Personalidad de Asesino
by Fedbax25
Summary: En un pais, gobernado por la tirania y la corrupcion, un grupo de asesinos profesionales, lucha para regresar la paz y la armonia que se les fue arrebatada por el imperio. Mientras un par de jovenes pueblerinos, llegan a la capital en busca de riquezas para su gente, pero terminan involucrados en algo mas grande que ellos mismos
1. Chapter 1

**Personalidad de Asesino **

**_RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: AKAME GA KILL NO ES MIO, LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, TAKAHIRO Y TETSUYA TASHIRO. ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

**Capítulo 1: Nada es lo que parece**

**"****Al igual que las personas poco a poco se pudren" "Los países también colapsan eventualmente…"**

**"****Incluso la capital del imperio que próspero durante miles de años" "Esta corrupta y es ahora un infierno en vida" **

**"****Espíritus malignos de toda la tierra, en forma de seres humanos" "Proliferan como si todo fuera de ellos…"**

**"****Ese mal que el cielo no puede juzgar" "Lo destruiremos en la oscuridad…"**

**"****TODOS ESTAMOS…" "EN EL NEGOCIO DEL ASESINATO"**

* * *

**Año imperial 1024 **

En un pequeño camino rural, lleno de pasto, tierra, lodo y frondosos árboles. Un pequeño carruaje impulsado por caballos, pasaba tranquilamente sobre el terreno natural. El carruaje no llevaba mucho debido a su reducido tamaño, pero eso no detuvo a los dos hombres que lo transportaban. El que poseía las cuerdas, tenía la opción de hacer un movimiento de látigo con ellas para incitar al caballo a ir más rápido. Pero eso no era necesario…

Los laterales del camino estaban llenos de hermosos árboles que daban alivio a los viajeros con refrescantes sombras, el cantar de los pájaros daba una sensación de tranquilidad, el cielo increíblemente azul con una que otra nube blanca le daba un toque paradisiaco. Y a pesar del calor, los rayos del sol daban esa sensación de calma cuando uno planea broncearse en la playa.

No había necesidad de tener prisa.

La carga no se iba a estropear, pues se aseguraron de cubrirlos bien y calcular el tiempo en que duraría el viaje y no dañe la carga. El caballo estaba tranquilo, y los hombres disfrutaban el sonido de los pájaros y de lo que parecía ser un pequeño arroyo no muy lejos de ahí.

En resumen, el camino era hermoso, como si Dios hubiera decidido colocar una pequeña franja del paraíso en este lugar. El olor natural y el aire limpio que pasaba por sus cabezas les daban aquel cosquilleo agradable.

Todo iba bien…

Pero nada dura para siempre.

-¿Hum?-

-¿Qué es eso?-

Durante el camino, el copiloto pudo notar como más adelante en el camino de tierra, se empezaba a abultar, como si se estuviera creando una pequeña colina justo frente a ellos.

Sin embargo, la repentina explosión y la sensación de tierra cayendo por sus cabezas les dio una nueva idea de lo que pudiera estar pasando, y no es bueno.

-¡¿Un dragón de tierra?!-

El piloto, ahora pálido por el miedo, presencio para su horror junto con su compañero, como una gigantesca criatura con aspecto de cien pies, patas y tenazas de cangrejo se alzaba de la tierra, volcando el carruaje y haciéndolos caer por consecuencia.

El caballo chillo y alzo las patas delanteras por el miedo, de inmediato y por puro instinto salió corriendo de ahí, pero no podía alegarse del carruaje caído. Para evitar que se escapase, los hombres le habían amarrado al carruaje, cosa que lamentarían después.

-¡No sabía que salieran en caminos como estos!-

Con eso dicho, el hombre y su compañero copiloto salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron, pero era tarde, la enorme criatura ya los tenía en la mira con sus enormes ojos rojos y esas grandes antenas que funcionaban como guía.

Todo empezó tan bien. No hubo problema durante el camino. Tuvieron la suerte de no ser emboscados por bandidos o caza recompensas. Y la gente con la que se encontraron, eran amables, bondadosas y caritativas. Y para mejorar todo, encontraron este camino casi paradisiaco, el cual se suponía era el último tramo antes de llegar a su objetivo.

¿Qué podía pasar? Tuvieron tanta suerte en el camino.

Tanta, que los hombres por un segundo pensaron en que agotaron su buena suerte por completo, y como resultado su contraparte, que nadie quiere para uno mismo, les hizo recordar que aún están en la tierra y vivos de la peor manera.

Pero afortunadamente…

Nada duraba para siempre.

-Salvar a la gente y conseguir darme a conocer… ¡Parece que voy a poder hacer las dos cosas!-

De pronto y sin aviso. Una de las patas de la inmensa criatura, se tiño de rojo debido a la sangre que brotaba de este, y poco después, la mitad de la inmensa pata cayó al suelo haciendo un fuerte sonido que llamo la atención de los viajeros, quienes al darse la vuelta, se dieron cuenta que lo sucedido no fue un caso aislado. Al juzgar por el increíblemente limpio corte en la zona que sostenía la pata, da a entender que alguien fue el responsable.

¿Pero quién?

-Primera clase de especie de riesgo. Dragón de tierra huh… Lo tiene todo para ser un buen adversario…- Dijo un misterioso chico castaño, con ropa casual, a excepción de las botas y guantes de combate además de la espada que empuñaba con confianza en su mano derecha.

-¡**VAAAAAA**!- La criatura al darse cuenta de su atacante, lanzo un gran rugido y dirigió su atención de los viajeros al sujeto que se atrevió a cortarle una pata.

-Así que estas enfadado- Dijo el chico con total tranquilidad.

La bestia, salvajemente azotó una de sus patas con objetivo de aplastar al chico, pero este pacientemente espero.

**POOM**

Hasta que dicha extremidad tocara el suelo y lo usara como puente o colina para trepar.

**SLASH **

En un rápido movimiento, el chico salto de la pata y con su espada, dio una tajada vertical hacia abajo, cortando dicha extremidad, tal cual como la anterior.

La bestia ahora sin patas, vio impotente hacia arriba, notando la figura del chico que caía a gran velocidad hacia su dirección.

-¡Se acabó!-

Declaro el joven, realizando varios cortes que desgarraron la dura coraza de la bestia como cuchillo caliente con mantequilla se tratase.

-In… increíble- Dijo uno de los viajeros, viendo atónito como al chico caía al suelo completamente sano y detrás de él, el cuerpo de lo que alguna vez fue un aterrador monstruo asesino.

-¡Fue asombroso chico!-

-¡Acabas a una especie de riesgo tú solo…!-

-Je- Ante los halagos, el chico esbozo una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa, pero al voltear, se pondría un rostro tan ridículo que hizo que sudor frio cayera por las frentes de los hombres -¡Evidentemente! ¡Algo así es pan comido para mí!- Exclamo en voz alta como si se tratara de un presentador famoso -¡Por cierto, me llamo Tatsumi! ¡Ese es el nombre del hombre que será famoso en la capital muy pronto, así que será mejor que lo recordéis!-

-¿"Tatsumi el grande"?... no, tampoco funcionaria… lamento decirte que no pienso en ningún buen apodo heroico para ti Tats- Los hombres, reaccionaron a esa cuarta voz y pudieron ver a un segundo chico, que a simple vita parecía tener más o menos la edad del llamado Tatsumi.

A diferencia del castaño, este chico tenía el cabello negro azabache un hasta Las orejas con cuatro mechones al frente, ojos verdes, chaqueta negra con toques orientales que cubría todo el nivel superior del cuerpo, manga larga, guantes de combate como los de Tatsumi pero negros, pantalones oscuros y botas de combate del mismo color que los guantes. Prendas de la chaqueta de cuerpo completo, cubrían sus piernas, salvo por la abertura en V al revés del frente. Para terminar, estaban los detalles de una cinta gris por sobre la chaqueta que funcionaba como cinturón y una capucha blanca basada en el diseño del águila.

**_Nota del autor: _**_Para resumir, es una combinación, basada mayormente en el vestuario de Neo en Matrix, detalles como partes de la armadura de Hit de Dragón Ball súper y la capucha de águila de la franquicia Assassins Creed. Lo resumo así ya que no soy muy bueno detallando la vestimenta de un personaje, por eso al presentarlos, daré puntos de vistas sencillos como lo son cabello, ojos, falda, pantalón, etc. Fin de nota. _

A Tatsumi inmediatamente le dio un ligero Tic en el ojo izquierdo y se giró para encarar al otro sujeto con enojo cómico.

-¡Ya verás Dai, muy pronto estaré abarrotado de apodos que seré la persona de los mil nombres!- Dijo Tatsumi señalando cómicamente al chico llamado Dai.

-¿Mil nombres?... ¿Te refieres a nombres como: "El bufón andante"? ¿O el típico, "loco del pueblo"?- Dijo el chico Dai con una sonrisa agradable y casi inocente, pero aun así, esto vasto para sacarle una vena en la frente del castaño.

-¡Sabes lo que quiero decir!-

-Ehh disculpen…- Dijo uno de los viajeros atrayendo la atención de los dos jóvenes –Lamento interrumpir, pero ¿Puedo saber quién eres?- Pregunto apuntando a Dai quien parpadeo confundido –Quiero decir, ya conocemos el nombre del joven Tatsumi, y parece que son conocidos. No es que quiera entrometerme-

-¡Ah! ¡Descuida!- Hablo Dai con regresando a su sonrisa –Me llamo Daichiro, pero mis amigos me dicen Dai- Se presentó haciendo un reverencia para luego envolver su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Tatsumi. Dai parecía ser que tenía la misma altura que Tatsumi, así que no le tomo ninguna dificultad –Y este tonto de aquí es Tatsumi, pero yo lo llamo Tats-

-¡¿A quién le dices tonto?!-

-Ohh, él ya nos dijo su nombre, pero no sabía que tenía un apodo-

-Solo él me llama así- Dijo el castaño aclarando la idea a los viajeros.

-Y puedo suponer que como tu amigo, también eres hábil con la espada- Dijo el otro hombre viendo una funda con el mango, en la cintura del chico, a diferencia de Tatsumi quien la tenía en su espalda.

-¡Así es! ¡Practico con ella todos los días! ¡Para así poder conseguir trabajo en la capital!- Dai mostro una sonrisa dentuda muy agradable que hizo sonreír de igual manera al hombre, pero su compañero al escuchar eso último, se tensó un poco.

-¿Entonces, también quieren hacer algo grande en la capital?-

-¡Si!-

-¡Conseguir el éxito en la capital! ¡Es la fantasía de un chico de campo!-

Hablaron Dai y Tatsumi respectivamente con entusiasmo.

-…-

-…-

En vista que los hombres se habían quedado callados de repente, extraño a los jóvenes y para romper el silencia, Tatsumi movió los labios.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-La capital del imperio… No es el sitio de ensueño que ustedes creen. Es alegre, pero hay un montón de monstruos más feroces que este Dragón de tierra…-

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Dai tranquilamente -¿Especies de riesgo en la ciudad?-

-Personas… Son las personas, pero sus corazones son monstruos… Está lleno de tipos así…-

Advirtió el hombre, luego Tatsumi tomo su espada y la coloco en la funda de su espalda para luego darse la vuelta.

-Te agradecemos el aviso, pero no podemos volver ahora-

-¡Así es! ¡Tenemos un pueblo que salvar!- Exclamo Dai repentinamente con una un puño al cielo exaltando a los hombres. Hace un rato estaba tan sereno y de repente su actitud se volvió muy hiperactiva.

-Vamos Dai, hay que llegar antes que se nos haga de noche-

-De acuerdo Tats ¡Adiós chicos!- Dijo el azabache de ojos verdes, despidiéndose energéticamente de los hombres y correr al lado de Tatsumi.

* * *

-¡UAAHH! ¡Increíble! Así que esta es la capital- Tatsumi y Dai, finalmente habían llegado a su objetivo, las grandes puertas de la capital imperial. Tatsumi dejó escapar un grito de emoción, ya por si las puertas se veían imponentes, pero eso palidecía con creces apenas entrar.

Para empezar, los dos parecían hormigas ante estas increíbles estructuras, casas enormes, torres de vigilancia, puestos de negocios y la increíble imagen del palacio real.

-¡Es mejor de lo que había imaginado! ¡¿Tu qué piensas Dai?!- Tatsumi volteo, solo para encontrarse con nada -¿Dai?-

-¡Niño, bájate de ahí!-

Tatsumi volteo para ver a un hombre intentando subir a la parte superior de su casa por alguna razón, mientras gritaba y maldecía a alguien sobre él. Tatsumi alzo la mirada y vio con incredulidad como el azabache de ojos verdes no dejaba de gritar de emoción, saltar y voltear a todos lados con desesperación.

-¡TATS, MIRA ESO! ¡ESA CASA ES MAS GRANDE QUE LA NUESTRA! ¡Y MIRA ESE CAMPO DE VERDURAS…! ¡Y ESO TAMBIEN…! ¡Y ESO…!- Gritaba el chico con estrellas en los ojos, haciendo un alboroto que atrajo la atención de la gente.

Todo tipo de murmullos sobre el chico empezó a rondar entre las bocas de los transeúntes.

-¡TATS! ¡¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?! **¡TAAAATS!- **

-Maldición Dai…- El rostro de Tatsumi se volvió rojo de vergüenza por todo el alboroto que su amigo/hermano estaba haciendo apenas entrar. Y lo peor es que ahora muchos voltearon a verlo a él por la forma en que Dai le señalaba. Se puso una mano en la frente intentando perderse entre la multitud.

-¡Suficiente niño, baja de ahí ahora!- Grito un guardia quien fue atraído por el alboroto.

-¡SI SEÑOR!- Haciendo un saludo militar, Dai solo dio un paso al frente para después dejarse caer. El público y los guardias jadearon de sorpresa y algo de miedo, pues el edificio no era precisamente bajo, todo lo contrario, la capital es conocido en parte por sus grandes y altas edificaciones, una caída desde aquella altura, en el mejor de los casos podría terminar por romper las piernas de una persona en la flor de la vida y sano.

-¡Cuidado!-

-¡O por Dios!-

La mayoría de la gente cerró los ojos para evitar presenciar el horror, otros hicieron lo mismo pero también se taparon los oídos para evitar escuchar la desagradable sensación de huesos rotos, carne desgarrada y gritos de agonía.

Dai cayendo boca abajo, con la cabeza en dirección al suelo y las piernas en lo más alto. Pero su rostro no reflejaba ansiedad, tampoco miedo, solo conservaba esa sonrisa tonta desde que entro a la capital.

En un rápido movimiento, se dio la vuelta para que sus pies estén ahora en dirección hacia unos cables de luz que estaban en su camino. Ágilmente uso los cables como amortiguador y al mismo tiempo, como rampa para patinar en dirección al suelo. Dai finalmente llego al suelo, y con un simple paso al frente, se bajó de los cables que regresaron a su posición original sin ningún daño, al igual que el chico, quien tranquilamente camino hacia el hombre que originalmente le exigía que bajara.

Aquel señor, rápidamente paso entre los guardias y con gran enojo, fulmino al azabache quien no se inmuto por su mirada.

-¡Tu mocoso! ¡¿En qué mierda estabas pensando al subir al techo de mi casa de esa manera?!-

-Lamento eso, pero…-

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Estás en grandes problemas niño!-

-Lo siento hijo, pero el hombre tiene razón. No puedes simplemente subir al techo de las casas sin permiso- Dijo uno de los guardias, posicionándose al lado del hombre quien estaba tan rojo de la ira que parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

-Pero si tenía permiso-

-¡Ahora eres mentiroso! ¡Yo jamás te di permiso!-

-No usted, fue ella-

Antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo más, una joven, de cabello igualmente anaranjado, paso corriendo a su lado y con desesperación y lágrimas en los ojos se paró frente al chico.

-¡¿Lo tienes?! ¡Por favor, dime que lo tienes!-

-¿Nara?- El hombre parpadeo sorprendió por la presencia de la niña.

-Claro, aquí esta- Dai metió la mano entre su chaqueta para luego sacar un pequeño gato anaranjado.

-¡NINA!- La niña rápidamente tomo al pequeño animal, mientras el público abría los ojos con sorpresa -¡Niña mala, me tenías muy preocupada!- La niña después de darle aquel regaño al gatito, le dirigió una gran sonrisa con lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos al joven Dai -¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Estaba preocupada de que no pudiera bajar por si sola o peor, que lo intentara y terminara cayendo!-

-Nara ¿Qué está sucediendo?-

-Papa, por favor no le hagas nada malo, yo le pedí que por favor suba para poder rescatar a Nina-

-¿Es eso cierto niño?-

-Sí, pero cuando lo recogí, me quede impresiono la vista de la capital ¡Es tan grande que no pude ver el final! A excepción de aquí claro-

-¿Pero por qué no me pediste ayuda a mi Nara?-

-Ay papa, mira tú brazo, aun sigues lastimado- El hombre le dio un vistazo a su brazo derecho que efectivamente estaba enyesado -¿Cómo se supone que ibas a subir así? Y la guardia estaba muy ocupada para ayudarme-

-Wow, no me di cuenta…- De pronto un sentimiento de culpabilidad invadió al hombre, este niño acaba de ayudar a su hija y él le había gritado. Rascándose la cabeza, se dirigió hacia el chico quien seguís con su sonrisa serena –Gracias chico y… lamento si fui muy duro contigo-

-¡No hay problema! ¡La grandiosa vista de ahí arriba fue suficiente! ¡La capital es genial! ¡¿No te parece Tats?!... ¿Eh? ¿Tats?- Cuando se dio vuelta, noto que su amigo no estaba en ningún lugar. Luego un foco se le encendió y rechino los dientes cómicamente -¡Ese idiota se fue sin mí! ¡Seguramente para buscar el puesto de oficial y que yo solo tenga el de un soldado normal!-

-Señor ¿Presentara cargos?- Pregunto uno de los soldados, pero para alivio de Nara, vio a su padre negar con la cabeza.

-No, el chico ayudo a mi hija, le menos que puedo hacer es dejarlo en paz-

-Muy bien…- Dijo el soldado para luego dirigirse hacia el chico quien seguía sacando humo del enojo al saber que su compañero se fue sin el -¿Cómo te llamas chico?-

-¿Eh?- Dai dejo a un lado su frustración y miro directamente al guardia.

-También eh… me gustaría saber, por favor- Dijo Nara con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza.

-¡Claro! Me llamo Daichiro, pero me conocen como Dai-

-Bueno joven Dai, debo admitir que lo que hiciste fue increíble ¿Cómo escalaste un edificio de ese tamaño tan rápido?-

-¡Pura fuerza de brazos y pierdas señor!- El chico con una sonrisa, levanto ambos brazos y como un físico culturista, apretó los brazos para mostrar sus músculos los cuales eran visible incluso debajo de su chaqueta. Esta demostración sonrojo más a Nara y a una que otra chica del público. Obviamente Dai no lo hiso con ese objetivo ni para presumir, solo para demostrar que tenía razón, y parece que funciono.

-Ya veo, pues es increíble chico, y la forma en que bajaste ¿As considerado en unirte al ejército imperial? Tus habilidades nos serían muy útiles- El guardia le propuso mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro derecho de Dai.

-¡Mhm! ¡Es precisamente por eso que vine a la capital! ¡Pero el idiota de mi compañero se me adelanto! ¡Debo alcanzarlo o no tendrá caso!- Respondió Dai frunciendo un poco el ceño a eso último, sacando una sonrisa en el guardia.

-Me alegra oír eso chico, entonces no te detendré más- El guardia dio un paso atrás y vio al chico volver a hacer el saludo militar.

-¡Gracias, adiós!- El guardia y sus compañeros rieron, el chico era agradable. Imitando su acción, el grupo saludo de la misma forma viendo como el chico estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ahí.

-¡Espera!- Dai se dio la vuelta y vio a Nara corriendo hacia el con su padre detrás.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Otro gato?-

-Jeje no… más bien… em-

-¿Uhm? ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el chico ladeando la cabeza.

-Pues ehh… yo me preguntaba…- La peli naranja se sonrojo, con Nina en sus brazos lamiendo su mano para que tenga el valor de decirlo. Pero su padre, al enterarse de lo que su hija trataba de decir, sonrió con algo de picardía, resulta que le gustaba hacerle bromas a su hija como ella a él.

-Mi hija quiere preguntar si vendrás para verla otro día-

-¿Oh?-

-¡PAPA!- Nara totalmente roja, le replicó a su padre quien se rio divertido por su reacción.

-¡Claro! ¡No hay problema!- La hija y el padre voltearon, incrédulos, no creían que aceptaría tan fácilmente o que si quiera lo haría, pero él lo dijo sin dudar.

-¿E-Enserio?- Dijo Nara.

-¡Seguro! De donde vengo no hay mucha gente para hacer amigos, esto es una oportunidad- Recalco Dai tranquilamente sonrojando más a Nara y sacando una sonrisa en el padre, el chico era realmente agradable, no podía creer que hace solo un momento solo quería romperle la cabeza –Pero aún no se tu nombre-

-¡¿E-Eh?! E-Es N-Nara-

-Un gusto Nara soy Daichiro pero como eres mi amiga, puedes decirme Dai- Nara se sorprendió, vio como el chico alzo su mano hacia ella para un apretón, ella vacilo un momento pero luego y con timidez, correspondió el gesto.

-U-Un gusto Dai- Dijo Nara ya un poco más tranquila mientras la pequeña Nina maullaba de felicidad -¿En verdad?... ¿Me visitaras?-

-¡Claro!-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-¡Lo prometo!-

-¿No lo olvidaras?-

-Claro… yo no olvido casi nada-

Dijo Dai con fingida seguridad, pero secretamente y con un marcador, escribía debajo de las mangas de su chaqueta el nombre de Nara y un mensaje de "Visitar algún día", pues irónicamente, había olvidado que no es muy bueno en recordar cosas. Así que sigilosamente se remango y escribió la promesa rápidamente.

-¡Genial!- Nara dio un saltito de alegría, pues ahora que lo ve mejor, Dai era muy apuesto y a pesar de usar chaqueta con mangas largas, sus músculos se podían notar. Aunque le decían niña, la verdad y al juzgar por su apariencia, Dai parecía ser mayor a ella por un par de años máximo –Gracias otra vez-

-Sí, gracias hijo. Puedes venir cuando quieras, pero avisa primero ¿Quieres?- Dijo el padre dándole un apretón al chico.

-¡Por supuesto!- Dai volvió a darse la vuelta, pero…

-¡Dai, espera un minuto!- Grito Nara aparentemente recordando algo.

-¿Si, que pa…?- Cuando el chico se dio la vuelta para verla…

Fue recibido por un par de húmedos labios en su mejilla. Nara le había atrapado sin previo aviso, en un tierno beso.

-Gracias otra vez- Dijo Nara abrazando a Nina entre su busto con un sonrojo enorme.

-No hay problema, nos vemos- Con una sonrisa, el chico finalmente salió corriendo siendo despedido con aplausos y gemidos (Por parte de las chicas jóvenes, adultas y mayores por aquel beso por parte de Nara) cosa que llamo la atención de Dai.

-_Y eso que lo único que hice fue rescatar a un gato… hombre, la capital es genial- _Luego la sonrisa desaparecería para ser reemplazada nuevamente por aquel enojo cómico -¡MAS TE VALE QUE NO TE HAYAS ROBADO MI PUESTO TATS! ¡DE LO CONTRARIO, TE ROMPERE EL…!-

Cerca de la multitud que ya se empezaba a mover de nuevo, una persona, una chica rubia que bebía te tranquilamente, no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa.

* * *

Dai está que echa humo del enojo, busco a Tatsumi por un tiempo considerable, pero aún no era capaz de hallarlo y ciertamente no quería hacer eso aquí, no era necesario todavía.

-Cuando encuentre a ese bastardo, lo deformare de tal manera, que los espejos se romperán apenas se ponga delante- Dijo el chico rechinando los dientes, hasta que.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!-

Al escuchar eso, Dai dejo de correr para ver como sacaban a patadas a una persona de un pequeño complejo.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡AL MENOS PODRIAS PONERME A PRUEBA!-

-¡DEJA DE HACER EL TONTO! ¡INCLUSO PARA CONVERTIRTE EN UN SOLDADO, NESECITAS GANAR EL SORTEO! ¡LOS CANDIDATOS NOS DESBORDAN DEBIDO A ESTA RESECION, NO PODEMOS ESTAR AL PENDIENTES DE CADA UNO! ¡ADEMAS HAY UN LIMITE EN EL NUMERO QUE PODEMOS CONTRATAR!-

-¿Qué…? ¿En serio?-

-¡SI LO HAS ENTENDIDO, LARGATE MOCOSO DE MIERDA!- Con eso un fuerte golpe de la puerta cerrándose, Tatsumi quedo con la cabeza baja.

-¿Entonces debería provocar un escándalo y darme a conocer?... Pero podrían atraparme-

-¡AAAHHHH JAJAJAJAJAJAJ AAAAAHHH JAJAJAJAJA!- Tatsumi volteo para ver con sorpresa como Dai se tomaba del estómago mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos por tanto reír -¡ESO… ESO… AAJAJAJA TU HICISTE "WUAAAA POW AUCH" Y… Y ESE TIPO HIZO "AHH FUERA MOCOSO DE MIERDA" Y TU HICISTE "BUAAAAA" JAJAJAJAJA- El chico después de hacer un pequeño acto de estrellarse contra la pared, fingir enojo y poner sus manos en los ojos como si estuviera llorando, cayó al piso incapaz de mantenerse erguido por la risa -¡ME DUELE EL ESTOMAGO JAJAJ!-

Tatsumi sentía una vena palpitarle en la frente.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!-

-Para empezar… tenía la intención de darte una paliza por haberte ido sin mí… ¡Pero fue mucho más divertido ver cómo te sacaban a patadas de ahí! Jajajaja-

-Grrrr…

-En fin… Creo que entrare y me inscribiré, ya vuelvo- Limpiándose una lágrima, Dai paso de largo a su compañero en el suelo para entrar al complejo de reclutamiento.

-No te molestes-

-¿Eh?-

-Cuando me iba a inscribir, puse nuestros nombres, pero después de quejarme de que solo podíamos ser soldados comunes, quería mostrarle mi habilidad para probar que podíamos ser capitanes… pero no funciono, si entras con tu nombre te echaran como a mí- Dijo Tatsumi con algo de amargura, aunque en el fondo le divirtió la mirada atónita del pelinegro.

-¡¿QUE?!- Dai de inmediato corrió hacia Tatsumi y lo levanto jalándolo de la camisa -¡¿Quieres decir que yo tampoco me puedo inscribir?!- Pregunto con preocupación reflejada en su rostro y empeoro al ver a Tatsumi asentir -¡IDIOTA! ¡AHORA COMO SE SUPONE QUE OBTENDREMOS DINERO PARA EL PUEBLO!-

-¡NO ME LLAMES IDIOTA!-

-¡IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA Y DOBLEMENTE IDIOTA!-

-¡YA SACASTE BOLETO!-

En eso, Tatsumi se lanzó directamente hacia Dai, empezando una cómica pelea entre una revuelta de humo de golpes, patadas e incluso mordiscos.

-Holaaaaaa…- Una voz femenina y algo seductora detuvo la pelea. Cuando el humo se disipo, dejo ver una divertida imagen de los dos chicos algo maltratados y despeinados, con el brazo derecho de Tatsumi en el rostro de Dai, pues este estaba mordiendo su otro brazo. Los dos jóvenes estaban en el suelo y al escuchar la voz en su retaguardia, voltearon haciendo que la boca este apuntando al cielo y los ojos más al nivel del suelo, con aun Dai reteniendo de un mordisco el brazo de Tatsumi. Pero lo único que vieron, fueron dos enormes globos en sus rostros -¿Quieren que le eche una mano?-

-¡DAAH!- Exclamo Tatsumi en shock-_¡¿Así que esto es la capital…?!- _Dijo el castaño mirando fijamente los pechos de la chica rubia.

-¿…? ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Uhhh-

-Es que se quedó embobado porque las tienes enormes- Dai tranquilamente y con un poco de inocencia, hizo un gesto con sus manos para medir el tamaño de los pechos de la chica, horrorizando a Tatsumi.

-¡¿CALLATE?!- Dijo el castaño sudando a mares, tapándole la boca mientras Dai cómicamente intentaba quitárselo de encima, haciendo reír a la chica.

-Jejeje son divertidos ustedes dos- La chica dejo salir una linda carcajada, sonrojando a Tatsumi y haciendo que Dai le dirigiera una mirada picara, subiendo y bajando las cejas –Muchachos. Deben ser de esos chicos que vienen a la capital buscando aventura ¿Cierto?-

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- Pregunto Tatsumi.

-¿Eres una adivina?- Pregunto Dai acercando su rostro al de la chica quien parpadeo en confusión -¡OH! ¡YA SE! ¡Eres de esos con capacidad para leer las mentes! ¡OLVIDALO! ¡No leerás mi interior!-

-No lo soy-

-¡ESO ES LO QUE DIRIA ALGUIEN QUE LEE LAS MENTES!-

-¡NO!-

-Aun así no habría nada interesante jeje- Dai le envió una mirada indignada a Tatsumi.

-¡Hey, soy muy interesante!-

-Chicos-

-¡YA SE! ¡ERES UNA ESPIA!-

-¡¿Eh?!- La chica se puso nerviosa.

-¡AJA! ¡CREISTE QUE ME SORPRENDERIAS SIN LOS CALZONES PUESTOS!-

A la chica le salió una gota de sudor, Tatsumi solo suspiro, ya conocía muy bien como era su amigo/hermano pelinegro.

La chica quedo en silencio por un rato… luego.

-¡Pfff JAJAJAJA! ¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡Eres tan raro! ¡JJAJAJ!-

-¿Eh?-

-Pero…- La chica dejaría de reír para poner un rostro seductor –Tampoco me quejaría si llegara a hacerlo ¿No?-

-¡AJA! ¡Entonces es cierto!- Dai apunto hacia la chica, pero se sorprendió al sentir como puso una mano en su cabeza-

-Eres gracioso chico, me caíste bien- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa acariciando los azabaches cabellos del chico.

-_Ya no me sorprende- _Pensó el castaño con una gota de sudor –Ejem, dijiste algo acerca de conseguir trabajo aquí ¿No?-

-Ah sí lo siento. Bien, primero respondiendo a como se dé su caso, si llevas tiempo viviendo en la ciudad como yo, puedes distinguir a un pueblerino-

-Entonces no espiabas para ver si tenía calzones o no ¿Verdad?-

-Fufuf ¿Quieres que te vea sin calzones? ¿O al revés?- La chica llevo un dedo a la tela negra que cubría sus pechos, tirándolos un poco haciendo que estos se muevan y hagan un sonido que hicieron sonrojar profundamente a Tatsumi y un poco a Dai- Miren, conozco una forma rápida de entrar en servicio-

-¡¿Enserio?!-

-¿Quieren saber?-

Los dos asintieron.

-¡Entonces inviten a esta Onee-san a comer!-

* * *

El grupo fue guiado por la chica, hacia un bar, la rubia pedía botella tras botella de alcohol- Y Tatsumi solo podía ver con una especie de mirada espectral del horror, la cantidad de botellas vacías en la mesa.

-¡PFAHHHH!- La chica dejo salir un suspiro de alivio cuando termino su duodécima botella -¡Sí! ¡El alcohol durante el día es o mejor!-

-Estas bebiendo y pasando de mi- Dijo Tatsumi con las manos fuertemente aferradas a las rodillas.

-Bebe muchacho ¡Vamos a divertirnos! Al igual que tu compañero- Ambos voltearon para ver a Dai con la cabeza en la mesa, con una sonrisa tonta y murmurando cosas sin sentido.

-Baaa el ssshocolaate eees el mejorrrr… witsi witsi araña ehhh ¿Qué seguía?... vamos chica tetona ¿Es todo lo que tienes?-

-Es irónico que diga eso, si apenas ha tomado un vaso- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Sí, Dai no aguanta la bebida, pero aun así la toma-

-¡No eeeestoy borrrracho…! ¡Tú lo estaaaass, tu eeeeres eel que esta alaa defensiva! ¡Todo el tiempooo mirándole las oppais a Mmm mmm!- Dai se vio incapaz de seguir hablando, cuando la mano de Tatsumi le obstruyo la boca.

-Ok, es suficiente- El castaño retiro su mano, solo para ver como Dai caía nuevamente en la mesa profundamente dormido y roncando.

-Increíble que le pase eso con solo un vaso-

-Basta, solo dime cómo podemos entrar en servicio- Pregunto Tatsumi ya harto de tantos rodeos, Y la chica solo sonrió.

* * *

-¡WUAAAAA! ¡Buenos días!- Hablo Dai despertando, estirándose un poco y quitándose algo de baba.

-Em señor, ya es de noche- Contesto el mesero quien con una escoba, barría los restos del día.

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio?- Pregunto el azabache recibiendo un asentimiento del empleado, luego noto que algo faltaba o mejor dicho alguien -¿Dónde está Tats y la chica tetona?- Pregunto volteando la cabeza pero sin notar la presencia de ninguno de los dos.

-Ehh bueno… tu amigo está ahí y bueno…- El mesero se puso nervioso y le señalo donde estaba el castaño. Dai vio a donde apuntaba y vio a Tatsumi en la puerta con una nube de depresión en su cabeza.

-¿Tats? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y la chica tetona?- Dai se acercó al castaño.

-Dai…- Fue la débil deprimente voz de Tatsumi y al darse vuelta Dai pudo ver en el las lágrimas de anime cayendo como cascada de sus ojos.

* * *

-¡¿ERA UNA ESTAFA?!- Grito Dai con los ojos casi fuera de sus cuencas, completamente enfocados en un depresivo Tatsumi.

-Maldita sea… Estamos completamente pelados después de haber pagado la comida- Dijo el castaño agitando la bolsa donde una vez estaba llena de dinero, ahora vacía -¡ESAS TETAS… DIGO… ESA CHICAAAA! ¡¿ESTO ES LO QUE QUERIA QUE APRENDIERA?!-

-¡ESO TE PASA EN ENFOCARTE EN SUS TETAS RIDICULAMENTE GRANDES!-

-¡¿Y qué hiciste tú, aparte de estar durmiendo tan tranquilamente?! ¡Ya te habíamos advertido cuando tu tomas alcohol!-

-¡SABES QUE NO PUEDO RESISTIRLO! ¡¿AHORA QUE MIERDA VAMOS A HACER!-

-No lo sé. Mierda nadie nunca nos ha mentido así en el pueblo- Dijo Tatsumi suspirando de impotencia.

-¿Quieres que la rastree?- Propuso Dai.

-Tal vez le tengamos rencor por engañarnos, pero no creo que sea como para matarla-

-¿Y entonces?-

Los dos caminaron un poco más, hasta que un par se les interpuso en el camino, el primero era flaco y bajo, cabello largo y una mirada de psicópata, quien les apuntaba con un cuchillo. El otro era más grande, algo relleno y una mirada espeluznante

-Oh… un par de pueblerinos paseando por ahí con bellas espadas- Dijo el flaco apuntando al par de azabache y castaño-

-Dénoslas, es una orden claro jejeje- Dijo el gordo.

Los dos chicos solo les dieron una mirada cansada a los rufianes.

-Amigo ¿Qué les pasa a la gente de esta ciudad?-

-¿Sera una especie de control mental?-

-¿Sigues con eso?-

-¿Qué? Hay que estar preparado-

-Si claro-

-Bueno, pero cuando te conviertas en zombi, no me culpes-

-¡¿Y en qué tiene que ver los zombis en esta conversación?!-

Dai y Tatsumi continuaron su camino dejando al par de rufianes magullados y golpeados en el suelo.

-Me pregunto que estarán haciendo esos dos… ¿Habrán llegado ya a la capital?- Pregunto el castaño.

-No lo sé, sinceramente espero que estén bien- Dijo el azabache por primera vez con un tono serio, luego llevo su mano hacia un collar de tela con un hueso con forma de garra colgando en ella.

-¿Piensas mantener tu promesa?-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Estoy decidido! ¡Y esperaremos, cuando llegue el momento!- Un ligero tinte rosa invadió las mejillas de Dai mientras una sonrisa nostálgica iluminaba su rostro.

Tatsumi también sonrió, estaba feliz por su amigo casi hermanos, estaba seguro que esos dos tendrían una buena vida juntos.

-Bueno, de todas formas hoy dormiremos en la calle. Incluso podemos dormir en cualquier sitio si queremos-

-Oye eso sonó raro. Jeje ahora creo que se la razón de por qué no buscas novia- Dijo Dai con una sonrisa divertida.

-Hijo de… ahh je a veces te envidio, me gustaría tener esa actitud tuya, así situaciones como estas no serían tan malas-

-¿Qué puedo decir…?-

-Mejor nada ¿Te parece?-

Ambos jóvenes, se quitaron sus bolsos y apoyaron sus espaldas en la barandilla cerca de la calle, luego cerraron los ojos con la esperanza de tener una noche de sueño tranquilo después de un día tan ajetreado.

A Dai por un segundo considero en ir con Tatsumi a casa de Nara a pedir asilo. Pero no, no quería ser un estorbo en su primer día en la capital, no quería parecer que se está aprovechando de ella, no, lo mejor sería descansar ahora y arreglar todo mañana. Él era optimista, sabía que se puede seguir adelante, solo hacía falta un poco de esfuerzo y algo de suerte.

**CLACK **

**CLACK**

**CLACK**

-¿Eh? ¡Para!- Y parece que la suerte por fin se pone de su lado- ¿Esos chicos no tienen donde quedarse? Que desafortunado- Comento una linda chica, cabello rubio hasta los hombros, llevaba un vestido elegante y aparentemente era de la gama alta, cosa que cualquiera supondría después de ver a una persona en un lujoso carruaje transportado por guardaespaldas.

-¿Otra vez señorita?-

-¿Qué le voy a hacer? Es mi naturaleza- Ayudada por su guardaespaldas, se bajó del carruaje y corrió hacia los dormidos Tatsumi y Dai.

-¿Ummm?- Al escuchar el sonido de los cascos de los caballos haciendo contacto con el asfalto, Tatsumi abrió ligeramente los ojos seguido por Dai.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora si es de día?- Dijo el chico frotándose los ojos, para luego abrirlos y darse cuenta de una bonita dama sobre ellos.

-Disculpen ¿Son nuevos por aquí?-

-¿Eh? Si…- Dijo Tatsumi perplejo por la aparición repentina de la chica.

-Entonces, si no tienen lugar donde quedarse ¿Quieren venir a mi casa?-

Tatsumi entrecerró los ojos, su mala experiencia con la rubia anterior le enseño a ser más precavido. Dai por su parte también había entrecerrado los ojos, pero a diferencia de su compañero, Dai miraba fijamente a donde estaba viendo Tatsumi, asegurándose de que no caiga en la trampa nuevamente por estar distraído con los pechos, es verdad que esta chica no las tiene tan ridículamente grandes como la anterior, pero tenían un tamaño considerable para ser usados como herramientas a los ojos de Dai, así que debía estar atento.

-No tenemos dinero-

-No estarían durmiendo en la calle si tuvieran-

Dai le dio una ligera palmada en la cabeza de Tatsumi, por haber dicho algo tan tonto y tan obvio.

El chico lo fulmino con la mirada mientras se sobaba la cabeza, haciendo reír a la chica.

-Ustedes son un par muy divertido-

-La señorita Aria no puede abandonar a la gente-

-Deberían aceptar su buena voluntad-

Dijeron los guardaespaldas haciendo que Tatsumi se llevase una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieren hacer?-

Dai no dijo nada y solo miro a Tatsumi por una respuesta.

-… Bueno… Es mejor que dormir en la calle…-

La chica dejo salir una hermosa sonrisa y con un sonrojo exclamo.

-Tema resuelto-

* * *

-¡WUOHOOOO!- Dai con ojos como estrella, admiraba la enorme mansión a la que acababan de llegar -¡¿Acaso todo es tan enorme en la capital?! ¡¿O que es eso?!- Dijo corriendo hacia un estante -¡¿Y eso?!- Ahora hacia unas vasijas bien decoradas -¡¿Y eso?!- Luego a unos recuadros enormes -¡¿Y ESO?!- por ultimo donde se podía apreciar la cabeza de un ciervo en la pared.

-¡¿Uaah…?!- Mientras Dai veía todo de un lado a otro con emoción, Tatsumi decidió apreciarlo desde un punto de vista más alejado.

-Ah Aria ha traído a alguien otra vez- Dijo el padre junto con su esposa tomando una taza de té.

-Ya es un hábito. Me pregunto cuántos han sido hasta ahora- Dijo la madre viendo divertida el modo tan peculiar de Dai para ver todo.

-¡Muchas gracias por traernos!- Agradeció Tatsumi con emoción, haciendo una reverencia.

-Está bien, está bien, como si fuera tu casa-

-¡Si!-

De pronto, Aria sentiría como alguien tomaba su mano. Miro hacia abajo para ver a Dai haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

-¡Gracias! ¡Este lugar es genial!-

-jeje no hay problema, en lo absoluto-

-Me alegra que esta vez Tatsumi haya pensado con la cabeza en vez con solo ver la oppmmmg…- Tatsumi rápidamente le tapó la boca al peli negro, si llegaba a decir eso lo más probable es que los boten de inmediato.

-Por cierto hijo, no hay necesidad de que andes con eso puesto todo el tiempo, si quieres puedes ponerlo ahí lo mandaré a lavar- Dijo el padre haciendo referencia a la chaqueta de cuerpo entero de Dai.

-¡Oh gracias! ¡Así será más cómodo!- Desamarrándose la cinta en su cintura y quitándose los guantes de combate, el chico prosiguió a quitarse su gran chaqueta negra.

-Oh mi…- Exclamo la madre de Aria con una mano en la boca y la misma Aria no pudo evitar sonrojarse profundamente. Usando una simple camisa negra sin mangas pudieron notar como el chico estaba muy bien construido, brazos esculpidos, abdomen de 6 placas, hombros anchos, cuello fuerte y espalda imponente. Dai con su chaqueta ya se veía genial, pero sin ella, según Aria se veía… no había palabras para describirlo, esto no lo esperaba –Ara Aria ahora entiendo por qué quisiste traerlo a la casa, pero que conste que por favor sea en la habitación más alejada, no quiero escuchar tus…-

-¡MAMA!-

-¡LINDA! Por favor se mas considerada-

Pare e hija reclamaron mientras la madre solo reía.

-¡Además, sabes que no lo hago por eso!- Dijo la rubia menor con la cara roja.

-Solo bromeo-

Aria suspiro y volvió la mirada hacia los chicos quienes estaban hablando de algo, sobre todo, dirigió la mirada a Dai, ella ya había reconocido su guapura con la chaqueta, pero ahora no tenía dudas.

-Perdonen…- La familia volteo hacia el castaño –Hay algo que me gustaría preguntar.

La familia de padre, medre e hija, parpadearon confundidos, por la cuestión del chico.

-Entiendo, quieren prosperar en el ejército para salvar a su pueblo-

-Si-

-¡Así es!-

-Que sueño tan maravilloso, y con toda esa energía en tu interior chico, no creo que sea problema- El padre se dirigió hacia Dai quien se rio rascándose la cabeza.

-Jejje si, un guardia me dijo más o menos lo mismo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Tatsumi alzando una ceja.

Dai entonces procedió a contarle lo ocurrido en la entrada cuando se subió a aquella casa. La charla con el padre, la hija, los guardias, la oferta, etc.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Y acaso no te paso por esa tonta cabeza tuya, en pedirle ayuda?!- El castaño rechino los dientes mientras miraba con enojo a Dai.

-¡Hey! No quería ser un abusador, apenas la conocí hoy por salvar un gato, no puedo simplemente ir ese mismo día y decir "Disculpe ¿Podríamos mi amigo y yo quedarnos aquí esta noche?"-

-¡¿Cuál es el problema?!-

-¡Ahora quien es el tonto!-

-Jóvenes, jóvenes, por favor, no hay necesidad de pelear, lo que importa es que ya están seguros aquí- Dijo el pare en un intento por tranquilizarlos a ambos.

Aria por su parte no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, por alguna razón el escuchar la interacción del guapo pelinegro con esa chica Nara, le hizo sentir algo desagradable. Pero se mantuvo callada viendo como él y Tatsumi hacían una reverencia de disculpa.

El padre procedió a explicarle a ambos, que aunque haya paz en el imperio, era un hecho que el país estaba rodeado por tres lados por razas diferentes. Dijo conocer a alguien de alto rango en el ejército y que podría enviarlos a luchar a la frontera contra ellos.

Dai y Tatsumi escuchaban todo seriamente, a pesar de que era su objetivo desde que llegaron a la capital, también se debía recordar que ser un soldado no significa tener la vida asegurada de una vez. Es un trabajo peligroso en el que se arriesga la vida constantemente en nombre de la nación.

-¡Estamos preparados!- Pero eso no detuvo a Tatsumi quien acepto con toda seguridad siendo acompañado por un asentimiento por parte de Dai.

-¡Ya veo, que espíritu tan loable! Así es como deben ser los jóvenes-

-¿Han venido ustedes solos desde su pueblo?-

Las palabras del padre y Aria respectivamente, pusieron a pensar a ambos.

-No, éramos cuatro, pero ahora…- Dijo el castaño mientras Dai se aferraba a su collar.

* * *

En una zona montañosa, alejada de la capital. Los copos de nieve no dejaban de caer del cielo, el suelo y las casas estaban cubiertos por una fina y hermosa capa blanca, aquí nevaba tanto que no dejaba oportunidad para la cosecha.

En frente de un grupo de casas algo desgastadas u viejas, en la entrada podemos apreciar a 5 individuos.

-Está bien ¡Nos pondremos en marcha jefe!- Tatsumi, se despedía junto con sus amigos del jefe del pueblo, un señor ya mayor con una barba de tamaño significativa.

-Si… cada uno de ustedes ha ido mejorando desde que eran niños. Aprovechen la oportunidad para tener éxito con esas habilidades-

-Déjelo en nuestras manos, vamos a hacer rico al pueblo- Dijo la chica detrás de Tatsumi.

-Si hacemos eso no tendremos que morir de hambre- Fue el turno del chico quien estaba aún lado de la fémina –Bueno yo, Ieyasu-sama, voy a conseguir ser famoso en unos diez años- Dijo el chico con aires de grandeza.

-Ieyasu probablemente infringirá alguna norma y conseguirá la guillotina- Con una mano en la boca para evitar reír por su broma, la chica dio ese comentario burlón al conocido como Ieyasu.

-¡SAYO! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No digas cosas que podrían pasar!- Ieyasu señalo acusatoriamente a la chica llamada Sayo -¡Dai, no es gracioso!- Mientras Dai quien estaba aún lado de la chica, dejaba salir lagrimas por tanto reír de la mala suerte de su amigo.

-¡Se realista, succiona tu exceso de sueño y tu falta de sentido de la orientación!-

-Y también tu olor jeje-

Dai y Sayo se rieron más fuertes mientras al pobre de Ieyasu le hinchaba una vena.

-Al menos parece que están en plena forma- Dijo el jefe del pueblo para luego sacar una especie de estatua de madera pequeña –Bueno Tatsumi, este es mi último regalo de despedida, tómalo-

-¡¿EEEEHHHH?! ¡Anciano! ¡¿Por qué mmmgg mmgg…?!-

-Gracias Sayo-

-No hay de qué jefe- Sayo con una sonrisa, mantenía una mano en la boca de Dai para evitar que arruinara el momento.

-Escucha Tatsumi, cuando llegue el momento…-

-Lo vendo ¿No?-

-¡NO!... Llévalo siempre contigo, seguro que Dios te salvara-

-Si… ¡Gracias jefe!- Tatsumi apretó la figura de madera para luego guardarla en su bolsillo superior izquierdo -¡Bueno, nos vamos!-

-¡SI! ¡A la aventura!- Con una mano alzada, Dai dio un grito de emoción haciendo reír a sus compañeros y al jefe por sus tonterías.

-Ah casi lo olvido. Sayo, Dai ¿Tienen un momento antes de irse?-

Sayo y Dai vieron confundidos al anciano, pero asintieron y se quedaron mientras Ieyasu y Tatsumi se alejaban un poco para darles privacidad.

-¿Qué crees que quiera el jefe con esos dos?- Pregunto el chico Ieyasu acomodándose su banda blanca en la frente.

-No estoy seguro-

-¿Crees que se trate de eso?-

Ante la pregunta de Ieyasu, Tatsumi agudizo más la vista y pudo notar a su amiga Sayo con un sonrojo.

-Je creo que si-

-Estoy ansioso cuando Dai me lo pida ¡Tengo grandes planes!-

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Es obvio que me elegirá a mí!- Ante el reclamo de Tatsumi, Ieyasu, puso su mano en el hombro del chico.

-Tatsumi, eres buen chico y un buen amigo, pero… lamento decirte que no estás listo para esta responsabilidad-

-¡Mira quién habla de no estar listo! ¡Yo no soy al que se le olvida las fechas importantes!-

-¡ESO NO ES MI CULPA!-

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces de quién?- Con los brazos cruzados y una ceja hacia arriba, Tatsumi espero la respuesta de su amigo, quien sudaba a mares.

-Ehhhh… ¿De Dai?-

-Eres increíble-

Mientras los chicos seguían con su discusión. Sayo y Dai observaban algo colgando de sus collares, otorgado por el jefe.

-Chicos, manténganlos siempre con ustedes. Pues así incluso desde el otro lado del mundo, siempre estaremos con ustedes para darles nuestras bendiciones- Dijo el jefe con una gran sonrisa paternal a los chicos quienes veían los colgantes hechos de marfil que estaban aún lado de su decoración de hueso con forma de garra.

-Gracias jefe- Dijo Sayo sonrojada mientras sonreía y veía el detalle con cariño.

-Sí, gracias anciano- Comento Dai también sonriendo y apretando con fuerza su collar.

-Que tengan un viaje seguro, y que Dios este con ustedes- El jefe termino haciendo una reverencia que los chicos rápidamente imitaron. Después de eso el jefe se fue dejando a los dos solos.

Ambos se quedaron un rato viendo el regalo que colgaba en sus cuellos.

-Dai…- Dijo la chica repentinamente y en voz baja para asegurarse que solo el chico sea capaz de oírla.

-¿Qué pasa Sayo?- Al preguntar, Sayo se dio la vuelta para verle con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Nos fuimos con la moral alta, más o menos. Después nos atacaron unos bandidos por la noche y nos separamos…-

-Oh querido- Exclamo la madre de Aria ante el relato de Tatsumi, mientras Dai solo se quedaba callada mirando al suelo. }

-Los dos son fuertes, así que no me preocupan. Pero el sentido de la orientación de Ieyasu es tremendamente malo. Así que no se si podrá llegar a la capital, donde supuestamente nos encontraremos- Dijo Tatsumi mientras se imaginaba al chico gritándole "Que" fuertemente detrás de él.

-¡Entiendo!- Dijo el padre golpeando la mesa –Les recomendare a un conocido en el ejército. También investigare donde están sus amigos-

-¡Muchas gracias!-

-Tengo buena intuición, pienso que los verán dentro de poco- Dijo la rubia reconfortando a los chicos. De pronto Dai se levantó y la envolvió en un abrazo que la levanto del piso -¡¿EH?!-

-¡Gracias! ¡Son muy amables jeje!-

-¡DAI, DEMONIOS! ¡Bájala ahora!-

-Ups lo siento- El pelinegro rápidamente la bajo.

-Lo siento por eso, Dai es muy hiperactivo en algunos casos-

-Ah N-No te preocupes… está bien- Tranquilizo Aria con un sonrojo, pues recordaba que en el momento en que la abrazo, pudo sentir los fuertes brazos de Dai rodeándola.

-Fufuf Aria, se nota que te gusto ¿Por qué no le pides un segundo abrazo al joven Dai antes de dormir?-

-¡MAMA!-

-Joven Dai, a mi Aria de vez en cuando le dan pesadillas por las noches, y necesita que yo valla y la reconforte suavemente, si eso sucede ¿Estarías dispuesto a hacerlo por mí? Es que estoy muy cansada- Fingiendo estar agotada, la madre dejo salir una sonrisa astuta, le gustaba hacerle bromas a su hija, quien estaba más roja que un tomate y temblaba sin parar.

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio?-

-¡NO LE HAGAS CASO DAI! ¡MAMA NO SABE DE LO QUE HABLA!- Aria rápidamente se puso delante del chico muy nerviosa agitando sus brazos en todas direcciones.

-Oh ok-

-Muu a veces eres aburrida hija-

-¡Mama por favor!-

Después de un momento más de charla y otro rato de sucesos incomodos para Aria por parte de su madre. Dai y Tatsumi se fueron a sus habitaciones asignadas, después de que Aria les ofreciera ser sus guardaespaldas por un día como pago por haberlos sacado de las calles, cosa que los chicos aceptaron felizmente.

Cuando las figuras de ambos se perdieron, Aria le dio una mirada enojada a su madre.

-¡Mama! ¡¿Cuál fue la gran idea, avergonzándome de esa forma?!-

-Ufufu perdón hija, no pude evitarlo, sobre todo por la forma en que mirabas al joven Dai-

-¡¿D-De que estas hablando?!-

-Soy tu madre Aria, a mí no me engañas, se perfectamente cuando le hechas un ojo a algún chico, y pude ver que el joven Dai te llamo la atención-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿Cuál es el problema? Es lindo, fuerte, divertido y realmente guapo, a veces me gustaría tener un aparato para tener su edad- Dijo la madre con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¡ERES LA PEOR!-

-Por dios linda-

-Fufufufu solo bromeo-

Mientras en la habitación de Tatsumi. Este se encontraba en la cama, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza viendo el techo como si estuviera viendo algo realmente interesante.

-_Tenemos suerte. Al final nos ayudaron unas buenas personas… Ahora solo queda Sayo y Ieyasu. Espero que llegaran a salvo a la capital…- _Pensaba Tatsumi volteando para ver hacia la ventana y todas las luces de la casas de la capital encendidas -_¿Cómo lo estará llevando Dai con eso…?- _

En la otra habitación delante de la suya, Dai ni siquiera se había cambiado para dormir, solo se quedaba sentado en la cama frente a la ventana mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba su habitación.

Dai veía con cariño el collar con el marfil y el hueso con forma de guarra que colgaban de el con una sonrisa, pero una extraña sensación de peligro corriéndole por la espina dorsal, le hizo cambiar a una expresión preocupada ¿Por qué? Ieyasu y Sayo no deberían tardar en llegar a la capital, cuando eso ocurra, finalmente podrá decir eso y todo estará bien.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

-¡Vamos a la siguiente tienda!- Grito Aria con una sonrisa y estrellas en los ojos, mientras sus pobres guardaespaldas llevaban toda la montaña de sus compras anteriores.

-¡Señorita espera por favor!-

-Parece que nos vamos a quedar en casa esta vez- Dijo el guardaespaldas aun lado de Tatsumi quien tenía la boca abierta a mas no poder por la cantidad de compras que Aria quería llevar y el guarda lo noto –Su compra es increíble ¿Verdad? Es una cantidad absurda. No solo es ella. Todas las chicas son así-

-¿Si? Las chicas que conozco no tarda nada en vestirse- Mientras pensaba en eso la imagen de Sayo gritándole "¡Eso es porque no tenemos nada más que ponernos!" aparecía en su cabeza.

-De todas formas mira hacia arriba. Ese es el centro de la capital…- Tatsumi alzo la cabeza y casi le da un ataque al ver el enorme palacio imperial den el centro de la capital.

-¡EL PALACIO! ¡Es enorme! ¡¿Es ahí donde el emperador controla el país?!-

-No…- El guarda dio un vistazo a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie escuchara lo que iba a decir, luego se acercó más a Tatsumi para susurrarle lo siguiente –Es algo diferente… Hay un emperador, pero ahora mismo es solo un niño… Quien controla al emperador desde las sombras… Es el ministro, es el líder del grupo que está pudriendo este país-

-¡¿…?!- Tatsumi estaba a punto de decir algo, hasta que la mano del guarde en su boca lo detuvo.

-Alto ahí. No hagas ruido ¿De acuerdo? Rodaran nuestras cabezas si nos escuchan-

Después de la advertencia del guardia, Tatsumi no pudo evitar apretar el puño por el coraje.

-Entonces… La razón por la que mi pueblo está sufriendo esos enormes impuestos…-

-Es lógico en la capital… También hay tipos así- Dijo el guarda señalando unos carteles de "Se busca" en una pared cercana.

-¿Night Raid?- Pregunto el castaño al ver el nombre del grupo aparte de sus fotos y nombres personales.

-Es el grupo de asesinos que está sacudiendo toda la capital. Tal como su nombre lo indica, atacan a sus objetivos por la noche. Se centran principalmente en personas de alto rango o en los más ricos de la capital. Prepárate por si acaso-

-¡Si!-

-¡AAHHHHHH! ¡MIERDA TATS! ¡DEJA DE OLGAZANEAR Y AYUDAME CON ESTO!-

-¿Eh?- Tatsumi giro su cabeza, solo para ver a los guardias aun con sus pilas enormes de las compras de Aria y a Dai quien parecía llevar una caja inmensa, de hecho, era más grande que las pilas de cajas que llevaban los guardaespaldas quienes sentían lastima por el chico.

-¡Vaya! ¡En verdad eres muy fuerte Dai!- Exclamo Aria juntando las manos con una sonrisa.

-¡HYAAA! ¡LA ESPALDA SE ME VA A ROMPER! ¡TATS!- Dai con una expresión graciosa de esfuerzo, se encontraba inclinado de frente y con la enorme caja en su espalda, pues era la única forma para cargarlo, aunque no necesariamente el más sano también.

-¡¿QUE TIPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO ES ESTE?!- Exclamo Tatsumi.

-¡¿DE QUE ENTRENAMIENTO HABLAS?! ¡AHORA VEN ACA Y AYUDAME!-

-¡VOY!-

* * *

Más tarde, en la noche. Luego de un largo día funcionando como guardaespaldas de Aria e ir de un lado a otro, de tienda en tienda. Los chicos finalmente pudieron darse un baño e ir a sus habitaciones para dormir. Tatsumi se encontraba roncando a pierna suelta mientras un globo de moco le salía por la nariz. En cambio Dai, se encontraba en su versión extrema de pierna suela, con la cabeza colgando de la cama mientras repetía una y otra vez "amo el chocolate y odio las tiendas de ropa".

Mientras los chicos estaban perdidos en el mundo de los sueños, la madre de Aria se encontraba caminando por los oscuros pasillos de su mansión.

-Bueno, ahora… tal vez escriba algo de hoy en el trabajo. Fufuf realmente no puedo dejar esta afición… Mmm, me pregunto si mi hija ya habrá intentado algo con el joven Dai, un chico como él no está nada mal fufuf- Mientras caminaba tranquilamente, no noto un extraño brillo detrás de ella.

De regreso en la habitación de Dai. Este se había despertado un momento, pues la llamada de la naturaleza, tocaba su puerta.

-Uyy este lugar es enorme ¿Dónde se supone que encontrare el baño aquí?- El chico caminaba sin rumbo con su chaqueta ya lavada en su hombro -¿Um? ¿Qué es eso?- Sin embargo un aroma extraño atrajo su atención. El chico apresuro el paso, cuando el olor se hizo más fuerte, no era comida, no, era muy tarde para comer, excepto para el que le encantaba la comida a toda hora. Pero él no había pedido una merienda nocturna y no estaba seguro si a alguien de la familia le gustaría comer a estas horas, Tatsumi estaba dormido, así que él no puede ser.

No espera, si estaba familiarizado con este olor. Ya lo había olido antes.

Es ese olor que siempre invade sus fosas nasales cuando va de cacería para el pueblo. Entonces si tenía que ver con la comida.

Espera, eso no puede ser, esto es una mansión de la clase alta. Este olor no debería estar aquí si tienen cocineros profesionales para eso.

¿Entonces por que huele en toda la mansión?

-¿Qué es esto?- Al voltear en una esquina, se dio cuenta que el olor solo aumentaba y sus preocupaciones aumentaron cuando del otro extremo vio lo que parecían ser manchas rojas en las paredes y en el piso.

Rápidamente se acercó para comprobarlo. Y lo que vio hizo que sus ojos temblaran del horror.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-

Ahí en el piso, yacían un par de piernas, pero solo eso, solo las piernas, pues la parte superior del cuerpo estaba alejado de las extremidades inferiores. Vio un brazo izquierdo cerca de la pared y la otra estaba en una mesa goteando sangre tibia. Entonces eso era lo que estaba oliendo, pero no era de animal. Dai le echó un vistazo al cuerpo y se dio cuenta que la parte de la cintura, había un corte perfecto, que separaba a parte superior e inferior del cuerpo en una grotesca imagen sangrienta. Le echo un vistazo al rostro de la persona y jadeo del horror.

Era la madre de Aria.

-¡Maldición!- Como por instinto, Dai rápidamente se puso su chaqueta, asegurándose de amárrala firmemente con la cinta en su cintura. Y se echó a correr, sabía que esto no era un caso aislado.

La mansión estaba siendo atacada por asesinos.

Dai corrió lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos de la enorme mansión, con objetivo de avisarle a Tatsumi. Pero a medio camino se encontró con otra cosa.

-¡Oh no mierda!- Ahí tirado, como con la mujer mayor, el padre de Aria de encontraba en el suelo, muerto. Su cuerpo parecía que estaba intacto, pero Dai supo de inmediato que al juzgar por cómo estaba su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que alguien le había cortado el cuello. Marcas de dedos en el cuello le confirmaron de alguien con gran fuerza. Lo suficiente como para alzar a un hombre solo con un brazo y lo suficientemente fuerte para romperle el cuello con un simple apretón.

-¡Maldición! ¡ARIA!- Con el padre y la madre muertos, Dai dedujo que el próximo blanco del asesino serial, era la siguiente en la línea de sangre. No había tiempo de avisarle a Tatsumi, después de todo no creía que ellos fueran objetivos pues no llevaban ni dos días aquí. Por lo tanto, lo más seguro es que sea la familia anfitriona los verdaderos blancos.

Debía ayudar a Aria antes de que la maten.

* * *

-¡Señorita, por aquí deprisa!- Dijo un muy alterado guarda, jalando a una confundida y asustada Aria.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-

-¡Por ahora vaya al cobertizo! ¡Allí estará a salvo!-

-¡Te encontré Aria-san!- Se escuchó la voz de un joven que hizo que el guarda y Aria voltearan para encontrarse con un cansado Tatsumi quien jadeaba con las manos en las rodillas.

-¡Tatsumi!-

-¡ARIA!- Los tres vieron hacia arriba, a Dai quien aterrizo frente a ellos sacando una sonrisa en Aria.

-¡DAI!-

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!-

-¡Si, gracias!-

-¡Han llegado en el momento justo!- Dijo el guarda con algo de alivio -¡Correremos hasta el cobertizo y esperaremos hasta que los guardias vengan! ¡Mientras tanto, encárguense del enemigo!-

-¡¿QUEE?!- Exclamo Tatsumi con algo de miedo -¡Eso es una locura!-

-¡Tats, detrás de ti!-

-¡¿AH?!- Tatsumi se dio la vuelta, solo para ver aterrizar a una chica pelinegra, con traje negro una minifalda y una corbata roja -¡Kuh! ¡Mierda, tengo que hacerlo!- Tatsumi rápidamente desenfundó su espada apenas vio como la chica en cuestión, se dirigía hacia el a gran velocidad

La chica mientras corría hacia Tatsumi, estaba como analizándolo de alguna manera.

-… No es un objetivo- La peli negra salto y se impulsó de un gran salto en el hombro de Tatsumi, ahora en dirección hacia Dai -¡Dai!-

-¡HAY MAMA!- Dijo viendo como la chica caía directamente hacia él. Llevo su mano a la funda de su espada, pero…

-… No es un objetivo-

-¡KAHH!- Fue el grito ahogado de Dai cuando el pie de la chica cayo directamente en su cara, el cual ella uso como impulso para tomar vuelo nuevamente –Gahh auh auh- Dijo el pelinegro con espirales en los ojos.

-¡Dai!- Grito preocupada Aria.

-¡Joder! ¡Viene hacia aquí!- El guarda rápidamente apunto su arma hacia la pelinegra quien corriera a gran velocidad hacia él y la rubia, sin embargo ninguna de las balas logro hacerle ni un rasguño, pues su velocidad era antinatural.

-Objetivo… ¡Eliminar!- De un movimiento horizontal, la con su Katana, partió en dos al hombre, dejando que una cascada de sangre fluyera por toda la zona.

-Aria muy asustada, cayo hacia atrás, aterrizando en su trasero y al mirar hacia arriba, pudo per la aterradora imagen de aquella chica quien la fulminaba con esos ojos rojos. Esta alzo la espada con objetivo a matar.

-Eliminar-

-¡Espera maldita sea!- Tatsumi rápidamente corrió hacia la chica, apartándola de Aria.

-No eres objetivo. No es necesario matarte-

-¡Pero estas planeando matar a esta chica! ¡¿Verdad?!-

-Uh huh- La pelinegra asintió sin vacilación.

-¡¿UH HUH?!-

-Sabes que si te entrometes, te matare-

-Maldición…- Tatsumi le dio un vistazo a Dai quien seguía en el suelo con espirales en los ojos mientras Aria iba rápidamente a socorrerlo -¡Como si fuera a huir por eso!-

-Entiendo… Entonces voy a eliminarte- Dijo alzando su katana espantando al chico.

Mientras, desde la mansión, una chica de cabello largo rubio, con lo que parece, orejas y manos felinas, caminaba tranquilamente, hasta que se detuvo al ver el escándalo.

-Es raro que Akame no haya terminado aún- Dijo la chica, pero se daría cuanta de algo cuando vio al chico frente a la llamada Akame y al otro peli negro en los brazos de Aria -… Espera ¿Eh?... Oh, mierda…- Dijo llevándose una mano a la frente- ¿Cuánta mala suerte pueden tener esos chicos?-

De regreso, Tatsumi y Akame, se encontraban frente a frente con sus espadas listas para desgarrar y cortar.

Mientras Aria, trataba de hacer reaccionar a Dai.

-¡Dai, Dai! ¡Despierta por favor!-

-Ay ay ayyy mi cabeza, eso dolió- Comento el chico con la huella de una bota en su rostro.

-¿Estas bien Dai?-

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Sí, sí, estoy bien no te preocupes Aria ¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Estoy bien ahora- Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora ¿Dónde está esa perra? Eso me dolió- Dai con ayuda de Aria, poco a poco se fue levantando, encontrándose con Akame y frente a ella a su amigo/hermano castaño -¡¿Tats?!-

Tatsumi y Akame se lanzaron el uno hacia el otro.

**¡CLANK!**

Ambos hicieron chocar sus espadas, y Tatsumi trato de rebanar a la peli negra con un corte horizontal, pero Akame fue más rápida y salto sobre su cabeza, para luego darle una patada en el hombro, haciendo que se tambalee y le dé una oportunidad.

-¡MIERDA!-

-¡TATS!-

La punta de la katana de Akame se encontró con el pecho de Tatsumi, haciendo que este escupa saliva y caiga al suelo.

-¡TATSUMI!- Exclamo Aria con las manos en la boca.

Akame le siguió apuntando con su catana incluso a pesar de que el castaño estaba fuera de juego, aparentemente.

-Kuh- Tatsumi tosió un poco más de saliva para luego levantarse -¿Ni bajas la guardia ni te acercas a mí?-

-No he sentido que atravesara la carne-

-Jeje- De pronto Tatsumi sacaría algo de su chaqueta, mostrando una figura de madera ahora con un hoyo –Los chicos de la aldea me han protegido-

-_Mmm y pensar que sigue vivo después de enfrentarse a la katana de Akame. Ese muchacho es bastante bueno- _Pensó la rubia con rasgos de león viendo el combate.

-Eliminar- Dijo Akame preparándose para embestir nuevamente.

-¡Uah! ¡Espera un segundo!-

-¡Tats!- El imponente grito de Dai atrajo la atención de todos los presentes e incluso Akame se detuvo en su ataque para verlo –Suficiente Tats, ella no es cualquier rival-

-¡Eso ya lo sé!-

-Entonces… déjamelo a mí-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Dai?-

-¿…?

Todos vieron interrogante mente al peli negro, Aria parecía preocupada y la otra rubia solo alzo una ceja. Pero Tatsumi sabía algo. Pudo ver la enorme seriedad en el rostro de Dai al igual que en sus palabras.

Eso solo significaba una cosa.

-¿Lo harás?- Preguntó Tatsumi confundiendo a todos, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Dai.

-Protégela- Dijo Dai haciendo señalando a Aria.

-De acuerdo- Instantáneamente, Tatsumi recogió su espada y se dirigió hacia la rubia. Extrañando a todos por ese cambio repentino en el castaño.

-¿Dai que estás haciendo?- Pregunto Aria tomando su brazo.

Por un rato Dai no dijo nada, luego se dio la vuelta para darle una sonrisa que sonrojo a la chica.

-Confía en mí-

-Ah… o-ok- Aria finalmente lo soltó y Tatsumi se acercó a su amigo con suma seriedad.

-¿Estás seguro? Llevas un tiempo sin hacerlo- Dijo el castaño sacando un envase húmedo.

-Lo estoy…-Fue la simple respuesta de Dai, pero parece que funciono para convencer al castaño quien asintió y abrió el envase.

Luego, Dai se llevó la mano derecha al rostro y arece que estaba por introducir dos dedos en sus ojos.

-¿Qué piensa hacer ese chico?- Pensó la rubia mayor viendo como Dai se sacaba lo que parecían ser lentes de contacto.

Akame se mantuvo alerta, viendo como Dai introducía los lentes de contactos en el envase de Tatsumi y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Vamos, hay que alearnos un poco- Tatsumi sujeto a Aria por el hombro y la alejo del conflicto que viene.

-Tatsumi ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer Dai?-

-¿Él te lo dijo no?-

-¿Eh?-

-Confía en el-

Luego Dai llevo su mano a la parte trasera de su cuello, tomando la capucha y deslizarla sobre su cabeza, ocultando la mayor parte de su rostro.

Akame se preparó, el ambiente se volvió pesado de repente y todo emanando de este chico, algo que antes no había pasado.

De pronto, Dai finalmente abrió los ojos, pero ya no tenía esos ojos verdes brillantes de hace un rato, no, ahora fueron remplazados por un par de ojos tan negros como la noche, los cuales, miraban fijamente a los ojos rojos de Akame, quien apretó un poco el agarre en el mango de su katana.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿De dónde viene esta presión?- Se preguntaba la rubia mayor.

-Tú tampoco eres un objetivo a eliminar-

-…-

-Le advertí a ese chico que si se interponía, lo mataría, la advertencia también va para ti-

-…-

-Muévete, o te eliminare-

-…-

Akame entrecerró los ojos, algo había cambiado en ese chico, no decía nada, pero ese silencio para ella era una señal de peligro, algo aterrador para cualquier otro.

Dai por su parte se mantuvo firme, sin inmutarse por las palabras de la chica, solo se quedó quieto mirándola fijamente con su único ojo visible entre la capucha.

-… Entonces te eliminare- Akame enterró un pie en la tierra, y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el chico de ahora ojos negros, quien aún no se había movido.

Aria jadeo por no entender la razón de Dai en quedarse quieto, la rubia mayor parecía preguntarse lo mismo. El único centrado era Tatsumi, quien veía todo en silencio y con mucha seriedad.

Akame se acercó para estar a solo un paso del chico, tenso su agarre en su katana para darle un giro horizontal directamente en el cuello.

-Eliminar-

Declaro la peli negra, agitando su katana.

**¡CLANK!**

-¿…?-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Akame y la rubia mayor abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.

Cuando la hoja estaba a solo unos centímetros de la carne de Dai, este con una velocidad monstruosa, desenvaino su espada de su funda en la parte derecha de su cintura y detuvo la hoja mortal de Akame, usando el brazo izquierdo como apoyo.

Los ojos ónix nunca abandonaron los ojos carmesí.

-¡¿Cómo logro detener eso?! ¡Tendría que moverse a una velocidad absurda para siquiera sacar su espada antes que Akame lo decapite!- L rubia mayor exclamo en shock, incluso la propia Akame parece sorprendida.

Dai desvió la mirada de los ojos de Akame a la katana que su propia espada estaba deteniendo.

Luego de analizarla por unos segundos, llego a una conclusión.

-Murasame-

Los ojos de Akame se abrieron por el shock.

-¡¿El conoce la Murasame de Akame?!-

Akame frunció el ceño y rápidamente se alejó del chico quien tranquilamente bajo los brazos con su espada aun en su mano derecha, mirándola de forma neutral, casi aterradora.

-¿Cómo conoces a Murasame?- Pregunto Akame con una voz estoica pero curiosa.

-…-

Akame frunció el ceño, el chico nuevamente le respondió con silencio, algo andaba mal, no parece ser la misma persona al que había usado de trampolín en su cara anteriormente.

Akame se tensó cuando vio como las piernas de Dai se doblaban ligeramente.

**FIUSH**

-¡Ngh! ¡Tsk!-

**¡CLANK!**

-¡¿Cuándo llego allí?!- Dijo la rubia mayor ahora sudando de los nervios.

Akame apretó los dientes, cuando sintió como a una increíble velocidad, Dai se posiciono detrás de ella u de arriba hacia abajo, agito su espada para cortar verticalmente a la chica de ojos rojos. Y hubiera pasado si no hubiera logrado reaccionar a tiempo a alzar a Murasame y con sus dos manos, detener el embate de Dai.

**FIUSH**

**¡CLANK!**

Dai volvió a desaparecer y aparecer ahora delante de Akame. Y en un rápido movimiento, ambos chocaron espadas frente a frente, pero Dai seguía usando solo una mano.

-¿Qué pasa con este chico?- Pregunto básicamente a nadie la rubia mayor.

Dai y Akame solo se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, nunca apartando la vista de sus ojos ónix y carmesí, Ambos con miradas estoicas, aunque a Dai solo se le podía ver un ojo pues el otro estaba oculto entre la capucha blanca, dando una imagen bastante tétrica.

Los dos apretaron el agarre en los mangos y desaparecieron de la vista de los espectadores.

**¡CLNAK!**

**¡CLANK!**

**SHUIS**

**¡CLANK!**

El sonido de las espadas chocando, las chispas de los metales resultantes de los choques cayendo al frio suelo, la brisa de sus movimientos imperceptibles. Todo lo que podían ver los espectadores, eran las chispas y el movimiento de los árboles.

-¡¿Le está siguiendo el paso a Akame?! ¡¿Cómo?!-

-¡Tatsumi! ¡¿Qué le paso a Dai?!- La pregunta de Aria llamo la atención de la otra chica, alguien cuya personalidad cambio de un gracioso, agradable y algo torpe chico, a un ser completamente intimidante, con aura asesina y movimientos tan precisos como para lograr cortar lo delgado de una hoja.

Y peor aun cuando podía seguir e incluso sorprender a Akame. Necesitaba la información, por eso se mantuvo callada esperando la respuesta.

-Está mostrando su otro yo-

-¿Eh?-

-Ese al que has visto, es Dai, pero al mismo tiempo no-

-N-No lo entiendo-

-Veras, Dai es un caso especial por alguna razón cuando se pone la capucha, su personalidad cambia por completo. Ese chico agradable y tonto que conociste, no es este Dai, al ponerse la capucha, Dai cambia a su modo perfeccionista. Mientras que el otro es algo torpe y descuidado, este Dai es detallado y calculador. Todo lo hace con una precisión casi imposible para una persona, su mentalidad cambia también, si antes dudaba en matar a una persona, aquí lo hará sin vacilar. Si te considera aliado, tienes un 99% de probabilidad de salir vivo en una misión, si eres un enemigo, obtienes el mismo porcentaje de que morirás. Este es una especie de Dai casi perfecto, movimientos casi perfectos, mentalidad casi perfecta, y una sed de sangre casi insaciable. Lo único que lo diferencia de una bestia salvaje, es su capacidad de razonamiento-

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Desde cuándo es tan veloz?-

-Desde siempre, pero el Dai sin capucha no tiene la mentalidad táctica para usarla. Nosotros practicamos esgrima durante mucho tiempo, pero cuando se pone la capucha parece que nunca necesitó el entrenamiento-

-Porque lo hace casi perfecto desde un inicio-

-Exacto, el entrena para mejorar su Yo sin capucha, pues no quiere depender todo el tiempo de su otra personalidad-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque la mayoría de las veces, siempre termina con una muerte por sus manos. Te explico, cuando llegamos una… mujer tetona, nos estafo a Dai y a mí y nos robó el dinero… Es por eso que íbamos a dormir en la calle. Dai me sugirió rastrearla y con su otro yo, eso no sería un problema, pero como te dije, entonces habría un 99% de probabilidades de que terminara matándola, tal vez le tenga rencor, pero no tanto para quitarle la vida-

La rubia mayor ensancho los ojos y trago algo de saliva, no tenía idea de que su vida corriera tanto peligro en ese entonces.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué siempre termina en muerte?-

-No lo sabemos, es algo que Dai no puede controlar- Dijo el chico viendo como Dai esquivaba un tajo de Akame y regresarlo con la misma potencia siendo bloqueada por esta.

-¿Dices que es por la capucha que lo hace reaccionar así?-

-Así es, por alguna razón, solo cuando se la pone se convierte en el mejor asesino de todos. Rápido, fuerte, inteligente, perspicaz, etc. Es como si no hubiera casi nada que lograra detenerlo-

-¿Y para qué era eso?- Pregunto Aria señalando el envase con los lentes de contacto.

-Cuando Dai entra en ese estado, te dije que siempre está la posibilidad de que alguien acabe muerto. La capucha cubre su rostro, pero no es suficiente. Con esto nadie lo reconocerá por sus ojos, ya ha sido un habito quitárselos cuando se pone la capucha. Eso y el cambio tan drástico en su personalidad, nadie creerá que es la misma persona-

-Wow- Exclamo Aria asombrada, viendo como Dai y Akame se estancaron en un embate de espadazos, golpes y patadas, pero a pesar de toda esa aura mortal entre ambos combatientes, ninguno ha recibido daño.

-No te confundas- Dijo Tatsumi viendo como de una patada, Dai alejaba a Akame quien se agarró el área afectada, para luego desaparecer otra vez al igual que el chico.

-¿Eh?-

-Él no es un monstruo. No significa que matara a todo el que tenga por delante, no. Él puede incluso caminar por la calle con un montón de transeúntes inocentes y no les pasara nada. Solo cuando tiene un objetivo, un enemigo o una amenaza es cuando esa persona tiene grandes probabilidades de morir-

-Pero por lo visto esa chica le está siguiendo el paso-

-No…-

-¿Qué?-

-Te dije que Dai en este momento es un perfeccionista. Pero también es calculador, sabe que se enfrenta contra una oponente formidable- Lo dijo viendo como Dai caía al suelo, para luego moverse cuando el filo de Akame estaba a punto de empalarlo –Cuando Dai pelea, siempre analiza a su enemigo conforme avanza la pelea, normalmente suele tardar, pero eventualmente siempre consigue un hueco para contraatacar- Explico el chico, viendo como en un rápido movimiento, Dai tomo las muñecas de Akame y la lanzo hacia unas rocas, haciendo que Akame escupa saliva –Todo depende del inicio, si el enemigo es débil, no le costara aprender su debilidad y acabar con él, pero su es tan fuerte como esta chica, aun así usara el mismo método de aprendizaje, hasta que ya es imposible detenerlo. El inicio es esencial para el oponente, si Dai no sabe nada de ti, debes aprovechar eso para atacar, paro si no logras acabar con el después de unos minutos, tus posibilidades se reducen a un 1%-

-Entonces, esa chica…-

-Está empezando a perder terreno y las posibilidades de Dai aumentan ¿Ves?- Tatsumi señalo, cuando Dai desapareció y conecto una patada en las costillas de Akame haciendo que unas manchas de sangre mojen el piso –Se está acostumbrando a sus movimientos, si esa chica no encuentra una apertura rápido, sus posibilidades de morir serán del 99%-

La rubia mayor escucho todo con incredulidad y miedo. Este tipo es muy peligroso.

-¡AKAME!-

**¡PUM!**

-¡Gahh!- Acame se estrelló nuevamente contra una roca, escupiendo sangre. Alzo la vista para ver a Dai acercándose entre el polvo.

Ella rápidamente se movió para agarrar a Murasame que estaba en el suelo, pero fue incapaz cuando un pie en la hoja de su espada la inmovilizo.

Ella alzo la mirada y vio a Dai alzar su espada, detrás de él la luna llena dejando ver una imponente imagen.

Akame apretó los dientes, pero sabe admitir cuando la derrotaron de forma justa, pero esto podría acabar con su vida.

-Se acabó- Declaro Dai con una voz profunda, bajando su espada con objetivo, la cabeza de Akame.

-¡ALTO!- Cuando la hoja de Dai estaba a centímetros del rostro de Akame, la rubia mayor grito con desesperación.

Dai alzo la vista, para ver a la misma rubia del día anterior, correr directamente a ellos.

-¡Hey, es la de las tetas grandes de la última vez!- Dijo Tatsumi rechinando los dientes al reconocer a la estafadora.

-¡SI ese soy yo, la hermosa chica de antes!- Por unos momentos, recupero su confianza para saludar al chico. Pero cuando giro para ver a Akame en el suelo y a Dai apuntándole con la espada a la pelinegra, se tensó nuevamente –Por favor espera-

-… Tu otra vez-

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Primero nos robas, luego intentas matarnos?!- Dijo Tatsumi acercándose aún lado de su amigo, total, la batalla a terminado.

-Sé que sonara extraño, pero por favor no la mates- Pidió la chica al peli negro, pero este no se movió ni cambio su expresión facial.

-Son enemiga, nos atacaron ¿Por qué debería perdonarle la vida?- Con su voz estoica pero intimidante, Dai señalo su punto.

-Déjame mostrártelo ¿Ustedes creen que vinimos a matar a una inocente, enserio?-

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto Tatsumi mientras Dai mantenía inmovilizada a Akame con su espada.

Aria se puso nerviosa, en especial cuando la otra rubia se acercó al almacén y de una patada, destrozo la puerta.

-Hablo de esto-

Cuando dijo eso, Tatsumi e incluso Dai no pudieron evitar abrir enormemente los ojos por el horror.

Dentro del almacén, habían cientos y cientos de cuerpos humanos en estados realmente horribles. Algunos estaban en descomposición, a otros se les veían los huesos, a otro les faltaban un ojo o incluso amos.

Toda una maquinaria especializada en la tortura era lo único que igualaba numéricamente la cantidad de cuerpos en el almacén. Aspectos zonificados, era lo que mostraba la mayoría de los cuerpos.

Habían algunas personas con vida, pero encarcelados y en un estado mental, tal que no se les odia considerar "Vivos". En otras palabras, una vista peor que la del infierno mismo estaba ante los ojos de ambos jóvenes.

La sorpresa fue tanta, que incluso Dai bajo la guardia, permitiéndole a Akame alejarse.

-¿Qué es… esto?- Con voz temblorosa, el castaño, no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Atraen con sus dulces palabras a personas desconocidas que llegan a la capital y los someten a su afición por su afición a la tortura y juegan con ellos hasta que mueren. Esa es la verdadera naturaleza de las personas en este hogar- Explico la rubia, hasta que el sonido de la espada de Dai cayendo al piso les alerto.

-¿Dai?- Pregunto Tatsumi anonadado al el rostro impactado y suplicante de Dai con su capucha. Solo había un 1% de probabilidad de que el coloque esa cara con su capucha puesta…

… Y es que algo realmente malo haya pasado.

Dai paso caminando entre Tatsumi y la rubia, viendo algo con incredulidad.

-¿Dai…? ¿Qué ocurre?-

-S… Sayo-

Tatsumi se congelo al escuchar ese nombre. Su cerebro se negó a reconocerlo. Era imposible ¡Era imposible!

Con miedo en sus ojos, se dio la vuelta y sintió como su alma se partía.

-¡¿Sayo…?! Hey Sayo… ¡Sayo…!-

Justo en frente de ellos, a unos pies sobre el suelo. Sayo, la chica pelinegra amiga de ambos jóvenes, la que les acompaño a al salir del pueblo para poder ganar dinero y salvar a su gente. Ahora, se encontraba muerta, colgando en las alturas, le faltaba la pierna derecha, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y cortadas, se veía claramente por su desnudez a excepción de aquella flor en su pelo y un collar que con una imagen hecha de marfil… un hueso con forma de garra aun en su cuello marchito.

-Así que era alguien que ustedes conocían…- Dijo la rubia reemplazando el temor por el chico, con pena al verlos en ese estado. Mientras Akame tomaba a Murasame y se posicionaba a su lado, vigilando a Dai, pero en el fondo, sabía que ya no haría nada.

Mientras, Aria intentaba escabullirse, pero sintió como la otra rubia la sostenía de las ropas y la obligaba a quedarse.

-No vas a quedar libre de culpa escapando pequeña señorita-

-Nuh uh-

-¿La gente de esta casa ha hecho esto?- Pregunto el castaño en voz baja, pero la rubia fue capaz de escucharla, mientras Dai seguía viendo con ojos temblorosos el cuerpo de Sayo.

-Así es. Los guardias mantenía silencio al respecto oír o que son igualmente culpables-

-S-Sayo-

-¡Es… es mentira! ¡Yo no sabía que había un lugar como este! ¡¿Van a creerme a mí, que les he ayudado o a estos tipos, Tatsumi?!- Aria imploro pero al ver que el castaño no respondía se volvo a hacia Dai -¡Dai, por favor! ¡Tienes que creerme! ¡Yo jamás haría algo así! ¡DAI!-

Nada, tampoco respondía, solo seguía viendo en shock el cuerpo de Sayo.

-Tat… su… mi… D-Dai, chicos… soy yo-

Tatsumi y Dai reconocieron de inmediato esa voz y por primera vez desde que presenció tal horror, Dai aparto la vista de Sayo a quien estaba en una de las jaulas.

-¡¿IEYASU?!- Exclamo Tatsumi al ver a su otro amigo, encarcelado con heridas y sangre por todos lados.

-Esa chica nos invitó a Sayo y a mí… y después de comer, perdimos el conocimiento, y cuando despertamos estábamos aquí…-

-I-Ieyasu-

-¡Dai!... esa… esa chica… ¡Torturo a Sayo hasta la muerte!-

Dai abrió enormemente los ojos y Ieyasu se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas mientras lloraba.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- De pronto Aria sacudiría el abrazo de la rubia de encima para alejarse y poner un rostro de psicópata -¡Solo son unos inútiles paletos de campo! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡YO DEBERIA SER LIBRE PARA TRATARLOS COMO QUIERA! **¡Además, esa chica era tan impertinente! ¡Por tener el pelo liso a pesar de ser un animal de granja! ¡Incluso yo estoy preocupada por mi pelo rebelde! ****_¡Es por eso que la hice agonizar, tan meticulosamente! ¡DE HECHO DEBERIA ESTAR AGRADECIDA EN QUE LE HAYA PRESTADO AUNQUE SEA UN SEGUNDO DE ATENCION! ¡Pero lo peor, lo peor de ella…! ¡ES QUE NO DEJABA DE DECIR TU ESTUPIDO NOMBRE! ¡DAI ESTO, DAI AQUELLO! ¡"DAI POR FAVOR, SALVAME"! ¡ERA LO UNICO QUE DECIA! ¡Y cuando me di cuenta de a quien se refería cuando te vi! ¡NO SOPORTE LA IDEA DE QUE ELLA PUDIERA TENER A ALGUIEN ASI Y YO NO!-_**

-Una familia de sádicos que toman la apariencia de buenos samaritanos. Agradéceme después Akame, pero es hora de terminar…- Dijo la rubia mientras Akame preparaba a Murasame.

-Eliminar-

-Espera- Dijo Tatsumi con los ojos sombríos.

-No me digas que… ¿Tratas de defenderla otra vez?- Pregunto la rubia incrédula por la acción del chico.

-No…-

-¡VOY A MATARLA YO MISMO!

**¡SLASH!**

Con un corte limpio, Tatsumi termino por cortar en dos a la chica quien con un último grito de agonía, termino cayendo al suelo, muerta.

Tatsumi guardo su espada en la funda mientras la rubia se llevaba una mano a la barbilla.

-_Mmmm era odioso pero la mato sin dudar- _Pensó para luego dirigir su mirada en Dai quien estaba recogiendo su espada para luego entrar en el establo –_Y ese chico venció a Akame, eso y su doble personalidad serían muy útiles- _

-Jejeje… eso es Tatsumi… fue genial- De pronto, sin previo aviso, Ieyasu empezaría a toser sangre, alertando a Tatsumi y a Dai.

Este último sin perder el tiempo, usando su espada, corto los barrotes que separaban a su amigo de la libertad. Le tomo de un brazo y con cuidado lo saco de ahí.

-¡Ieyasu! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Pregunto Tatsumi corriendo hacia sus dos amigos y agachándose para ver mejor a Ieyasu.

-Es la última etapa de la enfermedad de Lubora…- Akame se acercó y fue la que respondió la dada, siendo escuchada por los tres –La señora de la casa disfrutaba drogándolos y escribiendo lo que hacían en un diario… No se puede hacer nada por el-

-Tatsumi… Dai- Les llamo el chico que agonizaba entre sus brazos –Ya saben, Sayo… no se rindió ante esa chica de mierda, aguanto hasta el final… fue tan genial… Así que la muerte de este Ieyasu-sama, aquí también… sean ustedes mismos… Dai… ella estaba tan feliz, tan emocionada, ella sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión… dime… Iba a ser yo ¿Verdad?-

Dai no respondió solo cerró los ojos mientras sostenía la mano de Ieyasu en du frente.

-Gracias… te gane… Tatsumi- Fueron las últimas palabras del chico antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre ante la triste mirada de sus amigos más cercanos.

-Ya estaba en un estado en el que se mantenía por fuerza de voluntad…-

-¿Qué pasa en la capital…?- Pregunto Tatsumi con gran pesimismo.

Dai luego se levantó, tomo su espada y volvió a ver el cuerpo de Sayo.

**SLASH**

**SLASH**

Un par de cortes bastaron para liberar el cuerpo de la chica de sus ataduras. Dai separo la capucha de su chaqueta para poder quitársela y envolver el cuerpo maltratado de Sayo con ella, luego pego su frente con la de la chica, aun manteniendo su capucha.

-Perdón que me involucre chico ¿Pero a que se refirió tu amigo con eso ultimo?- Pregunto la rubia viendo como el chico peli negro pesaba la mano de Sayo.

-¿Ven esos collares en los cuellos de ambos?- Tatsumi muy desganado, le señalo ese detalle. Estaba preocupado por su amigo, Tatsumi quería a Sayo, pero Dai… eso es otra historia.

-¿Si? ¿Qué con eso?-

-Nuestro pueblo es pobre, así que no teníamos como hacer anillos-

-Espera, espera, espera… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ellos?- La rubia señalo incrédula, incluso capto la atención de Akame.

Tatsumi asintió tristemente, viendo a su amigo con el cuerpo de la chica.

Dai seguía pegando su frente con el de la chica, mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza y una diminuta lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

**_-Pronto tendremos la edad suficiente… y pronto iremos a la capital, así que… Dai, cuando lleguemos, y tengamos la edad suficiente… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- _**Un recuerdo del momento en que Sayo le propuso matrimonio antes de tiempo, apareció en su cabeza.

**_-¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¡No puedes hacer eso, se supone que soy yo quien debe proponerte matrimonio! ¡Y que deberías ser tú el que jadeara de sorpresa! ¡NO YO! ¡Así son las cosas!-_**

**_-Jejeje tonto, modernízate- _**

**_-Mmm… pero en verdad quería ver tu cara de sorpresa…-_**

**_-Está bien… entonces pregúntame-_**

**_-Ya no tiene caso Sayo, no será lo mismo-_**

**_-Vamos, te aseguro que no te decepcionaras- _**

**_-Está bien… Sayo- _**

**_-¿Si?- _**

**_-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- _**Dai se arrodilló y saco un collar decorado con un hueso con forma de garra.

**_-¡SI! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!- _**Sayo salto hacia Dai para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo. Luego tomo el collar y se lo puso.

**_-Tal vez no sea un anillo, pero sigue siendo muy lindo ¿Sabes? En parte me sorprendí que recordaras el collar- _**

**_-¡Jamás podría olvidar algo así!- _**

**_-Entonces, no necesitaba esto- _**Sayo saco de su bolsillo un mismo collar con un hueso tipo garra.

**_-Sayo- _**

**_-Lo siento- _**

**_-¡Gracias!- _**

**_-¿Eh?-_** De pronto Dai tomo el collar y se lo puso alrededor de su propio cuello.

**_-¡Esto debería hacerlo oficial! ¿No?- _**

**_-Eres un tonto, pero aun así te amo- _**

Ambos compartieron un dulce beso entre ellos antes de pasar a otro recuerdo más reciente.

**_-Sayo, Dai ¿Tienen un momento?- _**

**_-Por supuesto jefe- _**

**_-¿Qué pasa anciano?_**

**_-Bueno, todo el pueblo está al tanto de su compromiso- _**

**_-¿Si?- _**

**_-¿Cuál es el problema anciano?- _**

**_-Bueno…- _**El anciano saco de su bolsillo unas pequeñas figuras de marfil, con todo tipo de detalles **_–Estas piezas fueron hechas por el pueblo, todos pusieron su toque en ella, tal vez no podamos estar con ustedes físicamente cuando llegue el momento, pero si en corazón y alma- _**

**_-Guau son muy bonitas- _**

**_-¡Están súper geniales anciano!- _**

Ambos chicos tomaron sus respectivas piezas y las colocaron en su collar junto al hueso. Sayo estaba con un sonrojo, pero Dai estaba sonriendo de lado a lado.

**_-Chicos, manténganlos siempre con ustedes. Pues así incluso desde el otro lado del mundo, siempre estaremos con ustedes para darles nuestras bendiciones-_**

**_-Gracias jefe-_**

**_-Sí, gracias anciano-_**

**_-Que tengan un viaje seguro y que Dios este con ustedes- _**Dicho eso, el jefe se dio la vuelta y se fue.

**_-Dai…- _**

**_-¿Qué pasa Sayo?- _**

La pelinegra se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con una sonrisa y para sorpresa de Dai, esta se lanzó a sus brazos para darle un beso un poco más apasionado.

Luego de un minuto, ambos se separaron siendo conectados por un hilo de saliva, pero no soltaban el abrazo.

**-****_No puedo esperar para ser mayor de edad-_**

**_-Jeje yo tampoco_****\- **Ambos compartieron un último beso, para luego caminar tomados de las manos hacia Tatsumi y Ieyasu quienes estaban algo alejados

-S-Sayo…-

-Oh cielos- La rubia, se tapó la boca, no esperaba eso.

Incluso Akame se vio sorprendida, viendo con los ojos bien abiertos mirando hacia el chico.

Tatsumi mantuvo una mirada triste en su amigo. Hasta que creyó que era el momento.

-¡Dai!... ¡Está bien!... ¡Puedes quitarte la capucha!- grito Tatsumi confundiendo a Akame pero haciendo que la rubia bajase la mirada, ya entendía todo gracias a la explicación del chico.

Dai lenta temblorosamente se llevó una mano hasta la capucha blanca. De un tirón, la dejo caer al piso.

Y luego…

-Ah… Ahhh… ¡AHHHH!... **¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- **Dai grito con tanta fuerza, que hizo espantar a los pájaros y el eco podía escucharse desde kilómetros de distancia -**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**

El grito desgarrador tomo por sorpresa a las féminas presentes, pero más a Akame, quien no pudo evitar ver la imagen de ella misma por un segundo en Dai. El grito estaba tan cargado de dolor y pérdida, que incluso hizo que una pequeña lágrima se deslizara por su ojo.

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- **

* * *

Varios minutos habían pasado y parece que Dai finalmente se había desahogado, pero más bien fue que por tanto gritar, había perdido la voz, nada más.

Dai quedo con la mirada baja, aun con Sayo en sus brazos. Luego sintió algo en el hombro, creyó que era Tatsumi, pero era una mano delgada y suave.

Al voltear la mirada, vio a Akame con un rostro benevolente. Ella tenía algunas heridas debido a batalla. Pero eso no parecía importarle ya.

Ella le extendió una mano y el la miro sin expresión, y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Ven- Fueron las únicas palabras de Akame, los cuales funcionaron pues Dai asintió robóticamente, cargando el cuerpo de Sayo, se levantó.

El grupo de cuatro, más los cuerpos de Sayo y Ieyasu, se dirigieron hacia la punta de la mansión, donde otro grupo los esperaba.

-¡Tardaron bastante! ¡¿Que estaban haciendo?! ¡¿Qué demonios fue ese grito?!... ¿Eh?... ¿Y ellos quiénes son?- Pregunto una chica con cabello rosa amarrado en dos coletas, junto a otra chica con cabello purpura y lentes, un joven de pelo verde y un hombre con una gran armadura.

-¿Ellos? ¡Nuevos reclutas!- Dijo la rubia con gran emoción confundiendo a los jóvenes, luego le dirigió la mirada a ellos -¿No les dije antes? Ahora son parte de nosotros ¿Qué dicen?-

Dai y Tatsumi se miraron entre sí. El castaño no estaba muy convencido en unirse a un grupo de asesinos, pero Dai…

-¿De esa forma podemos evitar más tragedias?- Pregunto casualmente.

-¡Así es! ¡Matamos para llevar justicia a quienes son oprimidos!-

Dai lo pensó, vio el cuerpo de Sayo en sus brazos, luego vio a Akame quien al sentir su mirada, sonrió discretamente, para luego asentir.

-¿Tats?-

-Ahh, haz lo que quieras. Yo te apoyo hermano- Dai sonrió y se dirigió al grupo de asesinos.

-Aceptamos-

-¡Genial! ¡Entonces chicos!... ¡Bienvenidos a **Night Ride!-** Exclamo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa.

Akame asintió, al igual que el resto del equipo. Saben que cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza a Leone, no dará marcha atrás.

-Misión cumplida ¡Volvamos!- Declaro Akame, para luego el grupo más Dai y Tatsumi, salir de aquel lugar, para empezar su nueva vida a base de las muertes de otros.

**Fin del capitulo 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Personalidad de Asesino **

**_RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: AKAME GA KILL NO ES MIO, LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, TAKAHIRO Y TETSUYA TASHIRO. ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

**Hades: **Ni yo, no esperaba subirlo tan rápido, pero eh aquí.

**TheCarlosInferno: **No te preocupes amigo, ya tengo todo eso planeado.

**Capítulo 2: Vida de asesino **

**_-¡Juramos que cuando vayamos a morir, lo haremos juntos!- _**

**_-¡Si!- _**

**_-¡Vamos a tener éxito en la capital y a ganar dinero!- _**

**_-¡Vamos a salvar a nuestro pueblo!- _**

**-XX-**

-… Nosotros, incluso dijimos esas cosas… Ahora… Solo quedamos Dai y yo…- Tatsumi se encontraba de rodillas frente a las tumbas de Sayo y Ieyasu, recordando aquel momento en el que él y Dai junto con ellos, exclamaban con emoción sus deseos de salvar a su pueblo. Su objetivo no tenía como objetivo hacer nada malo, solo querían ayudar a su gente quien sufre por la pobreza debido a los impuestos cada vez más elevados.

Tatsumi se entristeció más al ver una marca en la grama a su lado. Desde la muerte de Sayo, Dai no se ha movido de aquí en horas, eso le preocupo, pero tampoco hizo nada para que este se moviera. Era lógico, Dai y Sayo tenían planeado casarse después de pasar un tiempo en la capital y después de que su pueblo tuviera el suficiente dinero para sostenerse por sí mismo. Pero ahora, solo podía ver con pesar, como aquel chico alegre se dedicaba única y exclusivamente a mirar la tumba de su prometida, y sobre ella, ese collar que funcionaba como anillos matrimoniales.

Afortunadamente, logro encontrar el valor para hacer que el joven pelinegro reaccionara un poco. Dai parecía reacio al principio, pero el mismo sabía que estar sentado y lamentándose todo el día no le haría ningún bien, no era lo que Sayo quería para él, ella quería lo mejor para Dai, ella lo amaba, como él la amaba a ella. Fue muy cruel por parte del destino separarlos de esta forma, tan horrible, tan enfermo… tan innecesario.

Si uno de ellos iba a morir, se suponía que al menos uno de ellos estaría a su lado, tomando su mano y aferrándose a la vida el mayor tiempo suficiente, pero no, en cambio uno de ellos tuvo que ver como el otro se encontraba suspendido en el aire, con rasguños y amputaciones, dándole la vista más espeluznante que jamás se haya visto.

Tatsumi estaba preocupado por Dai, él era su amigo, no, él era su hermano, se han cuidado entre ellos desde que eran niños, se vieron reír entre sí, llorar, enojarse. Pero nunca había visto este nivel de dolor y sufrimiento en los ojos del chico, su grito fue terriblemente desgarrador y sentía como su corazón daba un vuelco en el interior de su pecho. Estaba preocupado por cómo afectaría esto a su amigo en el futuro, sabía que Dai cuando no tiene su capucha puesta, puede ser muy tonto, abierto, sincero y por sobretodo feliz, pero esta experiencia parecía ser demasiado, incluso para él, no quería que esto llegara a cambiarlo, al menos no para mal, pero si llegara a pasar el castaño estaba seguro que lo apoyaría sea como sea.

Dai en estos momentos debe encontrarse en alguna parte meditando un poco, nunca fue bueno en eso, decía que era muy aburrido. Y para alguien cuya mente la tiene casi siempre retrasado dos días era obvio su incapacidad para concentrarse, pero parece que esta vez estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, uno para librarse de ese dolor que ahora atormenta su corazón. Siempre llevando ese collar de Sayo con él a todos los lugares a los que iba.

Tatsumi volteo nuevamente para ver las tumbas, no era nada realmente especial, solo unos pequeños montículos con dos piedras una encima de la otra en cada respectiva tumba, mientras que dos ramos de flores yacían sobre ellas. Sorprendentemente, el ramo de flores Ieyasu fue puesta ahí por Dai, mientras que él fue quien acomodo los ramos de Sayo. Dai estaba devastado por lo de Sayo, pero Ieyasu también era su mejor amigo, los cuatro básicamente crecieron juntos, y no quería que su dolor por Sayo le hiciera olvidarse de su amigo con la venda blanca en la frente.

A pesar de la triste escena, Tatsumi fue capaz de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa por ese detalle, le aliviaba el hecho de que al menos Dai no haya cambiado en ese aspecto, puede ser muy despistado, pero cuando se trata de familia y seres queridos, es capaz de dar hasta su vida.

Sin embargo, para desgracia o fortuna del chico, pudo sentir como un par de globos se posicionaron en su cabeza, sobresaltándolo al instante.

-¡UOOOOA! ¡¿Qué haces así de repente?!- Tatsumi se fue para atrás, agitando sus brazos frenéticamente, viendo como Leone siendo acompañada por Dai, soltaba un cansado suspiro al ver al chico nuevo aun con esa actitud, podía entenderlo, pero por muy frio que suene hay que superarlo eventualmente.

-No estés siempre de mal humor. Ya han pasado tres días, ¿Has tomado una decisión de convertirte en parte de Night Raid? Dai ya había aceptado desde el comienzo, y si mal no recuerdo tú dijiste que lo apoyarías ¿No?- Leone le apunto acusadoramente, haciendo que Tatsumi tragase un poco y que Dai se riera nerviosamente.

-Ughh…- Tatsumi se estremeció un poco por ese golpe bajo por parte de la rubia pechugona, era verdad que dijo que siempre apoyaría a s amigo, pero ahora que los días han pasado y el calor del momento se enfriaba, no estaba muy seguro en ser miembro. El vino a la capital para ganar dinero para su pueblo, no vino a convertirse en miembro de un grupo de asesinos. Dai había aceptado a la primera, podía entenderlo por eso no le reclamo o dijo nada, ¿Pero él?... no estaba seguro.

Dai por su parte, observaba como Tatsumi parecía estar en un conflicto mental, estaba agradecido con él por no criticarle cuando acepto a ser parte del grupo de Leone, y en parte quería que Tatsumi aceptara, pero no lo iba a obligar, dejaría que sea el quien decida.

Leone se impaciento un poco y con una sonrisa, lo abrazo del cuello mientras ponía un dedo en su nariz. Esta acción hizo sonrojar a Tatsumi, pues los enormes pechos de la chica estaban básicamente haciendo contacto con su cara.

-Creo que tienes talento para el asesinato, onee-san te lo garantiza-

-Jeje, Tats tu cabeza parece un tomate jajaja-

-¡Cállate!- Grito el chico con una vena en la frente, haciendo que las risas de Dai solo aumentaran –Y en cuanto a ti, mira, no vacilo por el talento y tal… es que eso del asesinato…-

-Bueno…-

-¡Ack…!- Exclamo el chico cuando Leone le sujeto el cuello con más firmeza.

-¡En cualquier caso, hoy les mostrare los alrededores del escondite! ¡Y tu…!- Dijo señalando a Dai.

-¿Eh, yo? ¡MMGHH!- De pronto la vista del pelinegro se vio obstruida cuando Leone uso su otro brazo, y con su fuerza sobrehumana obligo a su cara a estar entre los pechos de la chica.

-Recuerda que si te sientes deprimido, Onee-san te garantizará su escote para que llores- Menciono con una gran sonrisa, ignorando el hecho que lo que dijo podría mal pensarse en muchos sentidos, pero Dai le cayó muy bien, era divertido por su torpeza, pero imponente cuando a la hora de pelear se hablaba.

-¡Mmmhg!-

-¡Hey, mi cuello!-

-Por cierto, estas son las montañas a 10km del norte de la capital-

Ignorando los quejidos y palabras ahogadas de ambos jóvenes, Leone se dispuso a mostrarle su base secrete, si es que se puede llamar de esa manera.

La base era enorme, demasiado dirían todos, estaba oculto justo debajo de un acantilado, pero incluso con eso y sin importar donde estuvieran, era increíble como nadie además de ellos, podría haberlo notado.

-¡¿Esta bien dejarlo tan al descubierto?! ¡¿No son asesinos a sueldo?!-

-¡Haaay! ¡No… puedo respirar!-

**-XX-**

**Sala de reuniones **

Los tres llegaron a una sala bien decorada, había una chimenea en el extremo y una gran mesa en el centro, donde se encontraba una hermosa chica peli purpura de unos 20 años; viste unos ropajes color lila de cuello de tortuga con rasgos chinos; es alta, delgada y de piel clara y ojos y cabello color purpura, su cabello estaba más allá de sus hombros y sus rostro estaba decorado con unos anteojos transparentes.

Ella se encontraba leyendo unos libros, hasta que noto la presencia de su compañera la cual técnicamente llevaba a rastras a ambos jóvenes y a Dai lo seguía asfixiando entre sus pechos.

-¿Eh? ¿Todavía no has tomado la decisión de unirte?- Pregunto la chica viendo en dirección a Tatsumi, mientras Leone aflojaba su agarre y colocaba una mano en la cabeza del chico.

-Así es Sheele, suéltale algunas palabras cariñosas por mí-

-Mmmm… En primer lugar, ahora que sabes la ubicación de nuestro escondite, ¿Sabes que si no te unes a nosotros morirás?- Sheele informo con una inusual calma, pero a Tatsumi se le podía un aura deprimente y lágrimas en las puntas de sus ojos.

-Eso es tan cariñoso que se me saltan las lágrimas-

-¡Pfff jajajajajajaja!-

-¡¿Y tú de que te estas riendo?!- A Tatsumi se le salto una vena al escuchar las fuertes carajadas de su amigo, quien se agarraba el estómago por el dolor de tanto reír.

-¡Tu cara jaja, debiste ver tu cara jajajaja!-

-¡Ajajajaj es verdad, ahora es que me doy cuenta aaajajjaja!-

Para agregar más leña al fuego, Leone se unió a Dai en su acción de reír sin parar, haciendo que Tatsumi rechinara los dientes.

El castaño tomo la sabia decisión de ignorarlos, y mientras ellos seguían en su trabajo de expresarse abiertamente ante la mala suerte del chico, Tatsumi se giró para ver nuevamente a Sheele quien regreso a su lectura.

-Tu amigo tomo una buena decisión, tu deberías pensarlo también- Sheele cambio la página de su libro, y Tatsumi de repente le dio curiosidad por saber qué cosa era lo que estaba leyendo, así que disimuladamente le echó un vistazo a la portada del libro, y una gota fría apareció en su nuca cuando el titulo decía "100 formas de arreglar a un cabeza hueca" mientras que en la parte inferior de la portada decía "Y a ti también".

-_Así que…después de todo, esto es realmente e una reunión de bichos raros- _Pensaba el chico para luego desviar la mirada hacia Leone y Dai quienes seguían riendo por alguna otra razón, parece que se llevaban muy bien –_Creo que Dai encontró su lugar de origen- _A pesar de que Dai era como un hermano para él, eso no descartaba el hecho de que el pelinegro era realmente extraño, solo que llegó a acostumbrarse a su forma de ser y a sus locuras.

-¡Hey!- De pronto un grito hizo eco en la habitación, atrayendo la atención de los presentes, a excepción de Sheele quien seguía leyendo su libro -¡Espera un segundo Leone! ¡¿Por qué dejas que estos dos entren al escondite?!- Apuntando el dedo con de forma acusadora hacia Leone, una chica con el cabello largo atado en dos coletas y ojos y cabello color rosa, le exigía a la rubia quien solo esbozo una sonrisa ante la descarga de su amiga.

-Porque son de los nuestros-

-¡Aun no son de los nuestros! ¡Ni siquiera han conseguido el permiso de la jefa!- En un arrebato de ira, la chica se giró de repente hacia ambo jóvenes quienes se estremecieron un poco por su mirada.

La peli rosa con coletas, se quedó un momento examinando al par, Tatsumi solo la veía con sudor cayéndole del rostro, mientras que Dai parpadeo un momento y arqueo una ceja.

Un minuto paso y la chica parecía tener su veredicto cuando se volteo con los ojos cerrados y se cruzaba de brazos.

-No calificados. No parecen en absoluto que vayan a ser capaces de trabajar con profesionales como nosotros… ¡Solo hay que mirarles la cara!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Oye!-

Tatsumi y Dai exclamaron con expresiones cómicas de enojo por la insolencia de esta chiquilla.

-Es obvio, en especial tu…- La chica apuntó hacia Dai- ¡Míralo Leone! ¡¿De verdad crees que alguien con una cara de tonto como la suya, podría ser un asesino?! ¡Por favor! ¡Incluso cuando estoy cerca de él me dan ganas de reír! Tiene el físico, pero se ve como si se hubiera golpeado el rostro contra un árbol más de 10 veces-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Exclamo el pelinegro claramente ofendido -¡Solo fueron 5 veces, eso es solo la mitad de lo que insinúas!-

-Ohhh se nota que sabes algo de matemáticas, es bueno saber que los monos tienen un poco de cerebro- Aplaudió sarcásticamente haciendo que Dai sonriera orgulloso.

-¡Ja! ¡Gracias!- Dai puso sus nidillos en la cintura, infló su pecho y alzo la cabeza con orgullo, luego analizo las palabras de la chica nuevamente y darse cuenta de la verdad -¡Oye!-

-¡¿Qué fue eso mocosa?!- Tatsumi exigió al ver como la chica se expresaba de ellos.

-No se preocupen por eso. Mine es igual que todo el mundo- Dijo Leone en un intento por controlar la situación, aunque la verdad era que se estaba divirtiendo, en especial por los diálogos que Mine y el pelinegro intercambiaron. Una parte de lo que Mine dijo era cierto, cuando se estaba cerca de Dai, todo el entorno a su alrededor parecía relajarse de golpe, incluso el humor aumentaba. Aunque obviamente no le había contado acerca del "Otro" Dai, ese que irradiaba muerte con solo ponerse una capucha y quitarse sus lentes de contacto –_Y mejor no le digo que el también logro vencer a Akame. Sera mejor que todos estemos reunidos para hablar sobre eso- _

-Hmph- Mine simplemente resopló y volteo hacia otro lado.

**-XX- **

**Campos de entrenamiento **

-¡DORYAAAAAAAA!- En los campos ya mencionados, se encontraba un hombre con un peinado peculiar, practicando con una lanza, usando solo sus botas y pantalones, dejando expuesto su fornido torso- ¡HIYA! ¡HIYA! ¡HIYA! ¡HIYA!-

Mientras, el grupo de tres dirigido por Leone, hacia acto de presencia, aunque Dai seguía murmurando con enojo el que esa rosadita enojona creyera que en verdad se golpeó con 10 árboles, ¿Qué están estúpido creyó que era el?... aunque decidió guardar silencio a eso último.

-Este es el área de eliminación de estrés llamada, campos de entrenamiento, y por allí… el que claramente parece que huele a sudor, es Bulat- Leone señalo al hombre quien seguía en su rutina de ejercicios con la lanza, impresionando a Tatsumi y a Dai el cual tenía estrellas en los ojos.

-_… Increíble ¡Que dominio de la lanza!- _Pensaba el castaño viendo las habilidades del sujeto.

-¡Ohhhh! ¡Genial!-

El sujeto conocido como Bulat, clavaria la lanza en el suelo, y con una toalla colgando en su hombro, se giró cuando noto la presencia de Leone y de aquellos dos chicos de aquella noche.

-Fiuuuuu ¡Ah! ¡Si es Leone! Y, esos chicos son… ¡Los de aquella vez!- Bulat exclamo confundiendo a Tatsumi de cómo es que este hombre sabe de ellos.

-¿Cómo es que nos conoces?-

-¡Ah! ¡Otro espía que desea verme sin los calzones puestos! ¡Igual que la pechugona de Leone!- El pelinegro con un aparente momento de pánico, señalo hacia el hombre quien se confundió al no entender lo a lo que se refería. Le dio una mirada a Leone quien solo se rio un poco para luego envolver un brazo alrededor del cuello de Dai.

-Larga historia-

Bulat se la quedo viendo un momento hasta que se encogió de hombros sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

-Mm ¿Es la primera vez que me ven así? La primera vez que nos encontramos yo usaba una armadura-

-Oh… ¡AHHH!- Ambos jóvenes exclamaron al recordar a aquel ser con armadura la primera vez que hicieron contacto con el grupo de asesinos.

Dai pareció avergonzado, lo cual reflejo cuando se rasco la parte trasera de su cuello. Mientras que este seguía apresado por Leone quien se rio por la tontería del chico, este joven le cayó bien desde el inicio, tanto que hasta se sintió un poco culpable cuando lo estafo a él y al castaño.

-Soy Bulat, ¡Encantado!-

-Ho… Hola- Tatsumi y Bulat compartieron un apretón de manos mientras se presentaban.

-Ten cuidado, él es gay- Leone aun con Dai en brazos, le susurro al castaño haciendo que se estremezca.

-Hey, hey. Lo va a malinterpretar ¿Verdad?- Dijo el hombre, pero su rostro decía otra cosa, pues sus mejillas estaban con un notable tinte rojizo y un fondo de flores aparecía a sus espaldas.

-_¡No está negándolo!- _Pensó el castaño casi en pánico.

-Oye Leone, ¿Ya me puedes soltar?- Pedía el pelinegro al verse aun apresado por el brazo de la chica.

-Sí, anda Leone, yo aún no me presento con el- Bulat apoyo la idea, dándole una mirada muy sospechosamente "adorable" a Dai.

-Mmm- Leone pareció considerarlo cuando se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, y aflojaba poco a poco el agarre en el pelinegro -¡JAMAS!- Sin embargo, los ojos de Dai casi se le salen de las cuencas cuando de repente Leone apretó con más fuerza su cuello -¡Dai es mi adorable oso de peluche! ¡Búscate el tuyo!- Declaro Leone sacando la lengua de forma juguetona mientras ahogaba al pobre de Dai entre sus enormes pechos.

-Oh puede que eso no sea un problema- Bulat dijo mirando de reojo a Tatsumi quien sintió un enorme escalofrió y volteo para ver a Dai con la cara toda azul por falta de aire mientras era meneado de un lado para otro con fuerza por Leone.

-_Vamos a morir aquí- _

**-XX- **

-Ah… ah… aah- En una colina algo alejada, un chico peliverde se arrastraba entre los matorrales con una sonrisa de complicidad –Ya casi es la hora del baño de Leone. ¡No pensare dos veces en el peligro si es por ver esas tetas!- Exclamo el chico con entusiasmo, sacando unos binoculares.

Pero…

-Entonces… ¿Qué tal si te rompo dos dedos?- Dijo la rubia mencionada tomándolo de un brazo haciendo que se le caigan los binoculares. Al peliverde pareciera que le fuera a dar un infarto por el susto.

-**¡BUAAAAAA!- **Leone pondría un pie en su espalda obligándolo a encarar el suelo mientras retorcía su brazo hacia atrás.

-Nunca aprendes Lubbock-

-¡Mierda! ¡Todavía puedo seguir!-

-Entonces la próxima será un brazo, hasta hiciste que soltara a mi peluche favorito-

-¡¿Peluche?!- Se preguntaba el peliverde.

Mientras, Tatsumi y Dai se encontraban a unos pasos de distancia del teatro que se había armado, aunque Dai soltó un suspiro de alivio al poder respirar nuevamente con normalidad.

-Y…-Dijo Leone mirando al par -¡Este idiota es Lubbock!- Leone presento al peliverde pervertido, a quien aún mantenía inmovilizado –La siguiente es… ¿Tal vez este en el lecho del rio?-

-¿Un rio? ¡Genial! Tengo hambre, tal vez pueda pescar algunos peces…- Comento el pelinegro frotándose las manos.

-Bien…-

-¡DAAH!- En un rápido movimiento, Leone azotó a Lubbock al suelo y se dirigió hacia Dai quien retrocedió por instinto.

-¡Vamos osito de peluche! ¡Deja que esta Onee-san te lleve!- Pidió la chica con una enorme sonrisa abriendo los brazos mientras seguía avanzando hacia Dai, quien por el temor se escondió detrás de Tatsumi.

-¡Aléjate pechos mortales!-

-¡Hey! ¡No me uses de escudo!-

-Aww pero Daichi…- Fingiendo estar lastimada por las palabras del chico, Leone le hablo con un apodo para tratar de persuadirlo. Pero Dai no parecía caer en la trampa, luego Leone sonrió un poco y señalo hacia el cielo -¡Daichi mira! ¡Un jugoso pez volador gigante!-

-¡¿DONDE?! ¡ES MIO!- Dai rápidamente se alejó del castaño, y volteo en dirección donde la rubia señalaba, mientras sostenía un tenedor y cuchillo de cocina el cual nadie sabe de donde aparecieron -¡¿DONDE ESTA EL PEZ?! ¡ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!-

-¡Te tengo!-

-¡WUAAAAHH!- De pronto, Dai se vería envuelto por los brazos de Leone quien sin perder el tiempo y sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza, enterraría el rostro del chico entres sus pechos.

-Jajaja eres muy tonto, es increíble que cayeras en una trampa tan obvia- Comento la sensual rubia aumentando la presión del cuerpo del chico entre sus encantos.

-¡Rayos! ¡Caí en la trampa del atún!-

**-XX-**

El grupo se fue caminando por un sendero, rumbo a al rio. Leone llevaba cargando a Dai de un brazo, mientras que el chico al ver la obstinación de la rubia y al ver que no conseguiría nada, termino por rendirse. El pelinegro le pareció muy adorable a Leone, a quien ella veía como un "osito de peluche", y esa aura relajante y llena de confianza que este irradiaba solo le hacía querer apretujar al pobre chico hasta hacerle estallar su cabeza, claro, solo era cuando no llevaba su capucha, pues el otro irradiaba frialdad y sed de sangre. Pero este no, este era el Dai al que ella básicamente reclamo como su peluche personal.

Tatsumi parecía muerto del cansancio, llego a envidiar un poco a Dai quien al ser cargado por la hermosa chica, no se veía con la necesidad de caminar, pero recordó las innumerables veces en que Leone casi lo mata al abrazarlo y no dejarle respirar por sus dos montañas por pechos, y sinceramente prefería estar cansado por caminar a estar a la borde de la muerte constantemente por falta de oxígeno.

-De alguna manera ya he tenido suficiente…- Dijo un cansado Tatsumi de tanto caminar y de querer ver a alguien normal de una vez por todas.

-Jajaja la siguiente es una chica guapa, así que puedes alegrarte- Leone trato de aligerar la tensión en el castaño, para luego voltear a ver al pelinegro en su brazo izquierdo –Excepto tu Daichi, recuerda que tu eres mi osito de peluche jejeje- Rio divertida la chica, mientras Dai tenía una cara espectral reflejada.

-Quiero… vivir-

-¡Hay, sí que eres adorable!- Como por décima vez, Leone volvió a poner el rostro del chico entre sus pechos, quien al estar en ese estado, ni se molestó en luchar en contra.

Los tres vieron una columna de humo detrás de algunos árboles y al llegar, vieron como una chica se encontraba sentada y frente a ella, un enorme animal asándose al fuego, cosa que hizo que el, ánimo de Dai se incrementara al instante.

-¡Es un ave enorme!- Dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

-Miren, esa de ahí es Akame, ¿No te parece linda Tatsumi?-

**_-¡¿COMO?!- _**Pensó el castaño en total shock al ver que el pez que estaba bajo el fuego, no era un animal ordinario -¡¿Eso que come es un evil-bird?! ¡El devorador voraz que destruye pueblos! ¡Súper grado de alto riesgo! ¡¿Lo ha matado ella misma?!-

-Akame puede parecer poca cosa, pero se crio en el medio silvestre… ¡Algo así como tú, Daichi!- Leone se dirigió al chico en su brazo, pero este parecía estar completamente centrado en la deliciosa ave asada frente a la chica pelinegra de ojos carmesí como para prestar atención.

-También deberías comer Leone- Comento Akame lanzándole un pedazo a la chica.

-Oh, gracias- Leone ágilmente atrapo la carne, pero al hacerlo sin querer soltó al chico quien cayó de cara al suelo.

-Auch-

-Tú también, Dai…- Dai alzo la mirada para ver como Akame al igual que con Leone, le lanzaba un pedazo del ave -¡ES MIO!- Dai de inmediato atrapo el pedazo y sin perder más tiempo, le dio un buen mordisco, saboreando con gusto el sabor del animal muerto.

Luego Akame miro directamente a Tatsumi quien empezó a sudar al ser visto directamente con esos grandes ojos carmesí.

-¿Te… has convertido en uno de nosotros?-

-No…-

-Entonces todavía no puedo darte de esta carne- Declaro fugazmente, para después darle un mordisco a la pierna de pollo del animal.

-_¡Ni siquiera la quiero!- _

-Qué pena Tatsumi…-

-Descuida Tats, puedes tener un poco del mío…-

-Gracias Dai, pero estoy bien enserio-

-Como quieras, ¡Mas para mí! Ñam ñam ñam-

-Dai ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡Esta chica intento matarnos! Como que no me gusta demasiado…- Tatsumi le susurró al oído del chico, mientras miraba a Akame quien le regresaba una mirada estoica mientras tenía la pierna de pollo en la boca.

Dai parpadeo por lo dicho, y trago su porción antes de responder.

-Pues… yo no la veo tan mala-

-¡Ella intento matarnos!-

-Y yo casi la mato en aquella ocasión, así que en cierto sentido, estamos a mano- Tatsumi ahogó una queja, pues en parte lo que decía su amigo era cierto, además, si algo pasaba, Dai solo tenía que ponerse su capucha y los dos lograrían salir de ahí.

-¡DAICHI! ¡¿Cómo es que te soltaste?! ¡Ven acá osito de peluche!- Leone al percatarse de la ausencia del chico en sus brazos, fue corriendo inmediatamente hacia este, sobresaltándolo al instante.

-¡MIERDA!- Dai trato de salir corriendo de ahí, pero para su desgracia, Leone fue más rápida y tirándolo de su capucha, lo volvió a apresar entre sus pechos -¡TATS, AYUDAME!-

-Lo siento viejo, no quiero morir tan joven-

-¡TRAIDOR! ¡Y AUN ASI MORIRAS VIRGEN!-

-Leone ¿Podrías abrazarlo con un poco más de fuerza?-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-

-¡Sera todo un placer!- haciendo caso a las palabras del castaño, Leone aumento su fuerza en el abrazo.

-¡DAAAAAAAH! ¡ESTA BIEN, LO SIENTO!-

-Leone…- De pronto, Akame movió sus labios para hablarle a la rubia quien le dirigió una mirada curiosa –La jefa volvió-

-Hey…- De pronto y así sin más, apareció una mujer adulta pelo corto color plata, aunque sus distintivos más llamativos serian el parce en su ojo derecho y un brazo mecánico en el mismo lado, el cual llevaba una pierna de pollo.

-¡JEFA! ¡Bienvenida! ¿Me has traído algún regalo?... Ah y déjame presentarte a…-

-Cambiando de tema Leone…- Dijo Najenda interrumpiendo a la rubia mientras alzaba su brazo mecánico de forma amenazante –En el trabajo de hace tres días… Parece que sobrepasaste el tiempo de la operación ¿Eh?-

-_¡Mierda…!- _Con ese pensamiento, Leone soltaría a Dai quien nuevamente cayo de cara a suelo mientras salía corriendo de ahí.

-Auch-

Tatsumi vio incrédulo como de repente, la mano de Najenda salía disparada hacia Leone, agarrándola de la bufanda y arrastrarla de vuelta, mientras se escuchaban los gritos de la rubia.

_-_¡AIEEEEE!-

-No está bien disfrutar de la lucha con un enemigo demasiado fuerte. Tienes que corregir esos hábitos tuyos-

-¡Entendido, así que deja de hacer ese sonido chirriante!-

-¿Por cierto, quienes son esos muchachos?- Najenda hizo referencia a Tatsumi y Dai, quien seguía en el suelo por la caída.

-¡OH! ¡Cierto!- Leone aparentemente "recuperada" iría hacia el caído Dai y lo levantaría nuevamente.

-¡NO OTRA VEEEEEEZ!-

-¡Jefa, recomiendo a estos chicos con talento!-

-¡Hey deja de hacer eso!- Dijo el castaño.

-¡Esa es mi línea!- Remarco el pelinegro atrapado en brazos de Leone.

-¿Son prometedores?- Pregunto Najenda ignorando las quejas y suplicas de Tatsumi y Dai.

-Lo son…- Declaro Leone, poniéndose seria de repente al recordar como Tatsumi acabo de un solo y limpio tajo a aquella chica dos caras y el más sorprendente, al pelinegro en sus brazos el cual fue capaz de vencer a su haz de ojos carmesí -¡Bueno, de todos modos solo tienes que darles una oportunidad! ¡Además…!- Dijo Leone para luego pegar su mejilla con la de Dai -¡No me digas que no te parece adorable mi osito de peluche!-

-_Lo compadezco… pobre chico- _Se dijo mentalmente Najenda, viendo como Leone frotaba su mejilla con la de Dai quien lloraba cómicamente.

-¡Ni que esto fuera un trabajo a media jornada!- Tatsumi grito, señalando lo que él creía que era obvio.

-El salario es alto- Akame hablo de forma estoica en un intento por convencerlo.

-¡Repito, ni que esto fuera un trabajo a media jornada!-

Najenda los vio en silencio por un momento, viendo la razón de por qué debería reclutarlos. A primera vista, no parecían gran cosa, primero; el chico Tatsumi, no parecía tener madera de asesino, tampoco parecía tener la actitud que lo respalde. Luego vio al pelinegro aun con Leone, si Tatsumi le generaba dudas, Dai aún más, no podía encontrar ni un indicio que sugiera que este inocente, tonto e ingenuo chico sea capaz de quitarle la vida ni a una mosca, mucho menos a una persona.

Pero confiaba en Akame y Leone, si ellas le sugieren incluirlos al grupo, entonces por lo menos que debería hacer, es considerarlo.

-Akame…- Hablo la peli plata llamando la atención de su mejor asesina –Que todos vayan a la sala de reuniones. Quiero saber los resultados de la última operación. Con detalles incluidos, también los de estos jóvenes-

**-XX- **

-Ya veo…- Mas tarde, todos estaban reunidos donde Najenda acordó, los miembros explicaron sus versiones, luego Akame y Leone llegaron hasta la parte en que Tatsumi mata a sangre fría a la chica objetivo, aunque decidieron no decir todavía lo de Dai. Eso era algo que se debía discutir aparte –Entiendo completamente la situación… Tatsumi… ¿Te gustaría unirte a Night Raid?-

-Estoy muerto si me niego ¿Verdad?-

-No, eso no va a pasar… pero no puedo dejarte volver. Trabajarías como obrero en nuestro taller. En cualquier caso, no vas a morir incluso si te niegas. Teniendo eso en cuenta, ¿Qué decides?-

Tatsumi bajo la vista un segundo y apretó el puño. Luego sintió a alguien tocar su hombro, y al voltear, notaria la mirada seria pero a la vez reconfortante de Dai.

-Yo… nosotros… Teníamos la intención de ir a la capital y tener éxito. Para salvar a nuestro pueblo que sufre una gran pobreza… ¡Pero incluso la capital imperial se está pudriendo!-

-El sufrimiento y la pobreza en el campo se debe a que el centro está podrido- Bulat quien estaba apoyado en una pared, dijo aquellas palabras atrayendo la atención de Tatsumi -¿No quieres arrancar de la raíz la fuente de la podredumbre? ¡Como un hombre!

-Bulat antes era un experto soldado imperial. Pero se enteró de la corrupción del imperio y se convirtió en uno de nosotros- Explicaba la jefa los orígenes de uno de sus asesinos.

-Después de todo, nuestro trabajo es eliminar a los malhechores de la capital. Es mucho mejor que trabajar con esa gente corrupta-

-Pero… Aunque mates a los malos, poco a poco. El mundo no va a cambiar mucho, ¿Verdad? Al final, los lugares de regiones remotas como nuestro pueblo, no se salvaran por eso.- Tatsumi dejo en claro su duda haciendo que Dai desviara la mirada.

-Ya veo… entonces tu encajasen Night Raid perfectamente-

-¿Por qué?-

Para responder a su pregunta, Najenda le mostro un inmenso mapa.

-Extremo sur de la capital. Ahí está la guarida de unas fuerzas inti-imperiales, el ejército revolucionario-

-¿Ejército revolucionario?-

-El ejército revolucionario que comenzó siendo pequeño, se ha ido convirtiendo en una organización a gran escala por ahora. Entonces inevitablemente se ha creado una unidad para realizar trabajos encubiertos. Tales como el asesinato y la recopilación de información- Explicaba la peli plata para después mostrar el logo del grupo, el cual parecía un búho mostrando sus garras –Esos somos nosotros, Night Raid- Decía con orgullo, hasta que su atención fue puesta nuevamente en Tatsumi – En este momento, estamos exterminando a las garrapatas de la capital. Pero en el caso de que el ejército tome medidas, vamos a sacar provecho de la confusión, y al primer ministro que es la causa de la corrupción… ¡Vamos a eliminarlo nosotros mismos!- Najenda declaro golpeando su brazo metálico en la mesa.

-¡¿Eliminar…?! ¡¿Al primer ministro?!-

-Ese es nuestro objetivo. Hay otros, pero voy a dejarlos por ahora. Aunque no puedo decir nada en concreto acerca de cuándo se va a llegar a la acción. Hemos preparado un plan para ganar. Cuando llegue ese momento, este país seguro va a cambiar-

Tatsumi quedo con pensativo por las palabras tan directas de Najenda.

¡¿Asesinar al primer ministro?! ¡¿Eso siquiera es posible?! No es que a Tatsumi le simpatice ese gordo corrupto, es que la simple idea de acabar con su vida… Najenda lo hacía sonar muy fácil, demasiado diría el, pero… si hay una posibilidad, tan minúscula como sea, ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?

Tatsumi levanto la cabeza, mirando directamente al único ojo de la jefa.

-¿Ese nuevo país…? ¿Tratara bien a la gente?-

-Por supuesto-

-Entiendo… impresionante… Así que la matanza que están haciendo ahora esta solo orientada a los malos para limpiar la basura…- Najenda abrió los ojos ante las palabras del castaño, quien con una gran sonrisa y los puños apretados exclamo -¡Es lo que se conoce como asesinos de la justicia! ¡¿Cierto?!-

-…-

-…-

-…-

La sala quedo repentinamente en un silencio sepulcral.

Hasta que…

-**PFFF… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJ!-**

Todos los miembros presentes, a excepción de Najenda y Akame, empezarían a reír con fuerza.

-¿Q… Que? ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!- Incrédulo, Tatsumi vio a su alrededor como la mayoría de Night Raid se reían de él, incluyendo a su amigo pelinegro -¡DAI! ¡¿Y tú por que mierda te ríes?!-

-¡Jajaja! ¡No lo sé! ¡Todos empezaron a hacerlo y no quería quedarme atrás! ¡jajaja!-

-Tatsumi- Después de reír otro rato, Leone lo llamo con un rostro sombrío –No importa como lo veas. Lo que estamos haciendo es asesinar. No hay justicia en eso. Todos aquí… podríamos recibir el castigo y morir en cualquier momento-

-Cada uno tiene su propia razón para luchar, pero todos están preparados… ¿Tu opinión sigue siendo la misma?- Preguntaba a jefa.

-¿Seré recompensado?-

-Ejem-

-Digo, ¿Seremos recompensados?- Re-pregunto el castaño ante el bufido de su amigo.

-Así es, si trabajan correctamente, serán capaz de salvar a su pueblo…-

-¡Entonces voy a hacerlo! ¡Déjame entrar en Night Raid!- Con determinación, Tatsumi alzo el puño para afirmar su decisión, luego fijo su mirada en Dai –Si es por una meta tan grande… Sayo y Ieyasu habrían hecho lo mismo-

Dai mostro una sonrisa triste ante las palabras de su hermano castaño, apretando entre sus manos el collar de su difunta y querida prometida.

-Sin embargo, es posible que no puedas regresar libremente a tu pueblo- Decía Mine con seriedad.

-Está bien. Mientras que todo el pueblo pueda ser feliz-

-Era un pensamiento que ya estaba en nuestras cabezas cuando empezamos nuestro viaje hacia acá- Dai hablaba con serenidad, haciendo que Mine resoplara en respuesta.

-Ya veo… pero hay un punto el cual quiero tratar ahora…- Todas las cabezas fueron repentinamente dirigidas de vuelta a Najenda quien tenía el mentón apoyado en sus nudillos- Y eres tu- Decía viendo directamente hacia Dai quien sestaba serio al ya esperar algo así, al igual que Akame y Leone quienes sabían que era el, momento de intervenir.

-Mine me hablo un poco de ti, me dijo que no parecías tener madera para este trabajo, y en lo personal creo que tiene razón- Explicaba la jefa mientras Dai permanecía callado y Tatsumi le mandaba una mirada a la peli rosa, la cual se encogió de hombros.

-No me mires así, este no es un simple trabajo el cual puedas levantarte por las mañanas y regresar más tarde a tu hogar. En este trabajo se requiere carácter y la convicción de quitarle la vida a una persona. Puede que tu amigo tenga un cuerpo bien trabajado, pero eso no significa que sea capaz de llevar a cabo este trabajo-

-En este caso estoy de acuerdo con ella- Dijo Bulat con un tono sumamente serio –Matar no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera, y no todas están dirigidas a malas personas, hay veces que tenemos que lastimar a gente inocente para evitar que nos descubran o llevar a cabo una infiltración, te ves bien chico pero sinceramente no creo que pertenezcas aquí- Decía el excapitán imperial con los brazos cruzados.

Dai no dijo nada al respecto, pues ya esperaba algo así, cuando no estaba en su otro yo, nadie le tomaba enserio, nadie parecía pensar siquiera que este "tonto" sea capaz de algo tan sádico como asesinar a sangre fría. Cualidad que fue sumamente aprovechada por este, para que así nadie pueda descubrir quién es en verdad.

Leone sonrió un poco al ver la calma del chico, pues a diferencia del resto, ella y Akame pudieron ver en primera mano lo que este chico es capaz, su forma para engañar a los demás haciéndoles creer que este chico es un inútil en el combate, cosa que en parte era cierto y a la vez no, pues su otro yo, mostro unas habilidades monstruosas cuando se batió a duelo con Akame.

Ella vio como Tatsumi estaba a punto de responder, pero decidió que ella misma se encargaría.

-Tatsumi, deja que yo me encargue…-

El chico la vio extrañado, le dio un vistazo a su amigo quien solo asintió en aprobación para luego mirar a Akame quien le regresaba la mirada directamente a sus ojos "Verdes".

Tatsumi asintió, permitiéndole a Leone empezar.

-Jefa, hay algo que no dije en el reporte-

-¿Hm? ¿Tiene que ver con este chico?- Leone asintió y se dirigió hacia el resto del equipo mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Dai.

-Mire, sé que a simple vista Daichi no parece ser gran cosa…- Dijo mirando al pelinegro quien le dio una mirada serena haciendo sonreír a la rubia –Pero, ¿Qué pasa si les figo que él, logro mantener un duelo con Akame?- Leone finalmente soltó aquella bomba, viendo algo divertida la reacción de todos.

Bulat casi caía de donde estaba apoyado al escuchar esas palabras. Sheele quien normalmente era muy serena con lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos a mas no poder. Lubbock ahogo un grito que venía directamente de la tráquea. Y Mine parecía que se iba a desmallar al escuchar esas palabras.

Najenda por su parte se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, soltando el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano mientras se le notaba temblar un poco, no podía imaginar que este chico haya sido capaz de mantener un combate parejo con su as bajo la manga.

-Leone, normalmente tolero tus tonterías, pero esto no es para que estés jugando- Ya un poco molesta, Najenda fulmino con la mirada a la rubia, quien iba a responder pero se vio interrumpida por la chica de ojos color sangre.

-No son juegos jefa, Dai no solo mantuvo un combate contra mí, también logro vencerme- Akame dio un paso al frente, soltando lo que sería "La cereza del pastel"-

Todos los miembros soltaron un fuerte jadeo, estaban en shock, el simple hecho de logran mantener el ritmo de Akame por más de un minuto ya es de escándalo, ¡¿Pero ganarle en un combate de espadas?!

-Eso… no puede… no puede ser- Decía Lubbock tartamudeando un poco.

Mine estaba temblando con la boca abierta, no podía ni imaginarse que la casi invencible usuaria de Murasame haya sido derrotada por un joven como este, el cual solo contaba con una espada, no tenía Teigu, o eso creía.

-Akame…- Decía Najenda mirándola fijamente. La pelinegra no vacilo, ella reconoció las habilidades del chico cuando ambos alzaron sus hojas el uno contra el otro. Mientras que Najenda seguía sin poder creerlo, el golpe mental fue tal que hasta considero que su mejor asesina le estaba haciendo una broma, pero rápidamente desecho esa idea, Akame no era así, no era como Leone, mantenía una mano en el chico y que rara vez le mandaba una mirada seria. No tenía sentido, Akame era la mejor asesina, alguien cuya espada es capaz de matar de un simple corte, y ahora… Este chico logro someterla en combate ¿Cómo es posible?

En parte no quería creerlo, pero sabía que Akame no le mentiría, y se repitió de que no era como Leone.

-¿Cómo es posible?-

-Puede que parezca increíble jefa…- Por primera vez desde que empezó esta discusión sobre él, Dai movió sus labios para responder –En mi estado actual, no soy capaz de vencer a Akame ni en un millón de años…-

-¡Entonces explícate mejor!- Exigió Mine recibiendo un gesto de Bulat para que se calme.

-… Lo que pasa es que no soy yo quien peleo contra ella, más bien fue mi otro yo-

-¡¿…?!-

La mayoría quedo con signos de interrogación por sus cabezas.

-Concuerdo con Mine aquí, explícate mejor- Básicamente ordenaba Najenda mucho más seria, pero Leone alzo su mano con entusiasmo.

-¡OH! ¡OH! ¡Yo quiero responder a eso!- Tatsumi y Dai la vieron extrañados haciendo que Leone mostrara una sonrisa –Escuche a Tatsumi cuando explico cómo era el otro Daichi…-

Ambos jóvenes se miraron, luego asintieron permitiéndole hablar.

Leone procedió a explicar con lujo de detalle lo ocurrido en aquella misión, aquella vez que vio como esta estaba frente a Tatsumi apunto de matarlo y como Dai interfirió. El cambio abrupto en el ambiente cuando este se puso su capucha, dijo que fue tan drástico que de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos, jamás hubiera creído que esos dos sean la misma persona. Explico las habilidades monstruosas que este había mostrado y como fue capaz de reconocer la Murasame de Akame. Luego procedió a explicar todo lo que Tatsumi le dijo a aquella niña rubia que tenía como objetivo, sobre como este era un Dai casi perfecto, que mientras más peleaba, mas aprendía hasta llegar a un 99% de probabilidades de vencer en combate. Akame intervino de vez en cuando, para explicar algunas cosas que Leone omitía o se le olvidaba.

Después de otros 5 minutos de explicación, Leone finalmente termino, dejando helados a los presentes.

Casi todos estaban con la boca en el suelo, incluso Sheele, pues a pesar de ser una vasta guerrera, ella misma admitiría que no era capaz de vencer a Akame en un duelo.

Najenda quedo en silencio completamente seria, tratando de procesar todo lo escuchado, así fue por unos minutos más, minutos llenos de tensión. Finalmente reaccionaria para mirar fijamente a Dai.

-¿Cómo supiste de la Murasame de Akame?-

-Mi otro yo tiende a reunir información de todo lo que considere relevante para la supervivencia, de esa forma siempre me encuentro 4 pasos delante de mi objetivo y aumento la velocidad de las probabilidades para vencer en batalla- Explico Dai, sorprendiendo a los miembros, incluso a Leone y Akame quienes no sabían ese dato.

-Entonces sabes de las Teigus ¿Verdad?-

-Así es, una vez me fui del pueblo para un viaje de exploración, ahí pude encontrar información de una Teigu que fue encontrada por el imperio, y al ser armas únicas mi otro yo vio que era lógico saber todo acerca de ellas si alguna vez me batía a duelo con un usuario –Explico ahora viendo a Akame- Incluyendo a Murasame- La pelinegra quedo en silencio, eso explicaba como sabia de su katana.

Najenda escucho la nueva información, esa era una cualidad ciertamente impresionante, pero luego una duda le apareció en la cabeza, y al juzgar por la mirada de sus miembros, pensó que todos pensaban lo mismo.

-¿Cuál es tú Teigu?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Es prácticamente imposible que una persona normal pueda hacer frente a un usuario de una Teigu, así que dime ¿Cuál es tú Teigu?-

Todos quedaron en silencio mirando detenidamente a Dai, quien empezó a sudar por toda la atención hacia él, Tatsumi se mantenía al margen sabiendo que Dai podría con esto, pero si tuviera que, intervendría en su ayuda.

Dai se rasco la cabeza, pasando sus dedos por su cabello azabache.

-Bueno… yo no uso Teigu- La respuesta de Dai solo pareció aumentar la sorpresa de los presentes y la ira de una peli rosa con coletas.

-¡No mientas! ¡Es imposible que…!-

-Sé que suena sorprendente, pero es la verdad- Dai respondió interrumpiendo a Mine quien rechino los dientes.

-¿No es tu capucha una especie de Teigu para cambiar tu personalidad?- Por primera vez, Sheele hablo atrayendo el interés de Najenda.

-Es verdad, por lo que me explicaron, tu cambias de personalidad cuando te lo pones-

-No lo creo, no sé por qué sucede, pero estoy seguro de que mi capucha no es una Teigu- Najenda se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando en la respuesta de Dai.

-¿Me permites verla un momento?- Pidió la peli plata extendiendo su mano.

Dai asintió y se acercó a ella, para después darse la vuelta permitiéndole a Najenda examinar la prenda con más detalle.

Najenda vio la prenda de tela blanca más de cerca, buscando algún indicio de que sea una Teigu. No recordaba haber leído de ninguna Teigu tipo capucha en el libro que decía la información de estas míticas armas.

-¿Qué piensas jefa?- Pregunto Bulat seriamente. Pero hizo una mueca cuando vio a Najenda negar con la cabeza.

-Parece ser una simple capucha, no veo nada en ella que diga que es una Teigu-

-Eso es imposible, ¿Cómo una persona normal podría enfrentarse siquiera a alguien que posee una Teigu?- Preguntaba Mane de brazos cruzados.

-No lo sé…- Respondía la jefa hasta que una idea le vino a la cabeza –Dai-

-¿Si?-

-¿Podrías enseñaron tu otra personalidad?- Dai abrió los ojos y Tatsumi y Leone se pusieron nerviosos de repente. Mientras que Akame se puso más seria de lo que ya estaba.

-Ehh jefa… ¿Esta segura? Yo estuve ahí y déjeme decirle que ese Daichi es totalmente diferente a mi osito de peluche- Leone advirtió estando algo preocupada, pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría Dai estando en su otro yo con tantas personas a su alrededor.

-No lo sé… ¿Esta bien, Dai?-

El chico lo reflexiono un poco y le dio un vistazo a las personas a su alrededor, Tatsumi parecía estar nervioso, pero sabía que si consideraba a estas personas como sus aliados, entonces no había de que preocuparse.

-Ok- Dai se alejó de Najenda y se posiciono en el centro del salón. Se llevó una mano a su bolsillo para sacar un estuche, luego se llevó la otra mano a sus ojos para quitarse sus lentes de contactos, y mantenía sus ojos cerrados,

-¿Por qué hace eso?- Preguntaba Najenda en voz baja al castaño.

-Es una forma para que no descubran quien es, una simple capucha no ocultara su cara del todo, de esta forma le será más fácil engañar a su oponente o a quien tenga delante- Explico el castaño recibiendo un asentimiento de Najenda.

Dai guardo su estuche de nuevo a su bolsillo y ahora procedió a llevar una mano a la parte trasera de su cuello.

Akame inconscientemente llevo su mano al mango de Murasame por si acaso, al igual que todos quienes se prepararon por si algo sucedía.

-Yo sugiero que no hagan eso- Dijo repentinamente Dai aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntaba Bulat, preparando a Incursio.

-Dai debe pensar que son aliados y no representan ninguna amenaza, de lo contrario, no dudaría en atacarlos y acabar con ustedes-

Todos escucharon la advertencia de Tatsumi. Se miraron por un momento, preguntándose que iban a hacer. Luego asintieron y se relajaron un poco aunque todavía permanecían alerta.

Finalmente Dai termino de cubrir por completo su cabeza con aquella tela suave y blanca y los miembros de Night Raid al instante pudieron sentir como un bajón en la temperatura amenazaba con envolver sus cuerpos.

-¡¿Qué mierda?!- Lubbock trataba desesperadamente de tranquilizar sus nerviosos latidos cuando una sed de sangre que cubría el ambiente lo invadió.

-Esto…-

-¿De dónde viene esto?-

Todos los miembros dieron a conocer sus opiniones y todos los ojos se concentraron nuevamente en Dai.

-¿Es… es la misma persona siquiera?- Mine claramente nerviosa, veía la espalda del chico quien no se había movido de su lugar ni un centímetro.

-Akame…-

-Sí, es como aquella ocasión- Respondía la pelinegra ante las serias palabras de Leone, ganándose una mirada de Najenda.

-_Entonces es verdad, no parece la misma persona, este Dai sí parece ser alguien capaz de matar a una persona- _Najenda dirigió su mirada en Akame – _Ahora el que lograra vencerla no suena tan descabellado- _

-Ummm ¿En verdad eres el mismo Dai?-

Con claro nerviosismo bien justificado, Lubbock realizaba aquella pregunta, pero solo logro que Dai lo viera de reojo haciendo que jadeara con algo de miedo.

-Jajajajajaj cuidado Daichi o podrías causarle algún trauma al niño- Dijo Leone caminando hacia Dai y envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cuello, acción que puso nerviosos a algunos y ganándose un "¡¿A quién llamas niño?!" de Lubbock.

-Leone ¿Está bien que hagas eso?-

-Sí, da la sensación que te cortara un brazo apenas te le acerques-

Preguntaban Mine y Bulat respectivamente, haciendo sonreír mas a la chica.

-Ohh vamos ¿No fueron ustedes quienes dijeron que no tenía madera para este trabajo? Además, recuerden que si nos considera aliados, no nos pasara nada, dime Daichi ¿Nos consideras tus aliados?- Preguntaba la chica tocando su nariz con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Si-

La respuesta fue corta, pero lo suficientemente contundente para enviar escalofríos por la espina dorsal.

-Muuu cuando tienes tu capucha, no es divertido molestarte- Se quejó la rubia con un puchero, ganándose una mirada neutra de Dai. Mirada que fue rápidamente desviada hacia Akame.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntaba haciendo referencia a la lucha a muerte que tuvieron en aquella ocasión.

Akame pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos, y supo que lo preguntaba de verdad. Ella relajo la tensión en sus músculos y asintió.

-Y dime algo, Dai- Najenda interrumpió, ganándose nuevamente la mirada de este mientras Leone se apartaba -¿Qué más puedes hacer además de vencer a mi mejor asesina en combate?-

La pregunta llamo la atención de todos ahí. Dai al principio no dijo nada, cosa que hizo pensar a la jefa de que no tenía ganas de responder a eso, estaba a punto de preguntarle lo mismo a Tatsumi hasta que el pelinegro movió los labios.

-Muchas cosas- Fue la respuesta firme del chico, cosa que hizo que Najenda alzara una ceja. Era una afirmación muy audaz, pero su voz no denotaba presunción alguna, en realidad no denotaba ningún sentimiento, es como si le hablara a un cuerpo humano sin alma.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Significa justo lo que dice…- Respondió Tatsumi creyendo que era su momento de intervenir- Conforme se va acostumbrando a la situación, las probabilidades de éxito de Dai irán mejorando. Él va evolucionando conforme avanza el momento. Puede hacer lo que se te venga a la mente, infiltración, usurpación, asesinato, engaño, planificación, cazador, estratega… o incluso hasta buen cocinero-

-Cocinero- Pregunto Akame claramente interesada en eso último. Luego apareció una divertida imagen en su cabeza de un Dai encapuchado con delantal y sombrero de chef además de en vez de sostener su espada, una espátula se encontraba descansando en dicha mano. Y detrás de él, todo tipo de alimentos de todas las clases posibles. Akame al pensar esto, inmediatamente se le hizo agua a la boca, creyendo que sería buena idea en más de un sentido aceptar a Dai

Dai creyendo que había sido suficiente, se quitó su capucha y se puso sus lentes de contactos verdes, retirando esa presionen el ambiente y reemplazándolo por aquella agradable sensación de antes. Los miembros soltaron un ligero suspiro al sentir esa presión fuera de sus cuerpos.

-Entonces dices que puedes hacer todo eso-

-Sí, mi otro yo es muy hábil en distintas tareas, y conforme más aprendo, más eficaz me vuelvo-

Najenda se llevó una mano al mentón, procesando la nueva información que acababa de recibir.

-¡AJA! ¡Ahí está mi osito de peluche!- Leone sin perder tiempo, se abalanzo sobre el chico y lo volvió a estrujar entre sus encantos.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Esto se volverá un habito o qué?!- Preguntaba el chico con una cara cómica de asfixia por la falta de aire al verse atrapado entre dos suaves montañas.

-Sip- Contesto alegremente la rubia haciendo llorar al estilo anime al pobre de Dai. Hasta que este sintió un toque en el hombro, y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, pudo ver que se trataba de Akame.

-¿Eres tan buen cocinero como lo eres con las espada?- Pregunto la chica de forma estoica, pero Dai pudo distinguir algo de emoción en sus palabras.

Este aparto un poco la cara de los pechos de Leone y le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Así es, en realidad, yo era uno de los encargados de la caza y la cocina en mi pueblo, ¿Verdad Tats?-

-Sí, Dai hace un estofado de cordero muy bueno. Ah y también hace una buena sopa de pollo, verduras, crema de calabaza, paella de mariscos, un buen pollo estofado que por cierto viejo estaba delicioso-

-Gracias, ¡ugh!- Intento agradecer el chico antes de que Leone lo hundiera nuevamente en sus pechos.

-¿Por dónde estaba? ¡Ah sí! También calamares guisados, y un buen pescado al horno, geniales albóndigas con salsa, y también…-

Mientras hablaba el castaño, Akame lentamente se volvió hacia Dai quien juro sentir un escalofrió al ver ese rostro neutro con aquellos ojos deseosos y baba saliéndole por la boca y también juraría haber visto brillitos parpadeando alrededor de ella.

Y lo siguiente que supo, es que se encontraba lejos de las garras de Leone. Parpadeo dos veces y vio como Akame agarraba fuertemente su hombro justo delante de Najenda.

-Yo recomiendo a Dai para unírsenos, estoy segura que será un miembro valioso del equipo-

Todos los miembros tenían varas de palo en su dirección "Si claro, lo quiere es por la comida" mientras aquel pensamiento invadía sus cabezas. A excepción de Leone quien parecía estar echando humo del enojo.

-¡Oye, Akame! ¡Daichi es mi osito de peluche, encuentra al tuyo!- Dijo la chica con la Teigu del león, tomando el brazo de Dai y como por decimocuarta vez, ponerlo entre sus pechos.

-No, Dai de encargarse de la cocina- Contrarresto casualmente la chica de ojos carmesí, tomando el otro brazo de Dai y arrastrarlo hacia ella.

-¿Qué acaso yo no tengo voz en esto?- Preguntaba el chico con espirales en los ojos al ser arrastrado entre ambas bellezas.

-¡No!/No- Fue la respuesta contundente de ambas, la cual parece ser en lo único en lo que están de acuerdo.

Mientras que entre los espectadores, Lubbock se encontraba mordiéndose su chaqueta de la ira y con lágrimas corriéndole del rostro.

-_¡MIERDAAAAAA! ¡Aun no lo aceptan y ya tiene la atención de Leone y Akame! ¡Qué injusto!-_Decía mentalmente el peliverde, cuando de repente sintió una vibración provenir de los hilos en su mano derecha.

Mientras, Najenda se encontraba muy pensativa viendo la ridícula escena de Dai siendo arrastrado entre los pechos de Leone o los de Akame. Considerando muy seriamente los beneficios de incluir a este joven.

-_Si puede hacer todo lo que afirma que hace, podría ser una pieza importante para el ejército revolucionario. Y si es verdad que puede resolver cualquier cosa, tal vez, solo tal vez, tenga un método para neutralizarlos a ellos- _Pensaba la peli plata con total seriedad, levantando la vista en una ocasión para ver ahora como Tatsumi se unía para tratar de salvar a su amigo de los "Mortales pechos" de ambas chicas, o de la forma en que así los llamo Dai. Luego de considerarlo otro segundo, una sonrisa se vio adornada en la frente de Najenda quien inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento, atrayendo la atención de todos y parando la "Tortura" de Dai –Esta decidido...- Declaraba la jefa para luego alzar su brazo postizo hacia Dai y Tatsumi -**¡Bienvenidos al camino de la matanza Tatsumi, Dai!- **

-¡Bien! Esto hay que festejarlo Daichi-

-Vamos de inmediato a la cocina-

-Tats, si muero aquí… hay una verdad que quiero que sepas-

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál?-

-Es…- Sin embargo, antes de que Dai pudiera siquiera empezar, se vio interrumpido por Lubbock quien se encontraba alterado por alguna razón.

-¡Intrusos Najenda-san!- Informo el chico haciendo que todos sin excepción se pusieran serios.

-¿Cuántos son y ubicación?-

-De acuerdo con la reacción de mi barrera, ¡Es probable que sean diez! ¡Todos se han infiltrado cerca del escondite!- Informaba el peliverde haciendo que Najenda golpee su brazo falso en su silla.

-Son buenos. Para olfatear este lugar significa que son probablemente mercenarios de otra raza- Najenda se llevó una pipa hacia s encendedor para luego darle una buena bocanada –No hay otra manera. Es una emergencia. **_No dejen que ninguno de ellos salga de aquí con vida- _**Ordeno la jefa con una mirada que haría que el infierno mismo se enfriase, y no fue solo ella, todos los miembros de Night Raid tenían la misma mirada, haciendo que la temperatura de la habitación bajase abruptamente.

_-¡El ambiente ha cambiado de repente! Es… como lo que hizo Dai hace solo un momento- _

_-Así que… así es como se siente, en verdad te hace sentir la piel de gallina- _

-¡VAMOS!- Ante la orden de Najenda, los miembros de Night Raid salieron disparados del lugar, los únicos que se quedaron fueron la propia Najenda y ambos jóvenes –Tatsumi, Dai, demuéstrenme que son capaces para este trabajo. Y Dai, intenta no mostrar esa presión asesina cada vez que te pongas la capucha, es útil para intimidar, pero no mucho si se trata de espionaje o infiltración.

-No se preocupe jefa, eso déjemelo a mi- Tranquilizaba el pelinegro con una sonrisa confiada haciendo sonreír a Najenda.

-¡Vamos Dai! ¡Que nos dejan atrás!-

-¡AH VERDAD! ¡LO SIENTO!- Con algo de desesperación, Dai seguía a su amigo a la salida.

-Humm este va a ser un par interesante- Pensaba Najenda soplando algo de humo de su pipa.

**-XX-**

**Exterior del escondite **

-¡Bulat-san!-

-¿Hm?- Bulat quien corriera a toda velocidad hacia la posición de los intrusos, pudo escuchar la voz de Tatsumi llamándole -¡Oh, Tatsumi! ¿Quieres venir conmigo?-

-¡Sí!- Firmo el chico con entusiasmo alcanzando al hombre de peinado extraño, el cual enarco una ceja al darse cuenta de que alguien faltaba.

-Oye, ¿No estaba Dai contigo?-

-¡No! ¡Dijo que encontró el rastro de uno de los intrusos y que lo seguiría! ¡Así que nos separamos!- Respondió el castaño haciendo reír a su compañero.

-¡Jaja! ¡Genial chico, así que también es rastreador, eh! ¡Bien! ¡Por cierto, llámenme *Aniki* o guapetón!-

**_Nota del autor: _**_Aniki es hermano mayor en japonés o se usa simplemente para referirse a un superior. _

-¡Bien, Aniki!-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Qué gran sensación!- Exclamo el excapitán con una sonrisa radiante -¡Te voy a enseñar algo genial como recompensa ¡Apártate un poco!- Pidió el hombre deteniéndose de repente para confusión de Tatsumi.

Bulat puso una mano en la tierra siendo observado fijamente por Tatsumi. Luego el hombre frunció el ceño y dijo en voz alta usando toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

-**¡Incursio!- **

-¡¿…?!- Tatsumi ario los ojos en shock, cuando vio una imponente figura de un demonio detrás de Bulat, luego esta figura se fe disolviendo y envolver por completo el cuerpo del hombre fornido. Un par de brillantes ojos amarillos se vieron entre el humo que se formó y cuando este se disipo, vio con asombro como la brillante armadura con capa, Incursio, se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, protegiendo a su portador -¡UAAAA! ¡Increíble!-

-¿Verdad? Este es el Teigu *Incursio*-

-¡A Dai le daría un ataque por la emoción! ¡Aunque fue el quien me explico lo de las Teigus!-

-¿Enserio? Je, ese chico sí que interesante ¿Te explico de que va mi armadura?-

-Un poco, de que fue hecha con la carne y sangre de un demonio y que cualquiera que no sea compatible con él, morirá por el peso de Incursio-

-¡Exactamente! ¡Me alegra que entiendan lo bueno que es esto! Muy bien, ¡Ahora te daré tu primer trabajo!... Es importante, ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡S…Si!-

**-XX- **

Mientras, cerca de un arroyo, Akame se había topado con tres de los intrusos, los cuales tenían una complexión bronceada, no llevaban camisas dejando expuestos sus torsos, dos de ellos llevaban capuchas con signos de una carita sonriente mientras el otro iba descubierto.

-El hecho de que ella este aquí. Significa que su escondite en realidad está en un lugar cerca de aquí, valió la pena la búsqueda constante- Dijo uno de los intrusos viendo con una sonrisa perversa a la pelinegra quien se parecía imperturbable ante los sujetos.

-Aun así, es una linda chica-

-Parece que nos podremos divertir después de matarla. No dañen mucho su…- Antes de que terminara, Akame a una velocidad monstruosa, se posiciono a sus espaldas mientras una línea circular de sangre pasaba por sobre su cabeza, todo mientras guardaba a Murasame de regreso en su funda -… Cuerpo-

-Ah-

-¿Eh?-

-Están demasiado relajados en territorio enemigo…- Dijo sombríamente la chica, escuchando como dos cuerpos caían inertes al suelo después de recibir un corte limpio en el cuello.

-¡¿Cómo puede…?!-

-¡¿…Ser tan rápida?!- Se preguntaban los sujetos en el suelo antes de dar sus últimos alientos en este mundo.

-¡Mierda!- Dijo el ultimo sujeto agarrándose el cuello para detener el sangrado debido al corte, y con la otra mano saco su espada –Al menos caerá… - Sin embargo -¿…Conmigo?- El hombre tuvo una extraña sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo y que se filtraba hasta su corazón -¿Una maldición en la herida? ¿Veneno?-

-Un tajo, muerte segura- Declaro Akame viendo como el último de los tres caía muerto cuando la maldición detuvo su corazón.

**-XX- **

En otro lugar, el cuarto de los intrusos se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad después de que se le haya sido informado de la muerte de tres de sus compañeros.

-_¡El enemigo detecto nuestra infiltración! ¡Pero seguro que el escondite se encuentra aquí! ¡Incluso esta información por si misma tiene un valor inmenso!- _Pensaba el hombre con una venda cubriéndole por completo la cabeza- _¡Sobreviviré e informare a nuestro cliente, el imperio!- _Sin embargo, el intruso era ignorante de que era observado desde las alturas.

-Ha llegado muy lejos. Tengo que exponerme para poder darle- Decía Mine con un aparato en su ojo izquierdo mientras apuntaba al intruso. Sin embargo, un quinto intruso saltaría de los matorrales con su espada lista a decapitar a la peli rosa.

-¡Te pille!- Declaro el hombre con cara de psicópata, pero no era consciente de la sonrisa salvaje que Mine mostro de improviso.

**¡SLASH! **

Hasta que ya era demasiado tarde y dos mitades de él, cayeron al suelo en un derramamiento de sangre.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó fríamente Sheele usando su tijera para literalmente cortar en dos al intruso.

-Gracias Sheele. Justo a tiempo, ¡Después del riesgo, le daré seguro…!- Cargando una acumulación de su energía vital en el arma, Mine disparo.

**¡FIUUUM!**

-¡¿…?! ¡UAAAH!- La energía mortal paso a través de unos arbole, desapareciéndolos al instante junto con aquel sujeto que con un grito de agonía, se esfumo solo quedando sus cenizas.

Mine satisfecha, recogió su arma en su hombro.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Justo en el blanco! ¡Mientras más en apuros estoy, más fuerte me vuelvo!-

-Oh, eso fue cosa de Mine. No puedo creer que utilice una Teigu tan molesta- En otro lugar, Leone ya se había encargado del sexto intruso, el cual yacía muerto debajo de ella y era usado como silla temporal de Leone quien estaba en su modo bestia y usando su oído mejorado, escuchaba con facilidad lo que ocurría a sus alrededores –En cuanto a mí, me convierto en una bestia y golpeo hasta la muerte… fácil de entender… Mm ¿Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Daichi? Jeje, con su otro yo, no me extrañaría que los pobres desafortunados se hicieran en los pantalones… pfff ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Eso sería increíble! Me gustaría estar ahí para verlo-

**-XX-**

No muy lejos de ahí, en una cueva, Lubbock se había encontrado con el séptimo intruso, o mejor dicho séptima. Quien se encontraba colgando por los hilos del peliverde.

-U… gh…-

-Pensé que los hilos se sentían ligeros, pero no esperaba a una chica ¿Eh?- Decía Lubbock aumentando en la presión en sus hilos para sufrimiento de la chica.

-¡Sálvame! ¡Por favor!... ¡Hare lo que sea!-

-No- Dijo fríamente el chico –Conocí a un tipo que murió porque lo sedujeron y le engañaron- Lubbock apretó su agarre, los cuales perforaron la carne de la chica y le rompieron el cuello. Después de confirmar que estaba muerta, la soltó dejando que el cuerpo descansara en el duro y frio suelo.

Pero…

-¡Te tengo idiota!- Un octavo intruso se escabullo a sus espaldas y con una gran hacha, se acercó para poner fin la vida del peliverde. Lubbock por su parte, no se había movido ni un centímetro, solo se quedó dándole la espalda mirándolo de reojo sin importarle aparentemente si su vida corriera peligro -¡Muere bastar…AGH!- Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando una hoja brillante salió de su boca.

Lubbock se dio la vuelta para ver que Dai, con su capucha puesta tenía su espada clavada justa en la parte trasera de la cabeza del sujeto, cuya hoja sobresalía de su boca. De un rápido movimiento, la saco del cuerpo del hombre haciendo que este se uniera a su compañera en el piso, agito su espada para quitarle la sangre del hombre en su hoja y la volvió aguardar en su funda.

-Te falto uno- Menciono Lubbock haciendo referencia a la persona escondida detrás de ellos.

Dai se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como una segunda mujer caía al suelo con terror.

-No… no, por favor… ¡AYUDA!- La chica torpemente se levantó y empezó a correr hacia la salida con lágrimas en los ojos. Dai no se movió, solo metió su mano en su chaqueta y saco un cuchillo. Con un ágil movimiento de manos, arrojo el cuchillo a una velocidad tremenda.

-¡AYUDA ALGUI…KAGH!- La chica se detuvo abruptamente cuando el cuchillo perforo la parte trasera del cuello, separando el hueso que conectaba la cabeza con la columna vertebral. Fue una muerta instantánea y sin dolor.

Dai se acercó al cuerpo de la chica, y con respeto, saco el cuchillo de su cuello. El mataba a sangre fría, pero respetaba a aquellos que ya no estaban, sin importar quienes fueron, pues a sus ojos, ya habían pagado con sus vidas.

-Y con eso ya van nueve, según mis hilos- Decía Lubbock acercándose a Dai con las manos en los bolsillos –Gracias por la asistencia-

Dai asintió en respuesta, viendo la victima del peliverde detrás de él.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto fríamente pero preocupado al mismo tiempo, cosa que Lubbock se dio cuenta haciendo que sonriera a su nuevo compañero.

-Lo estoy, no tienes que preocuparte-

-Ya perdí a dos amigos muy cercanos no hace mucho, no perderé a otro tan pronto-

Lubbock se sorprendió, y recordó que el día anterior de aquella misión, Leone le conto acerca de aquellos chicos a los que se refería, en especial esa chica llamada Sayo y lo que era para Dai. Le envidiaba el que lograra acercarse tanto a Leone y Akame, pero también sentía lastima por lo que tuvo que pasar.

Lubbock sonrió y le ofreció la mano, acto que confundió a Dai quien alzo una ceja.

-Bienvenido a Night Raid, Dai-

El pelinegro lo vio un momento, luego entendió a lo que se refería, Dai rara vez reflejaba algún sentimiento o expresaba algo cuando tenía su capucha, pero esta vez no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa en su serio rostro, regresándole el gesto al chico.

-Je, es como tener dos personas en uno- Dijo el usuario de los hilos, soltando el apretón para luego dirigirse junto a Dai a la salida, no sin antes darle un vistazo a las chicas intrusas muertas. El hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que en realidad eran muy atractivas- Ah ¡Que desperdicio! ¡Que ocupación tan dolorosa en estos tiempos! Creo que esta vez tuvimos mala suerte-

-Mm…-

**-XX-**

En otro lugar, Tatsumi se encontraba oculto detrás de unos arbustos. Luego unas hojas cercanas se empezaron a moverse, seguidas de lo que parecían ser unos pasos. El chico se tensó y se preparó por si era un enemigo, pero para su decepción, solo era un conejo que pasaba por ahí.

-_Un conejo…- _Pensó Tatsumi con cara de palo y una gota recorriéndole la mejilla, recordando por un momento las ordenes de Aniki.

**_-Escucha, si el enemigo huye, hay una gran posibilidad de que pasen por aquí. Incluso estaría bien retrasarlos. Solo intenta aguantar- _**

-Este es el papel de un completo novato, no creo que Dai haya tenido que pasar por esto, ¿De verdad va a venir el enemigo por aquí…?-

De repente, un fuerte ruido se escucharía a espaldas del chico quién al voltear, se dio cuenta de un hombre grande con cabeza de lobo.

-¡Así que habían colocado a alguien aquí!-

-¡No puedo dejar que pases!- Exclamo Tatsumi sacando su espada de la funda en su espalda –_Tengo que matar a alguien contra quien no tengo ningún resentimiento… pero si vacilo aquí… ¡Moriré!- _Pensaba viendo como el oponente sacaba su propia espada.

-A pesar de que eres un crio… ¡No voy a detenerme!- Declaro e hombre con cabeza de lobo preparándose para enfrentar al chico.

Mientras que no muy lejos de ahí, Mine y Sheele se encontraban regresando a la base, Mine estaba caminando sobre un tronco caído mientras la peli purpura estaba a unos pasos detrás de ella.

-Me pregunto si el novato habrá muerto- Se preguntaba Mine manteniendo el equilibrio sobre el tronco.

-¿A cuál de los dos te refieres?-

-Obviamente al tonto de Tatsumi, por mucho que deteste admitirlo, ese tal Dai si logro vencer a Akame en un combate, es imposible que unos simples intrusos lo derriben- Comento la chica haciendo un bufido de molestia.

-Es cierto y por lo que dijo Leone, no creo que sea un problema lo de Tatsumi-

-Es aro que evalúes a alguien Sheele-

-Bueno tú lo dijiste, Dai se enfrentó a Akame y la derroto, y Tatsumi también se enfrentó a ella y aunque no gano, si sobrevivió- Sheele dio su punto mientras Mine se sentaba un rato.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, es solo que me sigue sorprendiendo que alguien lograra vencer a Akame y más aún que ese alguien no tuviera una Teigu-

-Deberías ser un poco más suave con el-

-¡Ahh! ¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?-

-Recuerda lo que nos dijo Leone, y lo que pasaron esos dos-

-Es cierto y siento pena por eso, pero ¿Y qué? Todos perdemos a alguien importante, no son los únicos-

-Pero creo que tampoco es excusa para tratarlos tan hostilmente-

-¿Qué pasa contigo Sheele? Últimamente estas muy suave cuando se trata de esos dos tontos-

-Bueno… es sobre lo que Leone nos contó sobre Dai y esa chica llamada Sayo- Respondía Sheele con algo de tristeza haciendo que Mine también bajara la cabeza.

-Ah es verdad- Mine consideró las palabras de su amiga, recordando como el pelinegro cuando llego al escondite, se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo en las tumbas de sus amigos y de su amada fallecida, vio la forma en que sostenía aquel collar parecido al suyo y cuando le explicaron su significado, no pudo evitar sentir lastima por él.

-Además…- Mine se vería interrumpida en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Sheele la regreso al mundo real –Según Akame, que cruzo espadas con Tatsumi, dijo que tiene un gran potencial. Si entrena tiene la capacidad de convertirse en general-

-¡DAAAAAAH!-

Tatsumi lanzo un tajo vertical, causándole una gran herida en el pecho del intruso quien cayó al suelo aún vivo, mal herido pero vivo.

-¿Cómo es que…? Estos… con Sayo, Ieyasu y Dai… nosotros cuatro…- Dijo el chico entre jadeos -¡ESTOS SON LOS MOVIMIENTOS! ¡QUE NOSOTROS CONSTRUIMOS!- Declaro el castaño mientras una imagen de el con sus tres amigos, aparecía en su cabeza. Después de descargarse, soltó un suspiro y caminaba hacia el herido sujeto sosteniéndose un brazo lastimado.

Tatsumi se preparó para darle el golpe final al hombre, pero…

-¡Te lo ruego! ¡Suéltame! ¡Si muero, mi pueblo…!- Esas últimas palabras de misericordia del sujeto, hizo que los ojos de Tatsumi se abrieran por completo.

-_¿Este tipo también está luchando por su pueblo? Pero…- _El agarre en el mango de su espada se vio aflojada un poco. Y el hombre al ver al chico dudar, no evito mostrar una sonrisa.

-¡JAJAJA, eres un crio ingenuo muchacho! ¡Te matare por mi clan!- Dijo el hombre levantándose con rapidez, yendo a por la vida de Tatsumi quien trató de alzar su espada para defenderse pero era muy tarde, no lo iba a lograr.

**¡SLASH! **

Afortunadamente para él, Akame llego justo a tiempo con su Katana, rebano en dos al sujeto.

Luego de un momento de silencio, Akame se volvió hacia Tatsumi.

-No dudes… debes asestar el golpe mortal rápidamente- Recomendó casi de forma severa la ojos carmesí, mientras manchas de sangre del sujeto le caían en la cara.

-_Sin… ni siquiera pestañear, ella…- _Pensó el chico impactado al ver la frialdad de la chica al matar a aquel hombre, creyó que el único con esa cualidad era Dai.

-¡Hey!- Luego, Bulat junto con Lubbock, llego a toda prisa -El enemigo vino corriendo por aquí ¿verdad? ¡Déjamelo a mí!-

-Ya se acabó- Akame hablo dejando perplejo al hombre de la armadura.

-¿Eh?-

Pero…

-¡¿Quién dice que se acabó?! Jajaja- Sin advertencia alguna, un hombre con vestimenta de reptil, salto de los arboles con dirección a Akame.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Había una onceava señal?!- Decía incrédulo el peliverde, no entendiendo como el hombre fue capaz de evadir sus hilos detectores.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Las serpientes somos muy escurridizas!- Confeso el tipo, yendo con objetivo a matar a la pelinegra quien rápidamente llevo su mano a Murasame -¡Ahora preciosa! ¡Es tu fin…AAAGHHH!- El tipo de repente sintió como su cuerpo se hacía más ligero, eso uno diría cuando de repente la cabeza es desprendida del cuerpo.

Los miembros de Night Raid vieron como el sujeto caía al piso y su cabeza empezó a rodar por el campo hasta llegar a los pies de Akame. Ella lo miro por un momento, para luego alzar la mirada y ver a Dai limpiando la sangre de su espada y guardarla en su funda, dando a entender que él fue el responsable.

-¿Están bien?- Pregunto mirando mayormente a Akame pues fue a ella a por quien el tipo apuntaba. Akame asintió y Dai hizo lo mismo, terminando de guardar su espada, luego fue rápidamente hacia Tatsumi para atender sus heridas.

-¿Desde cuando apareció?- Pregunto Bulat, sorprendido por la velocidad que el chico logro decapitar al último intruso.

-No lo sé, pero me alegra que no este de nuestro lado, no me agrada la idea de que mi cabeza se convierta en balón, uy- Confesaba Lubbock sintiendo un escalofrió. Mientras Akame veía como Dai, vendaba algunas de las heridas de Tatsumi con sumo cuidado, y ella no fue capaz de no mostrar una pequeña sonrisa por eso.

**-XX-**

Más tarde, el grupo entero se encontraba en el campo del escondite, disfrutando de un festín por haber logrado acabar con todos los intrusos sin tener ni una sola baja. Bulat se encontraba bebiendo y gritando sobre la mesa, mientras Dai se encontraba devorando la comida mientras era cargado como maleta por Leone, ya se había acostumbrado, por su parte la chica rubia parecía estar algo borracha pues no dejaba de exclamar todo tipo de cosas, mientras tenía un baso en una mano y del otro sujetaba a su "Osito de peluche".

-Buen trabajo en tu primera batalla… Tatsumi- Felicitaba Najenda al joven castaño que tenía delante.

-S-Si-

-Pero, escuche el informe de Akame. También hay algunas cosas molestas. A fin de que sobrevivas, veo que necesitas a alguien que ten enseñe un montón de cosas, sé que tu amigo Dai es muy talentoso, pero quiero que sea alguien de mi equipo más viejo para que aprendas a relacionarte con ellos. Forma equipo con Akame y aprende de ella- Declaro la jefa sobresaltando a Tatsumi.

-¡¿Queee?!-

-¿Entendido Akame?-

-Aja-

_-¿Solo dice eso?- _Pensaba el chico ya nervioso.

-Puedes darle un tajo si te parece que se mete en tu camino-

-Aja, entendido-

-_¡¿Cómo que "Entendido"?!- _

_-_Tienes suerte que te vaya a enseñar una chica tan guapa, ¡Haz todo lo posible para que no te mate!- Decía Najenda mientras Tatsumi tenía los ojos en blanco.

-_¡De ahora en adelante…! ¡¿Voy a formar equipo con ella…?!-_ Pensaba Tatsumi mientras su mirada seguía en la chica quien comía "tranquilamente" una pierna de pollo.

-¡RAAAAAWR! ¡Este sake está muy bueno!- Bulat lanzaba un rugido mientras se regocijaba sobre la mesa.

-¡Quítate la ropa!-

-¡No lo animes!-

Decían Leone y Mine respectivamente.

-Dai…- Pero luego, Najenda llegaría a donde se encontraban todos, mas especifico al pelinegro quien seguía siendo llevado como equipaje por Leone y tenia su boca llena de comida.

Luego de tragar su porsion, Dai le dio una mirada a su jefa.

-¿Qué pasa jefa?-

-Me gustaría hablar contigo- Pedía la jefa para luego mirar a Leone –A solas, así que Leone, bájalo-

-¡¿AHHHH?! ¡Pero jefa!- Se quejaba la chica tetona claramente inconforme por soltar a su "Osito de peluche".

-Hazlo, luego lo puedes tener todo el tiempo que tú quieras…- Decía la jefa y formo una sonrisa cuando pudo escuchar como el chico se atragantaba con su comida.

-Lo que quiera ¿Eh?...- Pensaba Leone con una sonrisa astuta -¡Muy bien! Bueno Daichi, ni se te ocurra escapar…- Luego de que Leone lo bajara, se retiró del lugar, aunque tuvo que contener una carcajada cuando pudo escuchar un "No prometo nada" de Dai en voz baja.

-¿Qué sucede jefa?-

-Solo quería felicitarte por tu buen primer trabajo, ciertamente serás de gran ayuda para cambiar el país-

-Ahh ¿Eso? Pfff no fue nada…-

-Pero también…- Decía Najenda con un tono un poco más serio –Quiero pedirte algo-

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué es?-

Aquí Najenda pondría un rostro bastante serio incluso hasta tétrico, Dai pudo sentir que el ambiente alegre había cambiado a algo más tenso, cosa que hizo que este tuviera la misma seriedad. Cualquier cosa que Najenda le pediría parecía ser importante.

Finalmente, Najenda movería sus labios para responder.

-Tu primera misión-

**Fin del capítulo 2 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Personalidad de Asesino **

**Hades: **El fic tendrá una duración un poco más larga que el manga, que apenas tiene 80 capítulos, pero debido a eso será el fic más corto en comparación con mis otros dos, aunque tratare de alargarlo un poco más.

**RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: AKAME GA KILL NO ES MIO, LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, TAKAHIRO Y TETSUYA TASHIRO. ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS.**

**Capítulo 3: Objetivo **

-Si queremos conseguir una buena posición en el ejército, tenemos que mejorar nuestras habilidades- Recomendaba Sayo, mientras veía a sus amigos y a su novio en la cocina. Con Tatsumi cortando unas verduras, Ieyasu asando el arroz, y Dai terminando de cocinar la carne y el pescado.

-Así, aunque las cosas se pongan feas, podremos sobrevivir de algún modo-

* * *

-_Sayo, Ieyasu… me alegra haber aprendido a cocinar, pero…-_

**-¡QUEREMOS MÁS!- **

_-¡Gracias a eso me tratan como a un simple cocinero!- _Pensaba el castaño con los ojos en blanco mientras el resto de Night Raid, se encontraban en la mesa con sus platos al aire, pidiendo por otra ración de alimentos.

Los días han pasado, y el dúo entre castaño y pelinegro comenzó poco a poco a adaptarse a este nuevo ambiente. Aunque en el caso de Tatsumi, esto parece no irle demasiado bien, después de todo el, junto a Dai, se les encargo la tarea de la cocina.

Dai no parecía tener problema, ya que cocinar siempre ha sido uno de sus puntos fuertes y realmente desfrutaba hacerlo (Siempre y cuando él pueda tener un bocado), pero Tatsumi era un caso diferente.

-Maldita sea, ¡Soy un asesino, y lo que hago día tras día es cocinar! ¡Este es el fuerte de Dai! ¡¿Por qué tengo que estar también involucrado?!-

-No se puede evitar- Ignorando las quejas de su compañero, Akame quien se encontraba con el cabello recogido y con un delantal, hablo momentáneamente mientras "probaba" un poco de la cena (Mayormente hecha por Dai) –Estoy a cargo de la cocina en la base y naturalmente, esa obligación también recae en ti-

-¿Exactamente que estas cocinando? Solo te veo probar los ingredientes de Dai-

-Eso no es verdad- Respondió mientras se llevaba otra porción a la boca.

-No eres nada convincente-

-¡Wow Daichi, este estofado estuvo increíble!- Exclamaba Leone con las mejillas rojas al probar uno de los platos estrellas del chico.

-Es estofado de una bestia peligrosa que vivía al sur del pueblo. Se me ocurrió que antes de venir, debía guardar algunas partes de uno que atrape-

-¡Increíble chico! ¡Ciertamente tienes un talento en esto!-

Dai sonrió después de los halagos de Leone y Bulat, mientras Tatsumi tenía una gota en la frente. Se dio vuelta para ver a Akame y la gota se hizo más grande al ver las docenas de platos de estofados vacíos en el fregadero, y debido que la mayoría de los miembros estaban recién terminando sus respectivos platos, era obvio quien era la culpable.

Akame básicamente arrastro a Dai a la cocina, después de haber escuchado sus habilidades como cocinero, no perdió tiempo cuando la hora del almuerzo llego. Y no se había arrepentido en lo más mínimo.

Cuando los primeros platos de carne llegaron, pudo sentir un éxtasis colosal de la tierra al cielo, la carne estaba perfectamente blanda y jugosa, el contorno con la mantequilla le dio un toque salado y esa ensalada que acompañaba el platillo principal….

…En otras palabras, cada vez que era la hora del desayuno, almuerzo o cena, ella siempre lograba llegar primero, con su plato preparado y los cubiertos en la mano. Es como un perro que se altera cuando escucha a su dueño poner la comida en el plato.

Aunque como ella dijo, era su trabajo encargarse de la comida, por ende Tatsumi también debía ayudar para su disgusto, no es que odiara cocinar, solo que no lo veía necesario cuando tenía a su amigo cerca. Pero Akame era persistente aunque también se debía al hecho que de esta manera podría ir probando los ingredientes de los alimentos que Dai preparaba.

-Para un novato, el delantal es lo mejor-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Con una vena en la frente, Tatsumi se volvió hacia esa voz burlona, y pudo vislumbrar a Mine, Lubbock, Sheele y Bulat, parecían listos para salir.

-¿Van a algún lado?-

-Así es, tenemos una solicitud para matar a alguien en la capital-

-¿Una solicitud?- Se preguntaba el chico ante la respuesta de Mine. Entonces recordó las palabras de Najenda poco tiempo después de unirse.

**_-Aparentemente somos una organización que lleva a cabo asesinatos. A través de las peticiones de los ciudadanos del imperio. Tú y Dai también tendrán que hacerlo, así que prepárense para ese momento- _**

-¡Dai! ¡¿Quieres que te traiga algo de la capital?!- Preguntaba Sheele en voz alta al pelinegro quien estaba un tanto alejado de su posición.

-¡Siiiii, una de esas manzanas caramelizadas, dicen que son muy buenos!- Respondía el otro chico desde otra habitación haciendo reír a la chica con lentes.

-¡Akame y los novatos son las criadas! ¡Así que quédense y corten los pepinos!-

-_¡¿Por qué esta chica tiene la necesidad de ser tan dominante?!- _Furioso por las palabras con objetivos burlescos, Tatsumi solo pudo gruñir mientras apretaba el mango de su cuchillo de cocina viendo como el grupo se marchaba.

Después de un rato, cuando la presencia de los cuatro individuos dejo el lugar de forma definitiva, Akame se desato el lazo de su cabello y procedió a hacer lo mismo con su delantal.

-Muy bien, ¿Nos vamos y acabamos con algunas vidas?-

-Te refieres a cazar algo para la cena ¿verdad? Oh bueno, ya sabes ¡Oye Dai! ¡¿Escuchaste?!-

-¡Si, en un minuto los alcanzo!-

-¡De acuerdo, solo asegúrate de no olvidar nada esta vez!-

-¡¿Quién crees que soy, Tats?! ¡¿Un tonto?!-

-…-

-¡No respondas a eso!-

-¡Solo date prisa!-

-¡De acuerdo papa, lo que tú digas!-

Tatsumi suspiro ante el sarcasmo de su amigo, mientras se quitaba su propio delantal y seguía a Akame a la salida.

Mientras, Dai también comenzó a prepararse, sin embargo el rostro de seriedad que estaba expresando en estos momentos, fue al recordar lo que le dijo Najenda hace unos días atrás.

* * *

-¿Quiere que haga que…?- En la sala de Reuniones de Night Raid, Dai había sido convocado secretamente por Najenda, recuerda que hace solo un minuto estaba disfrutando de un festín con sus nuevos compañeros (Incluso cuando Leone básicamente lo cargaba como bolso de mano), hasta que de repente Najenda se le acercó y le informo de su primera misión.

Admitió que fue repentino, acababa de unirse oficialmente y ya tenía una misión en solitario, y también resulta que era secreto, pues le pidió que discretamente fuera con ella a la sala de reuniones para informarle de su misión.

En estos momentos Najenda se encontraba en su silla mientras fumaba una pipa tranquilamente, pero su expresión seria y tensa decían todo lo contrario, tal vez fumar sea su modo para relajarse.

-Veras Dai, Night Raid se especializa en los asesinatos, mayormente encargados por los mismo ciudadanos, sin embargo nuestro principal objetivo es acabar con los cabecillas del imperio, de esta forma debilitamos poco a poco las fuerzas de la capital- Explicaba la jefa viendo con satisfacción como Dai asentía, entendiendo todo hasta el momento –Pero, en estos momentos, dos individuos que son usuarios de Teigu se encuentran fuera de la capital, están en una campaña para destruir una insurrección, por lo que es probable que no vuelvan muy pronto-

-Usuarios de Teigu-

-Así es, según los informes que tú y Tatsumi nos dieron de sus propios perfiles, tu otra personalidad tiene la habilidad de recolectar información importante, y que sería muy valiosa para nosotros- Explicaba la jefa y Dai ya tenía una idea de lo que le hablaba.

-¿Quieres que espié a esas dos personas?- Pregunto mientras la peliblanca con el parche en el ojo sonrió levemente.

-Así es, pero todavía no-

-¿…?-

-Veras Dai, esos dos seres a los que me refiero, son importantes comandantes del ejército imperial, cuya fuerza es tal, que literalmente necesitaríamos un millos de soldados y varios usuarios de Teigu junto con Akame y Murasame para vencerlos-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tan fuertes son?!- Exclamaba el pelinegro en shock en que se requiera tantos recursos para acabar con dos personas, deben tratarse de monstruos.

-Desafortunadamente sí. Estos objetivos son usuarios de Teigus realmente peligrosas, y combinado con sus habilidades sobrehumanas, son de los oponentes más fuertes con los que lidiamos de momento-

-Ya veo, pero aun no entiendo que tiene que ver esto en mi misión, si no es estudiarlos todavía, ¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Ahora voy con eso, pero déjame terminar ¿Ok?-

-De acuerdo-

-Bien, y en cuando a esos dos objetivos, ya tenemos planes para uno, con un simple rasguño de la Murasame de Akame y se termina el juego. El problema viene con el otro, al que se le nombro "Straiker"-

-¿Straiker?-

-Así es, pues siempre que tiene un objetivo a eliminar, nunca falla, tiene un record perfecto, una fuerza increíble- Najenda entrecerró los ojos al recordar a aquel sujeto con habilidades tan infalibles –Pero el verdadero problema es su Teigu, y es gracias a eso que se ganó el apodo de la gente de "El cambiante"-

-Cambiante… espera, ¿Eso significa que su Teigu es…?-

-Es conocido como **All Change**, una Teigu que como su nombre indica, tiene la capacidad de cambiar casi todo, a simple vista, parece no ser nada en comparación con otras Teigus, sin embargo esa Teigu posee un truco que es realmente útil, y es que lo puede cambiar todo, objetos, personas o incluso heridas. Para que lo veas de esta manera, si Akame llegara a rasguñarlo con Murasame, Straiker solo le bastaría con usar su Teigu para cambiar la posición de la herida en su piel con alguien más, incluyendo la misma Akame, y seria esa persona quien sufriría de la maldición de Murasame-

-Cielos, eso… no lo sabía, y es extraño porque estaba seguro que investigue a todas las Teigus- Dai se llevó una mano a la barbilla, anonadado de que se le escapase una Teigu con semejante habilidad.

-No me sorprende, Straiker es muy listo, pero por alguna razón, no le muestra su cara ni su nombre a nadie y eso incluye al mismo emperador y al ministro-

-Entiendo, ¿Cuál es mi misión?- Pregunto el chico con determinación haciendo sonreír a Najenda, pues si fuera alguien más este se vería muy temeroso con la idea de enfrentar a alguien así.

-Tu principal objetivo en Night Raid será que averigües la identidad de Straiker, y lo más importante, el cómo matarlo o neutralizarlo de ser posible, pero como mencione al principio, él está en una campaña para oprimir una insurrección, entonces hasta que regrese tú te convertirás en mis ojos y oídos allá afuera, quiero informes de objetivos, de la situación en las calles, del estado de nuestros clientes, de vez en cuando el ejército revolucionario mandara oficiales en cubiertos o mensajeros para explicarte de misiones para nosotros. Y sé que esto sonara muy peligroso y en mi caso creo que hasta exagerado, pero al juzgar por tus habilidades me he dado cuenta de que tienes lo que se requiere para hacer esto…- Explicaba Najenda.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Espiaras muy cerca del palacio real, es ahí donde suelen vivir los comandantes o políticos de grandes rangos y también la principal rama de corrupción en el imperio. No te pediré entrar directamente al palacio porque es prácticamente imposible, su seguridad es demasiado incluso para alguien como tú, pero con tu doble personalidad, nadie te reconocerá o te tomara como una amenaza, por lo tanto es perfecto para que te infiltres y averigües todo lo que puedas, ¿Puedes hacerlo?-

-¡Claro que sí, no hay nada que no pueda lograr!- Exclamo el chico con orgullo, hasta que una pregunta pasaría por su cabeza- Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué hicimos esta reunión en secreto?-

-No te preocupes, los demás estarán al tanto momentáneamente, pero ahora es preferible que celebren y se liberen de la tensión, y te pedí que vinieras solo para que entendieras la seriedad de la situación- Explico Najenda fulminando con la mirada a Dai para que se dé una idea do a donde va todo esto y pareció funcionar pues Dai se veía realmente serio y pensativo.

-Comprendo…- Pero luego toda esa seriedad se esfumaría cuando alzo la mano con una gran sonrisa -¡MI PRIMERA MISION EN LA CAPITAL! ¡Me lo imagine un poco diferente…! ¡PERO NO IMPORTA! ¡Oh espera, debo actuar como un profesional! ¡¿Y si me descubren cuando me infiltre?! ¡ENTONCES LES CORTARE LA CABEZA!... espera, ¡¿Y si son inocentes?! ¡Tal vez les pida un pastel a cambio de sus vidas!... no, eso sería muy cruel… tal vez…-

Dai de repente empezó a hablar consigo mismo, y Najenda estaba desconcertada por esto y una gota de sudor la apareció en la cabeza. Pero luego de un rato en pensarlo bien sonrió un poco, con esa actitud nadie pensaría que es un asesino profesional, era la cubierta perfecta.

-Tenía razón en que esto sería interesante-

* * *

**En la actualidad**

Akame, Tatsumi y Dai salieron al bosque, cargando grandes sestas en sus espaldas para poder llevar al cuartel todo animal que lograsen cazar. Akame iba a la cabeza pues sabia de un lugar perfecto para conseguir presas lo suficientemente sabrosas para que ellos (En especial Dai) pudieran usar para la cena de esta noche. Mientras que el peli negro estaba en la retaguardia admirando el paisaje, era muy diferente a su hogar donde casi siempre caía nieve, aquí parecía que siempre hacia calor, todo lo contrario a su pueblo.

-Oye…- Tatsumi se dirigió a Akame que estaba delante suyo escalando una colina -¿Está bien que nos alejemos tanto de la base?-

-No pasa nada por adentrarnos en las montañas-

-¡Si Tats! ¡No seas gallina!- Comento Dai con burla en sus palabras, haciendo que una vena le palpitase en la nuca al castaño.

-¡A quien llamas gallina, si mal yo recuerdo hasta tú le temes a las arañas!-

-¡Les tengo fobia a esas abominaciones, es diferente!-

-¡¿En qué?!-

-¡¿En qué?! ¡¿No ves el tamaño de esas cosas en este bosque?! ¡Con ese tamaño, esas patas y esos ojos…! ¡No sé cómo a ti no te afectan!- Acuso viendo a su amigo sonreír con orgullo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Yo no le temo a nada!-

-Tienes un escorpión en el hombro justo ahora-

-¡WUAAAAHHH…! ¡¿DONDE?! ¡¿QUITAMELA?!- Tatsumi se tambaleo con violencia, sacudiese los hombros en un intento de quitarse al escorpión, pero después de un rato se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada y escucho como Dai se reía tanto que tuvo que sostenerse el estómago del dolor -¡No hay ningún escorpión!-

-¡JAJAJAJA, no, pero debiste ver tu cara! ¡Valió una fortuna jajajajajaja!- Tatsumi estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Akame se le adelanto.

-Hemos llegado- Los dos chicos voltearon para ver a que se refería a pelinegra de ojos carmesí, y la vista ciertamente valía la pena el esfuerzo de haber venido hasta acá.

El grupo de tres, llego a un lago muy hermoso y cristalino con una pequeña cascada en un costado.

-¡Guau, que lugar tan hermoso!- Tatsumi expreso su opinión, mientras Dai no decía nada por la increíble vista natural frente a él.

-Vamos a eliminar la presa bajo el agua- Akame menciono empezando a quitarse la ropa para consternación de Tatsumi.

-¡Hey! ¡¿No me digas que vas a desnudarte…?!- Pero para su alivio, noto que debajo de la ropa de Akame había un bikini de dos piezas color blanco, dejando ver una buena porción de su piel y que a pesar de ser una asesina profesional, esta parecía ser tan lisa como la seda.

-Con esta ropa será más fácil moverse bajo el agua…- Explico mientras Tatsumi respondía con un "OH…" hasta que vio a la pelinegra señalara directamente al rio y al hacerlo vio como unos enormes peces salían de la superficie –Esos son los objetivos-

-Huh… no puede ser que se refiera a ese pez raro y peligroso…- Se decía el castaño un tanto dudoso de enfrentarse a semejante animal, Dai por otro lado…

-¡Genial! ¡Nunca había cazado un pez tan grande!- Tatsumi escucho la voz emocionada de Dai, pero cuando volteo para velo fue recibido por la chaqueta del pelinegro que golpeo directamente su cara, luego sus pantalones y camisa interior, dejándolo solo en boxers los cuales no eran suficientes para cubrir su cuerpo bien tonificado con algunas cicatrices -¡Muy bien! ¡Bala de cañón invertido!- Fiel a su palabra, Dai salto directamente al agua con las piernas flexionadas hasta su pecho y boca abajo, sin embargo, Dai no calculo bien el salto y termino cayendo de cabeza en unas rocas -¡AAAUCH! ¡¿QUIEN PUSO ESTA ROCA AQUÍ?!- Exclamo molesto el pelinegro, pero por su parte Tatsumi parecía estarle saliendo las lágrimas de tanto reír por lo presenciado.

-Dai, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Akame desde arriba un tanto preocupada pues el golpe fue bastante fuerte.

-¡Estoy bien!- Exclamo el chico con una sonrisa y un pequeño chichón antes de volver a arrojarse y caer al agua definitivamente.

-Estará bien, siempre le pasa eso- Limpiándose una lágrima, Tatsumi tranquilizo a la pelinegra quien asintió y se unió a Dai en el agua con un majestuoso clavado.

Tatsumi vio como sus dos compañeros entraban tan tranquilamente al agua, y antes de que siquiera tuviera oportunidad de siquiera quitarse la ropa, una lluvia de peces enormes salieron disparados del rio hacia su dirección.

-¡¿Una explosión de peces?!- Decía el castaño con la boca abierta, viendo como todos esos peces caían en las cestas de Akame y Dai.

-¡Fuaa…! Sumérgete en el rio, borra tu presencia, y en el instante en que se acerque la presa, la golpeas- Akame explico dejando salir su cabeza del agua –Necesitarás esforzarte al máximo, ¿Podrás hacerlo?-

-¡Estoy listo!- Expreso el castaño sacándose la ropa con una sonrisa confiada.

-¿Y tú Dai? ¿No tendrás problemas sin tu capucha?- Akame volvió a preguntar, esta vez girándose hacia el pelinegro, pero al hacerlo noto que el chico no había emergido, ella movió la cabeza para intentar localizarlo pero nada, el chico no aparecía.

Pero luego una gran capa de agua exploto del rio y una sombra cubrió a la chica por completo, Akame se extrañó por esto debido a que no había ninguna nube en el cielo. Ella alzó la mirada y abrió un poco los ojos al ver un pez gigantesco, superando tres veces en tamaño a los que ya tenían en la cesta, y encima de este animal, se encontraba el pelinegro con un cuchillo clavado en las branquias del pez acuático.

-¡Ujuuuuuuu! ¡Arre caballo…! ¡Digo, pez!- Exclamo el chico de falsos ojos verdes con emoción mientras él y el pez caían aun lado de su propia cesta llena de peces, y fue una suerte que no cayera en este pues el tamaño del animal era tan grande que de haber caído en la cesta la habría aplastado junto con los demás peces -¡Wow sí! ¡Así se hace, mierda!-

-¿Dónde apareció ese pez?- Pregunto Akame un tanto sorprendida del tamaño del animal y de cómo el chico logro atraparla.

-Encontré una pequeña cueva en el fondo del lago, la investigue y lo encontré-

-¿Estas bien? Es un pez muy grande y no tienes tu capucha-

-Pfff eso no es nada, no necesito de mi otro yo para cazar- Dijo el pelinegro agitando su mano y volver a entrar al agua, pero se sorprendió de lleno al tener a Akame justo frente él.

-Aun así debo cerciorarme-

-¿Cerciorarte? ¿A qué te refier...? ¡Ahhh, oye!- Dai soltó un pequeño grito cuando de repente Akame empezó a pasar su mano por todo su cuerpo buscando alguna herida. Levanto le brazo de Dai mirando su torso, ella vio algunas cicatrices pero pensó que eran viejas así que no les tomo importancia. Se movió hacia su espalda revisándolo por completo, no había heridas. Luego hizo algo que logro provoco que Dai se enrojeciera, pues ella paso sus brazos por debajo de las axilas del Dai y empezó a manosear su pecho -¿O-O-Oye que…?- Intentó decir el chico, en especial al sentir los pechos de Akame en su espalda, ya era suficiente con que Leone siempre lo entierre su cofre excesivamente grande.

-Hmmm, no parece haber huesos rotos- Ignorando las quejas del chico, Akame prosiguió a moverse delante de el para inspeccionar su cabeza.

Por su parte, Tatsumi tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, y con un sonrojo notable pues la forma en que Akame revisaba el cuerpo de Dai por alguna herida o rasguño era demasiado… erótico en el sentido de la palabra, cualquiera lo malinterpretaría si no los conociera, pero parece que Akame no le importaba eso, estaba más preocupada en buscar alguna herida en el cuerpo de su compañero.

-¿Para que fue eso?-pregunto el pelinegro cuando Akame se separó definitivamente de él.

-Qué bueno-

-¿Eh?-

De repente, Dai notaria algo que lo haría ladear la cabeza y es que Akame mostraba una sonrisa de alivio acompañada de un tinte rojizo en sus mejillas, lo que la hacía ver adorable.

-Reconozco tu habilidad en combate cuando estás en tu otro yo, pero aquí… no sabía que pensar, tenía que estar segura-

-Oh… eh, entiendo… como dije, no tienes de que preocuparte, después de todo yo cazaba sin mi capucha en la aldea- Tranquilizo el pelinegro rascándose la mejilla algo avergonzando.

-Bien…- De pronto Akame tomaría las mejillas del chico y la acercaría a su rostro –Continuemos con la caza para que puedas preparar más platillos deliciosos- Comento con una gran sonrisa la pelinegra, pero Dai solo puso cara de palo.

_-¿Significa que me quería sano, solo para que pudiera hacerle la cena?- _Se preguntaba el chico con una gota de sudor, con esto y el que Leone lo quiera solo por considerarlo su "Osito de peluche" le hacía creer que además de sus habilidades de asesino, solo lo reconocían como un objeto personal o algo así.

Mientras, Tatsumi parecía estar pensando lo mismo exponiendo la misma expresión que Dai, encorvado y con los brazos colgando.

-_Peluche y cocinero personal… pobre de ti Dai- _

* * *

El trio finalmente había regresado a la base, se estaba haciendo tarde y eso se notaba por el color naranja que invadía el cielo, el sol empezaba a ocultarse detrás de las montañas y nuestros héroes, en especial Dai, se dedicaron a preparar deliciosos platillos con las presas recién casadas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Akame y Dai trajeron un montón de peces, Tatsumi, bueno…

-Así que, al final Tatsumi solo atrapo a dos…-

-Para ser la primera vez, lo hizo bien-

Hablaron Akame y Najenda respectivamente mientras Tatsumi tenía un aspecto deprimente y Leone le daba una mirada risueña.

-¿Pero no te quitaste la ropa y dijiste "Estoy listo"?- Exclamo la belleza rubia con las mejillas levemente enrojecidas por el delicioso sabor del pescado recién cocinado –Valla Daichi, no dejas de sorprenderme…- Decía nuevamente, llevándose con los palillos una porción a la boca.

-¿El qué? ¿El que atrapara tantos peces y encima uno gigante? ¿O porque su comida es deliciosa?- Najenda pregunto viendo como en medio de Leone y Akame, Dai devoraba su plato con gran gusto.

Leone se llevó un dedo a los labios poniendo una pose de pensar.

-¡AMBOS!- Exclamo con jovialidad envolviendo su brazo en el cuello de Dai quien ya estaba acostumbrado y solo continuo con su alimento –Mi osito de peluche no solo es fuerte cuando tiene que serlo, también es buen cocinero… seguro serás un gran marido en el futuro-

Dai inmediatamente dejo salir su comida, el cual casi le cayó a su jefa de no ser porque esta lo esquivo rápidamente como si fuera nada, luego tosió un poco con Akame dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Leone se rio burlonamente de la reacción del chico en sus brazos, a ella le encantaba hacerle bromas, tal vez porque a aparte de Sheele, Dai era el más ingenuo y torpe cuando está en modo descanso o civil.

Akame por su parte comía con tranquilidad la cena hecha mayormente por Dai, debía admitir que su comida era lo mejor que había probado. Pero no podía disfrutar de su sabor por completo debido a una condición específica en su equipo, y esa condición estaba en el castaño Tatsumi.

Tatsumi al sentir una energía directa hacia él, volteo la mirada hacia Akame.

-Todavía eres demasiado blando- Fue lo único que se limitó a decir la pelinegra, pues a pesar de lo mucho que el castaño había progresado en el entrenamiento, la verdad es que aún no había demostrado nada satisfactorio para ella. Dai no contaba, pues aunque este sea bastante torpe e ingenuo, ella admiro la destreza de combate que este posee con su otro yo, el la derroto en un combate de espadas y eso es algo de lo que casi nadie, o mejor dicho nadie había tenido el privilegio de presumir.

A Tatsumi le apareció una vena por su comentario, pero no dijo nada pues aunque le doliese, la chica tenía razón.

-_¡Mierda! No tiene muy buena imagen de mi… y nunca se sabe lo que está pensando- _Se decía el castaño en su mente, viendo como Akame de repente se le quedo viendo a una cabeza de pez, y que por alguna razón, le pareció escuchar al pez muerto decir **_Por favor, date prisa y cómeme ya… _**Como si estuviera traumatizado con la mirada carmesí de la asesina profesional -_¡Todavía soy débil!- _

-Leone…- Para su fortuna, sus pensamientos pesimistas se vieron interrumpidos por Najenda –Háblame de la solicitud que llego hace unos días-

-¡…!-

-¿…?-

La pregunta llamo la atención de Tatsumi y Dai, mas en uno que en el otro.

Leone inmediatamente puso una expresión seria, soltó su agarre en Dai quien parpadeo por esto, no es que le desagradaran sus abrazos, aunque tampoco le gustaba ser sofocado casi todo el tiempo por Leone, pero en esta ocasión pudo sentir un ambiente más pesado rodeándole a ella y a la jefa.

-Los objetivos son Ogre de los guardias de la capital y un comerciante llamado Gamal. De acuerdo con el cliente, Ogre está recibiendo una gran cantidad de sobornos por parte de Gamal-

* * *

Leone en su modo de bestia, se encontraba en un cementerio con una mujer cubierta por un abrigo, la mujer parecía desesperada y con las lágrimas a punto de salírsele de sus ojos.

_-No siento a nadie escondido por aquí- _Pensaba Leone analizando el lugar con su olfato potenciado por su Teigu –Continua-

-Cada vez que Gamal comete un delito, Ogre incrimina a alguien en su lugar. Mi novio fue incriminado también y fue sentenciado a muerte- Explicaba la mujer, agarrándose con más fuerza su pecho –En la cárcel, los oyó a los dos hablando en secreto, y antes de su ejecución me mandó una carta comentándolo todo...- De pronto la mujer se inclinaría bruscamente frente a Leone –Por favor… Por favor ayúdame a liberar este resentimiento de mi corazón…-

Leone se la quedo viendo un momento, desesperando un poco más a la mujer de que no le creyese o que simplemente rechace el pedido.

-Entiendo…-Para su fortuna, su respuesta fueron otras -¡Los enviaremos de una patada al infierno!- Ante la respuesta, la mujer no lo aguanto más y rompió a llorar.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡No podre agradecértelo lo suficiente!- De pronto la mujer saco una bolsa llena de dinero y se la puso frente a Leone –Este es el pago por el trabajo-

* * *

-¿Esa persona ha ahorrado tanto dinero?- Tatsumi vio con los ojos bien abiertos, la enorme bolsa con dinero en su interior. Y Leone creyó que era momento de decírselo.

-Olía a alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual…probablemente tuvo que vender su cuerpo para ganarlo- Lo confesado por Leone dejo en shock a Tatsumi y a Dai quien seguía mirando fijamente la mesa, este asunto del novio muerto de la chica le hizo recordar a Sayo, cosa que hizo que su sangre se calentara de la ira pero sabía que debía estar tranquilo.

-Eso es…- Dijo el castaño pero fue interrumpido por Najenda.

-¿Has confirmado la historia?- Pregunto a la rubia quien asintió.

-Son culpables, los estuve observando desde el ático de la aceitería-

-Bueno…- Dijo la jefa para después soltar una bocanada de humo producto de su cigarrillo –Night Raid aceptara esta misión. Castigaremos a esos atroces monstruos, los enviaremos al más allá-

-Matar a Gamal será sencillo, pero Ogre es un enemigo formidable- Advirtió Leone –Ogre el demonio. Es conocido como "El demonio" porque los criminales de la capital temen a su habilidad con la espada- La imagen cambio hacia un hombre robusto de al menos 50 años, con mechones de pelo blanco en los laterales de su cabeza, barba medio rasurada y una armadura verde complementada con un spandex negro y pantalones militares blancos, este sujeto iba acompañado de otras cuatro personas, dos hombres y dos mujeres exactamente –Normalmente se pasa el tiempo patrullando con sus subordinados. Aparte de eso, suele estar en los cuarteles. Gamal va a sus habitaciones privadas para llevarle los sobornos. En sus días libres, teniendo en cuenta su posición, no se aleja mucho de los cuarteles, pasa el día bebiendo en la calle principal, que está cerca del palacio- Término de explicar Leone, dejando muy pensativo al equipo, mientras Dai le daba un sorbo a su jugo de arándanos.

-Parece que solo podremos hacerlo cuando se tome el día libre- Decía Tatsumi con una mano en la barbilla.

-…Sin embargo, la seguridad cerca del palacio será estricta. Es peligroso para Akame ya que aparece en la lista de los más buscados en la capital- Dijo Najenda.

-¿Deberíamos esperar a que vuelvan los demás?- Pregunto Akame.

-Pero no sabemos cuándo van a acabar su trabajo, ¿Verdad?- Tatsumi dio su punto, y Dai trago un poco de su pescado aun sin terminar.

-Aja- Afirmo Akame hasta que el castaño dio un fuerte manotazo a la mesa.

-En ese caso… ¡Lo haremos nosotros!-

Ante la acción repentina del chico, un silencio incomodo asolo el comedor poniendo nervioso a Tatsumi cuando recibió sonrisas de Najenda y Leone, aunque esta última de forma más burlona.

-Eh… ¿Estás diciendo que vas a derrotar a Ogre?- Dijo Najenda manteniendo su sonrisa astuta.

-¿Eh?-

-No es que yo no pueda hacerlo, pero me gustaría que asumieras la responsabilidad de ese comentario- Dijo Leone mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa también.

-Tal como estas ahora, no tendrías ninguna oportunidad…- Acame dio su opinión haciendo que nuevamente se le formara una vena al castaño.

-Mientras que estamos aquí discutiendo. Puede haber inocentes siendo acusados falsamente de nuevo, ¿Verdad? ¡Entonces lo hare yo mismo!- Comentó con determinación viendo momentáneamente a Dai quien seguía comiendo pero extrañamente a un ritmo lento, algo muy inusual en el –Que personas importantes para ti sean tratadas con crueldad… No quiero que nadie tenga que pasar por eso-

-…-

Dai hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto antes de volver a tomar un sorbo de su vaso.

-Entiendo…- Comentaba Najenda con su pipa encendida –Me gusta tu determinación. Ve y mata a "El demonio"-

-¡Bien dicho, Tatsumi! ¡Me gusta tu determinación!- Leone alabo dándole una ligera palmada en la cabeza.

-Leone, Akame, les dejo al comerciante de aceite a ustedes-

-Lo que mandes jefa-Comento Leone mientras Dai terminaba su plato e iba con el último.

-¿Qué te parece Akame? ¡Cuando es necesario doy un paso adelante!- Tatsumi dijo en dirección a la pelinegra quien tenía una expresión sombría antes de dirigirse a él.

-¿De dónde viene tanta confianza en ti mismo? La misión no es un éxito hasta que has entregado el informe. Tal como estas ahora, tan lleno de ti mismo, vas a acabar muerto- Término girando la cabeza.

-¡¿QUE?!- Tatsumi dio un grito de incredulidad- _Maldita sea… ¡Me asegurare de tener éxito y hare que me respetes…!- _Pensaba el castaño hasta dirigirse a su amigo quien ya terminaba de comer su ultimo plato y se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta -¡Vamos Dai, es hora de demostrar de que estamos hechos!- Digo con mas ánimos y alzando los puños.

-Si osito de peluche, es hora de que saques tus garras en esto jejeje ¿Entendiste?- Comento Leone envolviendo el cuello de Dai cuya mirada aún seguía fija en su plato vacío.

-Deja los chistes malos para otro momento Leone…-

-¡No son malos jefa!-

-Aun así, Dai no ira a esa misión…- Najenda revelo, sorprendiendo a los presentes y más aun a Tatsumi pues esperaba que su amigo lo acompañara, y ahora tendría que ir solo.

-P-Pero jefa, ¿Por qué Dai no ira?- Pregunto el castaño un tanto nervioso.

-Es por el bien de tu misión, Dai está capacitado físicamente, pero mentalmente no-

-No lo entiendo-

-Esta misión guarda mucha similitud con el caso de sus dos amigos, en especial en el caso de Dai. Si él fuera contigo, su sed de venganza podría arriesgar la misión- Comento Najenda mientras Tatsumi abría los ojos por eso –Además… no soy la única que lo ha pensado, ¿Por qué crees que Dai no ha dicho nada?- Dijo señalando al pelinegro quien se estaba terminando su jugo de arándanos.

-¿Dai…?-

-Perdón Tats, pero la jefa tiene razón, si voy contigo estaría arriesgando tu vida solo por matar a ese bastardo- Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizar su enojo y frustración.

-¿Qué paso? ¿A dónde fue esa confianza que tenías antes? Si crees no poder con el objetivo solo porque no tienes el apoyo de tus compañeros, entonces es mejor que no hagas nada- Akame al ver la duda en el rostro del castaño, no perdió el tiempo en reprochárselo, cosa que este no vio muy bien.

-En realidad tengo algo diferente para ti Dai, y está relacionado con tu misión- Comento Najenda de repente atrayendo la atención de todos ahí, al igual que la duda general.

-¿Misión, jefa?- Pregunto Akame alzando una ceja. Najenda le dio otra bocanada a su pipa y después de soplar el humo, se dirigió a la chica de ojos carmesí.

-Les explicare los detalles cuando todos regresen- Fue su única respuesta dejando algo pensativa a Akame. Luego Najenda saco un papel de su bolsillo –Dai, aquí está el objetivo y su ubicación. El tuyo no es una misión de asesinato, solo reconocimiento y obtención de información vital, saca tu espada de ser necesario. El procedimiento de la operación te lo dejare a ti, el resto de los detalles están igualmente en ese papel- Ordeno Najenda entregándole el papel, Dai lo ojeo uno momento y lo guardo en su chaqueta.

-Entendido jefa- Respondió el chico de forma seria, pero este desapareció cuando Leone lo abrazo del cuello bloqueándole el oxígeno.

-¡Valla Daichi, también tienes un halo misterioso! ¡Eso te vuelve más tractivo jujuju!-

-¡¿Qué?!- Con la cara completamente roja, Dai exclamo haciendo reír a Leone pues otra de sus bromas volvió a descolocar al pobre chico.

En contraste de la divertida escena, Akame parecía dudosa con la decisión de su jefa, le incomodaba el que alguien tan nuevo como obtenga una misión de la cual ella no estaba informada, no es por celos o porque se sienta menos que el, pero al juzgar el tono serio de su jefa ha de ser algo importante y por ende peligroso. Pero Najenda dijo que les informaría a todos cuando regresaran, así que solo tenía que ser paciente, ahora… tenía una misión propia que cumplir y un monstruo que matar.

-Buena suerte Dai, intenta no hacer el ridículo en tu primera misión- Dijo el castaño dándole la mano a su amigo cuyo cuello fue liberado de las garras de Leone.

-Suerte Tats, y más te vale cumplir la tuya con éxito, no quiero tener que salvarte el trasero por quinta vez- Contraataco el pelinegro haciendo reír nerviosamente al castaño.

-Las primeras cuatro no cuentan-

-Eso dijiste la vez anterior, y la vez anterior a esa, y la anterior a esa, y…-

-Está bien, está bien, ya entendí… ¿No es hora de que te vayas?-

-Jejeje así es- Dai solo su mano y todos caminaron a la salida. Akame y Dai cruzaron miradas, Dai mantenía su sonrisa mientras que Akame parecía igual de inexpresiva, aunque pudo notar un pequeño índice de preocupación en sus ojos, lo que lo hizo sonreír más y alzar el pulgar en señal de que todo estaría bien.

* * *

El grupo se había dividido, Dai se despidió y salió a toda velocidad hacia la ubicación dada por Najenda, Akame hizo lo mismo hasta el mercader a eliminar, Leone antes de acompañarla, se desvió con Tatsumi para mostrarle donde encontrar a Ogre.

-Si sigues recto por aquí, llegaras a la calle principal-

-Entendido- Tatsumi exclamo con emoción, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, fue detenido por Leone quien creyó que era momento de contarle algo interesante

-¿Quieres oír una historia sobre Akame…?-

-¿Hm?-

La pregunta de Leone atrajo la atención del chico quien volteo en su dirección.

-Cuando Akame era una niña, fue vendida a alguien del imperio junto con su hermana. Bueno… se oye con frecuencia lo de los padres pobres que venden a sus hijos. Fueron entrenadas para asesinar junto a otros niños en situaciones similares. Allí aprendió como matar a gente… sobrevivió aquella situación infernal, trabajo bajo las órdenes del imperio… y se convirtió en una asesina perfecta- Explicaba Leone mientras Tatsumi escuchaba atentamente, estaba sorprendido que Akame haya pasado por algo como eso –Sin embargo, cada vez que completaba sus misiones, se adentraba más en la oscuridad del imperio. La jefa que era su objetivo en ese momento, consiguió persuadirla para que desertara del imperio, y se unió al ejército revolucionario, que realmente se preocupaba por la gente. Parece que hasta ese momento, la mayoría de sus compañeros con los que creció y entreno habían muerto…-

-…-

-¿Entiendes lo que intento decir?-

-Como novato debería callarme y escuchar a los profesionales, ¿Verdad?- Respondió con un suspiro mientras los labios de Leone se curvaban ligeramente hacia arriba.

-Bueno… lo entenderás si hoy tienes éxito, pero…- Sin embargo, su expresión volvería a cambiar a seriedad total –Tatsumi…-

-¿Hm?-

-¿Qué hay de Dai?- Ante la pregunta sorpresa, Tatsumi jadeo un poco pero también mostro una expresión seria, en especial porque no llamo a su amigo con su apodo de "Daichi".

-¿Qué hay con él?-

-Tatsumi…Pese a lo que te conté sobre Akame, aun así Dai logro vencerla en un combate frontal, no te ofendas pero me resulta muy difícil que gente de pueblo lograra tal hazaña contra una asesina profesional entrenada por el imperio desde niña-

-…-

-Además de ese extraño cambio de personalidad cuando se pone o se quita su capucha, nunca había sentido una aura asesina de esas proporciones… Tatsumi, ¿Qué es realmente Dai?-

Tatsumi quedo en silencio por un momento, en parte se esperaba esta clase de pregunta, tenía sentido, no le ofendió lo que su compañera dijo sobre su pueblo porque él sabe que es verdad, tiene lógica, un pueblerino jamás lograría vencer abiertamente a una asesina profesional como lo es Akame, en especial porque ella es una usuaria de Teigu y Dai no, pero logro derrotarla y si no fuera por Leone en ese momento, no habría duda de que la hubiera matado.

Leone se le quedo merando con paciencia, esperando alguna respuesta convincente, vio a Tatsumi suspirar y voltear completamente hacia ella.

-¿La verdad?... La verdad es… que no lo sé- Leone alzo una ceja, obtuvo su respuesta, por no era la que quería o siquiera esperaba.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Qué no es tu amigo, tu hermano?-

-Así es, pero la verdad es que a diferencia de mi o de Sayo y Ieyasu, Dai no nació en el pueblo-

-¿No?- Pregunto interesada la chica viendo a Tatsumi negar con la cabeza.

-Éramos muy jóvenes en ese momento, lo único que recuerdo es que Dai llego al pueblo con unos extraños, nadie sabía quiénes eran, pues estaban cubiertas con un abrigo que les cubría todo el cuerpo, solo una de esas figuras hablo, tenía voz de mujer si recuerdo bien y era más alta que la otra figura, pero él o ella no dijo nada…-

-…-

-Ella dijo algo en ese momento, no alcance a escuchar, el líder que estaba con ella me dijo que sus palabras fueron "Manténganlo a salvo de ellos"-

-¿A salvo? ¿De quién?- Pregunto la rubia claramente interesada.

-No lo sabemos, las figuras se fueron antes de que pudiéramos preguntarles, Dai en ese momento era sumamente tímido, dijo no conocer a esas personas que lo trajeron al pueblo, no sabía sus nombres siquiera, básicamente no recordaba nada, estaba cubierto de heridas como si antes de llegar a la aldea se hubiera enfrascado en un combate. Mientras lo curaban fue cuando me acerque y lo conocí, hablamos y nos entendíamos mejor el uno del otro, pero… pude distinguir miedo en su interior, cada vez que le preguntaba siempre me decía que no tenía idea, que solo recordaba el frio, el dolor, pero sobre todo la nada-

-_Daichi…- _Pensó Leone cabizbaja, no queriendo pensar en las terribles cosa que tuvo que pasar su adorable osito de peluche, pero ¿La nada? ¿Qué significaba eso? -_¿Por cuales atrocidades tuviste que pasar?- _

-El pueblo lo adopto y lo cuido, con el tiempo fue ganando confianza en nosotros, hasta tener la personalidad que vez cuando no tiene la capucha-

-Ese es otra de mis preguntas, ¿Por qué cambia tan drásticamente de esa manera?-

-Tampoco lo sabemos, y decidimos no preguntarle pues cada vez que lo hacíamos parecía que Dai se moría de miedo, pero no recordaba nada, se dedujo que fue algún estrés post-traumático que no le permite recordar pero el miedo se mantiene, ya lo supero pero decidimos no arriesgarnos, solo sabemos que una noche cuando acompañábamos a los cazadores, para camuflarnos nos cubrimos el cuerpo y eso incluye capuchas-

-Creo… que lo entiendo-

-Esa noche Dai caso una bestia gigante él solo, con un simple cuchillo, el resto… ya es historia- Termino de explicar el chico mientras Leone quedo sumamente pensativa.

-Entiendo… gracias Tatsumi-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Porque ahora se un poco más de Daichi!- De repente y rompiendo el ambiente tenso, Leone exclamó con una gran sonrisa. A Tatsumi se le formo una gota en a frente por tal bipolaridad en la rubia quien solo seguía riendo-

-Ehh… ok, será mejor que regrese a mi misión-

-¡Que tengas buena caza!- Ambos se despidieron agitándose los brazos.

* * *

-Ahh, acabo de ir al baño, me pregunto si tendré que hacerlo otra vez- Caminando por los pasillos de su posada, Gamal regresaba a su cubículo después de realizar sus necesidades básicas. Sin embargo el calvo objetivo sería envuelto por un par de brazos con cuyas manos más parecían ser las patas y garras de un león, que lo envolvió del cuello mientras un ojo felino hacia su presencia en la obscuridad.

-No te preocupes… no tendrás que volver a ir, Gamal…- Con esas palabras, Leone lo envolvió con fuerza incapacitando sus movimientos.

-¡AH!-

Fue lo único que pudo expresar el calvo mercader hasta que una hoja filosa le atravesó el pecho en el área del corazón, y al ver hacia adelante, vio una cabellera negra de ojos carmesí. Vio sus manos empuñando a Murasame en su dirección perforándole el corazón y todo se volvió negro nuevamente y para siempre.

Leone dejo car el cuerpo sin vida y después de tronarse el cuello, movió los labios para hablar.

-¡Has tenido la suerte de haber sido asesinado por dos bellezas!- Después de sus palabras en dirección a su objetivo eliminado, Leone se volvió hacia su compañera –Me pregunto cómo le estarán yendo a Tatsumi y Daichi con sus respectivas misiones-

-…-

-¿No me digas que estas celosa de que la jefa le diera a Daichi una misión secreta tan rápido?- Dijo dándole unos codazos ligeros con una cara risueña.

-Sabes que no es eso-

-Ay lo sé, solo te molesto jajaja. Pero ya enserio, ¿De qué crees que se trata?-

-Lo sabremos pronto-

* * *

En una zona ligeramente alejada, podemos ver un gran campanario que adornaba el cielo con su magnificencia, estas grandes estructuras son las que dan la gloria al imperio en cuanto a arquitectura representa. Después de todo, los grandes gobernantes para demostrar su poderío e imponencia ante los demás países, a menudo lo hacen a base de enormes estructuras como estas.

Sin embargo, esta magnífica hazaña de arquitectura tendría un propósito muy diferente a lo que originalmente fue construida, pues en la punta justo al nivel de la gran campaña, Dai con su capucha puesta, se encontraba con unos pequeños binoculares viendo directamente hacia una multitud de personas.

Estos estaban conglomerados en pequeñas multitudes alrededor de un recinto militar. Dai vio un carruaje, estaba bien decorado, con algunas incrustaciones de oro y diamante, y guardias a los lados. Dai le prestó atención especial a este vehículo, hasta que las personas en el interior dieron un paso fuera del mismo. Al salir, pudo distinguir a un grupo de tres personas, dos de ellos eran hombres de edades avanzadas, estaban bien vestidos, muy elegantemente, pero el tercero llamo la atención de Dai, tenía un aspecto bronceado y usaba poca ropa para cubrir su torso, lo que le llamo la atención fue esa marca en forma de X en su cara.

Supuso que eran personas importantes, pero al juzgar su apariencia con el que aparece en el papel que le dio Najenda, ninguno era el objetivo.

Suponiendo que esto llevaría su tiempo hasta que esa persona llegue, Dai se acomodó en el campanario. Le dio un último vistazo al trio, parecían estar hablando de algo importante o que sabe el, no es su problema, no son sus objetivos.

Retirándose su capucha y colocando nuevamente sus lentes de contactos de iris verdes, Dai procedió a meter una mano en su chaqueta y saco una bolsa llena de galletas y otras golosinas.

-Qué bueno que se me ocurrió traer un poco para mí, así la espera no será tan aburrida-

Metiendo una mano en la bolsa, saco una galleta perfectamente crocante y se la llevo a la boca, mascando y disfrutando el dulce sabor de este. No suele presumir muy a menudo a menos que sea a base de bromas, pero debe admitir que es un genio cuando se trata de la cocina, cosa que agradecía pues era un ejemplo perfecto de que no necesita depender de su otra personalidad para vivir.

* * *

Las horas pasaron, y el sol de la tarde empezó a desaparecer, y en su lugar en el cielo, se mostró la increíble figura esférica y plateada de la luna, cuya luz reflejada por el sol iluminaba las ya oscuras cayes del imperio, a pesar de que estos tenían postes de luz.

Pero lo importante, es que uno de los lugares donde la luz que la luna reflejaba, hacia contacto con un pequeño recinto mercader, cerca del imponente palacio. Es en este recinto donde un hombre mayor pero bien fornido se encontraba tambaleándose en su intento de caminar. Las mejillas las tenía un poco rojas, lo que le daba un toque cómico a pesar de la gran cicatriz en donde alguna vez estaba su ojo izquierdo.

-El sake es lo mejor después de tantas horas de interrogaciones- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de tonto, mientras su cabeza iba de un lado al otro con su cuerpo tratando de mantener el paso.

-¿Ogre-sama?-

-¿Hmm?-

Hasta que unas voces le hicieron voltear la cabeza con algo de fastidio, y ahí pudo ver a dos hombres mayores con sonrisas sospechosas que juntaban sus manos.

-Está haciendo un trabajo esplendido-

-Y gracias por lo del otro día-

-No pasa nada. Vengan a verme cada vez que tengan algún problema- Dijo Ogre de lo más amistoso hasta que una sonrisa de psicópata invadió sus rasgos faciales, lo que da a entender de qué clase de trabajo es el que ayudo a estos mercaderes _-¡En esta ciudad, yo soy el rey! ¡La más alta autoridad, puedo hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera!- _Pensaba el retorcido hombre con regocijo.

-Disculpe… Ogre-sama-

Hasta que una voz juvenil le llamo la atención, y al girar vio a un chico con un abrigo de cuerpo completo le llamaba con voz aparentemente tímida.

-¿Hm?-

-Hay algo que me gustaría hablar con usted…-Dijo la figura con una sonrisa de complicidad, algo que el hombre no noto o no le dio importancia.

-¿Qué es…? Dime-

-Hablarlo aquí podría traernos problemas… ¿Podemos hablar en un callejón?- Pidió el chico y aunque Ogre vio esto con algo de sospecha, acepto su oferta y siguió al chico misterioso.

* * *

-Estoy aburridooooooooo… ¿Cuánto más le falta para llegar?- Habían pasado más de tres horas 5 horas desde que Dai se había puesto en posición en el campanario, esperando a su objetivo marcado por Najenda.

Hasta ahora no había aparecido, y el pobre de Dai ya se había terminado sus galletas, guardando la bolsa nuevamente en su chaqueta. Se encontraba recostado justo en el borde de la torre sin tomarle importancia de si llegara a caerse, eso no era importante para él, estaba más preocupado en cuando llegara el condenado objetivo, el odiaba esperar, pero cuando tenía que hacerlo entonces lo hacía y ya, a regañadientes pero de todas formas lo hacía. Después de todo en el pueblo a la hora de cazar casi siempre debía esperar a que su presa terminara de patrullar su territorio o si tenía suerte, que terminar de cazar su propio alimento, así tendría dos en uno.

Pero aquí definitivamente no cazaba a un animal, y tampoco tendría dos presas en lugar de uno, a quien esperaba es a un hombre el cual tenía ganas de estrangularlo por tardar tanto.

Había estado vigilando al grupo que llego 5 horas atrás, solo se quedaron hablando de cosas que el obviamente no podía escuchar por estar tan alto. El punto, es que después de su pequeña charla, no tardaron en irse, y francamente eso fue lo más divertido que ocurrió en esta vigilancia.

Ya era de noche, la luna reemplazo al sol, y Dai se movió un poco para asegurarse de que su sombra no sea vista desde abajo ya que la luz que la luna estaba reflejando era muy intensa, es increíble cuan iluminada puede estar la noche con la ausencia del sol.

Luego para su desgracia, pudo escuchar un pequeño rugido en su estómago.

-Ya me dio hambre… rayos- Dai saco nuevamente la bolsa de su chaqueta, le dio un vistazo y lo agito para ver si por algún milagro aún quedaba un poco, pero nada, estaba tan vacía que ni siquiera las migajas salieron de la bolsa color canela. Dai soltó un suspiro de decepción y se recostó nuevamente en la columna de concreto -¿Hmm?- De ponto, el sonido de galopes hicieron eco en sus oídos, alzo la mirada y vio un carruaje yendo en dirección al recinto militar.

Esperando tener suerte, Dai se enderezo, saco sus binoculares y espero para ver quien estaba en el carruaje. Vio un pie tocar el suelo, y luego el cuerpo le siguió, era un hombre alto y delgado, con una bufanda en el cuello, era calvo y con bigote, pero se paraba de forma erguida y con autoridad. Los soldados hicieron el saludo militar y dejaron entrar al hombre a la carpa.

Dai le dio un vistazo a la imagen en el papel, y efectivamente ambas imágenes coincidían, ese era el objetivo por el que vino desde el principio.

Una sonrisa adorno las facciones de Dai. Acomodo el cinturón con su espada colgando aun lado y guardo otra vez la bolsa.

-Finalmente, ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas hacer esperar a una persona?- Susurro para sí mismo y luego ponerse su capucha y quitarse sus lentes de contacto. De inmediato su sonrisa desapareció siendo reemplazada por una mirada estoica. Se giró sobre sus talones y desapareció entre las sombras.

* * *

Ogre estaba con los brazos cruzados, tocando el suelo con su pie repetidas veces por la impaciencia mientras miraba a la figura frente a el

_-No parece haber nadie escondido- _Pensó el hombre pues antes de llegar al callejón, analizo su alrededor disimuladamente, buscando algún indicio de emboscada o ataque a traición –Hey, este lugar está bien, ¿No?-

Tatsumi se tensó un poco y puso sus manos en el suelo.

_-Sayo, Ieyasu, Dai… Préstenme su fuerza- _Pensó el castaño para después poner su frente en el suelo y exclamar lo siguiente -¡Te lo ruego! ¡Por favor déjame entrar en al guardia de la capital! ¡Tengo que ganar bastante dinero y enviarlo a mi casa en el campo!- Para que la actuación sea más realista, Tatsumi hasta fingió dejar caer lagrima.

Y parece que funcionó, Ogre vio esto con incredulidad, soltó un suspiro y se masajeo la nuca.

-Haaa… ya sabía yo que sería algo así, ¡Ve y sigue el procedimiento formal, idiota!- Cansado de las estupideces del chico, Ogre se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Tatsumi vio una oportunidad y lentamente empezó a enfundar su espada que estaba oculta en el gran abrigo –Pero… En estos tiempos tan duros, es muy difícil conseguirlo. Es lo normal, ¿No? Deduzco que no has sido lo suficientemente fuerte para pasar la primera prueba- Ogre llevo lentamente tomo el mango de su espada intuyendo que algo no iba bien. Pero ya era tarde.

Con un rápido movimiento horizontal, Tatsumi rebano al hombre haciendo que sangre saliera de este y callera al suelo.

-¡Lo hice…!- Exclamo el castaño con alegría, hasta que recordó las palabras de Akame.

**_"La misión no es un éxito hasta que no has entregado tu informe"_**

-Ah… es verdad. Tengo que ir a informar de inmediato- Se dijo a sí mismo, sin darse cuenta de la gran sombre que se alzaba detrás de él.

Ogre completamente enloquecido, hizo girar de izquierda a derecha la gran hoja de su espada. Afortunadamente Tatsumi se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para bloquearlo con la suya, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo mando a volar y deslizarse a unos metros de Ogre.

-¡¿Creías que yo, Ogre "El demonio", podría ser asesinado por un mocoso de mierda como tu…?! ¡No importa la debilidad…solo la fuerza es importante en esta ciudad! ¡YO SOY EL QUE JUZGA A LA GENTE! ¡¿TU CREES QUE PUEDES JUZGARME?!-

Tatsumi harto de sus palabras, apretó los dientes y con un gran salto preparo su espada para una estocada.

-¡No digas estupideces!- Tatsumi agito su espada pero Ogre lo bloqueo y con un movimiento de pinza lo mando al suelo, donde alzo su propia espada y lo agito con fuerza hacia abajo con la intención de rebanar en dos verticalmente al castaño, pero Tatsumi fue más rápido y con su espada freno el ataque de Ogre.

-Ya entiendo… eres parte de Night Raid, ¿Verdad?- Dijo con una sonrisa psicópata mientras ejercía fuerza para romper la defensa de Tatsumi quien hacia todo lo que podía para frenar la espada del hombre -¿Quién los contrato para matarme? Hay un montón de posibilidades… si es reciente… ¿Tal vez sea la novia de ese chico que mate el otro día?-

-¡¿…?!-

-He acertado, ¿Verdad…? Tendría que haber matado a esa puta en ese momento, ¡No…aun no es demasiado tarde! Primero la buscare. Luego buscare a su familia y los acusare como criminales, ¡Y por último, la obligare a ver como los ejecuto delante de ella…! ¡PERO ANTES DE ESO, VOY A MATARTE!-

-¡AHHHHH!-

**¡SLASH!**

-¿Qué…?- Ogre vio con horror, como en un arranque de ira, Tatsumi se liberó de su ataque y corto sus manos. Una sombra le cubrió y al mirar hacia arriba, vio a Tatsumi caer en su dirección con su espada lista.

-Estos tipos son todos iguales. Alardean de la autoridad que reciben. Haciendo lo que quieren… La escoria como tu… ¡LA CORTARE EN PEDAZOS!- Agitando su espada, el hombre solo pudo ser capaz de escupir sangre, y tal como dijo el castaño, cayó en pedazos ensangrentados al frio suelo.

Tatsumi ni siquiera volteo para ver el cuerpo o los pedazos de este, solo guardo su espada y siguió su camino, la misión había terminado.

* * *

**Minutos antes **

La seguridad en era bastante elevada, habían soldados apostados en los muros y en pequeñas torres de vigilancia, todos estaban siempre en alerta pues saben que el grupo de asesinos Night Raid suele atacar a estas horas de la noche.

-¡Oye, mantente alerta idiota!- Dijo un soldado al ver a su compañero inclinado en una silla con los pies en la mesa y los ojos cerrados, pero que se abrieron perezosamente por la llamada de atención de su compañero de guardia.

-¿Por qué? Me pagan incluso si estoy dormido-

-Hay que estar alerta, Night Raid puede estar merodeando en cualquier parte-

-Vamos, la única persona importante que vino hoy era Syura-sama y nada paso, no tienen motivos para venir… además, aunque quisieran no podrían hacerlo, este es uno de los puestos más vigilados de la capital, ninguno de Night Raid se atrevería a poner un pie aquí- Ante sus palabras, el otro soldado soltó un gruñido y se alejó a su puesto para vigilar, no tenía tiempo para discutir con idiotas.

Mientras que el soldado perezoso por su parte solo se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos nuevamente. Siendo totalmente inconsciente de una persona encapuchada que paso justo detrás de él, de lo más tranquilo como si la seguridad fuera un chiste barato.

Dai observo momentáneamente al sujeto durmiendo en la silla, no era un objetivo y no le interrumpía el paso, así que solo lo ignoro y fue a la carpa donde estaba su objetivo.

Camino tranquilamente hasta que entro y ahí pudo ver a la persona a quien buscaba. El hombre calvo estaba sentado tranquilamente, como si estuviera esperando algo, y ese algo parecía ser más bien alguien porque apenas vio Dai entrar y al juzgar que no tenía el uniforme militar, mostro una sonrisa y se levantó de su asiento. Dai se acercó manteniendo su expresión neutra.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un momento, hasta que el hombro ensancho su sonrisa y se dio la vuelta.

-Lamento si te hice esperar mucho, pero…- De pronto el hombre se vio cubierto por un extraño humo y al disiparse, Dai vio como una larga cabellera color castaño-rojizo invadió la cabeza del sujeto, le dio un vistazo más detallado al hombre pero al juzgar por como viste y por la figura curvilínea que tenía, se dio cuenta de que era una mujer. Esta persona sonrió y se llevó una paleta de dulce a la boca y miro al chico encapuchado de reojo -…Tomo un poco más de tiempo conseguir mi disfraz, si me entiendes, claro- La mujer le guiño un ojo pero Dai no reacciono, solo asintió y cerro la carpa.

* * *

**Base de Night Raid **

-¡Buen trabajo ustedes dos! ¡Realmente esplendido!- Najenda felicito tanto a Tatsumi como a Dai quienes sonreían con orgullo y agradecimiento.

-¡Gracias!- Dijo Tatsumi para luego girarse y ver a Akame -¿Qué te ha parecido, Akame? He hecho el trabajo y he entregado el informe. ¡Y de alguna manera he salido ileso!-

-…- Akame respondió con silencio y en una escena cómica, a Tatsumi pareció haberle alargado a la nariz como a pinocho cuando miente.

-Así que ahora reconoces que…- De repente, Tatsumi seria despojado de sus prendas por la misma Akame.

-…- Los dos quedaron un minuto así, hasta que el cerebro del castaño pudo finalmente entender lo que había pasado.

-¡QUE…! ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!-

-Leone, jefa, sujétenlo- Ignorando sus quejas, Akame la hablo a las otras dos féminas quienes gustosas corrieron en su dirección.

-Entendido-

-¡Ah! Parece divertido-

-¿Qué…que está pasando…? ¡¿Podría ser que…?!-

-Oh mierda, Tats, es como lo que paso conmigo…- Pensaba el castaño recordando lo ocurrido en el lago.

Najenda lo sujeto de la cintura y Leone le sostuvo las manos, dándole la oportunidad a Akame para bajarle los pantalones y dejarlo solo en ropa interior.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- Tatsumi se cubrió con un enorme sonrojo de vergüenza haciendo que Dai empezara a dolerle el estómago por tanto reír. Mientras, Akame lo inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza, luego se paró enfrente del chico de forma estoica, hasta que.

-Gracias a Dios-

-¿Eh?-

Tatsumi alzo la mirada y pudo ver una enorme sonrisa de alivio proveniente de Akame, haciéndolo sonrojar levemente pues esa sonrisa la hacía ver muy bonita.

-He visto a compañeros morir envenenados por querer hacerse los duros y no informar de las heridas. Me alegra que no hayas recibido ningún daño. Las primeras misiones tienen una alta tasa de mortalidad… ¡Lo has hecho muy bien!- Decía la ojos carmesí ofreciéndole la mano al castaño.

-Gra…Gracias-

-Akame estaba siendo estricta porque no quiere que mueras- Dijo Leone explicándole los motivos de la peli negra.

-Aprendiste a comunicarte con tus compañeros mientras cocinabas. Aprendiste a asesinar cuando estabas cazando… ¿Te has dado cuenta de que todo lo que hiciste en esos días era beneficioso para ti?- Dijo Najenda.

-¿Eh…? Uh… ¿Enserio?- Dijo el castaño para después volverse hacia Akame quien permanecía con una suave sonrisa –Lo siento Akame… yo lo malinterprete-

-Está bien, a partir de ahora sigue con vida… Tatsumi-

-¡Claro! ¡Por favor cuida de mi Akame!- Declaro el castaño, pero eso solo hizo reír a dos personas presente.

-Pfff, Tats… eso… sonó un poco extraño- Dijo Dai aguantándose la risa.

-Desnudo y diciendo esas cosas, ¿Qué intenciones escondes?- Dijo Leone con una mano en la boca igualmente reteniendo una carcajada.

-¡Fueron ustedes las que me quitaron la ropa!-

-Lo que me recuerda- Akame menciono mirando directamente a Dai quien dejo de reír al sentir un escalofrió en su espina dorsal –Dai-

-¿Eh?- Dai cuestiono, pero su preocupación aumento cuando vio a Tatsumi sonriéndole diabólicamente, y a Akame caminando directamente hacia él –Ehh A-Akame, espera un segundo…r-recuerda lo que paso la última vez- Dijo el peli negro retrocediendo conforme Akame va avanzando.

-Eso no importa, no sé cuál es la misión que la jefa te dio, pero aun así debo revisar-

Dai trago un poco e intento retroceder más, paro luego sintió como su cabeza era amortiguado por dos cosas sumamente blandas y al alzar la cabeza vio a Leone con la misma mirada diabólica de Tatsumi pero con un sonrojo notable.

-Leone, jefa…-

-No hace falta que lo menciones-

-Ujujuju es hora de revisar a mi osito de peluche-

-E-Esperen… ¡Esperen!- Fue muy tarde, Akame aprovecho su distracción para quitarle la chaqueta y la camisa. Leone lo abrazo para inmovilizarlo mientras Najenda le sujetaba los brazos y hacer que Akame le bajase los pantalones -¡HAAAAA, MIS CALZONES NOOOOOOO!- Al final, lo que Dai dijo resulto ser cierto, parecía que querían verlo con o sin los calzones puestos.

Como con Tatsumi, Akame lo reviso de arriba abajo, ella ya había visto el cuerpo bien fornido y con cicatrices de Dai, así que sabía con qué guiarse.

Luego de comprobar que estaba sano, Akame le sonrió gentilmente.

-Es bueno ver que estas bien, el que tuvieras una misión del que no estuviera informada me preocupo más- Decía la pelinegra mientras Dai tenía una gota de sudor. Pero luego sonrió al entender sus razones.

Sin embargo hubo alguien que parecía no estarlo mirando con ojos inocentes.

-Ujujuuuuii no sabía que mi osito de peluche fuera tan fornido- Menciono Leone con una sonrisa seductora y rojo en sus mejillas. Y lo siguiente que supo Dai, es que estaba enterrado nuevamente entre sus pechos -¡¿Qué más oculta tu cuerpo?! ¡Vamos a comprobarlo Daichi!-

-¡No respiro!-

Akame sonrió por la cómica escena, vio la capucha de Dai que estaba en su mano y se lo acerco a su rostro para exhalar su aroma, ella en verdad estaba preocupada por el pelinegro, en especial por no saber a qué misión se refería su jefa. Najenda solo le pregunto si había terminado su misión, Dai dijo que sí, pero ella le pidió que esperara a darle el informe cuando todos regresaran. Así que esa idea de no saber nada de sus compañeros, la asusto de verdad, no quería que muriera, no quería que nadie muriera, son su equipo y su familia.

-…Muy bien. Tatsumi, ahora trabajaras junto a Mine, hazlo lo mejor que puedas- Ordeno la jefa mientras Tatsumi se colocaba su ropa, pero las ordenes de Najenda no le agradaron mucho.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Un desastre tras otro, verdad?- Dijo Leone en un susurro juguetón, aun con Dai entre sus pechos al pobre castaño.

-Yo… ¡¿TENGO QUE TRABAJAR CON ELLA?!-

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, el grupo conformado por Lubbock, Sheele, Bulat y Mine iban de regreso a la base, hasta que la peli rosa se detuvo de repente y con sudor en su frente exclamo.

-No sé por qué acabo de sentir un escalofrió…-

* * *

-¡Vamos Daichi! ¡Hay que verificar que estés bien en verdad!- Dijo Leone llevándose al pelinegro quien trataba desesperadamente de escapar, al mismo tiempo que dejaron al pobre de Tatsumi congelado en un rincón –Akame ¿Quieres ayudar? ¿Hay que verificar que en verdad no lo paso nada?- Dijo Leone con burla en sus palabras.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-

-Está bien- Respondió simplemente la pelinegra recogiendo la ropa del chico.

-¡MIERDAAAAAA…! ¡TATS, AYUDAMEEEEE!- Pidió el chico de doble personalidad a su amigo, pero este aún seguía petrificado por la terrible historia de que tendría que trabajar con Mine.

Y así, las dos bellezas se lo llevaron para hacerle la vida imposible a Dai quién trataba con todas sus fuerzas de escapar… pero era inútil, pues Leone y Akame ya lo habían marcado.

**Fin del capítulo 3 **

**Espero que les haya gustado, fue entretenido escribirlo, y pues ahora hay que saber qué clase de información fue la que encontró Dai en su misión. Pues eso se sabrá conforme avance la historia jaja. Trato constantemente de corregir mis errores ortográficos, a veces resulta, a veces no, a veces tengo capítulos sin casi ningún error y otras en los que me provoca pegarme con una sartén por semejante estupidez, en fin es obra en proceso XD. Cuídense y nos vemos en otro fic. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Personalidad de Asesino **

**Hades: **Bueno, no me he leído el manga de Fate Zero ni visto el anime, pero tal vez en un futuro los vea y decida hacer un fic sobre ellos quien sabe.

**RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: AKAME GA KILL NO ES MIO, LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, TAKAHIRO Y TETSUYA TASHIRO. ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS.**

**Capítulo 4: Compañeros y enemigos **

-Aquí es donde está la capital, ¡Tiene unos 200.000 kilómetros cuadrados!- Decía Sayo mientras ella y sus tres acompañantes miraban un mapa del imperio.

-Alrededor de la capital hay un enorme muro de miles de kilómetros y usan enormes barcos comerciales para cruzar los canales- Dijo Ieyasu con los brazos cruzados.

-Parece que hay un montón de lugares para investigar- Fue el turno de Tatsumi en hablar.

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial! ¡Eso significa que es un "todo lo que quieras comer"!-

-Tu siempre pensando con tu estómago, Dai-

-Déjame en paz con mi sueño, Tats- Dijo el pelinegro con enojo cómico.

-Claro que debe haber restaurantes y cosas así, pero a mí siempre me gustara más tu comida, Dai- Dijo Sayo envolviendo a su novio en un amoroso abrazo que el chico felizmente correspondió.

Luego Ieyasu se inclinaría en la mesa y con una cara pervertida le habló a su amigo castaño.

-Y por supuesto, también habrá muchas chicas "refinadas" que conoces-

-Jejeje, si-

**¡PAM! **

-¡Que vulgar!- Ante las palabras de su amigo con la pañoleta en la frente, Sayo soltó momentáneamente a Dai para darle un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza, haciendo reír tanto al castaño como a su novio.

-¡¿Por qué solo me pegas a mí?!-

**-_Como cualquier chico de campo, hubo un tiempo en el que todo lo que quería hacer era ver la capital…- _**

* * *

-Al fin en la capital- Decía Tatsumi caminando junto a Mine en las concurridas calles de la capital- Pero mirándolo bien, hay un montón de gente con miradas agrias en sus rostros, ¿Eh?-

Efectivamente, a pesar de las ricas posibilidades que a capital imperial tiene que ofrecer, se podía ver que la mayoría de las personas estaban mayormente con la mirada baja y rostros de derrota.

-Eso es debido a la depresión y al aire de miedo creado por los políticos- Explico Mine caminando ligeramente más delante de Tatsumi.

-¿Esta bien caminar a plena luz?-

Una pregunta valida, pues se supone que Night Raid es un grupo de asesinos que operan por las noches, y la idea de caminar tan tranquilamente por las calles puede parecer una locura.

-¿Eh? Bueno…- Pero Mine para aclararlo señaló a unos carteles pegados en la pared. Estos eran carteles de "Se busca" que tenían las caras de varios de los miembros de Night Raid. La principal obviamente era Akame cuya recompensa mostrada en el papel era la más grande, la segunda era Najenda y los otros dos eran Sheele y Bulat –Los únicos que tienen carteles de búsqueda son esos cuatro-

-¿Eh?- Con clara curiosidad, Tatsumi se acercó un poco al muro-¿Quién es ese del medio?- Preguntó viendo la imagen de un hombre con vestimentas militares y cabello corto y negro, pues a pesar de nunca haberlo visto en el escondite, tenía un aire familiar.

Mine al ver su duda, decidió responder sin vacilar.

-Bulat-

Y con esa simple palabra, el cerebro de Tatsumi reventó.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-

-Cambio su imagen cuando se unió a Night Raid-

-¡Pero si no parece ni el mismo!-

Luego, Tatsumi pudo jurar que la imagen cambió de repente al de Bulat de ahora con su exótico estilo de peinado, y que le giñaba un ojo estremeciendo al castaño.

-Es como el peor antes y después de Night Raid- Susurró para sí mismo antes de que su atención se fuera hacia Mine.

-Ahora que está aclarado, tenemos una misión que cumplir-

Y como si sus energías regresaran de golpe, Tatsumi levantó el puño y exclamó como vigor.

-Vamos, es la razón por la que me has traído aquí, ¿No?-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Empecemos inspeccionando la ciudad!- Gritó Mine con el puño al aire.

-La verdad es que no sé a qué te refieres, ¡Pero hagámoslo!- Exclamó el castaño copiando la acción de la tiradora. Luego ambos asintieron y empezaron a caminar –_Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Dai en estos momentos- _

* * *

-¡BUAAHHHHHH!-

Por novena vez en el día, Dai termino con la cabeza en el suelo después de haber sido mandado a volar por Akame quien estaba parada a unos metros detrás de él con una espada de madera.

Desde que Tatsumi se fue, Dai le había pedido a la pelinegra que entrenara con él y que a cambio le prepararía una de sus recetas maestras que su pueblo tanto amaba.

Akame obviamente aceptó de inmediato, hasta lo jaló con gran fuerza a los campos de entrenamiento de la base, ella hubiera aceptado con gusto el pedido de Dai desde un comienzo, pero fue él quien decidió ofrecerle tal cosa y ella definitivamente no se lo iba a perder. De por sí, la comida de Dai resulto ser una maravilla y si él le ofrecía uno de sus platillos maestros, no habría duda de su respuesta.

Sentados aún lado como espectadores, el resto de los miembros de Night Raid con excepción de Najenda, se encontraban presentes para ver el pequeño sparring entre la pelinegra de ojos carmesí y el chico de diferente personalidad.

Akame se enderezó viendo como el chico trataba de sacar su cabeza enterrada en la tierra. Cuando Dai finalmente se vio libre, escupió un poco de tierra y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el polvo.

El chico se puso de pie, tomó su espada falsa y se lanzó hacia la asesina quien con su antebrazo, posicionó la suya en horizontal para detener el tajo vertical de Dai.

-Hmm, sus golpes son fuertes pero muy imprecisos, ¿Estas segura Leone, de que ese chico en verdad derrotó a Akame?-

Con los brazos cruzados, Bulat se dirigió a la chica mencionada quien disfrutaba el espectáculo con unas palomitas en su mano derecha.

Ella parpadeo una vez, y le dirigió una sonrisa dentuda al fornido hombre.

-Sé que parece ilógico, pero te aseguro que Daichi la venció justamente- Dijo antes de llevarse otro grupo de palomitas a la boca y disfrutar su salada textura.

El grupo vio como ahora era Akame quien estaba en la ofensiva, mientras Dai trataba desesperadamente contener sus muy precisos ataques.

-No lo sé. Sé que nos explicó eso de su extraño cambio de personalidad, pero aquí se nota que no está fingiendo- Volvió a decir el hombre viendo como Dai tratando de golpear a la chica, tropezó haciendo que pasara de largo lo que le dio a Akame la oportunidad de darle una ligera patada en la espalda –Dudo que con ponerse una capucha, sus habilidades mejorasen de tal manera como para vencer a Akame-

Ante la duda del ex capitán, Leone estaba a punto de aclararle de nuevo lo sucedido, pero el peliverde de Lubbock habló primero.

-Pues yo apoyo a Leone- Mencionó ganándose la mirada de todos, excepto de los dos pelinegros quienes seguían en su entrenamiento –Cuando eliminamos a los intrusos, Dai acabó fácilmente con dos de ellos, y debo admitir que la precisión con que los mató hasta da miedo, me alegra que está de nuestra parte-

Bulat lo miró por un momento más hasta regresar la mirada en los dos presentes en el campo de entrenamiento. No es que desconfiara de Dai o lo creyera un inútil a la hora de combatir, en realidad acepto sin problemas en que Dai posee una gran habilidad con la espada comparada a la mayoría de las personas en la capital. Pero aún era muy escéptico con que lograra vencer a Akame, una maestra asesina y fiera guerrera con la katana que al mismo tiempo resulta ser una Teigu.

Claro, él y los demás vieron de primera mano la sensación en el ambiente al momento en que Dai se coloca la capucha y debe admitir que no había sentido tal tensión asesina en mucho tiempo.

Pero eso no es garantía de que lograra mejorar sus habilidades de forma tan abismal.

En realidad, ahora mismo se puede ver que a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos, Dai era incapaz de lograr darle al menos un toque la chica de ojos rojos. Más bien, parecía un juego para ella, lograba desviar sus ataques y aprovechaba cada hueco para contraatacar (Obviamente de forma no letal, pero que si deje un buen moretón).

-¡HYAAAAAHH!-

Bulat salió de sus pensamientos cuando el mismo Dai cayó boca abajo justo delante de él y el resto de los espectadores.

Dai nuevamente alzó la cabeza y empezó a escupir tierra otra vez.

-¡Puagh! Hombre, que asco, ¿Por qué la tierra no puede tener sabor a chocolate?-

-Pero seguiría siendo tierra, ¿No?- Lubbock dijo eso mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

-Buen punto… ¡Entonces que el suelo sea de chocolate!- Dijo Dai con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la tierra de su cara, luego vio una delicada mano frente a él, y al mirar hacia arriba vio la figura de Sheele sonriéndole cálidamente, ofreciendo su mano para que se levante.

-Ven, déjame ayudarte-

Dai parpadeo ante las palabras de la peli purpura con lentes, pero luego le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa y con gusto acepto su ayuda.

-¡Oye Akame, ten cuidado con mi osito de peluche! ¡Se supone que es un entrenamiento!- Gritó Leone agitanado el puño hacia la pelinegra quien se acercaba con su estoica expresión. Leone sabía que cuando Dai estaba en su otro yo, básicamente no tenía casi nada que temer, pero ahora cuando Dai estaba en su modo "Adorable" es cuando se tensa más al verlo lastimado, y no es porque se preocupara más por él que por el resto, ella los quería a todos, pero ella convirtió a Dai en su "Oso de peluche" al que uno siempre quiere abrazar.

-Lo siento, ¿Estas bien, Dai?-

-Pues quitando el hecho de que me patearon el trasero como nunca había pasado en mi vida, de que ahora no siento mi rostro y porque mi boca sabe a tierra…Si, estoy bien- Dijo el castaño hasta que sentiría como Leone le daría sus ya típicos abrazos de oso hundiendo su cabeza en sus pechos.

Mientras que por su parte, Leone parecía tener una mirada de molestia con dirección a Akame, quien extrañamente parecía estar en shock, alertando a la mayoría de los espectadores.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Lo rompiste!- Dijo la rubia hundiendo más la cabeza de Dai.

-No-

-¿Eh?-

Leone sacó esa expresión al escuchar eso, y se alarmó cuando vio el rostro de terror de Akame.

El grupo entero se tensó cuando el cuerpo de la chica empezó a temblar, y sus ojos miraban con desconcierto a Dai.

-¿Akame…? ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Lubbock preparando revisando sus hilos por si acaso se trataba de otro intruso. Pero nada, sus hilos estaban tranquilos.

-¿Estas bien?- Bulat preparó su espada para convocar a Incursio. Es raro que algo asuste a Akame, pero aquí, ella parecía aterrada por algo.

Detrás de ellos, Sheele también se preparó, sacando su tijera que lo puede cortar todo.

Por su parte, Leone seguía abrazando a Dai, quien miraba con alfo de pavor la expresión que Akame le estaba dando.

De pronto…

-¡NO!-

-¡¿Ehh…?! ¡¿Pero qué…?!- Leone exclamó desconcertada cuando de repente Akame le arrebató a Dai de forma brusca. Le iba a reclamar pero Akame estaba muy concentrada en el chico.

Akame sujetó fuertemente los hombros de Dai, mientras sudor caía del rostro del pelinegro. Se estremeció cuando Akame acercó mucho su rostro tenso a la de él.

-¿A…Akame?-

-¡Dai! ¡¿Es verdad?!-

-¿Eh?-

-¡¿Es verdad que todo te sabe a tierra?!-

-A-Ah s-sí, ¿Por qué?- Preguntó el chico muy nervioso y asustado. Es verdad que tanto caer de cara le hizo tragar mucha tierra, pero no creía que fuera gran cosa. Pero si Akame estaba reaccionando así, entonces puede que la tierra tenga alguna especie de infección, ¿Para qué? Dai intentó buscar rápidamente la respuesta a esa incógnita, pero no halló nada. En cambio volteó para ver a los demás por respuestas, pero solo vio que la mayoría estaba igual que él, con desconcierto, nerviosos y alerta por cualquier cosa.

De repente Dai sintió algo duro golpear su pecho, y al voltear vio la cabeza de Akame apoyado en él.

-No… ¿Qué he hecho?- Akame empezó a hablar de forma temblorosa tensando aún más a todos- ¿Que he hecho?-

-¡Akame, ya dinos lo que sucede!- Expresó Lubbock en guardia.

-Dai…Lo siento- Ignorando las palabras del peliverde, Akame se dirigió nuevamente a Dai.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿La tierra está infectada?! ¡¿Me voy a morir?!-

-No…es…es…-

Todo el mundo se preparó, esperando las palabras de la chica. Incluso Dai llevó ligeramente su mano hacia su capucha.

-¡Que arruiné tu receta maestra!-

**¡POW! **

Absolutamente todos los presentes, excluyendo a Akame, cayeron cómicamente de espaldas.

Creyeron que sería algo de vida o muerte, que se trataba de algún intruso o algún objetivo o como dijo Dai, de algún veneno…No de comida.

Todos se levantaron nuevamente, y Dai sobándose la cabeza miró incrédulo a la chica quien apretaba los dientes y el puño de frustración como si hubiera fallado algún objetivo.

-¡¿Eso mierda era de lo que estabas preocupada?!- Gritó Lubbock molesto, pues en verdad creía que se trataba de algún peligro. Pero se estremeció cuando Akame le dio una mirada de ultratumba.

-Le arruiné la receta maestra a Dai, ya ahora no podré probarla. Nunca hables de la comida de esa forma nuevamente-

-Si señora- Con una pose militar, Lubbock dijo eso mientras temblaba.

-¿Pero por qué dices que arruinaste mi receta maestra? Ni siquiera la he empezado a hacer.

-No importa-

Los hombros de Dai volverían a ser apresados por las manos de Akame quien rápidamente le atrajo hacia ella

-¿Eh?-

-Dices que todo te sabe a tierra, ¿Verdad? Un buen cocinero debe probar sus ingredientes para asegurarse que están bien y que el platillo sepa delicioso. Si todo te sabe a tierra entonces no podrás probarlo como se debe porque ¡Todo te sabe a tierra! Lo siento- Dijo volviendo a pegar su frente en el pecho de Dai.

-Ahhhh… ¡WUAAA!-

Antes de que Dai pudiera decir algo, Leone furiosa lo arrastraría hacia ella nuevamente en un abrazo.

-¡¿Y por eso decides quitarme a mi osito de peluche?!-

-Lo siento…me merezco un castigo por tal pecado-

-¡Oigan!- Grito el chico entre los pechos de Leone, llamando la atención de todos –Akame, lo que dije era solo una expresión, solo necesito un poco de agua y estaré bien-

Con eso dicho, Dai sería nuevamente arrastrado de los brazos de una incrédula Leone por Akame a quien le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Entonces eso significa que podrás hacer tu receta maestra?-

-Ehh…Si, ¡Oye!- Dai gritó cuando Akame puso su brazo entre sus pechos y empezó a llevárselo al escondite.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo…-

-¡Oye! ¡¿Crees que puedes llevarte a mi osito, así como así?!-

Con eso dicho, Leone furiosamente volvió a reclamar a Dai.

-Dai debe ir de inmediato a la cocina para que haga su receta maestra-

Luego Akame lo volvió a arrastrar pero esta vez hacia su busto.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Daichi es mi osito de peluche! ¡Al menos pídemelo primero!- Dijo agarrando otra vez a Dai quien tenía espirales en los ojos por tanto ir y venir por las dos bellezas.

Mientras que el grupo de espectadores se había calmado, pero miraban incrédulos el pequeño espectáculo.

Sobretodo Lubbock quien se morfía sus chaqueta de la ira.

_-¡Mierda, mierdaaaaaaa, Dai ya se acaparó a Akame y Leone para él solo!- _

Para su fortuna y la de Dai, Najenda se acercó a paso firme.

-Escuchen, dejen lo que están haciendo-

Con eso dicho, todos la miraron, incluyendo a Akame y Leone quienes sujetaban un brazo de Dai mientras este estaba completamente mareado.

-¿Jefa?-

-Disculpe jefa, pero ahora Dai debe ir a hacer el almuerzo-

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ya suelta a mi osito!- Leone gritó y jaló a Dai pero el agarre de Akame aún era firme.

-Pues tendrá que esperar-

-¿…?-

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante para negar el almuerzo hecho por Dai?-

-¿Qué te parece un nuevo objetivo?- Dijo Najenda con una sonrisa sorprendiendo todos y haciendo que expresiones serias se marcaran en sus rostros, dejando de lado la cómica y ridícula escena de hace un rato.

El cambio fue tal, que Leone y Akame inconscientemente soltaron a Dai, pero este por estar tan mareado no pudo mantenerse de pie y cayó de cara al suelo…otra vez.

-Ouch.

-¡Daichi!-

-¡Dai! ¡Espero que esta vez no tengas sabor a tierra!-

Tan rápido como se fue, la cómica escena volvió con las dos féminas cargando en ambos brazos al pelinegro, haciendo que una pequeña carcajada aparezca en la cara de Najenda y los demás.

* * *

-Ah, hemos comprado un montón- Dijo Mine mientras ella y Tatsumi se encontraban sentados al aire libre perteneciente a una tienda de té.

Cuando Mine dijo que tenía una misión importante, Tatsumi está convencido de que se trataba de otro objetivo a eliminar muy importante.

Sin embargo, parece que todo lo que han estado haciendo es ir de compras por toda la capital, y el pobre de Tatsumi no tuvo de otra que acompañarla y llevar las compras de Mine que llegaban hasta las toneladas. Esto le hizo recordar amargamente lo ocurrido cuando él y Dai llegaron por primera vez a la capital con esa rubia.

Tatsumi en verdad no quería recordarla ni saber su nombre por razones que él ni quiere ni pensar. Pero si recuerda que el guardia le advirtió que todas las mujeres de la capital son así, ahora entendió a qué se refería.

Era en estos momentos en que realmente le gustaría tener la presencia de Dai para que lo ayude, y también para distraerlo pues la actitud tonta del pelinegro siempre lo hacía reír.

Tatsumi no pudo evitar sentir envidia por Dai, pues mientras él está aquí siendo mula de carga para Mine, Dai debe estar tranquilamente cómodo en el escondite.

Pero luego recordó que le iba a pedir a Akame que entrenara con él, y conociendo al pelinegro, lo iba a hacer sin su capucha.

Tatsumi soltó una pequeña carcajada, ya podía imaginarse a Akame pateándole el trasero a su amigo una y otra vez, pero también sintió pena pues recordaba que Leone iba a estar ahí, y conociendo como es ella con el chico, rezaba porque Dai tuviera el suficiente oxígeno para sobrevivir a sus pechos enormemente mortales.

Así que en ese punto de vista, ninguno de los dos la tenía bien librado.

Bueno, tal vez Tatsumi lo tenía un poco mejor, pues a pesar de parecer burro de carga por Mine, al menos era simple trabajo físico.

Dai por otra parte, tiene que lidiar con los constantes abrazos de oso de Leone, uno pensaría que es un paraíso ser tratado de tala manera por una hermosa chica y debía admitir que Leone era realmente bella. Pero lo que nadie toma en cuenta es que sus constantes abrazos "cariñosos" constantemente atenta con la vida del pobre pelinegro por la falta de oxígeno.

Y para colmo, también tiene que lidiar con la también hermosa, pero glotona Akame, quien siempre lo arrastra a la cocina por sus deliciosos alimentos. A Akame le gustó tanto la comida de Dai, que el chico básicamente no había salido de ahí, a excepción de cuando Leone llegaba para buscar a su "osito de peluche".

Tatsumi tragó saliva por eso, en definitiva era él quien se llevó la mejor parte del día.

-Tal como pensaba, el rosa se llevará esta primavera- Aunque eso no significa que este disfrutando esto.

-Supongo-

-Es bueno darte un capricho en tus días libres ¿Eh?-

-Supongo-

Decía el castaño con un rostro cadavérico de "¡Por favor que termine ya!".

Mine tomo otro sorbo de su té, para después inclinar la cabeza y sonreír abiertamente.

-Muy bien, ¡Misión cumplida!-

Al oír eso, Tatsumi explotó y una vena se le formó en la frente.

-¡Esto no es una misión, sólo es ir de compras!-

**¡PLAF! **

-¡¿BUHWA?!-

-No te pases de listo- Dijo Mine después de asestarle una fuerte bofetada que terminó por tumbar al castaño -¡Yo estoy arriba, tú estás abajo! ¡Y no lo olvides! ¡Un subordinado no debe protestar!-

**¡PUM! **

-¡AH!-

Con esas palabras, Mine empezó a pisotear cómicamente al castaño.

-Deberías agradecerme que te dejo llevar mis bolsas-

-¡Sin embargo, solo eres mi superior temporalmente!-

Con lo dicho por Tatsumi, Mine de repente mostró una sonrisa engreída y confiada.

-No subestimes el poder de alguien a cargo, novato. Por ejemplo…- Momento siguiente, Mine tomo un marcador y haciendo trazos creo un circulo perfecto, como una especie de ruleta y dentro de ella había varios nombres de mangas -¡Podría utilizar esta ruleta para decidir qué mangas cancelar!-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!-

Tatsumi se estremeció de miedo al ver los nombres de los mangas de la ruleta que estaban conformados por: **_Corpse Party, Eighth, Natsu no Arashi, Black Knight, _**entre otros.

**_Nota del autor: _**_Los nombres que aparecen en la ruleta son otros mangas realizados en la Gangan Joker, la misma revista donde publica Akame ga kill. Fin de nota. _

-Incluso tú adorado **_Hatsukiai _**está ahí también-

-¡Pero tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasar si lo pierdo! ¡Por favor!- Mine solo se rio triunfante mientras Tatsumi soltaba un suspiro y se masajeaba la nuca –Oh, cielos…-

Pero luego, la cómica escena se vería cortada cuando una gran multitud atrajo la atención de los dos miembros de Night Raid.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa…?-

-Es la ejecución pública de los enemigos del imperio. Es algo normal en la capital- Reveló Mine esta vez con seriedad y los brazos cruzados.

Los dos se acercaron para ver mejor y Tatsumi al darse cuenta, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en shock por la horrible escena.

Justo ahí frente a él, en medio de la calle, casi una adocena de cruces con gente clavadas en ellas. La sangre salían como chorros de agua, algunos ni siquiera tenían los brazos, por lo que para poder quedar adheridos a las cruces de madera, les clavaron los hombros. La horrible escena sangrienta, el olor que cubría las fosas nasales y los gritos de dolor de los pobres desafortunados, hizo que Tatsumi usara todas sus fuerzas para no vomitar.

-Que… ¡¿Cómo pueden hacer algo tan cruel…?!-

-Porque el ministro dice que está bien…- Con un semblante sombrío, Mine habló- Fue gracias a la astucia del ministro que el joven emperador actual ganó la batalla por la sucesión. Pero yo…no apruebo esos métodos. Definitivamente voy a vivir, ¡Y veré el final de esta lucha!- Dijo con determinación, siendo vista detenidamente por un pensativo Tatsumi.

_-El ministro, ¿Eh…? ¿Qué clase de monstruo será?- _

* * *

En el enorme palacio ubicado cuidadosamente en el centro de la capital, se estaba llevando a cabo un juicio precedido por el mismo emperador. Y justo como dicen los rumores, se trataba de un niño peliverde con la vestimenta de emperador mientras veía a l acusado arrodillado frente a él desde su trono.

-Oficial de asuntos interinos Shoui. Usted ha estado interfiriendo en mi política, y ha retrasado asuntos de gobierno. Como castigo por sus crímenes, se le condena a ser desmembrado-

-¡…!-

La declaración del emperador, no solo dejó catatónico al hombre juzgado, sino también a los presentes quienes no podían creer lo sádico del veredicto.

-¿Esta bien así, ministro?- Preguntó el niño mirando hacia atrás para ver a un hombre de mediana edad, con una gran barba y cabellera, pasado de peso y que al mismo tiempo comía un pedazo de carne con una sonrisa psicópata.

-Ufufu. Espléndido, el emperador Makoto es un gobernante sabio-

-¿Otra vez carne? Comes mucho de eso-

-Hay que disfrutar lo bueno que te da la vida. **Ñam Ñam**-

-**¡BASTA!- **Un fuerte grito resonó en la sala del trono y todos voltearon a ver al hombre acusado- ¡El emperador está siendo engañado por el primer ministro! ¡Por favor escuche la voz de su pueblo!-

-Te está acusando-

-Obviamente ha perdido la razón, su alteza- Menciono el gordo hombre con una fingida sonrisa amistosa.

-¡Por supuesto!- Respondió el emperador horrorizando al acusado -¡Nunca me has mentido, y siempre me has aconsejado bien!-

Ante las inconcebibles palabras del emperador, el primer ministro proseguiría da darle una tétrica mirada al hombre arrodillado.

-Shoui-dono. Parece que esta será nuestra despedida final- Con eso dicho, unos guardias llegaron de repente y apuñalaron las piernas del mencionado hombre.

-¡GUWAAAAAAAH! ¡Majestad, si esto sigue así los mil años de historia del imperio llegarán a su fin!- Shoui trató desesperadamente de hacer entrar en razón, pero fue cortado por el ministro quien se agachó al mismo nivel que él.

-Shoui-dono. Por favor, no te preocupes por esa encantadora esposa que dejas. Tan solo déjamela a mí- Luego el desagradable ministro se acercaría con una dentuda sonrisa macabra –**Me aseguraré de cuidar de ella. De cada parte de ella…fufufufuf- **

Finalmente, el ministro le hizo una señal a los guardias quienes se llevaba a rastras al pobre hombre.

_-Cómo…cómo es posible… ¡Que se permita algo así! Este crimen no puede quedar impune…alguien, cualquiera… ¡Por favor!... **¡Que este demonio page por sus terribles crímenes!- **_Con ese último pensamiento, los guardias se lo llevaron.

-Todos por favor, salgan-

Ante el extraño pedido del emperador, el resto de los sirvientes no lo pensaron dos veces y se marcharon, dejando solo al niño y al hombre panzón.

-¿Le ocurre algo a su majestad?-

Preguntaba el hombre viendo la figura del niño acomodándose más en su trono mientras suspiraba y se llevaba una mano a la frente.

-Dígame primer ministro… ¿Se sabe algo de Omega?-

El primer ministro de inmediato se tensó, dejando de devorar la carne en sus manos. La mención de ese nombre le trajo nuevos recuerdos, recuerdos que pueden resultar un problema gracias a esa perra traidora.

-Aún no majestad. Pero tengo la confianza de que pronto sabremos su paradero-

-Eso espero, es lo que mi padre tanto ha anhelado, dijo que algún día me lo confiaría para proteger el imperio- Mencionó el niño con un semblante triste.

El ministro por su parte no dijo nada, solo se abstuvo en mirar fijamente el vacío de la habitación.

La mención de Omega por parte del emperador es muy serio, algo que se ha estado pasando de generación en generación de los emperadores.

Pero debido a ella, Omega ha desaparecido del radar, y todos los intentos de búsqueda y rescate fallaron. Ninguna de las personas que interrogaron y torturaron tenía información sobre eso, y los que sí simplemente no dijeron nada, prefiriendo el suicidio a contarles de su paradero.

Esto hizo que el hombre disimuladamente apretara los dientes.

Si Omega llegase a caer en las manos de los enemigos del imperio como el Ejército Revolucionario, entonces ellos tendrían un arma de gran poder capaz de superar incluso a la Teigu Suprema.

Pero de repente un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, lo que lo hizo sonreír macabramente otra vez y volvió su mirada hacia el emperador.

-Oh, su alteza no debe preocuparse por Omega-

-¿Eh?-

-Tengo a la persona ideal capaz de saber su paradero, y mejor aún, traerlo aquí. Así las preocupaciones de su majestad serán exterminadas como sus enemigos-

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Quién es?!-

-Ohh un viejo conocido de Omega, y le aseguro que estará encantado de colaborar-

-Entonces contáctenlo, lo quiero aquí buscando a Omega-

-Como deseé, su majestad- Inclinándose respetuosamente, el primer ministro se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar. Y mientras lo hacía, esa sonrisa macabra regresó a sus facciones –Ufufuf, esto será interesante, con Straiker involucrado, no hay duda de que Omega regresará a donde pertenece jejejejeje, si…- Dijo para sí mismo antes de darle una mordida a su carne.

* * *

**Más tarde, en la noche**

Night Raid tenía una misión, todos los miembros se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia un gran complejo apartado lleno de mujeres y guardias.

**_-Muy bien chicos, hay un nuevo objetivo. Esta vez el objetivo es un pariente del primer ministro. Un hombre llamado Iwokaru. Usando el nombre del ministro, secuestra a chicas de la capital, y las golpea hasta la muerte. Sus cinco guardaespaldas también son culpables…Esta misión es importante, ¡Mátenlos a todos!- _**

Fueron las órdenes de Najenda horas antes. Ahora al caer la noche, el grupo entero se movilizó a toda velocidad y se separaron en dos grupos. El principal y más grande estaba conformado por Leone, Akame, Sheele, Dai, Lubbock y Bulat. Mientras que el segundo era entre Mine y Tatsumi quienes estaban alejados y en lo alto.

Tatsumi estaba en un tronco viendo con unos binoculares la entrada del complejo, esperando a que el hombre salga para exterminarlo con la increíble puntería de Mine.

-Esa es la mansión donde vive Iwokaru, ¿Eh? La seguridad debe ser enorme-

-No voy a ser capaz de darle a esta distancia. Tendré que esperar a que salga del complejo para disparar-

-Y después del tiroteo será mi turno, ¿Verdad? ¡Déjamelo a mí!-

-Hmph, no te hagas ilusiones-

De Pronto…

-¡…!-

En el momento en que Mine se concentró para apuntar con su Teigu tipo francotirador, Tatsumi al instante sintió una extraña presión. Volteó para ver a Mine, y se sorprendió por los siguiente.

_-Que concentración tan increíble…Incluso puedo sentir su poder desde aquí- _

Se dijo mentalmente, hasta que Mine movió los labios.

-Ha salido-

-Huh… ¿Qué, donde?- Tatsumi rápidamente volvió en sí y con sus binoculares pudo ver que efectivamente el objetivo, Iwokaru, estaba saliendo de su mansión, pero el detalle que alarmó a Tatsumi, fue que estaba acompañado por docenas de mujeres con ropa oriental algo reveladora -¡No se puede atacar ahora, ha salido mucha gente con él!-

-¿Y qué?- Respondió Mine con una extraña indiferencia.

-¿Qué quieres decir…? ¿Cómo vas a darle?-

-Eso no importa-

-No puede ser, ¡Dime que no tienes la intención de matar a personas inocentes…!-

Sin embargo, antes de que Tatsumi pudiera decir otra cosa, Mine ya había jalado el gatillo.

La bala voló a enorme velocidad hacia la multitud de personas, y Tatsumi por un minuto se desesperó cuando creyó que le daría a una inocente. Pero para su shock, la bala solo pasó justo al lado de todas las mujeres hasta que terminó incrustado en la cabeza de Iwokaru, quien con un gritó ahogado, cayó muerto al piso.

Esta acción dejo en blanco y con la boca bien abierta al castaño quien se congeló mirando a través de los binoculares, como las mujeres alrededor del hombre muerto se dispersaban con miedo y confusión por no saber lo que había ocurrido al instante.

-Te lo dije. Soy un genio como francotiradora-

-¡Encuentren a los asesinos, sin importar cómo!- En otro lado, el grupo de guardaespaldas se encontraba de camino a donde se creé que provino el disparo que mató a su jefe- ¡Si los dejamos escapar el primer ministro nos matará!-

Sin embargo, se detendrían abruptamente cuando frente a ellos, se encontraba el equipo principal de Night Raid esperándolos y Leone con una sonrisa salvaje debido a su Teigu, dio un paso adelante y golpeo sus nudillos entre sí.

-Vaya, vaya. Bien, ahora… ¡Vamos a ponernos salvajes!-

De regreso con el dúo. Mine y Tatsumi se escabulleron entre los matorrales, su objetivo no era enfrentarse a los guardaespaldas de Iwokaru, eso era el trabajo del equipo principal.

-¡AHHHHH, mierda!- Se quejó el castaño apartando una rama de su rostro –Es complicado andar por estas raíces, ¿Crees que nuestros seguidores se habrán rendido ya?-

-Esos enemigos fueron entrenados por Koukenji. No abandonan tan fácilmente. Es el mejor templo de artes marciales del imperio- Explicaba Mine, mientras Tatsumi se sacaba una espina del brazo haciendo una mueca –Si eres familia del primer ministro, el nivel de tus guardaespaldas es alto. Hacer lo que uno quiere usando el nombre de una familiar para encubrirlo…Ese es el tipo de cosas que más odio-

-_¿Qué le habrá ocurrido en el pasado…?- _Con una mirada inquisitiva, Tatsumi se preguntó mentalmente, y como si leyera sus pensamientos, Mine se dio la vuelta y suspiró.

-Vale, vale como un favor especial te voy a contar mi historia-

-_¡Si ni siquiera te he preguntado!- _

-Nací y crecí en la frontera occidental del imperio, y la mitas de mi sangre es extranjera. Se burlaban de mí sin piedad, nadie me aceptaba. Fue una infancia muy dura llena de miseria- Contaba cabizbaja- Pero, ¿sabes…? El ejército revolucionario formó una alianza con la gente del oeste. Si hiciéramos un nuevo país, las relaciones diplomáticas crecerían. Muchas razas se mezclarían, y los odian a los que son como yo desaparecerían… ¡Nunca más permitiré que alguien sea discriminado…!-

-Mine-

Un silencio repentino se formó, y Tatsumi solo podía mirar con seriedad la espalda de Mine.

Hasta que la chica se daría la vuelta y con una sonrisa arrogante hablaría.

-Y como alguien que tuvo mucho que ver con la revolución, ¡Voy a recibir una gran fortuna y viviré como una celebridad! ¡JOJOJOJOJO!-

-Grrr…- Fue el bajo gruñido del castaño por entender sus verdaderos motivos.

**¡PUM! **

-¡GAAAGHHH!-

Con un golpe certero por parte de Leone, el último de los guardaespaldas que se enfrentaron contra el equipo principal terminó sucumbiendo.

-A-AH. Me siento tan fresca, eran bastante fuertes, ¿Verdad?- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Pero a diferencia de ella, Akame no parecía estar conforme. Pues al ver más de cerca los cuerpos de los guardaespaldas, se dio cuenta de que solo habían tres.

-Es extraño, ¿No debería haber cinco guardaespaldas…?-

-Yo ni siquiera he matado a uno-

Se quejó el peliverde con un puchero atrayendo una sonrisa divertida de Leone.

-Es porque eres muy lento. Lo que significa que tu recompensa será la mita, querido-

-¡¿EHHHH?!-

Mientras los dos discutían, Akame se quedó en silencio con una mano en la barbilla, pensando las razones de por qué solo había tres cuerpos. Cosa que nadie más pareció haberse dado cuenta.

Después de analizarlo otro poco, un pequeño nudo se formó en su estómago.

-Tatsumi…-

-Oigan, ¿A dónde fue Dai?- Bulat con su armadura aún puesta, preguntó al notar la ausencia del pelinegro con capucha.

Al escuchar eso, Leone instantáneamente dejó de molestar a Lubbock (quien lloraba cómicamente por solo recibir la mitad de la recompensa) y frunció el ceño con desconcierto.

-¡¿Daichi?! ¡¿Se escapó de nuevo?! ¡Daichi, no te salvaras de mí! ¡¿Oíste?!-

Leone pegó un grito de molestia mientras Sheele trataba de tranquilizarla y Lubbock se rio con malicia, cuando vea al pelinegro se lo agradecerá personalmente por esta venganza.

Por su parte, Akame abrió los ojos pues ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de su ausencia. Pero en vez de alterarla como con Leone, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

Pues si ella se dio cuenta de la falta de cuerpos de los guardaespaldas, entonces Dai también, lo que significaba solo una cosa.

* * *

-Casi hemos llegado al lugar de reunión, ¡La misión está completa!- Mine habló cuando ella y Tatsumi llegaron al punto de encuentro donde se encontraba un roble con hojas rosadas.

-¡La misión no acaba hasta el momento de entregar el informe!-

-Hmph, esas palabras son de Akame- Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Mine vio con buenos ojos esta acción del chico.

Hasta que…

A pesar de que es de nohce, una sombra se alzó por detrás de Mine, y Tatsumi al verlo pudo jurar que había levantado el puño. Así que sin perder el tiempo, corrió hacia ella para apartarla.

-¡Cuidado!-

-¡¿Qué…?!-

**¡POOOM!**

Con un tremendo puñetazo, un cuarto guardaespaldas que se había escabullido se acercó detrás de Mine para terminarla de un golpe, pero debido al castaño que la apartó de repente, fue él quien recibió el golpe de lleno, mandándolo a estrellarse contra una roca y dejándolo fuera de combate momentáneamente.

-Es…Este sujeto…- Cuando Mine se recuperó de la sorpresa inicial, le dio una mirada al hombre delante de ella. El guardaespaldas no tenía nada de especial, solo que era de tez pálida, cabello largo y rubio atado en una cola, usaba placas de metal afilados en los hombros y una tela unida a su pantalón que ayudaba a cubrir su abdomen. El hombre le dirigió a Mine una sonrisa confiada y algo arrogante y psicótica –El instructor asistente de los últimos diez años…Es tan fuerte como se esperaba-

-Eso fue excepcional si me permite decirlo- Dijo aquel hombre afilando la vista hacia Mine.

-Estás muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿No?... ¡Tendré que bajarte los humos!- Mine rápidamente disparó una andanada de su Teigu, sin embargo, el sujeto las esquivó todas y cada una con increíble facilidad –No puede ser…-

-¡Es hora de acabar con el mal!-

-¡…!-

-Te entregaré al ministro con vida, ¡Espero que estés preparada!- Declaró el sujeto cuando a una enorme velocidad, se posicionó justo al frente de Mine.

-¡Ni en broma!-

Por su parte, Tatsumi se esforzaba en levantarse, pero el golpe recibido por aquel hombre fue más fuerte de lo que anticipó.

Pero aun así logro obtener la fuerza suficiente para tomar su espada y usarlo como soporte.

Pero…-

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tú-

Tatsumi se congeló cuando un algo afilado y frío toco su cuello, y al voltear ligeramente pudo ver para su horror como el quinto guardaespaldas lo veía con una sonrisa espeluznante, o al menos la mitad pues aún tenía su máscara que por alguna razón solo cubría la mitad de su rostro.

-Llegas tarde- Dijo el hombre frente a Mine quien tembló al reconocer al otro individuo, quien era el segundo mejor espadachín del grupo.

-Discúlpeme señor, evadir a esos asesinos fue más difícil de lo que esperé-

-Como sea, ahora tenemos trabajo-

-¿Qué quiere que haga con este mocoso?- Dijo acercando más su espada al cuello de Tatsumi quien permaneció inmóvil para su frustración.

-Hmm, a diferencia de esta chiquilla, este no parece tener una Teigu que podamos aprovechar…Nah, solo mátalo-

-Jeje, será un placer-

Mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa, el hombre raídamente alzó la espada para que en un movimiento horizontal, poder decapitar al chico, quien al ver las intenciones del hombre, trató de hacer girar su espada lo más rápido posible para bloquearlo, pero ya era tarde.

-¡Tatsumi!- Mine desde lejos vio como el filo se acercaba cada vez más al cuello del castaño. Intentó ayudarlo pero el instructor la detuvo.

_-¡Maldición…!- _

**¡PAM! **

-¡DAAGHH…!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿Eh?-

El grito de dolor del hombre que estaba por decapitar a Tatsumi atrajo la atención de los tres y vieron como este fue mandado a volar hacia el tronco del árbol.

Tatsumi vio esto con confusión hasta que un par de botas de combate frente a él lo alertó, cuando subió la mirada vio para su felicidad a una persona encapuchada dándole la espalda.

-¡DAI!-

-¡¿Dai?!-

Dijeron Tatsumi y Mine respectivamente como Dai de una patada había mandado a volar a aquel sujeto.

Dai no respondió al llamado de su nombre, solo se quedó mirando al sujeto en el tronco que trataba de levantarse con una expresión neutra.

-¡¿TU?! ¡¿Cómo nos encontraste?!- Preguntaba el líder con furia, sentimiento que se incrementó cuando el pelinegro de ojos ónix lo ignoró y solo se limitaba a ver al sujeto que pateó levantarse por completo, tomarse la mandíbula y mirarlo con enojo.

-Dai, me alegra verte- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa, colocándose aún lado de su amigo quien no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró, solo asintió –Escucha, yo me encargo de ese de ahí- Dijo señalando al instructor quien apretaba los dientes en su dirección- Tu encárgate del espadachín-

-Entendido…-

Tatsumi asintió mientras Dai se hacía aún lado.

-Jefe, déjeme acabar con ese-

-No te dejes guiar por la ira idiota-

-¡Sé que puedo con él, solo me tomó por sorpresa es todo! ¡Además…!- Dijo dándole una mirada a Tatsumi y Mine –Así usted podrá lidiar con esos mocosos sin problemas-

-…Buena idea, una vez que acabes con ese engreído, reúnete conmigo en el palacio para entregar a los prisioneros al primer ministro-

-Entendido jefe…-

Con eso dicho, el instructor mostró una sonrisa al volver a concentrarse en sus objetivos principales.

Mientras que el espadachín con una sonrisa, se acercó a Dai quien no se inmutó por su mirada.

-Muy bien mocoso, me tomaste por sorpresa y debo admitir que ese golpe me dolió, te felicito por eso, pero…- El hombre se colocó en posición mientras una expresión macabra invadió sus rasgos- ¡Eso solo me da otro motivo para exterminarte como la alimaña que eres!-

Con eso dicho, el hombre pisoteó la tierra y se impulsó directamente hacia Dai quien no se había movido o siquiera desenvainado su espada.

-¡MUERE…! ¡¿EH…?!-

Cuando el hombre estaba a solo centímetros de Dai, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando una extraña sensación lo invadió. Una extraña señal de peligro le hizo retroceder de golpe.

-¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Qué acaba de…?!- Se dijo mirando sus piernas y sus manos que estaban temblando –No lo entiendo, es…como si mi cuerpo se hubiera movido solo- susurró para él, alzando la mirada para ver que Dai ni siquiera había movido un musculo solo se dedicaba a mirarlo fijamente con esos ojos fríos ónix.

De repente, el hombre pudo jurar que todo a su alrededor desapareció, dejándolo solo a él y al chico.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- Dijo con pavor, viendo como su alrededor había cambiado a un vacío completo de negro y morado oscuro -¡¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer maldito?!-

-…-

-Grrrr…-

El hombre apretó los dientes mientras sudor frío rodaba por su frente y caía de su barbilla. Una sensación de miedo lo inundó, algo que jamás creyó haber sentido nunca y al fijarse bien, se dio cuenta de que todo parecía emanar de aquel mocoso encapuchado quien seguía con esa mirada penetrante a su dirección.

El hombre sujetó con fuerzas ambas manos en él mango de su espada, tragó saliva mientras le temblaban los ojos.

Intentó moverse para atacarlo otra vez, pero…

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Por alguna razón no podía.

Y al mirar hacia abajo, sintió como se le congelaba el alma del miedo.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO…?!-

Ahí en sus piernas, una, no, varias manos esqueléticas o zombificadas le sujetaban sus extremidades. Los rostros podridos de estos seres estaban fijos en él, un grito de terror proveniente del hombre resonó en el vacío cuando estos horribles seres empezaron a ascender usando como soporte sus propias piernas.

-¡NO…NOOO! ¡ALEJENSE DE MÍ!-

Con la desesperación invadiendo su ser, aquel hombre uso su espada para librarse de sus captores no muertos. Pero para su horror, se dio cuenta de que su espada había desaparecido.

-¡ALEJENSE! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡PIEDAD AHHH…!-

**_-¿Tú pides piedad?- _**

-¡¿Eh?!-

Esa voz le resultó muy conocida.

**_-No tuviste piedad con nosotras- _**

Al mirar hacia abajo, el hombre pudo distinguir algo que solo aumentó su miedo.

Ahí en sus piernas, y a pesar de que los signos de humanidad en la carne de estos seres habían desaparecido. Había indicios de que todos estos no muertos son o alguna vez fueron mujeres.

Se trataba de todas esas pobres víctimas que él alguna vez torturó y asesinó.

-¡No…!-

**_-Tú nos hiciste esto- _**

-¡NO…!-

**_-Y ahora debes pagar- _**

Con eso dicho, las bocas huesudas de los seres del inframundo empezaron a moverse de arriba y abajo, mientras un desagradable sonido salía de sus deformes gargantas.

-¡No, dejen de reírse de mí! ¡BASTA!-

Como en el hombre, brazos esqueléticos se aferraron en las piernas de Dai, envolviéndolas con estas y apoyando sus cabezas. Mientras que otro par de estos mismos brazos, rodearon el cuello de Dai, mientras una horrible cabeza de zombi con rasgos femeninos aparecía desde su espalda y apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro.

A Dai no pareció afectarle esto, puesto que seguía en su afán de darle esa mirada fría al hombre quien pudo jurar que sus ojos brillaban con sed de sangre, algo que lo aterró incluso más que los horribles seres que le apresaban las piernas.

Y desde esas posiciones, los cuerpos deformes que abrazaban con aparente afecto al chico seguían riendo, burlándose del hombre espadachín.

-¡Tu…! ¡¿Qué eres…?!- Dijo viendo a Dai aún con todas esas abominaciones sujetándolo con afecto y riéndose de él.

-…-

-¡Ngh! ¡MALTIDO MOSTRUO!-

**_-Muere- _**

Al momento siguiente, varias manos aparecieron desde la espalda del hombre, apresando sus brazos mientras unas manos tomaban su cara y lo arrastraban a las profundidades.

-¡NO, NO, AAHHHHHHHHHHHH…!-

* * *

-¡AHHHHHH…!-

Con ese grito de terror, el hombre cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Pero no pudo sentir nada…

-¿Qué…?-

Se preguntaba cuando el peso en sus extremidades desapareció, y solo pudo sentir el cálido viento de la naturaleza.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los párpados, y lo que vio al principio fue un suave pasto.

Con sus rodillas en la tierra, el sujeto miró a su alrededor, en especial a su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que esas manos desfiguradas habían desaparecido. Se levantó de a poco con sus piernas temblorosas, lo que le dificultaba su trabajo. Se tocó el pecho sintiendo los agitados latidos de su corazón.

-Esto… ¿Eso fue una ilusión?-

Se dijo así mismo al recordar el aterrador suceso que ocurrió hace solo unos instantes.

El sonido de algo metálico llamó su atención, y cuando se dirigió hacia el origen, pudo sentir como su corazón volvió a latir con tal fuerza que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho.

Pues frente a él, estaba el que aparentemente fue el causante de aquella escena aterradora.

Dai observó en silencio como el hombre se levantaba con cuidado mientras trataba de entender lo que había pasado con él. En el momento en que el hombre intentó atacarlo, Dai estaba dispuesto a acabar con él, pero el sujeto tomó la sabia decisión de abortar su ataque y alejarse.

Desde ese momento, hasta ahora… solo pasaron 10 segundos.

Creyendo que ya había sufrido lo suficiente, Dai sacó su espada para terminar con él de una vez.

Cuando desenfundó su espada de su cintura, el ruido del metal saliendo de la funda atrajo la atención del hombre que al verlo se echó para atrás con miedo y desesperación.

El hombre retrocedió otro paso, estaba aterrado, el miedo le invadía, no tenía idea de lo que había sido eso pero lo que sí estaba seguro que es ese chico fue el causante, y lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera se movió.

Su miedo fue tal, que no escuchó un grito de "¡DISPARA!" atrás de él.

-Tu… ¿Qué eres?-

-…-

Volvió a preguntar, solo para nuevamente recibir silencio como respuesta.

Y de alguna forma, eso fue el punto de quiebre para él.

-¡MIERDA! ¡SEÑOR, AYÚDEME…!-

En un intento desesperado, el hombre se volteó para pedir refuerzos a su instructor.

Pero sus palabras se ahogaron cuando vio a ese castaño sujetar aquel hombre mientras una luz mortal proveniente del arma de Mine le travesaba el pecho.

Vio en shock como el cuerpo de su superior caía al suelo. Intentó decir algo, pero…

-Desviar tu atención de una batalla…siempre será un error-

El sudor frío se acrecentó en su rostro cuando la voz de Dai se escuchó increíblemente cerca de su espalda.

-_¡¿Cuándo se aceró tanto a mí?!- _

Fue el último pensamiento del espadachín cuando…

**¡SLASH! **

Su cabeza cayó al suelo y vio su cuerpo hacer lo mismo, lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre, fue a Dai con su espada ensangrentada dándole esa fría mirada.

Dai agitó su espada para sacar la sangre y la volvió a guardar en su funda en su cintura. Le dio un último vistazo al cuerpo sin cabeza del sujeto a sus pies hasta que una voz femenina atrajo su atención.

-Parece que tienen agallas-

Al voltear, Dai vio a Mine mirándolo seriamente.

-No sé qué hiciste para hacer que ese sujeto empezara a gritar de esa forma…pero debo admitir que fue impresionante-

Dai se la quedó viendo en silencio con esa mirada neutra y Mine pudo jurar ver la imagen de Akame reflejada en su rostro, hasta que la voz de Dai la regresó al mundo real.

-¿Estas bien?-

Mine parpadeó confundida por esa pregunta, hasta que apartó la mirada hacia arriba en una pose de orgullo y algo de indiferencia.

-Hmph, pues claro que estoy bien, hace falta más que un par de matones para acabar conmi-¡AH!-

Dai ladeó la cabeza cuando vio la de Mine irse hacia atrás cuando Tatsumi la golpeó ligeramente en la frente con los dedos.

Mine se recuperó y se tomó la zona afectada mientras pequeñas lagrimas se formaron en la comisura de sus ojos, y ahí de frente pudo ver a un furioso castaño.

-Di lo que quieras, pero ese disparo estuvo demasiado cerca…-De pronto el castaño señaló su cabeza -¡Incluso me sale humo de la cabeza!-

Al ver como efectivamente en el cabello de Tatsumi había humo, Dai tomó de quien sabe dónde, un paño húmedo y con una expresión neutra pero cómica (Similar a los que ponen Akame y Kurome cuando hay una escena graciosa) fue de inmediato a cubrir la herida.

Mientras que Mine…

-¡AH! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Al final iba a aceptarte también!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no eres un genio! ¡No llegas ni a aprendiz!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que soy un genio!-

-¡Y por cierto, un genio no se llamaría a sí mismo un genio! ¡AUCH, cuidado Dai!-

-Lo siento-

Mientras que apartados de la graciosa escena en que Mine y Tatsumi discutía y Dai envolvía la cabeza del castaño con el paño húmedo, Akame y Leone habían llegado y observaban todo.

-…-

-Parece que está bien, no hacía falta venir- Dijo Leone con su típica actitud risueña y burlona mientras Akame permanecía en silencio. Pero al notar como Dai trataba de aliviar la herida del castaño, no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, en el centro de la capital. Un hombre misterioso con algo parecido a un ojo en la frente, caminaba por los callejones ya oscuros de la capital que solo se incrementaron por la noche.

-¡Debemos encontrar al asesino de Ogre-sama sea como sea!-

-¡Entendido!-

Mientras que unos guardias corrían a toda velocidad buscando al responsable de la muerte del anterior capitán corrupto quien fue la primera víctima de Tatsumi.

-…-

Sin embargo, el hombre misterioso no les hizo caso y solo se limitó a ver uno de los posters de "se busca", más específicamente el de Akame, lo que le hizo sacar una sonrisa retorcida.

-Igual que yo…un usuario de Teigu…un asesino…Que felicidad, ¿Puedo ir a por todos los de esta lista?-

-¡…! ¡Oye, quieto!-

De pronto, los mismos guardias notarían la presencia del hombre y de inmediato sacaron sus armas.

-¡Pareces sospechoso! ¡No te muevas de ahí!-

Lo único que recibieron como respuesta fue una tétrica mirada del hombre, y lo último que supieron es que sus cabezas quedaron rodando en el duro suelo mientras sus cuerpos caían como muñecos, inertes por la falta de sus cabezas.

El hombre al ver a sus dos recientes víctimas, solo sonrió con perversidad mientras guardaba su espada ensangrentada.

-Parece que…La capital es el lugar perfecto para vivir. Mataré y mataré siempre habrá más, ¡Que felicidad!-

* * *

-Nos alegras que hayas venido tan rápido-

-En efecto, esa Teigu de poder cambiar todo ciertamente tiene sus ventajas-

Dijeron el emperador y el primer ministro viendo como en medio de la sala del trono, una figura se encontraba arrodillado mostrando respeto.

-…-

-Sentimos haberlo traído hasta aquí cuando aún está ocupado con la insurrección, pero el emperador y yo necesitamos pedirle algo-

Con esas palabras, el ministro mostró una sonrisa viendo al sujeto y uno de sus mejores comandantes levantar la cabeza pero su rostro estaba completamente cubierto por bufandas y sus ojos eran tapados por grandes lentes negros.

-Algo que solo tú, Straiker, puedes resolver- Terminó de decir el primer ministro con una sonrisa macabra mientras Straiker aparentaba mirarlo fijamente.

**Fin del capítulo 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Personalidad de Asesino **

**Lamento si les hice esperar, sé que le tocaba a esta historia ser actualizada, pero bueno ya di mis razones del por qué pasó esto en el otro fic, básicamente porque ahí estoy entrando en momentos de tensión y quiero actualizarlo lo más rápido posible. Pero eso no importa ahora, ya volví y no voy a renunciar a estas historias. **

**Y antes de empezar, quiero que sepan algo importante, y es que esta historia y _Las Ruedas del Destino_ están conectadas, así que para entender el cómo, hay que terminar de ver esta historia y se explicará de a poco. **

**RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: AKAME GA KILL NO ES MIO, LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, TAKAHIRO Y TETSUYA TASHIRO. ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS.**

**Capítulo 5: Enigmas **

Las calles de la capital siempre se han caracterizado por ser hermosas, llenas de vida, incluso en la oscuridad los faros se encargan de que estén siempre iluminadas, donde cualquiera no tema salir por la noche.

Sin embargo, hay rincones donde la luz no llega, rincones que los ladrones usan para camuflarse y escapar de la autoridad, pero en esta noche esas sombras son ocupadas actualmente por un asesino, con un único deseo en específico…decapitar.

Y es en estos rincones donde los gritos desesperados de dos transeúntes resonaban en las calles, implorando por ayuda. Pero nadie venía, nadie llegó para socorrerlos, puede que sea porque no escucharon el llamado de auxilio o por el contrario de que sí lo hayan oído, pero el miedo que les recorría el cuerpo no les permitía salir. Los guardias no estaban por ningún lugar, no podían ayudar, estaban solos.

-¡Por favor…por favor no me mates!-

Fueron los gritos desesperados y ahogados de la chica, cuyo cuello era apresado por las manos del hombre responsable de la muerte de su novio. Vio con horror como la cabeza de la persona que ella amaba yacía en el suelo, sus ojos estaban aún abiertos incapaces de cerrarse por el terror que padeció antes de morir, la sangre brotaba sin descanso por la herida en el cuello.

-Oh vamos, es tu culpa por ir sola de noche, ¿Tus padres no te advirtieron que hay monstruos que salen por la noche?-

Lamiéndose los labios de forma descarada, y una mirada de miedo que solo provocó que la chica no aguantase más y saque todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-¡Hare cualquier cosa!-

-¿En serio? ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que te pida?-

-¡Sí! ¡Lo haré! ¡Lo voy a hacer, así que por favor…!-

-¿Y si digo que quiero tu cabeza separada de tu cuerpo? ¿Entonces estarías dispuesta?-

-¿Huh?-

**¡SLASH! **

De un jalón, el cuerpo de la chica cayó al frío suelo como un costal de papas mientras la cabeza permanecía en las manos del sujeto antes de arrojarla con los demás despojos.

-Mmmm…que felicidad. **_No voy a parar nunca- _**

* * *

-Pam…pararamm pam, hmm hmm-

Tarareando una canción, Dai caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la capital, y aunque fuese de noche eso no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, él se crio en un pueblo rural que compartían con la fauna. Se acostumbró a cazar tanto de día como de noche con sus amigos y maestros, por lo tanto la noche no es un problema para él.

Pero su caminata tenía un propósito, y a pesar de lo cruel y podrido que puede ser, la realidad es que la capital es el lugar más increíble que sus ojos hayan visto. Desde las torres, podía ver la majestuosidad de la ciudad por la noche, es como si miles de luciérnagas se juntaran aquí cada noche, era precioso, lástima que ocultaba algo podrido.

Sin embargo, él no estaba haciendo esto para ver el paisaje, Dai en estos momentos se dirigía a cumplir una promesa.

Pasando por una esquina, pudo ver la enorme entrada de la ciudad, Dai en estos momentos estaba en los límites de la ciudad.

Dai sonrió con nostalgia, no hace mucho él y Tatsumi llegaron a la ciudad por esta misma puerta.

Giró la cabeza y pudo vislumbrar la casa que él estaba buscando. Dio unos pasos hacia ella, pero…

-¡Hey! ¡¿Quién anda allí?!-

Dai volteó para ver a un soldado caminar rápidamente en su dirección, pero al fijarse bien, se dio cuenta que era el mismo con el que entabló conversación la primera vez que llegó.

El guardia debió pensar lo mismo, porque cuando se dio cuenta de que era el mismo chico de aquella vez, se relajó un poco.

-¡Hola!-

-¡Oye, eres ese niño del gato!-

-Si ese soy yo…creo-

-Je no, sin duda eres tú…-El hombre finalmente se enderezó y enfundó su espada-Lamento la agresión, es que te confundí con alguien más-

-¿Con alguien más?-

-¿No lo sabes? Bueno, no debería sorprenderme, es obvio que no lo sabes si estás caminando a estas horas de la noche-

-¿A qué se refiere?- Cuando Dai preguntó, el hombre se puso serio al instante, acercándose al chico para susurrarle.

-Últimamente ha habido muchos asesinatos, pero todos están relacionados en una cosa, y es que todos los cuerpos que se encontraron estaban decapitados-

-¡¿Eh…?!-

-Te sugiero que te vayas a casa chico, no es seguro para nadie estar caminando a estas horas-

-Gracias por la advertencia, pero no debe preocuparse, ya me eh enfrentado con la muerte antes jeje- Dai dijo eso con una sonrisa segura, flexionando su brazo y golpeándose el bíceps.

-Eso me recuerda, ¿Ya te has unido al ejército imperial?-

-Ehhhhh…-

Aquí los ojos de Dai se encogieron hasta parecer canicas mientras es sudor frío caía de su rostro. Había olvidado ese detalle, y no podía decirle que se unió a un grupo de asesinos alineado con el ejército revolucionario y que "aterrorizaba" a la capital por la noche.

Esto lo obligaría a matar a aquel guardia, quien a pesar de servir al imperio, parecía un buen hombre, sólo hacía su trabajo y la verdad es que no quería matarlo, claro si se tratase de una misión y él estuviera en su camino lo haría sin dudar, pero ahora solo estaba aquí por una promesa, el hombre no tenía por qué morir.

-Pues la verdad es que no…dijeron que las bacantes estaban muy llenos y que no tenían tiempo de lidiar con más gente como yo-

-Ahh, es una lástima, alguien con tus habilidades hubiera sido un elemento valioso- Dijo el guardia con un suspiro, pues por lo poco que vio y con su experiencia, se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía gran potencial- Pero en fin, ¿Qué estás haciendo a estas horas, chico?-

-Vine a cumplir una promesa- Dijo señalando la casa delante de ellos. El guardia se confundió por un momento pero luego recordó a quien le pertenecía.

-Ya veo, bueno chico suerte y cuidado por dónde caminas-

-¡Claro, gracias!-

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, el guardia finalmente se marchó y Dai se acercó a la puerta, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a tocar, sintió algo caerle en la cabeza.

-¡¿Pero qué?!... ¡Achu!-

Dai estornudó, pero no se debe al polvo de la calle o al frío de la noche, más bien es debido a que una cola peluda colgó en su rostro haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

-¡Achu!-

-Miuuu…-

Dai agarró lo que tenía en la cabeza y pudo ver con claridad a un gato naranja.

-¡Nina!-

Mientras que dentro de la casa se escuchó un grito femenino y preocupado que al juzgar por el sonido, estaba bajando con rapidez las escaleras.

Dai permaneció inmóvil frente a la puerta y con Nina en sus brazos, hasta que esta misma puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Nina! ¡¿A dónde te…?! ¿Eh?-

-Hola-

Dai con Nina aún en brazos, saludó a la chica delante de él. Mientras que la chica en cuestión se le quedó mirando, tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Ella estaba perfectamente tranquila en su habitación leyendo un libro interesante, mientras que Nina estaba dormida en el marco de la ventana, hasta que repentinamente despertó, miró algo por la ventana y para consternación de Nara, vio cómo se lanzaba desde el primer piso. Muy asustada y confundida, Nara fue corriendo para verificar que no se hizo daño, pero al abrir la puerta no esperaba encontrarse con nadie.

Al principio no lo reconoció debido a la sombra de la noche, pero la luz de la casa iluminó su rostro sonriente y de inmediato lo identificó. Era él, el chico que conoció aquella vez cuando Nina quedó atrapada en el techo y le pidió el favor que la bajara, al que le hizo prometer que la visitaría, ya había pasado un tiempo pero no perdía esperanzas en que lo haría, y aquí estaba justo delante de ella.

-¿Dai?-

-¡Hola Nara, es bueno verte!-

Esa voz vigorosa, sin duda era él.

-¡Dai!-

Y como un imán atrae al metal, Nara abrazó al chico quien no pudo corresponderle al estar sosteniendo todavía a Nina quien maullaba entre sus brazos.

-¡Dai, me alegra verte! Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues te prometí que te visitaría, ¿No? ¡Aquí estoy!-

-Lo sé, pero Dai…es muy de noche- Dijo un poco apenada pues ahora es que se da cuenta que estaba en bata de dormir.

-Oh es verdad, entonces si quieres vuelvo otro día más temprano-

-¡NO!-

Dai saltó un poco por el grito de Nara quien al escucharse a sí misma se tapó la boca mientras el sonrojo se le notaba en las mejillas.

-Quiero decir, no hace falta…y gracias por salvar a Nina…otra vez-

-En realidad cayó en mi cabeza-

-Jejeje, eres gracioso-

Dai parpadeó al ver a Nara reír como si hubiera contado un chiste. Luego la chica tomó al gato entre sus manos y lo invitó a entrar.

-¡Nara! ¡¿Quién es?!- se escuchó la voz masculina del padre de Nara desde la cocina.

-¡Es Dai, papa! ¡Viene de visita!-

-¡Wow, no sé lo que están cocinando pero huele increíble!-

-Jejeje, así es papa, le gusta la cocina. Ahora espera aquí mientras me cambio-

-Está bien-

Dai vio a Nara subir las escaleras a su habitación, se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar y miró a su alrededor. El lugar era muy cómodo, tapetes bien definidos, el color canela claro en las paredes un candelabro colgando en el techo que le daba la mayor iluminación, pisos de madera y una chimenea que le daba ese toque cálido a la sala. Aspiró el aire una segunda vez, disfrutando del aroma proveniente de la cocina, lo que sea que el padre de Nara estuviera cocinando pies con solo olerlo ya le hacía agua en la boca a Dai, tenía que hacer que le dé la receta, pues de seguro a sus compañeros (En especial Akame) les encantarían. Mientras estaba inmiscuido en sus pensamientos, los pesados pasos de la cocina yendo a su dirección lo hicieron reaccionar, levantó la mirada y ahí estaba el padre con un delantal mientras se quitaba los guantes para hornear.

-Vaya, Nara no mentía en verdad eres tú joven Dai- Dijo el padre con una sonrisa ofreciéndole una mano. Dai por cortesía se levantó y le devolvió el gesto –Es un gusto volver a verte, chico-

-Igualmente señor…ehh…-

-Me llamo Ren-

-Un gusto señor Ren-

-Jeje con solo Ren está bien- Los dos se rieron por un momento y tomaron asiento uno frente al otro- Y bien, chico no es que no me guste que estés aquí, pero ya es muy noche-

-Bueno es que he conseguido trabajo no muy lejos de aquí que me mantiene muy ocupado, y le prometí a Nara que la visitaría así que decidí aprovechar este tiempo libre-

El hombre se impresionó un poco por la dedicación del chico en cumplir sus promesas, había escuchado que últimamente un asesino anda suelto decapitando a sus víctimas, la guardia no ha podido atraparlo todavía, por eso se empeñó tanto en mantenerse a él y su hija dentro de su hogar el mayor tiempo posible incluso durante el día, eso obviamente trajo alguna que otra discusión con Nara sobre estarla sobreprotegiendo, y en parte es verdad pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su única hija sea víctima de un verdugo asesino coleccionista de cabezas, por eso le aliviaba estar cerca de la puerta donde siempre era vigila por guardias del imperio. Así que saber que Dai vino aquí de noche solo para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su hija era de admirar.

-Interesante chico, ¿Y puedo saber exactamente en qué trabajas?-

Aquí Dai volvió a sudar frío, se maldijo mentalmente por no pensarlo con más racionalidad, dijo que su trabajo no le permitía tener tiempo libre, pero no podía decir que era miembro de Night Raid, no quería que desconfiaran de él o lo repudiaran, pues la propaganda del imperio le daba a entender al público que Night Raid era un grupo criminal de asesinos que aterroriza la paz de la capital por las noches, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que el imperio malinterpretara sus acciones y los declararan criminales o peor aún traidores, y definitivamente no quería que Nara y Ren fueran ejecutados solo por cometer la estupidez de hablar. Pero también tenía otro problema, y es que la excusa que le dijo al guardia no tendría un efecto tan positivo aquí, pues Ren estaba claramente interesado en lo que trabajaba, y a diferencia del guarda, Dai estaba relacionado también con su hija Nara, y obviamente a Ren quien es su padre estaría interesado en eso. Por alguna razón se sintió como esa "hermosa" vez en que conoció a los padres de Sayo, diablos estaba transpirando hasta por los codos, pues aunque su madre le dio su bendición al instante el padre era mucho, mucho, mucho más estricto. Pero no sabía por qué se sentía así, él no estaba saliendo con Nara, pues esta es apenas la segunda vez que la ve, pero por alguna razón su padre ya lo estaba "interrogando" como si insinuara indirectamente que él tenía algún sentimiento con por su hija, era absurdo claro, pero ese no era el problema ahora, pues si le decía algo que fuera en contraste con lo que le dijo al guardia, tal vez lo convenza pero cabe la posibilidad de que Re y ese guardia sean conocidos y solo basta mencionar el tema para que las alarmas en sus cabezas se disparen.

Ren se inclinó hacia adelante, dándole una mirada profunda a Dai quien se puso muy nervioso pues a pesar de esa sonrisa presente, más bien parecía una fachada que ocultaba algo raro.

Pero para fortuna de Dai, se escuchó a Nara bajar las escaleras y hablar con una voz melodiosa.

-Ya volví Dai, espero no haberte hecho esperar-

Dai suspiro de alivio Ren hizo una mueca que fue exenta de la atención de los dos jóvenes. Ambos voltearon hacia las escaleras viendo a Nara q con un nuevo atuendo, y Dai abrió los ojos ligeramente cuando vio Nara con un vestido blanco ajustado en la parte del torso manga corta, y una falda holgada que le llegaba justamente a las rodillas y un bolso colgando de su hombro.

Dai debió admitir que se veía muy linda, su cabello naranja arreglado y el poco maquillaje que distinguió en ella hicieron que sus mejillas tomaran un ligerísimo tono rojizo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba usando parecía más para salir y de seguro si él lo notó, su padre Ren también debió hacerlo.

Nara se acercó con una enorme sonrisa, pero cuando notó la posición en la que estaban Dai y su padre frunció el ceño a este último.

-Papa, por favor no me digas que lo estás haciendo otra vez-

Dai se confundió pero pudo ver como Ren empezaba a ponerse nervioso, luego se rio y pasó un brazo por los hombros del chico.

-¿De qué estás hablando Nara? El joven Dai y yo solo tenemos una conversación de hombre a hombre-

-Papá…- Nara endureció su mirada mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura –Dime la verdad-

-Está bien, si tenía intención de hacerlo, ¡Pero no lo hice!-

Nara se llevó una mano al rostro, en parte por frustración y otra por vergüenza, ella quería mucho a su padre, pero a veces puede llegar a ser insoportable con el tema de sobreprotegerla.

-Hay papa, ya habíamos hablado de esto-

-¡Pero Nara! ¡¿Quién sabe que locos hay por ahí?! ¡Y no dejaré que el novio de mi hija resulte ser un delincuente juvenil que solo quiere aprovecharse de la amabilidad de mi princesa!- Dijo haciendo una pose exagerada de melancolía, con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas mientras apuntaba hacia el firmamento.

Esto hizo que la vergüenza de Nara aumentara pero Dai sintió que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Cómo que novio?-

Al instante el rostro de Nara se volvió tan rojo que humo pareció salirse de los oídos, se tapó el rostro y pegó un grito que fue ahogado por sus manos.

-¡No lo escuches Dai!-

-Ehh… ¿De acuerdo?-

-En fin Nara, ¿Por qué estas vestida de esa forma?-

Por fin la pregunta que Dai quería hacer, pero fue hecha por su padre, y aunque le parecía que Nara estaba muy bien, no tenía sentido que estuviera con ese atuendo si solo era una visita, porque era una visita ¿Verdad?

Nara suspiró para relajar la tensión que se le acumuló de repente por las tonterías y las boconas palabras de su padre, ella se esforzó por verse bien y no quería que un momento de vergüenza arruine su apariencia.

-Hay papá, ¿No es obvio? No puedo salir en pijamas-

-¡¿EHHHHH?! ¡¿SALIR?!-

-¿Salir?-

Ren y Dai preguntaron respectivamente, uno claramente más alterado que el otro.

-¡Claro! ¿No es así Dai?-

Dai parpadeó, levantándose de su asiento por instinto cuando sintió la mirada salvaje que Ren le lanzó de repente, y al mismo tiempo la agradable sonrisa que Nara le estaba dando hizo que se estremeciera.

-Ehhh, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

-¡¿Eso quiero saber?! ¡Se suponía que esto era una visita casual, no una cita!-

-¡¿Cita?!-

Un escalofrío pasó por su espina dorsal, no se suponía que esto fue una cita, como su padre dijo era solo una visita. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió los brazos de Nara rodear el suyo y hundirlo levemente en su busto considerable.

-Bueno Dai, ¿Nos vamos?-

-¡Ehhh…! ¡Ehhhh…!-

-¡Un momento!- Ren se levantó completamente eufórico -¡¿Nara, qué demonios?! ¡Sabes que no puedes salir en la noche!-

-Papa, entiendo tu preocupación pero ya no puedes mantenerme encerrada en casa-

-Pero Nara, sabes muy bien que ese verdugo está rondando por ahí…-

-No te preocupes, Dai es perfectamente capaz de protegerme, ¿Verdad, Dai?-

El mencionado parpadeó, todo había pasado muy rápido, ahora parecía estar en una especie de cita no planeado e improvisada. Ren le dirigió una dura mirada y luego volvió hacia Nara quien parecía mirarlo con una sonrisa pero en el fondo pudo ver una mirada de súplica, como diciéndole "sígueme el juego". Dai miró entre ambos, luego suspiró y se dirigió a Ren.

-¡No se preocupe! ¡Nara no recibirá ningún daño!-

Nara agradeció mentalmente a Dai y se giró con él para ver como su padre estaba de brazos cruzados y miraba con desconfianza a Dai. No es que no confiara en Dai, bueno, tal vez un poco, es que no le gustaba esta idea de su hija en salir tan repentinamente y aunque vio un poco de las habilidades de Dai la primera vez que se conocieron, la verdad es que no conocía nada de él y si es capaz realmente de protegerla. Pero conocía a su hija, y sabía que ella no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-Aah, bien, pero te quiero aquí lo más temprano posible, ¿entendido?-

-¡Gracias papa, y descuida que regresaremos! Vamos Dai- Nara empezó a arrastras al chico hacia la puerta hasta que recordó algo –Oh y papa, creo que algo se está quemando-

-¡Mierda, la cena!- Ren con pánico fue corriendo a la cocina, pero al llegar se detuvo momentáneamente en la puerta para mirar a la pareja, más específico a Dai –Chico… ¿Cuídala, quieres?-

-No se preocupe, regresará sana y salva jeje-

El padre asintió y regresó a la cocina.

* * *

La capital era asediada por un asesino amante de las decapitaciones, pero eso no detuvo a los comerciantes y vendedores en mantener abierto sus negocios. Lo que hizo que aunque fuera de noche, las calles parecían estar llenas de vida, gente pasando de aquí hacia allá, preocupados por sus asuntos, el lugar estaba bien iluminado y decorado con hermosas flores bien puestas en las casas y locales.

Nara suspiró con alegría, hace tiempo que extrañaba esta sensación de salir por la noche, sabía que era peligroso por los asesinos como el verdugo o incluso por Night Raid, pero sabía que ellos solo van por objetivos de importancia, no es que se estuviera subestimando así misma o a su padre, pero por lo que sabe, Night Raid solo ha ido por caudillos, señores y grandes pragmáticos de la política, incluso fueron contra un miembro de la familia del primer ministro. En comparación en cuanto a estatus, ella y su padre no eran nada, así que no tenía por qué temerles.

-Esto es muy agradable- Dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados, aspirando la fría pero agradable brisa de la noche, mientras que un paso detrás de ella se encontraba Dai con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Sí, no llevo mucho tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que no dejare de impresionarme por las cosas que tiene la capital-

-Ahora que lo pienso, nunca llegaste a decirme de dónde vienes, pues por tu acento y tu ropa no pareces ser de la capital-

Nara preguntó intentando sonar lo más respetuosa posible, no quería que Dai malinterpretara sus comentarios en que a ella no le agradaban los forasteros, todo lo contrario, ella siempre estuvo intrigada por estas personas que vivían más allá de las murallas de la capital. Afortunadamente Dai notó esto, por tal razón decidió responder sin complicaciones.

-No lo soy, vengo de un pueblo más allá de la capital, desafortunadamente es pobre debido mayormente a los impuestos tan elevados. Por eso yo y unos amigos vinimos a la capital, para intentar ganar dinero y poder mantener nuestro pueblo-

-Eso es muy noble de su parte, no voy a ser como mi padre en preguntarte sobre tu trabajo…- En este punto Dai suspiró aliviado, ya se le estaba acabando las excusas razonables para engañar a la gente- Pero me gustaría saber, ¿Dónde están tus amigos? No los he visto contigo desde que llegaste-

-Éramos cuatro los que salimos del pueblo, caminábamos con la idea de hacernos de un gran nombre y salvar a nuestra gente, pero una noche fuimos emboscados por bandidos y nos vimos obligados a separarnos. Llegué aquí con uno de ellos, tú no lo viste porque se me había adelantado…- Dijo con una mueca recordando esa vez en que mientras salvaba al gato de Nara, Tatsumi se había marchado para alistarse dejándolo atrás.

-Y… ¿Tus otros amigos?-

La mueca de Dai cambió a una expresión melancólica, y Nara de repente sintió que hizo una pregunta que mejor no debió haber dicho.

-Ellos…no lo lograron- Dijo sin dar más vueltas al asunto, no quería recordar la forma tan horrible en que encontró a su amigo y su novia, colgando del techo con heridas sangrantes y extremidades cercenadas, y encerrados en jaulas como ratas desechables.

Nara sintió un frío en su corazón, bajó la cabeza y expresó.

-Lo siento…no debí mencionar eso-

-Está bien, aún duele recordarlo pero ya lo he superado…más o menos-

-¿Eran cercanos?-

-…Mucho- Dijo esto último sacando el collar de Sayo y mirarlo con simpatía. Nara no pudo evitar mirar el collar en sus manos, y por la forma en que lo sostenía y le sonreía le dio una hipótesis de que le pertenecía a una amiga, tal vez una novia.

-Dai yo…quisiera disculparme-

-Pero Nara, ya te dije que no pasaba nada-

-No es eso, es…esta "cita"- Nara se sonrojó y apartó el rostro por la vergüenza.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Es que yo ya me estaba hartando de estar encerrada en casa, yo quiero a mi padre pero él exagera mucho con mi protección, así que cuando llegaste vi la oportunidad de salir al menos una vez más, así que mentí diciendo que tú y yo teníamos una cita…lo siento, fue muy egoísta de mi parte y por eso tal vez mi papa te vea con sospecha-

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

-Bueno, es que yo antes salía con un chico muy lindo, era agradable, cariñoso y divertido…algo así como tú-

-Oh- Dai mencionó con un poco de rojo en las mejillas.

-B-Bueno…el punto es que ese chico, era miembro de un grupo religioso de otra ciudad los cuales se expandieron por todo el mundo para convencer a otros "No creyentes" y…bueno…me usó como medio para lograrlo, fingiendo que me quería- Explicó la peli naranja con tan naturalidad que extrañó al Dai.

-Lo dices como si no fuera la gran cosa, ¿No te afectó que te usara como herramienta? ¿Y cómo es que sabes eso?-

-Bueno, así sería pero no es tan simple-

-¿En qué?-

-Al final, él mismo me lo dijo, me explicó en qué conllevaba su plan, pero que al final si pareció enamorarse de mí. Se sentía tan arrepentido que creyó que la única forma de limpiar su pecado era ofrecer su vida a cambió-

-¿Qué?- Dai se sorprendió, él sabía lo lejos que podían llegar los amantes religiosos por sus creencias, pero este caso parecía entrar en lo extremo.

-Claro que me dolió, pero una vez me dijo que la idea de su religión era sonreír y olvidar los malos momentos, olvidar el dolor y la pena para concentrarse en las cosas que tienes ahora-

-Eso es…muy profundo y noble de su parte…creo-

-Papá se enteró al final, y no pensó lo mismo, lo tomó como si me hubiera engañado con otra mujer, eso obviamente no pasó pero aun así empezó a desconfiar de todo chico que esté tan "cómodo" conmigo-

-Pero…yo apenas te estoy conociendo, ¿Por qué pensaría eso de mí?-

-Tal vez porque te pareces mucho a él- Nara se volteó con una gran sonrisa triste, mientras Dai miraba con intriga –Muchas de las cosas buenas que tenía él y de los que llegó a gustarme…los tienes tú, es irónico-

-Eso…eso es…-

-No me malinterpretes Dai, yo no soy una chica fácil, admito que eres muy lindo pero aún tienes un largo camino si quieres alcanzarme- Dijo con una tono coqueto que sorprendió a Dai, pues en parte le pareció escuchar a Leone hablar, es increíble lo rápido que la personalidad de uno puede cambiar, y eso que él es un experto maestro del tema, pero su tren de pensamiento paró de repente cuando Nara lo sujetó del brazo- ¡Así que veamos lo que puedes hacer! ¡Vamos!-

-¿A…A dónde?-

-Dah, tonto, esto es una cita, sorpréndeme-

-¡Espera un segundo! ¡Esto de la "cita" fue idea tuya AHHHH…!-

Nara ignoró las quejas del pelinegro y con una gran sonrisa de emoción, aló su brazo con fuerza arrastrando al chico el cual no sabe cómo se metió en este problema.

* * *

En la guarida de Night Raid, los miembros excepto Dai estaban reunidos, la tensión en el ambiente se dio a conocer por la postora encorvada de Najenda en su asiento, su rostro serio y su boca que expulsaba el humo de su pipa hicieron que Tatsumi empezara a sudar. Hace no mucho entrenó con Sheele, un programa realizado por Najenda para que el castaño se familiarizara con los demás, y en estos momentos es cuando envidiaba a su amigo peli negro y su habilidad de cambiar y adaptarse con tan solo ponerse o quitarse la capucha. Pero no fue tan malo como pensó, pues resulta que la despistada Sheele era muy amigable y cariñosa, siempre lo trataba con respeto al contrario de Mine. Los dos tuvieron tiempo para conocerse y relacionarse, pero es ahora que desearía que Dai estuviera aquí pues incluso la tensión que emana de Sheele era de miedo, y aunque Dai también tenía esa cualidad, era más bien cuando estaba en su lado humorístico en que cualquier mal es fácilmente superable.

-Esta vez el objetivo es un asesino en serie que acosa la capital. Aparece de repente durante la noche y corta la cabeza de su víctima, no se sabe cuántas decenas de personas ha matado hasta ahora-

-Tres de las víctimas eran parte de la guardia imperial. ¿Verdad? Tiene que ser fuerte para hacer eso-

Ante la explicación de Najenda, Tatsumi mencionó la información en el reporte, y debe admitir que alguien quien haya logrado tales hazañas como eliminar a los miembros más capaces del imperio debe ser de temer.

-No hay ninguna duda, tiene que ser Zank el decapitador- Dijo Lubbock llamando la atención del castaño.

-¿Quién es ese?-

-¿No sabes quién es? Realmente eres un novato de campo, ¿Eh?- Dijo Mine.

-Perdón, pero yo tampoco sé nada de él-

-Creo que tan solo acabas de olvidarlo, Sheele-

-Entonces, ¿Qué clase de monstruo es?-

Sin más rodeos y cansado de las insinuaciones desfavorables de Mine, Tatsumi preguntó, a lo que la mencionada peli rosa decidió aclarar.

-Zank el decapitador: En un principio trabajó en la prisión más grande del imperio. Era el verdugo. Debido al primer ministro, había mucha gente a la que ejecutar. Día tras día, una y otra vez tomó las cabezas de los que rogaban por sus vidas de rodillas. Parece que después de tantos años esto se convirtió en un hábito que comenzó a disfrutar…-

-Eso es raro…-

-Por lo tanto, ejecutar a los presos empezó a no ser suficiente para él, por lo que se convirtió en un asesino en serie-

-Desapareció justo en el momento que un grupo de arresto fue enviado a buscarlo… ¿Quién iba a saber que se dirigía a la capital?- Recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, Bulat se expresó sombríamente, lo que le dio otro punto a Tatsumi del peligro de este tal Zank, pero también hizo que su cólera aumentara haciendo que extendiese el puño con ira.

-¡Qué tipo tan horrible! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo y patearle el trasero!-

-Para el carro Tatsumi- Dijo Bulat poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

-¿Aniki…?-

-Zank robó la Teigu del alcaide antes de huir. Y a partir de entonces se convirtió en un asesino en serie…- Luego Bulat levantaría el rostro de Tatsumi por la barbilla mientras estrellas sospechosas brillaban por su rostro –Si vas tras él sin un compañero…estarás en serios problemas-

_-Tengo la sensación de que estoy en otro tipo de problemas en este momento- _

Mientras el dúo resolvían sus "diferencias" Sheele miró al grupo reunido y se dio cuenta de que estaban incompletos.

-¿Dónde está Dai?-

Todos inmediatamente se detuvieron, al igual que Bulat y Tatsumi. Akame miró a los lados y efectivamente se dio cuenta de la falta de su compañero. Najenda por el contrario cerró los ojos, inhaló una bocanada de humo y la expulsó brevemente antes de hablar.

-Dai no estará en con ustedes esta vez, lo mandé a hacer algo importante en la capital-

-¿Tiene acaso que ver con su misión?- Preguntó el peliverde.

Najenda como prometió, le explicó en qué consistía la misión de Dai, no fue mucho, más bien fue exactamente lo mismo que le dijo al pelinegro. Miembros como Tatsumi en ese momento no entendieron, al igual que Sheele pero en su caso puede que s ele haya olvidado también, pero el resto sintió un escalofrío al imaginarse a qué individuos se refería Najenda, y tenía sentido pues Dai ha demostrado ser un gran espía, cosa normal cuando tienes una personalidad que es casi perfecto en el 99% de las cosas que haces. Pero cuando se trataba de estos DOS, las cosas incluso casi perfectas pueden salir mal.

-Así es, mandé a Dai a recopilar información vital de una fuente confiable, junto con otro objetivo. Cuando Recibí el informe de que Zank estaba en la capital, los reuní de inmediato para dos objetivos: El primero es obviamente acabar con él y el segundo…-

-Evitar que intervenga en la investigación de Dai-

-Exacto Akame, la misión de Dai es tan vital como peligroso, no podemos dejar que hayan retrasos que intervengan en su misión-

-No se por qué debemos preocuparnos, todo lo que tiene que hacer Dai es ponerse la capucha y se vuelve prácticamente invencible- Dijo Lubbock con indiferencia, no es que no se preocupara por su compañero, pero él vio de primera mano lo que pasa cuando la otra personalidad de Dai entra en acción.

-Esta vez no-

-¿Eh?-

-Yo le prohibí a Dai usar su otro yo en todo momento-

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó el castaño anonadado.

-¡Entonces Daichi está ahí afuera a merced de Zank!-

-Tranquilos ustedes dos- Tatsumi y Leone dieron un paso atrás, aún inconformes pues a pesar de ser un buen espadachín, Dai por sí solo y en su personalidad más relajada no tiene oportunidad con un oponente como Zank quien posee una Teigu –Para que su misión sea más convincente, Dai no puede correr el riesgo de que lo vean con su otra personalidad, la clave es hacer que crean que es un simple chico que no tiene nada de especial. Claro que tiene sus contras pero ahí es donde entran ustedes, su misión es encontrar a Zank y resguardar a Dai hasta que termine su misión, ¿Entendido?-

-Entendido-

Akame sin perder ni un segundo respondió y se giró para salir de la sala. Ella también tenía alguna que otra duda sobre esta misión pero era entendible las razones de su jefa, pero ahora Dai corría el riesgo de encontrarse con Zank, y a menos de que entrase su otro yo, su vida correría peligro y es algo que ella no va a permitir.

-¿Así que debo cuidarle la espalda a mi oso de peluche? Eso me gusta más, bien…-

-¡¿DAAAHH?! ¡¿Qué haces Leone?!- Lubbock quien empezó a ser arrastrado por Leone preguntó.

-No perdamos el tiempo, ¡Vamos!- Tatsumi con la misma determinación que Akame salió corriendo –_Ni se te ocurra hacer una idiotez, Dai- _

* * *

-Esta es la idiotez más grande que hice alguna vez-

Dai expresó su inconformidad al estar cargando un montón de cajas y bolsas, pero lo que más le molestaba eran las miradas extrañas y algunas apasionadas que estaba recibiendo al ver a un chico en una tienda de lencería, ¿Y se supone que esto es una cita? Al principio pareció ir normal, los dos caminaban y conocían los lugares que la capital tenía que ofrecer, se sentaban a comer y charlar de vez en cuando, Dai tuvo que admitir que hasta se estaba divirtiendo, Nara tenía una personalidad juguetona y a la vez tímida es como una combinación indirecta entre Sheele y Leone. Y Nara parecía estar pensando lo mismo, pues de desde el principio la chica ano ha dejado de sonreír, pasar tiempo con Dai fue más divertido de lo que pensó; su actitud extrovertida y un tanto ingenua la hicieron ver un lado más tierno en el chico. Aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que sea la emoción de volver a salir de casa.

Sin embargo, toda la diversión se detuvo apenas llegaron a la zona comercial, donde Nara no pudo resistir entrar en casi todas las tiendas y comprar lo primero que veía, usando al pobre de Dai como mula de carga, otra vez. A pesar de ser de noche y con la amenaza de un asesino en serie, la gente abarrotaba las calles, yendo y viniendo comprando de todo, es ahí cuando Dai recordó lo que Tatsumi le dijo a base de un guardia, y es que la enorme mayoría de las mujeres en la capital tienden a comprar en exceso, cosa que se confirmó al ver cómo en la mayoría de las parejas presentes, eran los hombres los que se encontraban en una situación similar a la suya, mientras que eran arrastrados por las mujeres de tienda en tienda.

**_Nota del autor: _**_No lo digo porque sí, en el manga y el anime en verdad lo dicen, así que por favor no me tachen de machista, feminista o bla bla bla XD. Fin de nota. _

Pero lo más extremo que llegó en esta noche, es haber sido arrastrado por Nara a nada más y nada menos que una tienda de lencería, donde habían todo tipo de prendas que no dejan espacio a la imaginación. Dai se sintió muy incómodo por las miradas que recibía, algunas lo miraban mal por pensar en ser pervertido, otras con ternura por creer que ayudar a su novia a elegir una prenda era muy dulce, cosa errónea porque obviamente Nara no era su novia, y algunas con lujuria y pasión el cual fue lo que más lo estremeció.

-Si Sayo me viera, matarme sería el paraíso, me castraría-

Con un suspiro cansado, Dai dejó salir su melancolía, Nara resultó ser una buena amiga, aunque no se base mucho en eso, también muy linda y eso se demostró en todas las veces que le modeló ropajes muy reveladoras, pero afortunadamente para él, la tienda estaba a punto de cerrar y Nara ya estaba pagando sus compras. Después de agradecer a la cajera, regresó saltando de felicidad hacia el chico quien se emocionó con la idea de poder salir de aquí.

-Listo, ¿Te hice esperar mucho?-

-Emmm… ¿No?-

-¡Perfecto! Continuemos…-

De alguna manera, Nara consiguió envolver el brazo derecho de Dai y recostar su cabeza en su hombro, cosa que solo hizo que el sostener las compras sea el doble de complicado.

-Esto fue muy divertido, ¿No lo crees?-

-Sí, fue genial…- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- _Al menos hasta la parte de las compras- _Mientras pensaba eso, no iba a decirlo en voz alta para evitar hacer enojar a Nara.

Nara sonrió volvió a recostar su cabeza en su hombro. Ambos caminaron por los cada vez más oscuros senderos, las personas ya empezaban a escasear en las calles, optando por regresar a sus casas ya sea por cansancio o por miedo, o incluso las dos. Dai y Nara entraron en conversaciones triviales pero entretenidas, hablando del uno y el otro, conociéndose más.

-Así que eras una especie de cazador en tu pueblo, ¿Verdad?-

-¡Así es! Casi siempre salíamos para cazar bestias peligrosas y alimentar a la gente-

-Wow, eso explica la agilidad que mostraste cuando salvaste a Nina, gracias otra vez por eso por cierto-

-No hay de qué, me gusta ayudar-

-Sí, se nota…-Dijo la chica viendo y reflexionando el cómo estaba Dai con todas las bolsas encima- A ver, déjame ayudarte con eso-

-¿Eh? Oh no hace falta-

-Divertido y un caballero, debes de ser un imán de chicas juju- Dijo con una mano en la boca, pero se arrepintió al ver la expresión triste que Dai puso e repente.

-Tal vez lo soy o tal vez no, pero para mí solo había una-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Nara preguntó, cuando la respuesta era muy obvia pero ella quería escucharlo de él y confirmar lo que significaba ese collar que siempre trae consigo.

-Su nombre era Sayo, nos conocimos desde que éramos pequeños, nos hicimos muy amigos…no sé qué fue lo que vio en mí que le gustó, pero con el tiempo nos fuimos volviendo más cercanos…estuve día y noche practicando la forma de confesarle lo que sentía pero…jeje al final fue ella quien tenía el valor- Mientras explicaba, Nara permanecía callada, estaba interesada en el pasado del chico, le llegó a llamar la atención, y la forma en que hablaba de esa tal Sayo le dio a entender de que sus sentimientos eran reales, pero conforme más hablaba, Nara pudo notar que su voz se entrecortaba cada vez más seguido, ella no quería que pasara por esta tristeza y se regañó a si misma por hacerlo hablar de algo personal- Ella era una de los compañeros que te mencioné.

Nara se tapó la boca, pues eso confirmaba lo que tanto temía.

-Dai…lo siento…no quise hacer que recordaras eso-

-Está bien…la muerte es algo que nos pasa a todos y…-

Sus palabras quedaron intermedias cuando Nara repentinamente lo besó en la mejilla, provocando que abriese sus ojos con asombro y mirara a la peli naranja.

-No está bien negar tus sentimientos Dai, es mejor a veces dejar salir el dolor que uno siente para poder sentirse bien consigo mismo…lo sé por experiencia cuando…mi madre murió-

-Oh…lo siento-

-Descuida, ya lo superé y sé que tú lo harás también, así que vamos continuemos con nuestra cita, ya se está haciendo tarde-

Dai se sorprendió, y mientras era llevado del brazo por Nara no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa, esa determinación de seguir delante de Nara…de alguna forma le recordó a Sayo. Acomodó una bolsa en su hombro y sin más problemas continuaron con su caminata de media noche.

Mientras caminaban por las oscuras calles, eran ignorantes de que en lo alto de un edificio estaban siendo observados por una figura misteriosa, cuyo rostro era cubierto por bufandas oscuras. Luego giró hacia una segunda figura quien se movía a gran velocidad en dirección a los dos jóvenes. Su grandes lentes negros reflejaron gracias a la luz de la luna como la mancha negra descendía a la calle, se cruzó de manos y le dio una breve mirada a la luna antes de literalmente desaparecer de la punta de la torra.

* * *

-¿Qué tanto sabes de las Teigus?- Preguntó Akame mientras ella y Dai caminaban por las calles en busca de Zank.

-Solo lo que Dai me contó-Akame se detuvo y volteó para mirarlo-Sé que fue creado por el primer emperador hace 1000 años por miedo a un ataque o sublevación de algún tipo, y asegurar que el imperio perdurara por mucho más tiempo después de su muerte. La leyenda cuenta que se reunieron materiales de las más peligrosas criaturas legendarias, como el metal raro orihalcon. Se reunieron los mejores investigadores de todo el mundo. Y con el poder absoluto del emperador y su fortuna ilimitada, lograron algo que sería imposible para la gente de la era actual-

Akame permaneció impasible, pero ella en verdad estaba consternada por lo mucho que el castaño sabía, pero también recordó que todo eso es a base de la investigación que Dai hizo sobre las Teigus, eso explicaba el cómo conocía a Murasame.

-Así es, crearon 48 armas mortales y se les llamó "Teigu". Las Teigus eran más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa, cada una tiene el poder para crear un gran guerrero. Se dice que los sirvientes del emperador, a los que las Teigus fueron entregadas recibieron el mayor botín de guerra de esa época. Pero debido a la gran guerra civil que estalló hace 500 años, cerca de la mitad de las Teigus se perdieron en la batalla. Y por lo tanto…-

-Es que todos tienen una de esas armas Teigu, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, todos menos la jefa…-

Akame prosiguió a explicar los diferentes tipos de Teigus que poseen ele grupo, y resulta que tal cual mencionó Dai, la Teigu de Akame es conocida como **La asesina de un corte "Murasame" **Basta con un simple corte para inyectar un venenos sin cura que detiene el corazón en un instante.

Leone posee el **Rey animal "Lionelle" **Un tipo cinturón que convierte al usuario en una bestia.

La de Mine es **artillería romana "Pumpkin" **Teigu tipo pistola que recoge la energía del espíritu y dispara una onda expansiva concentrada, irónicamente el poder destructivo aumenta cuando el usuario se encuentra en peligro.

La Teigu de Bulat es **armadura demoníaca "Incursio" **Una armadura que proporciona un muro de hierro como defensa, pero requiere una fuerza física increíble pues si una persona normal se lo pusiese morirá.

La Teigu de Lubbock es **usos infinitos "Cross Tail" **teigu tipo hilo fuerte que puede ser utilizado para atrapar a los enemigos o desmembrarlos, su nombre deriva a que literalmente tienen usos infinitos debido a las diferentes maneras de restringir o cortar a un enemigo.

Finalmente está la teigu de Sheele **cortador de la creación "Ecstasy" **es una teigu tipo tijera grande capaz de cortar cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Akame prosiguió a explicar que al igual que las personas, las Teigus también poseen habilidades secretas, el ejemplo perfecto es **Incursio **que puede asumir las características de sus alrededores. Lo que le permite fundirse con lo que le rodea por un corto periodo de tiempo.

-Al igual que Dai-

-¿Eh?-

-Me di cuenta cuando peleamos, esa habilidad de cambiar de personalidad y convertirse en un asesino casi perfecto es otro ejemplo, pero aun así…-

-¿Esto tiene que ver con tu derrota?- Akame asintió.

-Con estas poderosas habilidades incorporadas en las Teigus, Hay siempre una "Ley del hierro" si dos usuarios de Teigu con intención de matar se enfrentan, sin excepción, uno de ellos será la víctima. En otras palabras…Si dos usuarios de teigu luchan, solo uno sobrevivirá- Explicó la pelinegra con enorme seriedad -¿Ahora entiendes por qué mi derrota a manos de Dai fue tan sorprendente? él, quien no posee una teigu, se impuso ante uno cara a cara, algo que simplemente no podría ser…-

-…-

-Pero nuestro objetivo, Zank, tiene una teigu y como Dai tiene prohibido usar su otra personalidad, definitivamente no tendrá oportunidad, debemos darnos prisa y encontrarlo-

-Entiendo- Dijo el castaño, ambos asintieron y continuaron con su caminar- _Dai se enfrentó a alguien que con un solo rasguño es capaz de matar, a veces no sé si es que tiene suerte o es alguien fuera de este mundo- _Se preguntaba el chico, pues aunque fuera consciente de las habilidades de su amigo, también es cierto que estaba cubierto por un manto de misterio.

Los dos caminaron por los callejones, pero detrás de ellos se vio aquella misma figura con vendas cubriéndole el rostro. Recargado en la pared mientras veía a la pareja caminar, pero más específico a uno en especial.

-Tatsumi- Dijo sombríamente, luego agitó su mano y un pedazo de papel apareció en su mano, lo abrió cuidadosamente viendo lo que estaba escrito "Confirmado la aparición de Omega" –Hmph, esto se pone cada vez más interesante…- Dijo viendo como esa mancha misteriosa saltó encima de ellos, siendo él el único en darse cuenta- …Muy…interesante- Con esas palabras, el hombre desapareció nuevamente, mientras el aire era lo único que quedaba de ese espacio que antes era ocupado por él.

**Fin del capítulo 5 **

**Pido disculpas de antemano por este capítulo tan corto, pero realmente sentí que debía dejarlo aquí porque de seguir adelante no me hubiera dado el tiempo, pues en la próxima semana estaré muy ocupado, y no tendré tanto tiempo para actualizar como lo he tenido últimamente, para compensar este capítulo tan corto, me aseguraré de que el próximo llegue a superar los 10 mil. **

**Este fue el episodio que menos me gustó escribir, y no fue por los capítulos de Akame Ga kill ni nada, más bien soy yo, estuve tan desmotivado y sin ideas que básicamente fue una pesadilla y se nota por la forma en cómo escribí el cap, realmente es el capítulo más frustrante para mí, y constantes distracciones que he tenido pues peor aún, por eso también decidí detenerlo aquí, para de esa forma mejorarlo significativamente en el siguiente cap, normalmente lo borraría y empezaría otra vez, pero como dije me estoy quedando corto de tiempo y no quiero dejarlos sin capítulos, pero me aseguraré de mejorar la próxima, tanto narrativa, escrita, como la cantidad de palabras. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Personalidad de Asesino **

**RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: AKAME GA KILL NO ES MIO, LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, TAKAHIRO Y TETSUYA TASHIRO. ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS.**

**Capítulo 6: Escucha mi sufrimiento **

-¿Cuál? ¿Por cuál debería ir primero? De tim…marín…de do…pin…we…jejeje, tenemos un ganador…ciertamente delicioso-

* * *

En las vacías calles del imperio, Akame y Dai decidieron aprovechar este momento para tomar un descanso.

Sentados en un pequeño banco que conectaba con una tienda, Akame desenroscó un paño que llevaba un montón de dulces y bebidas.

-Me parece que no vaya a aparecer esta noche ¿No crees?-

Tatsumi preguntó despegando sus labios de la pajilla que conectaba su bebida.

-De cualquier manera, no tenemos más remedio que esperar pacientemente, ¿verdad?-

Respondió llevándose un dulce a la boca.

El sudor bajó levemente por la mejilla de Tatsumi, miró hacia la izquierda, luego de inmediato a la derecha, esto ha sido ya un hábito que el chico ha tenido desde niño, es como esa superstición náutica de cuando vayas a abordar, siempre había que asegurarse de pisar primero con el pie derecho, para evitar mala suerte. Pero Tatsumi hacía lo contrario, creía que era mejor empezar con lo malo para terminar con lo bueno, como una forma extraña de evitar malos augurios, y que solo se intensificó en el momento que él y Dai se unieron a Night Raid.

Y hablando de Dai…

Se giró para ver mejor a Akame quien seguía degustando tranquilamente de sus dulces, pero pudo notar que en la tela había galletas de Dai, esto seguramente no le haría gracia.

Sacudió la cabeza levemente y abrió finalmente la boca para preguntar.

-¿Exactamente quiénes son los objetivos que Najenda le mandó a Dai a investigar?-

De forma automática, la mano de Akame que poseía un dulce con destino a su boca se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron a su estado normal mientras su iris seguía fijo a la nada.

Najenda no había dado mucha información al respecto, tal vez se deba a que mientras no estén en la capital, la prioridad es cumplir los encargos de los inocentes y erradicar la mayor cantidad de alineados al imperio que se pueda.

Giró su cuello para mirar al castaño quien seguía esperando una respuesta, para que Najenda le prohibiese a Dai el usar su otra personalidad con el fin de engañar a esos individuos le dio a entender que Najenda quiere evitar que los objetivos sospechen de cualquier cosa, deben de ser fuerte o muy importantes, o incluso los dos.

Akame y Tatsumi se quedaron vendo por un rato, la tensión se hacía palpable conforme el tiempo avanzaba, y el sonido de los grillos era lo único que parecía mantenerlos en la realidad.

-No lo sé- Dijo con simpleza mientras regresaba a comer su dulce.

-¡¿Kagh…?!-

Tatsumi calló de espaldas, la respuesta fue tan simple e inocente que hizo que Tatsumi se preguntara por qué fue toda esa tensión.

-Ahh, bueno, espérame un momento-

-Tienes que ir al baño, ¿Verdad?-

-Uhh-

* * *

-Hahh, me siento un poco al margen de esta noche, me pregunto cómo lo estará llevando Dai-

**¡CLAP! **

Después de subirse el cierre, Tatsumi escuchó el sonido un pie golpeando al suelo.

-¿Hmm?-

Al darse la vuelta, sus ojos se abrieron levemente.

Una chaqueta de negra con toques orientales de cuerpo completo que cubre las piernas a excepción de una abertura en el frente, pantalones oscuros, guantes y botas de combate, una cinta gris en la cintura, y una capucha blanca.

Parte de su cabeza estaba escondida en las sombras, pero Tatsumi distinguió lo suficiente para reconocer esos orbes verdes que lo miraban junto a esa sonrisa amigable.

-¿Dai?- La figura ensanchó la sonrisa cuando el castaño dijo ese nombre -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué hay de tu misión?-

-Que divertido-

-¿Eh?-

Tatsumi echó la cabeza para atrás, la apariencia, la vestimenta, la voz…definitivamente era Dai, pero algo no andaba bien, su voz era la de Dai, pero su tono era mucho más misterioso.

-¿Dai, qué…?-

Tatsumi extendió su mano, pero de repente la figura de Dai salió corriendo por el callejón.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Regresa, Dai!-

Sin perder el tiempo, Tatsumi salió en su persecución.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto, Tatsumi?- Akame preguntó mostrando su cabeza por el callejón, solo para darse cuenta de que el castaño ya no estaba.

El frío provocado por los vientos gélidos de la noche dificultaba a los pulmones de Tatsumi el poder pasar oxígeno. Mientras corría, los jadeos de cansancio no se hicieron esperar, el pecho le empezaba a arder, las piernas seguían su recorrido pero el frío incrementado por el sudor que se formó en su frente solo empeoraba las cosas.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo persiguiendo la figura de Dai, ¿dos, tal vez tres minutos? ¿Entonces por qué sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir? Tatsumi es un chico joven y atlético, por lo tanto incluso en el frío, la idea de cansarse tan rápido era ciertamente inimaginable.

Pero no tenía tiempo para preguntarse estas cosas.

De repente Dai había aparecido frente a él, después salió corriendo, pero…

-_¿Desde cuándo es tan rápido?- _

Era una pregunta capciosa, Dai siempre ha sido más rápido, pero sólo cuando su otra personalidad sale a la luz, después de todo Dai siempre ha sido muy torpe, en especial a estas horas en que la visión está muy limitada.

Pero Dai parecía una máquina diseñada exclusivamente para no detenerse y evadir cada obstáculo con una precisión magistral, eso fue una llamada de atención para Tatsumi.

El pelinegro no respondía los llamados, o no parecía importarle, cosa que va en contra de la conciencia gentil de Dai.

"Dai" giró por una casa, y Tatsumi frenó un poco para evitar resbalar o no girar a tiempo, posicionó su mano en la columna que sostenía la casa, pero cuando buscó su figura por el callejón estaba vacío.

-¿Pero qué…?- Tatsumi exclamó, y empezó a caminar por el callejón- Estaba seguro que pasó por aquí-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-¡DAHH…!-

La voz provocó que Tatsumi sintiera como si el alma se le fuera a salir del cuerpo, y al voltear, vio a Dai mirándolo fijamente con confusión.

-¡¿De dónde tú…?! ¡No me asustes así, Dai!-

"Dai" siguió mirándolo por un momento, antes de sonreír amigablemente una vez más.

-Vamos, o llegaremos tarde-

-¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para…? ¡Oye espera!-

Sin responderle la pregunta, Dai salió corriendo una vez más.

Tatsumi suspiró con irritación, no sabía qué estaba tramando el pelinegro, pero lo iba a averiguar sea como sea.

Mientras Tatsumi perseguía a su amigo casi hermano, sintió alago extraño.

-_Uh, supongo que solo debía acostumbrar el cuerpo- _

Mientras corría, se tocó el pecho sintiendo como los latidos del corazón estaban más tranquilos que antes, sus pulmones se normalizaron ya no ardían como antes, ahora sí parecía ser un joven atlético otra vez.

Dai pasó por otra casa, y Tatsumi quien no tenía intenciones de perderlo otra vez y aprovechando que el cansancio repentino había desaparecido forzó a sus piernas a ir más rápido, pero desafortunadamente no fue suficiente cuando de repente la imagen de Dai se esfumó.

-¡Maldición! No otra vez... ¡Dai!- La frustración se reflejó en un grito, y la verdad es que no esperaba recibir una respuesta, y menos una que parecía tan… ¿metálica? -¡¿Qué demonios?!-

No muy lejos de su posición, Tatsumi pudo escuchar un fuerte escándalo al otro lado de la casa en la que se encontraba ahora, no estaba seguro pero si tenía que adivinar, parecía ser una batalla.

Endureció sus facciones y sujetando el mango de su espada salió a toda velocidad siendo guiado por sus oídos.

Con cada paso que daba el sonido del metal creando chispas de fricción se hacían cada vez más voluminosas, gemidos de dolor, desgarros de concreto y carne y el inconfundible olor de la sangre invadieron sus sentidos y provocó que los bellos de la parte trasera de la cabeza se le erizaran y en los brazos se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Jadeando un poco, Tatsumi llegó a una pequeña plaza abierta con el espacio suficiente para contener a cien hombres, doscientos con dificultad, el olor a la sangre se detectaba incluso entre la humedad provocada por lluvias de noches anteriores.

**¡CLANK!**

El tintineo resultante por el choque de espadas sobresaltó al castaño quien divisó una columna de polvo que se había formado hace solo unos instantes.

-*Cof* *Cof*-

-¡Ngh! ¡¿Estás bien?!-

Tos ahogado por la sangre y un cuerpo que se levantaba con dificultad de entre el humo lo exaltaron y de inmediato corrió a su dirección.

-Ugh… ¿Qué…?-

La persona escuchó el grito preocupado y giró en su dirección para verlo acercarse hacia él.

-¡Dime! ¡¿Estás…?! ¡¿EEEHHHH…?!-

Tatsumi se detuvo abruptamente cuando logró vislumbrar mejor a aquella persona, cuyo aspecto estaba realmente en mal estado, las prendas superiores estaban completamente destrozada, el más notorio era un corte en diagonal que empezaba desde la cintura hasta el hombro izquierdo, dejando el derecho, el pectoral, así como parte del abdomen expuestos, vio los cortes profundos y no tan profundos en la piel, el brazo derecho no dejaba de derramar sangre, parte del cuello tenía una cortada mínima pero el suficiente para que la hemorragia sea constante, heridas menores en el pectoral y en el área de las costillas. Los pantalones oscuros estaban rasgados y con manchas rojizas. Una cortada en vertical pasaba cerca de su ojo derecho el cual mantenía cerrado para evitar que la sangre entre en contacto con la pupila, una espada era sostenida por su mano izquierda, debe ser porque o el derecho estaba roto o no le respondía, se dio cuenta de eso al ver la funda en el lado izquierdo de su cintura.

Pero lo que le impactó no fue el estado de la persona, más bien fue al reconocer quién era esa persona.

-¡¿Dai?!-

-Ohh Tats, hola… ¿También saliste para un paseo nocturno?-

Su tono era alegre y risueño, pero Tatsumi noto que era fácil distinguir el esfuerzo de Dai para siquiera sonreír y mostrar sus blancos dientas manchados de rojo.

-¡¿Dai, qué demonios?!-

Tatsumi obligó a sus piernas a que se descongelasen y corrió junto a Dai quien sin darse cuenta se estaba desplomando pero el castaño lo atrapó en plena caída. Pasó su brazo herido alrededor de su cuello e hizo que se sentara en uno de los pocos muros que no fueron destrozados.

-Jejeje…esto…no es tan grave…como parece-

-¡Oh claro! ¡Solo parece que te dieron una paliza que casi acaba con tu vida!- Dijo desgarrando un poco de su ropa para vendar una de las profundas.

-Mm touché-

Dai asintió con dificultad e hizo una mueca cuando Tatsumi hizo presión en la herida con la venda improvisada.

-¿Cómo te hicieron esto, y tan rápido? ¿Eso te pasa por no esperarme idiota?-

-¿Rápido? ¿Esperarte? ¿De qué hablas? ¡¿Y a quien estas llamando idiota AY?!-

-¡Pues a ti IDIOTA! ¡¿A quién más?!- Dijo terminando de hacer el nudo -No sé a qué estabas jugando, pero debiste detenerte cuando te llamé-

-Ok, y se supone que soy yo quien se golpeó la cabeza-

-¡Déjate de estupideces!-

-La verdad no sé de qué estás hablando, Tats…pero yo llevo aquí una hora completa- Las manos de Tatsumi detuvieron su movimiento al escuchar eso, las misma empezaron a temblar ligeramente y un minúsculo sonido salió de su garganta -¿Tats?-

-Pero…Dai…fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí…- Tatsumi empezó a explicarle lo sucedido desde que se separó de Akame y vio una figura parecida a Dai que lo trajo a este lugar. Dai parpadeó y empezó a reír con dificultad por sus heridas -¿De qué te ríes?-

-Jajajaja, ¿Estás alucinando o qué?...yo jamás hice eso-

-¡Entonces cómo lo explicas!-

-¿Tal vez me extrañabas mucho? Jeje-

-Grrr, tienes suerte de estar herido o de lo contrario ya te hubiera vapuleado-

-Jeje si…que irónico-

-En fin, ¿ahora me dirás quién te hizo esto?-

-Creo que esa es mi entrada-

Los dos voltearon para ver a un hombre con una chaqueta informal, una camiseta blanca en el interior adornada con una corbata, tenía un extraño aparato en la frente y una sonrisa desquiciada.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- De forma protectora, Tatsumi desenvainó su espada y la sujetó con ambas manos dirección del extraño quien se rio de forma retorcida por esto.

-Hehehe, mis disculpas, lo habría hecho antes pero su discusión era verdaderamente divertida…me presento, yo soy al que muchos temen por las noches últimamente, pero preferiría que me llamaran cariñosamente…**Zank El decapitador**\- El mencionado extendió los brazos lo que provocó que de sus mangas saliesen dos hojas afiladas gigantes desde el dorso de las manos y los ponía en forma de X frente a él –Esto es ciertamente perfecto, tú eras uno de mis objetivos principales, no sé cómo fue que nos encontraste pero no importa… ¡Mas diversión para mí!-

-Zank…el decapitador-

-Tats, ¿Lo conoces?-

-Es la razón de por qué todos estamos patrullando, es el objetivo que dio Najenda-

-¡¿Ehhhh…?! ¡¿La jefa dio un nuevo objetivo y no me lo dijeron?! ¡Qué injusto!-

-Lo dice el que tenía una misión secreta del que ni siquiera yo estaba al tanto-

-Touché otra vez…pero en mi defensa, fue la jefa quien me pidió no decir nada-

-HAHAHAHA, ustedes son muy divertidos, casi hasta me da pena matarlos…casi…-

-¡Tch! Ahora Dai, ¿No se supone que estabas en una misión secreta? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué no tienes tu capucha?-

-Bueno…-

-¡Oh sí chico! ¡Por favor ilústranos!- Zank mencionó con gran alegría –Ustedes me han divertido tanto esta noche que les concederé este precioso momento. Así que por favor, continúa-

-Maldición, ¿Dai?- Al ver las intenciones de Zank, Tatsumi decidió utilizar esto para darle a dos pájaros de un tiro, escuchar todo lo ocurrido antes de que llegara, y hacer tiempo para que Akame o alguien de Night Raid llegue.

-Jeje, bueno…todo comenzó con un pastel-

-¿Eh?-

* * *

-¡UAAHHHHH! ¡Está delicioso!-

Después de llevar el tenedor con la porción de pastel de chocolate en la punta a su boca, sus ojos se iluminaron.

Nara se rio en voz baja, divertida por la hiperactividad del chico incluso en probar un pastel.

-Te lo dije, aquí venden los mejores pasteles de toda la capital-

Dijo antes de ingerir su pastel de fresa.

-¡Sin duda! ¡No es ni muy pesada ni muy ligera! ¡El chocolate no está muy explotado pero tampoco carece de ella! ¡La cantidad de azúcar es perfecta! ¡El limón en conjunto a la masa y la cantidad de calor impuesta le da un toque único pero que no quita el dulce! ¡Y en combinación con el helado crea el balance caliente-frío perfecto, un sabor que te hace fruncir el ceño por cerebro congelado pero que te crea una sensación de éxtasis cuando la alta temperatura de la masa con chocolate la contrarresta!-

-Wow, tranquilo chef maestro…-

-Lo siento, jeje-

-Descuida, se nota que sabes de cocina-

-Es que en mi pueblo yo era uno de los encargados de la comida, aprendí desde pequeño a cazar y cocinarlos después, las primeras veces era por el simple tema de supervivencia, pero resulta que me fue tan bien que el chef del pueblo me preguntó estaría dispuesto a aprender a cocinar-

-Eso es genial, y dime, ¿Qué platillos haces?-

-Bueno…-

Antes de que Dai pudiera responder, el sonido de campanas resonó por la calle hasta la tienda, de inmediato varios de los clientes presentes se levantaron de sus mesas y con sus respectivas parejas agradecieron la comida y se marcharon.

-Ara, ¿Se nos hizo tan tarde? Bueno creo que es por ese dicho de que el tiempo vuela si te diviertes- Con un suspiro Nara se levantó siendo seguida por Dai –Será mejor que volvamos, de lo contrario papá podría hacer un escándalo en la capital para encontrarme-

-Oh, de acuerdo, pero antes…- Dai rápidamente regresó a la tienda para confusión de Nara, pero ella pudo ver a través del vidrio transparente cómo el mesonero tomaba una pequeña caja y guardaba en ella una porción casi del mismo tamaño de pastel de chocolate, Dai lo tomó con emoción y se dispuso a pagar. Esto le hizo gracia a la chica quién se llevó una mano a la boca para contener la risa. Luego te otro minuto un sonriente Dai salió de la tienda con la bolsa en su mano derecha –Listo, ya podemos irnos-

Nara asintió y enrolló sus brazos con el de Dai, reposó su cabeza en su hombro y los dos salieron de la tienda.

Durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra, no hacía falta, casi todo se había dicho, y la verdad es que el cansancio ya empezaba a pagarles factura a base de cuotas, y salió en evidencia por un bostezo por parte de Nara.

-Lo siento-

Se disculpó la chica pero se retractó cuando un bostezo más grande salió de la boca de Dai.

-Emm… ¿Lo siento?-

-Ufufuf, ciertamente eres alguien muy interesante Dai, y debo admitir que eres diferente a algunos de los hombres con los que he salido-

-Eso es porque no tienen mi carisma, ¿Verdad?-

-Me refería a tu torpeza- Dijo en un tono de broma aguantando las ganas de reír al escuchar un "¡Hey!" por parte de Dai- No te ofendas, es un cumplido-

-Claro, porque te digan torpe es lo que a muchos les gustaría escuchar-

-Aunque no lo creas, a muchas de nosotras las mujeres nos gustan esa clase de chicos-

-¿Les gustan los torpes?- Preguntó con una ceja levantada y Nara asintió –_Ciertamente no entiendo a las mujeres- _

-Mhm, eso les da un toque adorable, no todo tiene que ser chicos serios y perfectos. A veces es bueno tener un defecto como ese pero que se lo tomen con humor, eso según yo los hace especiales, aceptan que tienen fallos pero en vez de derrumbarse por eso, aprenden a vivir con ellos y hasta lo usan para relacionarse. Como tú con tu torpeza-

-No sé si debería sentirme ofendido o alagado-

-Pero claro, solo si el chico nos trata bien es cuando nuestro interés aumenta…algo similar a esta cita-

-Ah ya veo… ¡¿Espera qué…?!- Dai llevó la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Solo bromeo-

-Ahh-

-¿Oh tal vez no?-

-Nara-

-Ufufuf-

El tiempo pasaba y la temperatura descendía, pero tanto Nara como Dai no parecían tener prisa en regresar pronto, se tomaban su tiempo en su andar, incluso cuando las luces de las casas comenzaron a apagarse, dando señal a que las personas ya estaban dispuestas a entrar al mundo de los sueños. Pero esto tampoco influyó a ninguno para acelerar el movimiento de sus piernas, estaban tranquilos, y por un segundo sintieron que sus problemas habían desaparecido, las responsabilidades y el trabajo no significaban nada en este momento. Esto le trajo algo de nostalgia a Dai, pues le recordaba los paseos que él y Sayo daban por el bosque, rodeados por la naturaleza, mientras los rayos del sol golpeaban sus rostros, dándoles esa calidez que tanto le gustaba, además de que era peligroso salir por las noches pues es cuando los predadores aprovechan para salir de cacería. El roce de su mejilla con el cabello azabache de Sayo daba un cosquilleo relajante que lo hacía cerrar los ojos y concentrarse lo suficiente para sentir que lo único que existía eran él y ella. La sonrisa que su prometida le daba, era de alegría, de cariño, de los sentimientos más puros y naturales del mundo. Dai por alguna razón siempre atrajo la atención de muchas chicas, pero él solo tenía ojos para una, pues Sayo no lo veía como un fornido pedazo de carne el cual quisiera llevarse a la cama, no, ella lo amaba de una manera en la que ni siquiera creyó que era posible.

Sayo merecía un mejor final, mil veces mejor, incluso si era un final con o sin él.

Por eso el recordar la forma tan horrible en cómo murió fue tan devastador para él, si ella hubiera muerto en condiciones diferentes, si hubiera muerto de forma natural, le hubiera dolido sí, pero al menos estaría tranquilo sabiendo que ella se fue en paz.

Rápidamente se limpió una lágrima antes de que Nara tuviese oportunidad de verla. No quería arruinarle este momento solo por recuerdos lejanos de su amor pasado.

Siguieron caminando a casa de Nara hasta que pasaron por un callejón para ganar tiempo.

Dai miró a su alrededor, el espacio era estrecho pero lo suficientemente grande para tres personas, las ventanas estaban cerradas y cubiertas con madera, seguramente por miedo a ladrones o asesinos, era de esperarse cuando la corrupción y la anarquía son los que gobiernan el imperio. Miró un momento a Nara quien insistía en tener su cabeza recostada en su hombro, no había abierto los ojos desde que salieron de aquella tienda, es como un sonámbulo pero Dai sabía perfectamente que ella seguía despierta. Ella tenía mucha seguridad en él como para dejar que la guíe a casa mientras descansaba los ojos.

Esta confianza no tenía sentido, Dai solo la ha visto dos veces desde que llegó, pero ella parece tenerle mucha confianza, demasiada diría uno.

Por eso en medio del callejón, las piernas de Dai se detuvieron de repente pero Nara no habría sus ojos.

-Hmm, aún no hemos llegado a casa, ¿Qué ocurre Dai?-

La pregunta tenía tanto desinterés que logro darle a Dai la evidencia que necesitaba.

-Nara…-Dijo viendo su cabeza en su hombro, y ella respondió con un leve sonido mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo con esos ojos entrecerrados -¿Ya podemos ser serios?-

-Depende de ti-

-Bueno…- La facción de Dai se suavizó hasta mostrar un rostro inexpresivo -¿Desde cuándo el imperio te mandó a espiarme?-

La pregunta tan directa no parecía tener un tono acusatorio, más bien era para confirmar algo que ya sabía a medias, y esto Nara pareció notarlo pues su sonrisa se ensanchó y desenredó sus brazos. Dio unos cuantos pasos juguetones delante de Dai mientras le daba la espalda y tenía los brazos en este.

Dai quedó estático, mirando la espalda de la chica quien no había hecho ningún ruido desde aquella pregunta, la tensión se acrecentó en el área mientras que hasta los sonidos más bajos como las gotas de agua cayendo en los charcos se escuchaban con claridad.

-Ara…entonces… ¿Te diste cuenta?- Su voz no denotaba enojo, frustración, sorpresa o alegría, en realidad era insoportablemente natural, incluso con su intento de toque humorístico. Nara giró su cabeza levemente -¿Desde cuándo empezaste a sospechar de mí?-

-Desde que me pediste ir a una cita contigo, una de las cosas que me enseñaban a la hora de cazar es escuchar atentamente tu entorno en caso de encontrar a tu presa o toparte con un depredador. Pude distinguir en tu voz algo de esfuerzo…-

-Fascinante…-Dijo dándose la vuelta y mostrando aquella sonrisa oscura- Para el cuerpo humano es más difícil mentir que decir la verdad, el cerebro requiere tiempo para así poder crear una verdad que no existe y el cuerpo lo sabe, hay una resistencia a la hora de hablar que hace lo que muchos llamamos tartamudez, no importa qué tan bueno seamos mintiendo, siempre sin excepción habrá una diferencia temporal a la hora de hablar cuando mentimos en contraste cuando decimos la verdad. Tú lograste identificar esa diferencia, así que hay dos posibilidades, o tuviste suerte y yo soy mala mintiendo o…eres una especie de genio incomprendido-

-Tal vez un poco de las dos-

-Y también humilde, en verdad es una lástima-

-Y tu padre, si es que en realidad es tu padre, no sabe que eres una espía ¿Cierto?-

-Así es, prefiero mantenerlo alejado de este trabajo, pues en realidad si es mi padre-

-Ahora respóndeme…- Dijo eso con el ceño levemente fruncido -¿Qué tanto sabes de mí? Y… ¿Para quién trabajas?-

-Ufufuf…directo al grano ¿Verdad?- Se inclinó levemente –Bueno tu primera pregunta es un tanto sencilla de responder; como tú sabes que trabajo para el imperio, yo sé que tú trabajas para el ejército revolucionario…-

-¿Y?-

-¿Y…qué?-

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Umm bueno, aprendí que te gusta mucho el pastel de chocolate y que te pones nervioso cuando entras a una tienda de lencería- Dijo con un dedo en la barbilla.

El rostro de Dai se puso rojo para diversión de Nara.

-¡No me refería a eso! ¡¿Enserio eso es todo lo que sabes de mí?! ¡¿No se supone que eres una espía?!-

-Lo soy, y debo confesarte que soy una de las mejores, y que conste que a mí no me gusta presumir-

-¿Entonces consigues información de mí a base de salir conmigo? ¿Por qué?-

-Qué pregunta tan tonta…-Dijo caminando hacia él hasta quedar justo en frente- Estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú, tontito-

-¿Qué?-

-Hay por favor, no creas que no sé lo que has estado haciendo, sabías incluso antes de lo que dijiste que yo era una espía, pudiste conseguir información de mí como lo hace la mayoría, pero mírate aquí, en una cita conmigo-

-Fuiste tú la que pidió la cita-

-Precisamente, pues resulta que este método es mucho más divertido, por ejemplo: ¿En qué facción del ejército revolucionario trabajas? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?-

-Sabes que no puedo responderte eso-

-¿Ves? Es precisamente por eso que no puedo responder tu segunda pregunta, y ahí es donde está lo divertido-

-¿Divertido?-

-¡Sí!- Nara chilló de emoción- ¡No sabemos nada del otro, solo que trabajan para el enemigo! Por eso tenemos que investigarnos el uno al otro, hay que obtener la mayor información posible del otro antes de que él o ella lo haga, es en la competencia en donde todo avanza más rápido-

-¿Acaso esto es divertido para ti?-

-¡Si, mucho!-

-Y sabes que ahora que soy consciente de que eres una espía y que sabes de mí, debo asesinarte ¿Verdad?-

-No lo sé, ¿Lo harás?- Dijo manteniendo su sonrisa, extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados para incitarlo a atravesarle la tráquea con cualquier arma blanca–También según la norma debo matar a todo rebelde que encuentre, en especial si sabe de mí-

-Lo siento, pero no traje mi espada esta vez…-

Inmediatamente Nara sacó un cuchillo oculto en su vestido y lo pegó en el cuello de Dai.

-Ara, ahí hay un fallo-

-¡No es justo! ¡¿Dónde ocultas un cuchillo en un vestido así?!-

-Una chica tiene que estar preparada-

-Ahora qué, ¿Me matarás?-

-¿Debería hacerlo?-

-Es posible que yo sea un miembro de Night Raid, y mi objetivo sea uno de los altos mandos del imperio-

-Ufufuf eso no me importa, yo solo obedezco a una persona-

-Gracias por decírmelo-

-Ups, se me escapó, eres bueno- Dijo ajustando el afilado en su cuello, obligando a Dai a levantar la cabeza –Realmente eres peligroso, ¿En verdad eres de Night Raid?-

-¿Tú que crees?-

-Umm tu caso es muy difícil, pero terminaré descubriéndolo tarde o temprano-

-No si yo te descubro primero-

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Ya estas entrando en este juego!- Nara separó la hoja de su cuello y lo guardó nuevamente en su vestido- Sé que no me matarás y definitivamente yo no te mataré, y tranquilo no soy de esos que dicen algo y al final te apuñalan por la espalda-

-Es un alivio-

-Me creíste rápido-

-Tu tono me hace ver que dices la verdad-

-Ufufuf creo que en verdad eres un genio incomprendido- Dijo acercándose y pegando sus manos en su pecho- ¿Sabes? Cuando pedí esta cita sí fue para espiarte, pero lo que dije sobre el ejemplo de las mujeres que se interesan en los hombres…fue verdad- Dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Y lo de tu gata?-

-Eso también fue verdad, en parte, pero me gustó esa forma tuya en ayudarme sin pedir nada a cambio, te dije que me gustan los hombres talentosos pero humildes-

-Ahh cielos…-Dijo rascándose la cabeza- Estoy en un dilema, tu sabes de mí y eso pondría en riesgo mi misión-

-Ufufuf no te preocupes…-

-¿Eh?-

-No diré nada de ti lo prometo-

-¿Por qué harías algo así? ¿Qué no es tú misión proteger el imperio de los rebeldes y bla bla bla…?-

-Te dije que aunque trabajo para el imperio, yo solo obedezco las órdenes de una persona, no te diré quién es, eso debes averiguarlo tú. Pero el punto es que quiero tener más información de ti antes de informarle a mi superior, mientras tanto tu identidad está a salvo, confía en mí-

-Es difícil viniendo de una "enemiga"-

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Pusiste los dedos para las entrecomillas! ¡Eso significa que no me tomas como enemiga! ¡Eso es taaaaan tierno!-

-¡No, no es lo que trataba de…!-

-Tranquilo, tú tampoco me pareces un enemigo, no eres de esos villanos que el imperio dicen que son, esta noche lo comprobé-

-Bueno, creo que podría tener un pensamiento similar contigo- Dijo rascándose la cabeza nuevamente con un ligero sonrojo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, de verdad pero… ¿Tú le contarás a los tuyos de mí?-

-Es posible que un amigo muy cercano se entere, pero conociéndolo lograría hacer que tampoco dijera nada-

-Bueno, también eres honesto, cada vez me gustas más. Te propongo algo, hasta que no sepamos más a fondo de nosotros, haremos como si esta conversación jamás hubiera pasado, no le diremos nada a nuestros superiores, a menos que sean amigos de confianza, no revelaremos la identidad de ninguno de nosotros, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Eso creo-

-¡Perfecto! ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa?- Dijo poniendo un rostro seductor.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡Qué tendremos más citas!- Dijo saltando de emoción y enrollando sus brazos nuevamente en el de Dai –Realmente me divertí hoy, y quiero más de esto contigo, ¿Está bien?-

-Pues si no dices nada, no veo por qué no, después de todo gracias a ti… ¡Pude comer el mejor pastel que he probado en mi vida!- Exclamó con una gran sonrisa mientras mostraba la bolsa con el pedazo de pastel en ella.

-Ufufuf, en verdad te gusta el pastel- Dijo volviendo a pegar su cabeza en su hombro –Volvamos a mi casa, lo que dije de papa en hacer un escándalo era cierto-

-De acuerdo-

La tensión repentina había desaparecido en el momento que los dos prosiguieron su caminar, y Dai pudo notar que lo que dijo Nara sobre fingir que esto nunca había pasado era cierto, no siente como que acababa de tener una charla reveladora sobre las verdaderas intenciones del otro, y aunque el protocolo normal de cualquier agencia militar dice que no hay que dejar testigos y mucho menos cuando son espías del bando enemigo, sentía que podía confiar en Nara, ella decía la verdad sobre mantener su identidad, cuando hizo esa "broma" sobre pertenecer a Night Raid, lo hizo con el objetivo para saber si en verdad sospecha que está ligado a ellos. Afortunadamente se dio cuenta de que ella en verdad no lo sabía, así que estaba a salvo por el momento, y también se aseguraría de no decir nada de ella hasta tener más información, Tatsumi puede que sea una excepción pero sería fácil convencerlo para que se pusiera de su lado, además, estaba el riesgo de que si decía algo de ella, Nara revelaría también lo que sabía de él y pondría en peligro a sus amigos, la opción de silenciarla con la muerte no parecía estar en discusión, la forma en que sacó el cuchillo y lo puso en su cuello le dio a entender que ella sabe defenderse, y sin su espada o capucha dudaba enormemente que pueda hacerle daño, pero en el fondo…estaba aliviado, en el fondo no quería hacerle daño, tal vez sea por su personalidad que le recordó un poco a Sayo, pero también sentía que podía confiar en ella, esa sonrisa alegre que Nara tiene mientras caminaban juntos no podría ser falsa.

Los dos caminaron el tramo restante en un silencio cómodo, Nara había vuelto a colocar su cabeza en su hombro y nuevamente tenía los ojos cerrados, incluso ahora ella sentía que podía confiar en Dai para traerla a casa y no a una trampa. Dai era un enigma para ella, un enigma que le atrajo de forma extraña, es la primera vez que ella le ofrece algo así al enemigo, pero para ella, Dai era diferente y sentía que en verdad podía fiarse de él, y no sabe si en verdad es por mera diversión propia o una forma para evitar que muera tan pronto, pues en parte ella quería mantenerlo vivo porque Dai realmente le llamó la atención, y quería explorar ese terreno desconocido por su cuenta sea o no un espía.

Finalmente llegaron a su casa y Nara se separó y se puso entre la puerta de entrada y Dai.

-Realmente me divertí, ¿Y tú?-

-Sí, fue divertido…entonces…lo de hace un rato…-

-Jamás pasó-

-Jamás pasó-

-Buenas noches Dai-

-Descansa Nara-

Dai agitó la mano y se dio la vuelta, pero sintió como su muñeca era apresada por una mano y al voltear sintió los labios de Nara en su mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara y se tomara el lugar del beso.

-En serio quiero que salgamos otra vez…Dai-kun- Dijo con un guiño en su bello rostro y se giró para por fin abrir la puerta de su casa.

Dai quedó paralizado por un momento, para luego sonreír tranquilamente, le dio un vistazo al collar de sayo y se marchó.

Nara quién empezó a cerrar la puerta, vio con una sonrisa la espalda de Dai, pero cuando estaba a punto de trancar la entrada, notó una extraña sombra que se movía a gran velocidad sobre los tejados en la misma dirección en que Dai se fue. Ella frunció el ceño por esto…y cerró la puerta.

Dai caminaba sin problemas por las calles, y a pesar de tratarse de la capital las calles estaban tan vacías que parecía un pueblo fantasma. Con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada en el suelo, Dai empezó a analizar los acontecimientos de esta noche y sus posibles acciones futuras a tomar.

-Creo que me meteré en problemas con la jefa por esto jeje- Con un suspiro cansado, Dai apretó su agarre en la bolsa donde contenía su pastel mientras seguía su camino.

Pero…

-¿Uh…?- En su andar, su visión periférica detectó una sombra que se movió apenas volteó la mirada, al principio no parecía ser gran cosa, podían ser simples personas en una caminata nocturna, pues si él lo hizo no hay motivo para que otros no lo hagan o podrían ser ladrones que acechan en las sombras por una oportunidad, a Dai no le preocupaba eso, tal vez no tenía la magistral habilidad con la espada como cuando está en su otra personalidad, pero aún es perfectamente capaz de defenderse de simples matones.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Dai se dio la vuelta y prosiguió su camino.

Pero al momento de voltear…

-¡¿…?!- La bolsa que tenía cayó al suelo, haciendo que el pastel se desparrame por todo el frío concreto, pero eso no cambió la dirección en donde veían sus ojos. Su mandíbula empezó a temblar, las pupilas de sus ojos verdes por sus lentes de contacto igualmente empezaron a moverse, un temblor que solo lo afectaba a él, una marea de emociones lo atormentó de repente, y la brisa de la noche dejó de soplar.

El largo cabello azabache en su cabeza adornada por una flor blanca con forma de mariposa, un abrigo de invierno color crema, y un collar unido a un hueso con forma de garra.

-Sa… ¿Sayo…?- Con una voz que denotaba sorpresa, incredulidad, felicidad y dolor, y sintiendo cómo las lágrimas amenazaban peligrosamente de escapárseles de los ojos, dijo eso.

Sayo, su prometida, la chica con la que tenía la intención de casarse después de que su misión en la capital haya terminado y que lamentablemente murió apenas llegó a la capital, se encontraba de pie delante de él. Sayo lo miró sin decir una palabra, pero su sonrisa definitivamente era de ella, no podía ser un disfraz.

No tenía ni una herida en su piel, su ropa estaba intacta, incluso la flor que adornaba su hermoso cabello aún seguía fijo en su cabeza.

Dai quedó atónito, no podía creerlo por mucho que la viera de frente, pues fue él quien la sepultó a un lado de Ieyasu, le llevó flores a su tumba pero…Dai se aseguró de quedarse él con el collar de Sayo.

Sin embargo la Sayo que estaba delante de él tenía el collar que él le regaló.

Eso, y a pesar de que sus sentimientos estaban sumamente sensibles, le dio el tiempo suficiente para pensar.

Sayo no había dicho nada, ni una palabra, esto fue una llamada de atención para Dai quien sujetaba el collar con fuerza como sabiendo que era lo único que evitaba que perdiese la cordura, pues de no haberla tenido inmediatamente se hubiera lanzado a abrazar a quien un día fue su prometida.

-¿Quién…quién eres?-

La veía bien, su forma era la de Sayo, pero la poca conciencia lógica en su cerebro le gritaba lo contrario, que ella había muerto, que es imposible que regresara del más allá por mucho que lo pidiera en las noches.

Sayo nuevamente no respondió, solo se quedó mirándolo con aquella sonrisa encantadora digna de ella.

Pero Dai ya no estaba feliz, la lógica fue ganando terreno con una ascendencia admirable, la chica parada delante de él no era Sayo, no podía ser Sayo.

Conforme Sayo permanecía ahí parada sin decir nada, Dai sintió como la sangre empezó calentársele, la cólera ante la idea de que alguien osara usar la figura de Sayo para lo que sea que planearan hacer lo enfurecía.

La chica frente a él finalmente se movió, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia el oscuro callejón.

La lógica le decía que no la siguiera, que era una trampa, pero la ira en su interior terminó por corromper esa idea y por instinto salió a toda velocidad detrás de la falsa Sayo.

La chica terminó llegando a una plaza sin ninguna persona a la vista, se dio la vuelta para ver cómo Dai llegaba con cautela pero con prisa.

-¡Suficiente de esta mierda! ¡¿Quién eres en verdad?!-

Sayo acrecentó su sonrisa, y los labios subieron y bajaron.

-¿Ohh? Así que te diste cuenta, supongo que usé la imagen equivocada- Sayo habló, pero la voz no era de Sayo, ni siquiera era de una mujer. La imagen empezó a distorsionarse y en cambio la figura ganó más altura superando incluso a Dai, una sonrisa psicótica fue el remplazo de la serena y ojos desquiciados se manifestaron, y en medio de esos ojos un aparato metálico se cerró –Pero al final, tú estás aquí, así que el objetivo está hecho-

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!-

-Me presento…por favor conóceme como **Zank El decapitador-** Zank se inclinó de forma respetuosa como si de un noble se tratara.

Dai se le quedó mirando seriamente, en posición de guardia por cualquier cosa, mirando con más detalle la sonrisa lunática de Zank.

-Oye…- Dai le llamó -¿Quién dices que eres?-

-Ugh-

Ladeando la cabeza mientras un cómico rostro de confusión se formaba en su rostro junto con un signo de interrogación flotando en su cabeza, Dai preguntó descolocando un poco al hombre.

-No importa, intentaste engañarme usando la apariencia de Sayo, ¡Eso jamás te lo perdonaré!-

-Jeje, parece que mi imagen resultó ser la correcta después de todo, creo que toque un nervio- Dijo con una risa desquiciada -¡Muy bien!- De sus mangas de repente sacó dos hojas filosas –Empecemos, este será un perfecto aperitivo para el gran banquete-

-Eso me recuerda que gracias a ti el delicioso pastel que tenía ahora está destrozado, otra razón más para hacerte pedazos- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa retadora, pero su nerviosismo se notaba con el sudor que le bajaba por el rostro –_Creo exageré al dejar mi capucha en casa, sé que la jefa me ordenó no usar mi otra personalidad, pero aun así…- _Con los dientes apretados, Dai instintivamente llevó su mano derecha hacia el lateral izquierdo de su cintura, pero cuando apretó la mano para tomar su espada no sintió nada, bajó la mirada y de inmediato su expresión se oscureció -_¡Mierda! ¡Olvidé que también dejé mi espada! ¡Bien hecho Daichiro idiota!- _

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿No me digas que olvidaste tu espada?-

-¡Tsk!-

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Pero que idiota! ¡Y yo que pensaba que por lo menos durarías un poco! ¡JAJAJAJA!-

-¡¿A quién estás llamando idiota?!-

-¿A quién más podría llamar de esa manera? Solo estamos tú y yo, y a diferencia de ti, yo no olvidé mis espadas-

-¡Yo no la olvidé! ¡La tengo justo…! Ehh…amm…j-justo…- Dai empezó a contorsionarse de forma cómica, haciendo que Zank riese un poco- Maldición, seguro que lo tengo… ¿Aquí?-

-¿Uh?-

De pronto, cuando Dai puso su mano nuevamente en el lateral izquierdo de su cintura, sintió el mango de su espada en su palma, y al mirar hacia abajo lo vio.

-¡¿EHHHH?! ¡Si es una espada!-

-Oh, miren eso, qué sorpresa-

-¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Ahora si prepárate porque voy a…! ¡¿QUÉ?!- Cuando desenfundó la espada, Dai pudo ver mejor el diseño de esta y exclamó de incredulidad -¡Un momento! ¡Esta no es mi espada!- Efectivamente, el diseño de la hoja en su manos era la misma que su espada, sin embargo el color de dicha hoja estaba compuesto por un negro carbón extraño que era originario de la misma espada, no tenía idea de cómo fue que una espada apareció de repente en su cintura y de por qué no era la suya, pero eso ahora no parecía venir al caso. Apretando el agarre en el mango, Dai se puso en posición de combate mientras endurecía la mirada hacia Zank –Como sea, lo averiguaré pronto, ahora acabaré contigo-

-Jeje… ¡Así me gusta!-

* * *

-Y lo que pasó después fue que te patearon el trasero- Mencionó Tatsumi mirando de reojo al herido Dai a quien se le formó una vena en la frente.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Lo que pasa es que me distraje, eso es todo!-

-De haber tenido tu capucha tú…- De pronto Tatsumi se congeló cuando una imagen le pasó por la cabeza, el Dai que lo había traído aquí, a pesar del inmenso parecido que tenía con el pelinegro, tenía algo que no encajaba con la historia de Dai. El pelinegro mencionó en un punto de la historia que no había traído su capucha, pero el Dai que vio antes sí que la tenía, incluso estaba armado con su espada. Pero según Dai, la Sayo que vio había hecho algo parecido, pero ella estaba destinada a traer a Dai aquí para una trampa, pero ese Dai hasta pudo hablar y más parecía que sus intenciones eran hacer que Tatsumi encontrara el camino hasta aquí para ayudar a Dai.

-Tch- Dai rodó los ojos con disgusto.

-Jeje- Ambos jóvenes se vieron atraídos por la risa de Zank quien mostraba una sonrisa tal que las encías se le pusieron emblanquecieron-Realmente divertido, realmente divertido, y como recompensa por haberme divertido tanto, sus cabezas estarán entre mis favoritas jejeje-

-Tú…-

Tatsumi apretó los dientes y se aferró a su espada con más fuerza.

-Te has separado de tu compañera…y esperas que aparezca…- Dijo el hombre desquiciado apuntando con su espada al chico, luego apuntó a Dai quien estaba sentado en la pared con sangre escurriéndole del cuerpo –Tu amigo demostró tener talento para aguantar mis embates el tiempo suficiente hasta que llegaras, respeto eso, pero veamos si tú eres capaz de hacer lo mismo…Ahh, ¿Crees poder vivir el tiempo suficiente para que eso suceda…? Es lo que estás pensando, ¿Verdad?-

-¡…!- Tatsumi se sorprendió de lleno al escuchar sus pensamientos venir de la boca de Zank -_¡¿Qué demonios?! Leyó mi mente, ese ojo… ¡¿Es una teigu?!-_Pensaba el castaño con los ojos bien abiertos.

_-_¡Bingo! Teigu **Spectator **(Perspicacia), una de sus cinco habilidades visuales es "Insight" soy capaz de leer sus pensamientos al ver sus expresiones faciales, lenguaje corporal, y cosas por el estilo. Piensa en ello como una forma extrema de observación- Explicaba para luego apuntar a Dai –Por ejemplo, tu amigo ahí abajo, fue tan fácil saber lo que estaba pensando, me sorprendió que supiera de mi teigu, pero sus emociones por esa chica lo nublaron, realmente debió quererla jejeje-

-¿Dai? ¿Tú conoces esa Teigu?-

-Sí, mi otro yo las investigó, Spectator parece ser una teigu exclusivamente visual y mental, no tiene capacidades para dañar a alguien físicamente, pero…las ilusiones que proyecta tienden a confundir a sus oponentes el tiempo suficiente para rematarlos-

-¡Idiota, sabías de ella y aun así lo enfrentaste!-

-Ah, lo siento…ver a Sayo de nuevo…fue un golpe bajo-

-Bueno…puedo entender eso…ahora quédate ahí, yo me ocuparé de este tipo-

-¡Tats esper AHH…!-Dai trató de levantarse pero sus heridas recién abiertas en sus piernas mandaron hondas punzantes de dolor a su cerebro que le prohibió moverse –Maldición-

-Si acierto cosas sobre ti, ¿Puedo convertirte en una cabeza reducida?-

-¡Como si fuera a aceptar eso!- Exclamó Tatsumi, respiró hondo y habló nuevamente –Joder, eres bastante charlatán…-

-Después de todo, hablar es una de mis aficiones. Ah y por cierto…el poder que utilicé para encontrarlos era "Farsight" (Vista lejana) aunque sea de noche o haya niebla…-

**¡SLASH! **

-¡Veo tan claro como si fuera de día!-

Zank dijo eso en el momento que Tatsumi había dado un tajo vertical, pero el hombre solo le bastó con moverse a la derecha para evitarlo. La fuerza de empuje proporcionada por las piernas de Tatsumi al embestir lo hizo patinar.

-¡Que felicidad! ¡¿Pensaste que podrías intentar algo mientras estaba hablando?! ¡Eres igual a tu compañero! ¡Y cómo con él…! ¡Es completamente inútil, porque puedo ver todo lo que sucede en tu cabeza!-

-**¡HOOOOOAAAAH!- **

-¡Te acercas a mí y atacas con un tajo desde arriba y tratas de terminar dirigiendo tu espada a mi cintura…!- Tal cual, sus palabras siempre estuvieron un paso delante de los movimientos de Tatsumi quien a pesar de la clara desventaja seguía en su afán de continuar su ataque –Lo cual es…un amago…-

-¡Cuidado Tats!-

-¡Para que deje una apertura hacia mi cuello!- Zank se agachó para esquivar el tajo que había predicho y contraatacó con una cortada profunda en su cintura izquierda –Así que… ¿Era eso lo que estabas pensando?-

La herida dejó salir un chorro de sangre que manchó su ropa, calló de rodillas llevándose la mano en la herida e hizo presión para detener la hemorragia.

_-…Que fuerte, ¡Es totalmente superior a los adversarios con los que me he enfrentado hasta ahora…! Ahora entiendo por qué Dai quedó tan lastimado, también leía sus movimientos- _

-Mierda, vamos levántate, arriba… ¡Levántate Daichiro, por un demonio arriba!- Usando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, Dai se apoyó en la pared detrás de él, las heridas dolían como el infierno, varios llegaron incluso a rosar los huesos, le costaba respirar por la herida en su pulmón izquierdo, y la sangre que le tapaba poco a poco los ojos le impedían ver con claridad. Sin embargo, Tatsumi estaba a punto de ser asesinado, tenía que levantarse o la única persona que le queda con los que hizo el viaje también morirá.

-La mirada en el rostro de quien voy a tomar la cabeza…es tan irresistible…la mayoría tienen esa mirada completamente en blanco de sorpresa en su cara- Dijo mirando a Tatsumi debajo suyo y voltea para ver con una sonrisa como Dai trataba desesperadamente de levantarse –Así que lo que estoy diciendo es… ¿Qué clase de expresión me van a enseñar eh…? ¡Qué felicidad!-

-¡De ninguna manera te voy a entregar mi cabeza!- Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, Tatsumi se puso de pie, colocándose en pose de combate -¡Mi cuello no es tan débil!- Dijo mirando directamente al hombre, hasta que una sombra se posicionó a su lado.

-¡¿Y qué hay de mí?!- Dai habló con una sonrisa ensangrentada –Yo aún…no caigo…pues como te dije… ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!-

Tatsumi lo vio por un momento, iba a reprocharle el que no se haya quedado donde estaba por sus heridas, pero la mirada en el pelinegro le dio a entender de que nada de lo que dijera la haría cambiar de opinión, este maldito debía pagar por haber usado la figura de Sayo como carnada.

Por eso sonrió levemente y junto a su hermano, encaró al hombre frente a ellos.

-Jejeje… ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Muy bien, muy bien, maravilloso! ¡De esta forma, obtener sus cabezas será más gratificante! ¡Pues más grande es el ego, más dura será a caída!-

* * *

-Tatsumi… ¿Dónde te has metido?-

Al mismo tiempo, Akame buscaba por las oscuras calles de la capital, el paradero de su compañero castaño que había desaparecido sin razón aparente.

Desconocido para ella es que en los tejados de las casas, una figura con vendas cubriéndole la cabeza miraba con los brazos cruzados a la pelinegra de ojos carmesí.

-¿Eh?-

Cuando un escalofrío pasó por su nuca, Akame instintivamente miró hacia arriba.

Pero no había nada ahí…

Solo la imponente luna que iluminaba como podía las calles de la capital.

Un mal presentimiento se manifestó en su estómago, como la sensación de tener miles de mariposas revoloteando en tu cuerpo. Pero no fue hasta que bajó la vista que vio algo sorprendente para ella.

-¿Dai?-

La imagen del pelinegro apareció como por arte de magia delante de ella, Akame estaba consternada, estaba segura que él no estaba allí hace un segundo, y hasta donde sus ojos llegaban a ver, el pelinegro no tenía su capucha, no era esa personalidad con habilidades inimaginables que demostró en su batalla contra ella, ¿Cómo llegó ahí tan rápido? O mejor: ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo aquí?

Se supone que Dai estaba en una misión, pero aquí estaba como si nada.

Antes de que Akame pudiera decir alguna cosa, Dai de repente salió corriendo al lado contrario.

Akame miró sorprendida esta acción tan extraña del chico, pero también hizo que el mal presentimiento en ella se acrecentase.

Entrecerró los ojos y flexionó sus piernas para después salir en persecución del chico.

* * *

-¡Muy bien!-Zank agitó su espada de in movimiento horizontal de izquierda a derecha hacia el cuello de Tatsumi, pero esto con su espada y su antebrazo libre como soporte repelió el ataque- ¡Los jóvenes son tan sinceros y honestos!- Dijo para luego agacharse y esquivar una estocada de Dai por la espalda, luego con su codo le proporcionó un fuerte golpe en la panza haciendo que escupiese saliva y salga disparado hacia una casa -¡Ustedes chicos, me caen bien! ¡¿Quieren que los añada a mi colección de cabezas?!-

-¡Y una mierda!- Dai quien había sido lanzado, logró recuperarse en el aire y se posicionó para que sus piernas tocasen primero la pared, y con todas sus fuerzas saltó en dirección del maníaco amante de las decapitaciones -¡DAAAAAHH!-

**¡CLANK! **

Posicionando sus espadas en X, Zank logró contener el ataque justo a tiempo para frustración del pelinegro.

-Ugh, ahh…-

Tatsumi se levantó con esfuerzo, durante el transcurso de la batalla las heridas proporcionadas por Zank en su cuerpo fueron en puro aumento, no importaba lo que él o Dai hicieran, no podían superar la teigu con capacidad de leer movimientos. Tatsumi sabía que esa Teigu no leía sus mentes, Zank dijo que en lo que en verdad leía eran sus expresiones faciales y otras cosas para vislumbrar los futuros ataques.

Aquí es cuando maldijo el hecho de que Dai no tuviera su capucha, el otro Dai no mostraba ninguna expresión incluso en los combates, sería prácticamente imposible para Zank el poder leer sus movimientos. Claro que sabía que fue Najenda quien le prohibió usar su otro yo, pero estaba un poco molesto con Dai por haber dejado su capucha.

Las piernas le temblaban, la sangre caía de él, apenas podía estar de pie. Alzó la mirada para ver a Dai batallando como podía con el hombre, pero a leguas se podía notar la absurda ventaja que el desquiciado hombre tenía sobre el pelinegro. Si su condición estaba mal cuando lo encontró, ahora estaba mucho peor, su brazo izquierdo ya no se movía, sus huesos deben estar rotos, y la herida en su rostro se acrecentó, la única razón de por qué no perdió su ojo debe ser porque Zank tiene cuidado en no dañar las cabezas que quiere decapitar. Este pensamiento enfermó momentáneamente a Tatsumi, pero lejos de rendirse su voluntad aumentó.

-_Maldición, este tipo…si en verdad puede leernos, entonces la respuesta es simple- _Pensó acomodándose sus muñequeras de combates manchadas de sangre -_¡Necesito concentrarme en este único ataque!- _

-¡Muy bien niño! ¡Así me gusta!- Dijo el hombre mientras mantenía sus embestidas mortales hacia el joven Dai quien chasqueó la lengua.

Dai detenía como podía los tajos mortales de Zank, pero sus heridas ya eran insoportables de resistir, incluso de ver, pero concentró todas sus fuerzas en su brazo derecho lastimado para poder siquiera levantar su espada. Pero cuando sentía que el conocimiento empezaba perderse, Dai logró ver de reojo como Tatsumi sigilosamente se había lanzado hacia su posición con su espada por delante. Tal vez no tenía una Teigu tan asombrosa como la de Zank, pero fue capaz perfectamente de entender las intenciones de su amigo.

Sin embargo, pareció olvidarse que Zank tiene una Teigu que puede supuestamente leer mentes.

-¡Oh! ¡Así que eso intentan, eh!- Dijo volteando para ver como Tatsumi iba a toda velocidad hacia él -¡Ven aquí! ¡Te espero!- Alzó ambos brazos, listo para darle la estocada final al castaño.

-¡No!- Con todas sus fuerzas, Dai contuvo una de sus pesadas -¡No te dejaré!-

-Muy valiente chico, sin embargo…-

-¡…!-

Dai abrió los ojos por completo y sus pupilas se encogieron y temblaron cuando una fuerte sensación de desgarre de manifestó en su estómago. Al mirar hacia abajo vio con horror como la espada libre de Zank se encontraba enterrado en su carne.

-¡Agh! ¡Ackkk…!-

-¡DAI!- El horrible acto deshizo la concentración de Tatsumi.

-Jeje-

Zank aprovechó ese descuido y esquivó su estocada, pero cuando estaba a punto de decapitar al chico frente suyo.

-¡AGH! ¡¿Pero qué mier…?!-

Un fuerte dolor punzante apareció de la nada, y vio en shock la espada de Dai penetró en su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón.

-Maldición, fallé…- Dijo el moribundo pelinegro, cayendo al frío suelo, y al hacerlo se llevó su espada con él, desenterrándolo del pecho de Zank, cuya herida empezó a botar sangre de una forma alarmante.

El hombre dio varios pasos hacia atrás mientras presionaba su herida y vio con incredulidad la sangre en sus manos.

-_¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo pasó esto?!- _Dijo con los dientes apretados, para después ver como Tatsumi finalmente caía también, y a Dai ya en el suelo con sangre saliéndole del estómago –_Este chico…aprovechó que su compañero obstruía mi vista para intentar matarme…tengo suerte de que sus heridas en su brazo no le permitiesen apuntar bien, de lo contrario ya estaría muerto- _Luego su rostro cambió de incredulidad, a una furia cegadora -_¡Este maldito mocosooooo!- _

-¡Dai!-

Tatsumi con prisa corrió a un lado de su hermano caído, se arrodilló a su izquierda mientras veía con horror la sangre brotándole del estómago.

_-¡Maldición! ¡Al juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que sale desde arriba y no desde abajo, significa que la espada no traspasó su espalda!- _Sin perder tiempo, Tatsumi puso sus manos en la herida de Dai, presionado evitar que la sangre escape -¡Dai, resiste!-

-Ugh…mierda…ahora parezco una fuente jeje-

-¡No bromees en una situación así!-

-¡Se acabó! ¡No más juegos!- Zank, completamente fuera de sí por la ira, se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia los dos jóvenes.

Tatsumi apretó los dientes, quería tomar su espada pero si lo hacía Dai moriría por la hemorragia producida en su estómago.

**¡CLANK! **

-¡¿…?!-

Repentinamente, una espada cayó del cielo clavándose en el suelo justo frente a Zank quien se vio obligado a detenerse.

Luego de uno de los tejados la figura de Akame cayó rápidamente a su lado, tomó su Katana y se puso de forma protectora entre Zank y sus dos compañeros.

-¡Akame!-

-Lo hicieron enojar, buen trabajo. Emocionalmente hablando, la victoria es de ustedes-

-Je…je-

-Casi no los encuentro a tiempo-

-¡Pero Akame, Dai está…!-

-Herido, pero estará bien…-

-¿Qué?-

-Dai, buen trabajo en resistir tanto tiempo tú solo-

Dai sonrió en el suelo mientras levantaba el pulgar en su mano menos dañada.

-¿De qué están hablando?-

-Fíjate bien-

Akame señaló la herida de Dai. Tatsumi no entendió bien, removió la ropa del chico y vio el orificio creado por la espada de Zank y pudo notar algo interesante.

-¿Pero qué…? La hemorragia se detuvo, ¿Pero cómo fue…?-

-Jejeje…tal vez no sea mi otro "yo" pero tampoco soy tan manco en esto de los combates-

-En el momento cuando recibiste la herida, te moviste de manera que la hoja no diera en ningún órgano vital, ¿No es así?- Akame preguntó mirando a Dai de reojo con una leve sonrisa que este correspondió.

-Jejeje-

Tatsumi suspiró aliviado, el calor de la batalla hizo que olvidara ese detalle. Dai compensaba la falta de sus monstruosas habilidades cuando tenía su capucha, con un control increíble de su cuerpo, siendo capaz de alterarlo levemente para incluso mover los órganos internos de maneras completamente imposibles. Era un entrenamiento que el pelinegro se impuso así mismo desde niño para así darle más fuerza a su yo sin capucha, no quería depender tanto de su otro yo para ganar en combate, por lo que tuvo la sabiduría suficiente para entrenar una peculiaridad casi única de él para compensarlo.

Sin embargo, Tatsumi no podía celebrar ahora, si bien Dai no corría peligro de muerte instantánea, las heridas en el resto de su cuerpo si garantizaban una amenaza. Su brazo izquierdo estaba roto y tenía hematomas y cortes profundos que si bien no son tan mortales, están causando una pérdida de sangre alarmante. Tenían que llevar a Dai de regreso al escondite cuanto antes para cerrar las heridas tratar su brazo. Pero era un hecho de que Zank no iba a permitir tal cosa, y ahora con ellos aquí, la identidad de Dai corría peligro, bajo ninguna circunstancia pueden permitirle a Zank irse con vida.

-Tan solo esperen ahí…acabaré rápidamente con esto y entonces me ocuparé de sus heridas-

Akame enderezó su cuello y preparó a Murasame mientras se acercaba al hombre psicópata.

-Hmmmm. La famosa Akame y la espada demoníaca Murasame. Tenía ganas de conocerte, qué felicidad-

-Yo también quería conocerte. Al fin y al cabo, acabar con tu vida es una de mis misiones actuales-

-¿Una? ¿Y cuál es la otra?-

-Proteger a Dai-

-¿Qué?-

Dai abrió los ojos sorprendido por las palabras de Akame, los cuales estaban cargados con tanta determinación y tan absorto de duda que provocó un leve enrojecimiento en su rostro. Giró su cabeza para ver a Tatsumi por respuestas, el castaño se percató de su mirada y al ver el leve tono rosado en sus mejillas, sonrió con complicidad.

-Najenda nos contó de tu misión, y cuando supimos de este tipo nos envió a eliminarlo en parte si interfiere-

Dai parpadeó por la respuesta de su amigo, pero notó el leve vaivén de su garganta que le decía cómo Tatsumi trataba de sofocar una carcajada, seguramente por su enrojecimiento. Dai miró al piso, o mirando a la nada, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba mirando, no importaba, sonrió con calidez y suspiró.

-¡Bleegh…!-

Pero cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando vomitó una cantidad preocupante de sangre y cayó desplomado e inconsciente.

-¡¿Dai?! ¡Dai!- Tatsumi sacudió el cuerpo inerte de su compañero quien misteriosamente había perdido la conciencia. Rápidamente comprobó su pulso, puso una mano sobre su rostro y se preocupó cuando sintió como la respiración de Dai era cada vez más lento. Sintió las pulsaciones por su cuello y jadeó -¡Akame, los pulsos de Dai están disminuyendo!-

-¿Qué?-

-Jeje-

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Solo confirmo lo que pasa cuando una persona sin una teigu confronta a alguien que sí tienen uno. Justo antes en empalar su estómago, pude ver en sus expresiones cómo intentaba que su cuerpo se moviera de forma tal que mis ataques le hicieran el mínimo de daño, por eso en el momento de atravesarlo, moví mi espada ligeramente a la derecha. Tal vez le quitó la fuerza para traspasar su espalda, pero fue el suficiente para herir uno de sus órganos- Explicaba el hombre con la sonrisa más perversa de todas.

Tatsumi jadeó al escuchar eso.

_-¡Eso explica por qué no había un orificio de salida! ¡Maldición!- _

-Si eso es cierto…-Akame endureció la mirada y se puso en posición, colocando a Murasame al nivel de sus hombros –…entonces no puedo perder más el tiempo contigo, debo llevarme a Dai ahora-

-Eso si pasas sobre mí primero, claro- Zank se encorvó ligeramente abrió la teigu en su frente parecido a un ojo –_"Clear Sight" (Visión clara)- _Cuando la Teigu se abrió, las ropas de Akame se volvieron trasparentes, permitiendo a Zank ver un poco de su ropa interior, pero ese no era su objetivo –_Ya veo, no tiene armas escondidas- _

-Ten cuidado Akame… ¡Con ese ojo puede leer tu mente!-

Gritó Tatsumi aún lado de su inconsciente amigo.

-Entiendo, ese es el poder de su teigu…pero…el hecho de que pueda leer mi mente, no significa que pueda seguir el ritmo de mis movimientos-

**¡FIUM! **

**¡CLANK! **

Akame se impulsó a una velocidad monstruosa quedando a solo centímetros de Zank quien gracias a su teigu logró adelantarse a su arranque para posicionar su espada y frenar el de Akame.

El juego mortal de toma y dame entre ambos espadachines creó corrientes de aire que cortaba todo objeto sólido con el que entrase en contacto. En una jugada, Akame se apoyó en Murasame para propiciarle una fuerte patada al hombre quien a pesar de haberse cubierto a tiempo, la fuerza lo envió a una de las paredes destrozadas en su pelea previa con Dai y Tatsumi.

Apretando los dientes, Zank rápidamente se movió a un lado para evitar la estocada de Akame a su corazón.

-_Qué dominio. Tiene un montón de experiencia de lucha, y no es solo su velocidad, ¡Tiene un poderoso brazo para el combate…!- _

Tatsumi veía todo sin poder cerrar los ojos por la impresión de ver a Akame en acción. Esto hizo que se sorprendiera que Dai incluso con su otra personalidad, lograse derrotarla en un combate uno a uno. La velocidad, agilidad, fuerza y resistencia de Akame eran algo que parecía de otro mundo.

-_Que…rapidez, esto es… ¡Un verdadero enfrentamiento entre usuarios de Teigu…!- _

Akame se enderezó mientras sujetaba a Murasame con ambas manos.

-_Continúa leyendo mi mente- _Pensó analizando sus opciones, hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron en una herida en el pecho del hombre –_Dai debió haberlo lastimado, si sigo así con el tiempo se cansará por su herida, pero es tiempo que Dai no tiene, debo terminar rápido y sacarlo de aquí…en ese caso entonces- _

-¿Ohh?- De pronto la expresión de Akame se volvió tan neutral que hizo que Zank no sea capaz de leer su mente –Ha dejado la mente en blanco ¿Eh? ¡Espléndido! ¡Pero "Spectator" tiene la capacidad de ver el futuro! Observando los más pequeños movimientos musculares… ¡Puedo saber lo que vas a hacer a continuación!-

**¡CLANK!**

Zank se cubrió el rostro, deteniendo en seco el tajo vertical en dirección a su cabeza por parte de Akame, sorprendiéndola por esta acción tan inesperada.

-¡JAJAJA!-

**¡PUM! **

Zank respondió con un tajo vertical propio que al entrar en contacto con el suelo lo desquebrajó de tal manera que se creó una columna de humo. Akame fue capaz de esquivar su ataque, pero la fuerza la hizo patinar varios metros de distancia, y al fijarse bien, se notó como en su pierna izquierda se notaba un corte que hacía que la sangre fluyese por su pierna.

-_¡Ese ataque ha herido a Akame…aparte de Dai, nunca había visto eso antes!- _

-Te digo…- Decía el hombre apuntando a los ojos carmesí-Que con esa espada es casi injusto que no pueda recibir el más mínimo rasguño, o muero, eh…-

-Yo podría decir lo mismo, ya que sabes lo que voy a hacer antes de hacerlo-

-Dime, Akame… ¿Qué hay de las voces…?-

-¿…Voces?-

-Si…las voces que no paran. Las voces que vienen del infierno… ¡Los lamentos de los que han sido asesinados! ¡Los que sienten rencor…constantemente me llaman para que me una a ellos en el infierno!- Mencionó confundiendo a Tatsumi mientras Akame permanecía de forma estoica –Desde que era verdugo, siempre las he escuchado. Pero últimamente son más fuertes. Yo las calmo al hablar, pero ¿cómo lo haces tú…?-

-Yo no he oído nada…- Akame respondió de inmediato y al igual que la expresión sonriente de Zank cambió a de incredulidad –Nunca…he oído nada. No hay voces. Nada-

-¿Qué…? Pensaba que una asesina como tú podría compartir y comprender este problema, pero… ¡Qué triste, parece que estaba equivocado!-

De pronto Akame abrió los ojos y su cuerpo se tensó de forma que los músculos quedaron completamente estáticos.

La figura de Zank se había ido, no, más bien seguía ahí, pero había cambiado, algo había cambiado. Pues frente a Akame, donde alguna vez estuvo aquel hombre algo robusto y con esa mirada de psicópata había cambiado drásticamente al de una niña levemente parecida a ella, ropa negra, una corbata roja, faldas que llegaban a las rodillas, medias largas del mismo color que su atuendo y zapatillas especiales para correr. Armada con una katana, la figura frente a Akame tenía el cabello del mismo color con mechones que se curvaban de afuera hacia adentro al nivel del cuello y un par de ojos negros penetrantes. El rostro de esta niña mostraba una pequeña curvatura en sus labios hacia arriba.

Akame quedó impactada al ver la imagen de alguien a quien considera el ser más querido para ella.

-¿Kurome…?-

-¡H…Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Akame! ¡AKAME!- Tatsumi al ver que su compañera dejó de moverse sin razón, trató de hacerla reaccionar, pero no importa que tan fuerte gritara su nombre, Akame no respondía.

-"Ilusión Sight" (Visión ilusión) esta habilidad encuentra a la persona más importante para ti, y la muestra ante tus ojos-

_-¡Es lo que hizo con Dai, cuando le mostró a Sayo!- _Pensó apretando los dientes al recordar lo que Dai le dijo al creer haber visto a su prometida-¡Akame! ¡Lo que estás viendo es una ilusión! ¡No te dejes engañar!-

-Es inútil chico, una vez que te atrapa, la ilusión es absoluta. Además, no importa lo hábil que sea la persona. Es imposible que le ponga la mano encima a lo que más quiere…- Dijo empezando a caminar haca Akame mientras la imagen de Kurome se acercaba al mismo tiempo sacando su espada- ¡Muere mientras contemplas lo que más quieres en este mundo! ¡AKAME!-

Zank se abalanzó provocando que la imagen de Kurome hiciera lo mismo ante la mirada oscurecida de Akame.

**¡SLASH! **

Pero para impacto y terror de Zank, Akame de un tremendo tajo cortó en dos la imagen de Kurome. Al hacerlo, dicha imagen desapareció para que la de Zank reaparezca, milagrosamente logró detener la estocada con sus propias espadas.

-Imposible…ella, ¡No tiene piedad…! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Deberías haber visto a la persona que más quieres en este mundo!-

-La persona que más quiero en este mundo…es a la que más deseo matar-

-_Ella… ¿Qué es…?- _

-Esta pelea casi ha terminado-

Zank alzó una ceja al oír eso, pero luego.

-¡¿UGH?!- Un horrible dolor provocó que sus piernas empezaran a temblar, su mente comenzó a dar vueltas y una leve tos provocó que sangre saliese de su boca-¿Qué...? ¡¿Cómo fue que…?!- Luego abriría sus ojos del horror al recordar algo, miró hacia la zona de su pecho y vio como la sangre salía a montón -¡Maldita sea! ¡La herida que ese mocoso me causó! ¡Nunca imaginé que sería tan letal!-

-Fuiste un tonto al subestimar a Dai…- Dijo Akame atrayendo la atención de Zank. Pero en el momento que este alzó la mirada, Akame ya se había lanzado en su dirección. Pero un detalle que al hombre se le pasó, es que no notó las grietas en sus espadas.

-¡AAAAAGHHH! ¡¿PIENSAS QUE PUEDES MATARME…?!-

**¡CLANK! **

**¡POM! **

-_¡Tengo que matarla yo primero! ¡Soy capaz de ver sus movimientos así que la tengo por el mango…ugh!- _Sin embargo, en una de sus estocadas, frunció el ceño por el dolor, lo que provocó que la potencia disminuyera a modo que Akame fácilmente lo desvió y contraatacó siendo detenida por muy poco por Zank -_¡Ese mocoso de mierda! ¡Sí que lo subestimé! ¡Puedo ver sus movimientos pero su herida frena mi velocidad!- _

Mientras pensaba eso, no se dio cuenta como las grietas en sus espadas se acrecentaron hasta el punto en que con un par más de golpes con la Murasame de Akame terminarían por desbaratarse.

Akame esquivaba ágilmente sus embates, conforme más lo hacía más fácil era, la herida de Zank provocada por Dai le estaba quitando velocidad, y la posición también lograba que el oxígeno no fluyese libremente, lo que duplicó su cansancio.

En una oportunidad, Akame empujó las espadas de Zank hacia arriba.

Luego…

-Eliminar-

**¡ZAS!**

Al ver lo vulnerable que estaba, y de un movimiento horizontal, Akame terminó por rebanar su cuello.

-¡Gah ah…!-

Escupiendo sangre, Zank cayó al suelo, mientras que de la herida extrañas marcas empezaron a cubrirle.

-¡Lo has conseguido!- Dijo Tatsumi desde el suelo aún lado de Dai quien seguía inconsciente –_Me ha salvado esta vez… ¡Pero yo también voy a ser más fuerte_…!-

-¿Qué tal ahora? Ya no puedes oír los lamentos de los muertos, ¿Verdad?-

Akame dijo eso, mientras Zank miraba el cielo con los ojos entrecerrados, pero fue capaz de oír lo que la chica dijo, y concentrándose una última vez, logró escuchar…nada.

-Las voces…han parado- Dijo mientras sonreía con normalidad en su ensangrentada boca –Hah…qué felicidad…Te lo agradezco…Akame- Fueron sus últimos momentos de gozo en esta vida, antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

Akame se dio vuelta y rápidamente corrió hacia sus dos compañeros.

-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó refiriéndose al pelinegro.

-Sus pulsos disminuyen, y hay veces que deja de respirar-

-Entonces démonos prisa- Dijo tomando un brazo de Dai y Tatsumi el otro.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Aún me duele, pero no es para preocuparse-

Ya de regreso, Akame le preguntó a Dai sentada aún lado de su cama.

Dai estaba cubierto de vendas, su brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado y tenía una tela con algodón en su ojo. Afortunadamente fue una simple herida superficial que por milagro no dañó la pupila.

La reacción general del equipo fue de sorpresa, y Leone quedó consternada y furiosa con el hombre por haberle hecho esto a su osito de peluche. A pesar de que las heridas no eran tan mortales como se veían a simple vista, Dai tuvo que permanecer en recuperación por unos días, siendo cuidado por Sheele y obviamente Leone. Con Dai fuera de servicio, Akame y Tatsumi se encargaron de su totalidad de la cocina para decepción del castaño cuyas heridas ya estaban mucho mejor. Había ocasiones en que lo visitaban y preguntaban de su estado. Bulat entraba para tener conversaciones sobre cosas relacionadas al imperio y de ser hombre, aunque Dai siempre se ponía incómodo al ver las veces en que este se acercaba con un rostro extraño, pero el ex capitán siempre le decía después que no se preocupara pues que Dai ya había sido señalado por Leone.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Leone era de las que más estaba presente, se había ofrecido a cuidarlo con Sheele diciendo que ella cuida lo que es de ella ignorando constantemente el rostro seco de Dai cada vez que escuchaba eso, pero disfrutó de su compañía, la rubia de gran escote siempre tenía alguna historia que contar y muchos chistes malos que decir. Ella se encargaba de traerle la comida debido a que los músculos en la pierna de Dai habían sido desgarradas y le tomaría un buen tiempo recuperarse por completo, el supuesto problema es que ella insistía en darle de comer, claro que tenía un brazo roto, pero el otro ya estaba lo suficientemente sano como para sostener un simple plato por él mismo. Lo verdaderamente vergonzoso eran las veces en que le tocaba la hora de lavarse, y como su estado le impedía moverse a gusto, esto hizo que Sheele y Leone tuvieran que hacerlo. Sheele parecía normal, le gustaba ayudar a sus compañeros, pero Leone…no estaba seguro si ese rostro "extraño" significaba algo peligroso.

Sheele por su parte fue la segunda en ofrecerse a cuidarlo, en ayudar a lavarlo y cambiarle las vendas, Dai vio el comportamiento extraño de Sheele muy cómico, resulta que la chica es una completa idiota, y sumamente torpe, pero que parecía ser la más pura del grupo, la diferencia de edades entre ellos no era mucha, tal vez un par o dos, pero la calidez que emanaba la peli púrpura era de un amor maternal bien concentrado. Sheele le explicó lo mismo que a Tatsumi en su momento, que ella por su torpeza no tenía un trabajo clave en el equipo aparte de matar, le dijo la vez en que accidentalmente confundió sal por azúcar y que de paso compró en exceso, la vez en que hizo un desastre al intentar limpiar la guarida y terminó desparramando todo dándole más trabajo a Bulat "Jajaja, no pasa nada" lo bueno es que el hombre parecía estar casi siempre de buen humor, la otra fue la vez en que accidentalmente quemó la carne de Akame y como está casi intentó decapitarla, esto hizo que Dai ahogara un risa, pero terminó por romperse cuando le dijo que al momento de lavar la ropa, lo que puso en la lavadora en su lugar fue a Mine. Es por eso que Sheele le dijo lo agradecida que estaba con él y con Tatsumi por darle un propósito aparte de matar: el fingir ser una madre.

Dai nunca tuvo madre hasta donde recuerda, la más cercana era la madre de Tatsumi quien lo vio como un segundo hijo, pero Sheele también irradiaba ese cariño, por eso debió sentirse tan bien cuando ella estaba con él, y claro el ser testigo de su torpeza también era divertido, aunque claro que no lo diría en voz alta.

Lubbock no frecuentaba las visitas tanto en comparación con las antes mencionadas, y cuando lo hacía sus charlas no eran tan largas, pero eran entretenidas, y ciertamente tenía algo que decir, en especial para preguntarle el cómo hizo para lograr llamar la atención de dos de las chicas del grupo como Akame y Leone. Con Leone era más que obvio, pero Akame lo confundió un poco, y supuso que es porque ella al igual que él son amantes de la comida y Dai ha demostrado ser un cocinero innato.

Sorprendentemente Mine también lo visitaba, muchas veces era para burlarse diciendo que es un novato y esas cosas. Pero recalcó que ahora él y Tatsumi son parte del equipo, y ella a pesar de sus burlas siempre se preocupaba por su equipo, sea quien sea.

La misma Najenda también visitaba de vez en cuando, algunas veces preguntando por su estado, si se sentía bien, si no le dolía nada. Otras dejando de lado el trabajo y tener una simple charla amistosa, cosa que siempre agradeció. Ella no vio necesario preguntarle por su misión, pues en parte se sentía ligeramente responsable por el hecho de que Dai no tuviera su capucha en ese momento. Dai consideró en si decirle o no a Najenda sobre su charla con Nara, se lo había prometido pero es verdad que ahora tiene un deber, sin embargo decidió no decir nada por el momento, hasta que tuviera más información o se sienta preparado para informarle a la peli plata el verdadero oficio de Nara.

Tatsumi por supuesto era de los que más lo visitaban, mayormente para reprocharle la estúpida idea de dejar su capucha y espada en el cuartel, pero Dai entendía sus intenciones, a pesar de quererle arrancar la cabeza de un golpe de vez en cuando.

Finalmente, Akame venía a visitarle mayormente para charlar de cosas triviales, muchas de ellas sobre comida y el cómo hacer para cocinar tal cosa. No hacían nada en su mayoría, solo hablar, pero eso le bastaba a los dos. Disfrutaban mucho las charlas entre ellos, Akame incluso no dejaba de sonreír cuando contaba sus historias con el equipo, la actitud de Dai era un relajo para la tensión, el chico parecía no poder dejar de sonreír. Se conocían con más profundidad conforme ella lo visitaba, llegó al punto en que Dai le habló sobre su pasado en su pueblo con Tatsumi, Ieyasu y por supuesto Sayo. Akame vio que el chico tenía algunos problemas de memoria, no recordaba muchas cosas antes de que lo dejaran en el pueblo, solo que tenía mucho miedo. Esto claro la confundió pero no quería reabrir una posible herida ya supuestamente sanada. Conforme más hablaban, se hacían más cercanos al punto en considerarse muy buenos amigos, alguien a quien recurrir en cualquier problema.

-Lo siento- Dijo la chica de repente confundiendo a Dai.

-¿Por qué? Tú me salvaste-

-Mi misión, aparte de matar a Zank, era protegerte…casi no lo logro-

-Oye…-Dijo acomodándose en la cama- Tú salvaste mi vida, de no haber sido por ti Tats y yo ya no estaríamos aquí. Fue mi culpa por no llevar conmigo mi capucha-

-Sé que la jefa dijo que no usaras tú otro yo, pero eso era una situación de vida o muerte ¿Por qué decidiste no llevarla?-

Dai quedó en silencio por un momento, sabía que no había que ser un genio para hacer esa pregunta, pues es lo más lógico que cualquiera podía hacer, pero que para él tenía una gran peso.

-No soy yo, ¿Sabes?-

-¿Qué?- Akame preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-Mi otro yo…la verdad es que no soy yo en verdad-

-No te entiendo-

-Ahh…-Dai suspiró y la miró directamente a esos ojos carmesí –No puedo explicarlo con exactitud porque ni yo mismo lo sé, pero…cuando me pongo la capucha, cambio totalmente, sigo teniendo mis memorias y objetivos pero en el momento en que cambio…no sé…siento que alguien más toma posesión de mí-

-¿…?-

-No es que me ponga la capucha y simplemente cambio de personalidad…es que siento que literalmente hay otra entidad con la misma apariencia y el mismo nombre que yo, pero no soy yo…- Dijo bajando la cabeza un poco.

-Dai-

-¡El punto! ¡Es que no sé quién soy, no sé quién es "él" pero irónicamente siempre dependo de "él" cada vez que tengo algún problema!...por eso es que entreno, porque no quiero depender completamente de esa persona, de ese Dai, quiero ser de utilidad, quiero ayudar siendo yo… pero no importa lo que haga, siempre termino dependiendo de "él"…tal vez, en esta ocasión pensé en hacer algo por mí mismo, una misión que el yo de ahora sea capaz de hacer…pero otra vez casi muero de no haber sido por ti- Dijo apretando las sábanas con su mano buena –Yo casi no sirvo de nada, no puedo pelear, no tengo sabiduría, no se espiar, no tengo gran fuerza, velocidad, puntería, agilidad, ¡Nada! Hasta Tats le fue mejor cuando peleó con Zank, a mí me hizo puré. Le hice una herida sí, pero de nada sirve si él sobrevive y yo termino muerto-

Akame quedó en silencio viendo el desahogue del pelinegro, ella no sabía que el chico tenía esa clase de conflicto.

Luego en un gentil gesto, tomó su mano libre, sorprendiendo un poco al chico.

-Yo sé quién eres Dai…-

-¿Eh?-

-Eres miembro de Night Raid, y sin importar cual personalidad tengas, eres uno de nosotros- Dijo con una sonrisa radiante que provocó un leve sonrojo en Dai –Además, eres el mejor cocinero que conozco-

-Uh…jejeje, bueno al menos si soy útil en algo-

Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente. Dai disfrutó la calidez que Akame emanaba a la hora de reconfortar a alguien, y debía admitir que cuando sonreía…Akame era muy bonita.

Pero luego recordó algo que Tatsumi le había contado cuando le preguntó lo que sucedió en el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente.

-Akame…-

-¿Si?-

-…- Dai dudó un momento, no sabía si era buena idea preguntarle esto, pero la curiosidad invadía su ser -¿Quién fue la persona que Zank te hizo ver?-

La sonrisa de Akame se contrajo, y Dai se maldijo a sí mismo cuando notó un pequeño destello de tristeza en sus facciones, estaba a punto de decirle que lo olvidara y que lo perdonara, pero Akame fue más rápida.

-Cuando llegue el momento, te lo diré-

-Akame…yo-

-Pero te diré una cosa-

-¿…?-

-En este momento…todo el mundo en Night Raid es importante para mí, incluyendo a Tatsumi…y por su puesto…tú- Dijo con una sonrisa y si la vista de Dai no lo engañaba, también pudo ver un extraño color rosa en ella.

Dai parpadeó sorprendido por sus palabras, como si un fuera la primera vez que escucha algo así…

**_"Tu…eres importante para mí, Dai" _**

Aún lado de Akame, la imagen de Sayo se manifestó, sonriendo con el mismo afecto que Akame le daba en estos momentos. La carga emocional hizo que una leva lágrima escapase. Pero se la limpió rápidamente antes de sonreír brillantemente.

-También eres importante para mí, Akame, tú y el resto de Night Raid…gracias- Dijo apretando el agarre en la mano de la chica pelinegra quien sonrió más al oír eso.

Los dos quedaron en silencio hasta que la puerta de repente se abrió.

-¡DAICHIIIIIII…! ¡Onee-san trajo tu almuerzo!-

Leone dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sostenía en sus manos un gran plato de estofado de carne.

Cuando el olor llegó a sus narices, la baba empezó a caer de la boca de ambos pelinegros, y de forma milagrosa, el retumbar de sus estómagos se escuchó en toda la habitación.

-Guau, creo que tienen hambre jeje- Dijo de forma juguetona hasta que entrecerró los ojos al ver como las manos de Akame y Dai seguían unidas -¡Oye, no intentes nada con mi osito, Akame!-

Akame parpadeó hasta que giró y notó cómo su mano estaba unida a la de Dai. Esto hizo que se sonrojara un poco y deshizo el agarre.

-Lo siento-

-Como sea, Daichi ¿Listo para que una hermosa Onee-san te dé de comer?- Dijo con una mirada seductora.

-Espera ¿Qué…?-

-Sería muy incómodo para ti comer este estofado con una mano ¿Verdad?- Dijo antes de sentarse a su lado, tomar una porción del estofado y llevarlo a su boca –A ver, di Ahhh-

-Ahhh- Sin rodeos, Dai hizo lo que le dijeron y sintió el delicioso sabor del estofado combinado con carne y vegetales -¡Es de carne!-

-Carne-

Akame dijo de forma casi automática, mirando con ojos predadores el plato en manos de Leone.

-¡Si! Es el que tú hiciste en la cena pasada, estaba tan buena que decidimos guardar un poco. Pero ya que tú estás en este estado, calenté lo que quedaba-

-Lo que quedaba- Dijo Akame ahora fulminando a Leone con la mirada.

-Oh, creo que no debí decir eso-

-Dame un poco-

-¿Qué?-

-Dame un poco-

-¡Claro que no! Es para Daichi-

-Yo se lo daré-

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Lo quieres para comértelo tú!-

-No es cierto-

-Si es cierto-

-No es cierto-

-¡Si es cierto!-

-No es cierto-

Dai quedó con los ojos como plato al ver la discusión repentina que las dos chicas empezaron a tener. Luego sonrió un poco, realmente se sentía como en casa, pero luego vio para su horror como las dos empezaron a forcejear por el plato haciendo que el líquido empezase a derramarse.

-¡Oigan mi estofado!-

-¡Es culpa de ella que lo quiere para sí misma!-

-Eso no es cierto, es culpa de Leone por tomar lo que quedaba-

Dijo antes de darle otro jalón haciendo que un pedazo de carne cayera al suelo.

-¡MI ESTOFADO NOOOOOOO!-

* * *

En lo alto de una torre, una figura se veía sentada al borde, balanceando las piernas de un lado al otro, como si la gran altura de dicha torre no fuera una molestia para ella.

Dicha figura se quitó una capucha blanca mostrando el rostro de Dai, quien miraba tranquilamente el cielo azul, los pájaros pasando y las nubes tan blancas y esponjosas.

-¿Cómo sería si pudieras ser capaz de rebotar en ellas?-

"Dai" se dio la vuelta para ver a una persona oculta en las sombras apoyada en la pared.

-Eso es imposible, ya que son solo polvo-

-De todas formas imagínatelo-

-Pues…sería interesante-

-Jeje-La figura extraña se rio antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacia "Dai" –Bien Nara ¿Conseguiste más información?-

Apenas dijo eso, la figura de Dai empezó a rodearse de un extraño humo que la cubrió por completo, y luego se mostró la apariencia de Nara sentada en el borde mientras sonreía a la persona misteriosa.

-Así es, y debo decir que es muy interesante-

-¿Me dirás cuales son?-

-Lo siento jefe, hicimos un promesa de no contarlo hasta saber más de los dos-

-Oh, que divertido, sólo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas- La figura se acercó, dejando que la luz del sol tocase su ser, pero identidad seguía siendo un misterio por unas vendas que cubrían su cuerpo con unos extraños lentes oscursos. Sin embargo, este se los retiraría mostrando dos orbes negros que miraban fijamente a Nara –En parte me sorprendió que decidieras usarlo para salvarle la vida-

-Lo único que hice fue atraer a sus compañeros, el resto dependió de ellos-

-De todas formas no cambia el hecho de que si fuera por ti, él estaría muerto…acaso… ¿te has enamorado, Nara?-

-¡J-Jefe!- Reprendió con la cara roja.

-Jajaja, en fin, tomaste la decisión correcta-

-Irónico ya que salvé a un "terrorista"-

-Tal vez, pero créeme…fue una buena decisión-

Con eso dicho, la persona desapareció, y en su lugar, un pedazo de papel con un corazón en ella se presentó.

Nara se enrojeció por esto, pero ya conocía a su jefe, por eso solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar al frente.

-Ahora me debes una, Dai-kun-

**Fin del capítulo 6 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Personalidad de Asesino **

**RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: AKAME GA KILL NO ES MIO, LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, TAKAHIRO Y TETSUYA TASHIRO. ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS.**

**Capítulo 7: Llamado del más allá**

**-Tatsumi…- **

Una voz conocida en un mundo emblanquecido llamó su atención. Miró hacia la izquierda y derecha, pero no encontró nada. Se dio la vuelta…y ahí estaban.

**-Ya es hora de que nos vayamos- **

**-Nos vamos por aquí. Tú deberías volver ya- **

Ieyasu y Sayo, respectivamente entonaron sus voces a un nivel que para Tatsumi era perfectamente claro, pero que seguía sin creer, a pesar de que sus propios ojos lo estuvieran viendo.

-¿De qué están hablando…? Los tres iremos juntos…-

Las figuras de sus amigos se ensombrecieron, dejando una estela de silencio en el mundo sin nada.

Hasta que Ieyasu fue el primero en hablar.

**-Ya has encontrado nuevos amigos, ¿No?- **

**-¡Ya sabes que no puedes depender siempre de nosotros!- **

**-Adiós, Tatsumi…- **

**-Si existe el cielo, algún día nos encontraremos allí- **

Con esa declaración, las dos figuras empezaron a alejarse.

-Es…- Un nudo en la garganta de Tatsumi se formó de repente al ver como sus dos grandes amigos se alejaban –Esperen…por favor…no… ¡No me dejen!- Es inútil no importa cuanto lo intentara, no podía hacer que se detuvieran -¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡No solo a mí! ¡Sayo...! ¡¿Qué pensará Dai?!-

Finalmente una reacción.

Sayo fue la primera en detenerse, seguida dos pasos después de Ieyasu. Quedando los dos dando la espalda al castaño, provocaron otro silencio ensordecedor.

-¡De entre todas las personas…! ¡¿Por qué debes ser tú la que lo abandone?! ¡¿No se supone que se iban a casar?!-

Los tres no realizaron ningún movimiento, la cantidad de esfuerzo requerido para la activación de los músculos estaban en lo más bajo.

Hasta que la única mujer en el grupo se volteó.

-¿…?-

A paso lento, Sayo terminó por llegar al frente de Tatsumi. Ella permanecía con la mirada al suelo y su flequillo obstruía su visión al rostro.

Luego ella tomó su mano…

-¿Qué haces…?- Preguntó, pero la respuesta vino de inmediato al ver un hueso con forma de garra- Esto es…una pieza de tu collar…-

Cuando dijo eso, el nudo en su garganta por las ganas de llorar se incrementó cuando Sayo levantó la cabeza. Mostrando una enrome sonrisa de par en par…Sumando unas gotas húmedas que salían de sus ojos.

**-Dile a Dai…que siempre lo amaré- **

-Sayo…-

**-¡Y recuerda que el padrino iba a ser yo!- **

-Ieyasu…-

**-Jum…adiós Tatsumi…despídete de Dai por mí, ¿Quieres?- **

Esta vez, la pareja prosiguió su camino sin volver a mirar atrás.

-Es…esperen… **¡ESPEREEEEEN…!**-

* * *

-¡Ah…!-

Tatsumi despertó bruscamente mientras estiraba su mano para alcanzar algo que ya no estaba ahí.

-Uff, qué…sueño tan doloroso-

**_-Dile a Dai…que siempre lo amaré- _**

-¿Cómo se supone que se lo diga?-

-Mu nyaa nyaa Tatsumi…-

Una relajante voz femenina que irradia inocencia se escuchó al borde de su cama. Y ahí a su lado, usando sus brazos como almohadas Sheele se encontraba en un profundo sueño mientras sus labios se movían inconscientemente.

-Parece que… Tatsumi hará equipo conmigo…hoy…vamos a llevarnos bien…ZZZZZ-

-_¡Apareció la cabeza hueca…!- _

* * *

**Varios días después**

-Mmm…Me pregunto si es realmente inteligente poner a Sheele como encargada de Tatsumi- Lubbock mencionó mientras comía una manzana de la cosecha de Akame, mientras Leone tarareaba una canción al mismo tiempo que dejaba en la mesa varios de los platillos hechos de Dai.

-Todo irá bien- Decía Najenda con su propia manzana en mano- Creo que se llevarán bien-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Es bueno para Tatsumi tener un profesor más experimentado-

-¡AQUÍ! ¡Me pido a Tatsumi la próxima vez!- Leone con emoción, alzó la mientras decía eso.

-¿Ves? Ella también tiene talento-

-¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡No hay derecho!- Dijo el peliverde con un arranque inofensivo de rabia acumulada, hasta que notó algo extraño –Un segundo Leone, pensé que deseabas estar más con tu "Osito de peluche"-

Leone quien había puesto una nueva canasta de comida se giró hacia Lubbock con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Oohhh? ¿Qué es lo que escucho? ¿Acaso son celos? Je…-

-¡No digas tonterías!-

-Jajaja valió la pena. Pero ya en serio, hoy es turno de Akame para cuidarlo, pero con la recuperación que Daichi está mostrando no creo que sean necesarios más cuidados pronto-

-Es increíble que una persona pueda recuperarse tan rápido, digo pues según Tatsumi; Dai recibió de lleno la estocada de Zank en su estómago, si, sé que no fue en ningún punto vital pero…-

-Daichi me dijo que logró controlar su cuerpo de tal forma hasta para poder mover ligeramente varios órganos vitales… ¡Es increíble! ¡¿A que no es increíble?!- Luego miró a Najenda con un puchero -¿Por qué no me pusiste como tutora de Daichi? Sheele la de Tatsumi, entonces…-

-Leone, ya sabes esa respuesta-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero aun así…-

-Solo lo quieres para abrazarlo hasta que su cerebro salga de su cabeza-

-¡Culpable en todos los cargos!-

-_Uh, no sé si sentir celos por Dai o pena- _Lubbock dijo en sus pensamientos con un rostro seco y sudor en la frente.

Najenda se mantuvo en silencio un rato hasta que sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

-Para un asesino, más experiencia significa ser mejor asesino- Dijo de repente ganándose miradas desconcertantes de Leone y Lubbock -¿En qué piensan? He dicho algo guay, ¿No?-

-…-

-…-

-¡Supongo que no!-

-¡JA! ¡La jefa intentando hacer chistes! Eso sí es una muerte segura-

Dai con vendas en la cabeza y el abdomen y hombro mencionó mientras era acompañado por Akame quien se aseguraba de que no se tropezara por sus heridas. Mientras que a Najenda le daría un tic en el ojo mientras una sonrisa siniestra se le formaba.

-¡Daichi! Ya caminas y todo-

-Cierto, es como si esas vendas fueran solo decoración para ti-

-¿Verdad? Se lo dije a Akame varias veces, pero ella no me quiere hacer caso. Te dije Akame que no necesito…- Dai volteó para notar un espacio vacío –Ehh… ¿Akame?-

-Ejem…-

Dai volteó y notó como Leone y Lubbock señalaban a la mesa y ver a Akame empezar a devorar las canastas con la comida hecha por Dai.

-¡Hey! ¡Deja algo para mí!-

Dai empezó a caminar en su dirección hasta que un brazo frío y metálico, acompañado de un aura azul intimidante en su espalda lo detuvo.

Nerviosamente se dio la vuelta para ver el rostro de ultratumba de Najenda, que debido a su parche, se notó con claridad como su único ojo visible brillaba peligrosamente.

-Dai…-

-¿S-Sí jefa…?-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste sobre mis chistes?-

-¡¿Ehh?! Oh b-bueno… ¿Qué son grandes chistes?-

-Oh, ¿Enserio?-

-Em… ¿Sí?-

**¡POW! **

-Intenta ser más cuidadoso con lo que dices en el futuro, ¿Entendido?-Najenda dijo con un puño humeante.

-Si jefa…- Dai mencionó con lágrimas cómicas y un enorme chichón en la cabeza. Luego sentiría el brazo de Leone rodear su cuello.

-Jejeje, tranquilo Daichi con esa recuperación acelerada que tienes, no deberías tener ningún problema.

-Cierto, ¿Cómo es que tus heridas sanan tan rápido?-

-Ehh…pues…-

-¿…?-

-¡No tengo idea!-

Lubbock cayó de espaldas mientras Leone reía entre dientes. Después de descargar su diversión, se giró hacia Akame.

-¡Oye Akame! ¡¿Te importa darme el resto de tu tiempo con Daichi a mí?!-

La mencionada se giró para ser vista con un trozo de carne asada en su boca.

-Está bien-

-_Y lo dice tan natural- _Pensaba Dai con una mueca cómica.

-Pero eso sí…- Dijo la asesina de repente ganándose la atención del par –Dai aún no está en plena forma, así que no lo presiones-

-Akame-

-¿Presionarlo? ¿Quién…yo? Por favor, ¿Cuándo le he hecho algo malo a Daichi?- Leone respondió con su sonrisa dentuda y salvaje, pero se extrañó al ver el rostro seco de Akame a su persona- ¿Qué?-

Akame no respondió oralmente, solo levantó la mano y apuntó a los pechos de Leone. La rubia levantó una ceja en confusión hasta que siguió la dirección del dedo de Akame y vio una cabellera negra entre sus pechos.

-¡Mmgg!-

-Oh, lo siento Daichi-

Leone aflojó el abrazo y Dai aspiró una exagerada cantidad de aire antes de respirar normalmente.

-Como dije: No lo presiones-

-_¡¿Entonces se refería solo a eso?!- _Pensó nuevamente el chico mientras respiraba tranquilamente para volver a acostumbrar al cuerpo.

Con esto dicho, Leone terminó por llevar a rastras al pobre pelinegro que pedía clemencia a los dioses.

-No sé si lo dije antes, pero no estoy seguro de si sentir celos por Dai o lástima- Comentó el peliverde de Lubbock mirando con las manos en los bolsillos la dirección en donde se fue el par.

-Total, ella tiene el talento para eso- Comentó Najenda desinteresadamente.

-¡Maldición, no hay derecho en nadaaaa…!-

Mientras esto ocurría, Akame quedó mirando el lugar donde Leone arrastraba al chico con extraña atención, luego le dio un mordisco a otro pedazo de carne y se volteó…a la cocina.

* * *

-¡BUAHH…! ¡Guh!- Afuera, en los terrenos de la base, Tatsumi quien llevaba una armadora pesada, salía de un lago cercano mientras la tos invadía sus pulmones.

-Nadar con esa armadura, bien hecho- Sheele alabo sentada en una roca viendo como Tatsumi salía por completo del agua.

-Pesa un montón… ¡Esto es difícil!-

-Este es el plan de entrenamiento que se me ocurrió para la formación de un asesino. Ya que no tengo un trabajo en el escondite, me puedo concentrar en tu entrenamiento-

-¿Por qué no tienes un trabajo?-

-…Bueno-

-¿…?-

Mientras Sheele le contaba la historia que ya le había dicho a Dai días antes, alejados de esa posición, la figura de Dai y Leone hacía su aparición entre los árboles. Sin embargo, lo interesante es que en esta oportunidad se vio cómo Leone andaba con una gran sonrisa mientras iba sobre los hombros del chico.

-Ahh…ahh-

-¡Vamos Daichi tú puedes, no es tan difícil!-

-¡Lo dices porque no eres quien está abajo!- Reprendió el chico con una vena en la frente -¿Enserio este es tu método de entrenamiento? ¿Hacer que te cargue por toda el área de la base? ¿Si sabes que Akame me ayudó a mantener el equilibrio vierto?-

-Y sin embargo aquí estas, ¿No?-

-Rayos-

-Ahh, no te pongas así, es más, deberías sentirte afortunado-

-¿Esto qué tiene de fortuna?-

-Pues tu cabeza está justo entre las piernas de una hermosa Onee-san, ¿No lo crees?- El tono de Leone cambió a un drástico seductor que provocó un enrojecimiento masivo en el rostro de Dai quien por poco no resbala al recibir repentinas imágenes "extrañas" de las insinuaciones de Leone- ¡Jajajaja, definitivamente…es más divertido molestar a este Dai!-

-Ugh, me pregunto, ¿Qué estará haciendo Tats?-

-Ohh, qué curioso que lo preguntes, pues convenientemente puedo ver a los dos justo ahí- Dijo Leone apuntando en dirección al lago. Dai la siguió con la vista y notó que efectivamente el dúo estaba presente, aunque no entendía por qué Sheele de repente se lanzó al suelo con tanta desesperación, es como si estuviera buscando algo –Muy bien, ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos-

-Está bien, pero podrías bajarte, esto es cansado-

-Hay por favor, un hombre fuerte como tú debe ser más que capaz de cargar a una Onee-san como yo-

-_Una Onee-san con pechos ridículamente grandes, tal vez por eso pesa tanto…pero si lo digo de seguro me mata- _

Leone empezó a irritarse un poco por la falta de movimiento de Dai. Luego vio algo moverse en una de las ramas del árbol que estaba cerca y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa pícara.

-Oye Daichiiii…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué opinas de esto?-

Dijo mostrándole la cosa en su rostro.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Mostrarme qu…? ¡AHHHHHH! ¡ARAÑAAAAAAA!-

Y así, olvidando todo tipo de dolor existente en su cuerpo, Dai salió disparado del lugar.

-¡WOOOJOOOO! ¡ESO DAICHI!-

* * *

-Oh, las encontré- Con un suspiro de alivio por haber encontrado sus gafas, Sheele se levantó siendo vista por Tatsumi.

-¿Te importa que te pregunte por qué haces este trabajo?- Una pregunta muy justificada por parte del castaño, Sheele a simple vista era una mujer hermosa al mismo tiempo que torpe, nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que ella es una asesina profesional con capacidad de suprimir sus emociones de forma tal como para parecer otra persona…-_Umm aunque pensándolo bien, no es tan diferente de Dai- _

Sheele quien ya estaba completamente erguida, parpadeó un poco para acostumbrar nuevamente sus ojos a los efectos de los cristales de sus gafas.

-…Es una larga historia…Crecí en el barrio bajo de la capital. Desde que era pequeña, no importa lo que hiciera, siempre he sido torpe…- Dijo recordando el momento justo en que con un trabajo de camarera, desparramó todo un pedido en la cabeza del cliente –Para mí, no había nada de lo que pudiera estar orgullosa-

_"A esa chica le falta un tornillo en la cabeza" _

-He recibido muchos insultos durante toda mi vida…Sin embargo…había una persona- Sheele sonrió ligeramente y se acomodó las gafas- Que quería ser mi amiga incluso sabiendo cómo era. No importaba lo torpe que fuera, nunca me llamó estúpida ni me insultaba-

-Oh-

Fu lo único que Tatsumi logró decir, pero se calló rápidamente para permitirle a Sheele continuar.

-Hasta que un día, mientras la estaba visitando, un hombre furioso llegó a su puerta, era su ex-novio. Le molestó que ella lo dejara y empezó a ponerse violento. Justo delante de mí, la agarró por la garganta y comenzó a estrangularla. El hombre iba drogado. En ese momento…todo lo que podía pensar era "Tengo que salvarla". Yo estaba sorprendentemente tranquila. Tenía un cuchillo de cocina. L hombre no estaba en guardia…así que apunté a su garganta. Murió rápidamente, ella no podía dejar de temblar mientras miraba su cuerpo, pero de alguna manera mi mente estaba despejada. Con el tiempo, el incidente se declaró como un acto de legítima defensa, pero mi amiga no quiso volver a verme y entonces…No mucho tiempo después, mientras caminaba por la ciudad. Un grupo de hombres apareció de repente delante de mí. Querían vengar al hombre que maté, resulta que aquel tipo al que maté era el segundo al mando de una banda local _"Ya hemos matado a tus padres y ahora te toca a ti" _es lo que me dijeron. Mientras me estaban diciendo esto, por sorprendente que fuera. Mi mente estaba despejada otra vez. Esquivé los torpes ataques del primer hombre. Utilicé el cuchillo que llevaba como defensa para alcanzar su punto vital. Y luego usé a aquel tipo como escudo…y me puse a matarlos a todos…después de eso lo entendí…_Había un tornillo suelto en algún lugar de mi cabeza y eso me convirtió en una asesina con mucho talento- _La imagen de Sheele cubierta de rojo por la sangre derramada de los delincuentes se alzaba orgulloso sobre los cadáveres mutilados de los antes mencionados, mientras que de repente una sonrisa sincera al mismo tiempo que inquietante surgió en sus rasgos- Podía deshacerme de la basura de la sociedad. Pensaba que ese era la única cosa que podía hacer para no ser considerada una inútil. Poco después de aquello, fui descubierta por el ejército revolucionario para llevar a cabo asesinatos en la capital-

-…Y es por eso que tienes ese plan de entrenamiento para asesinos, ¿Eh…? Porque yo no tengo la habilidad de combate de alguien como tú-

-Correcto-

-Sabes…ahora que lo veo desde esta perspectiva, tú y Dai no son tan diferentes- De pronto, y sin aparente razón, la sonrisa de Sheele desapareció por completo.

-Eso es…-

-¡APARTENSEEEEEEEE…!-

Aquel grito descolocó al dúo quienes giraron en dirección de aquella voz solo para encontrar una extraña escena de Dai con Leone en sus hombros corriendo con tanta desesperación, en contraste, parecía que Leone no podría tener una sonrisa más brillante y emocionada.

-¡Mas rapidoooooo…!-

-¿Pero qué…?- Tatsumi se preguntó a si mismo viendo la divertida escena, sin embargo esta cambiaría a horror cuando se dio cuenta que se dirigían directamente hacia él- ¡Oí Dai, mira a donde estás yendo!- Gritó pero el chico por el miedo no le hizo caso. Trató de apartarse pero se dio cuenta que sus músculos cansados eran incapaces de mover otra vez la pesada armadura- ¡MIERDA, DAI ESPE…!-

-¡ARAÑAAAA…!-

**¡PUM! **

El dúo extremo terminó chocando con el pobre castaño quien terminó arrastrado por la continua carrera de Dai quien a pesar del choque no se detuvo en lo más mínimo.

-¡Quítate, no puedo ver!-

-¡Mmgh!-

Tatsumi quien escuchó sus quejas trató de responder, pero sus palabras se ahogaron cuando su rostro terminó enterrado entre los pechos de Leone.

-¡Ah, hola Tatsumi! ¡¿También quieres un asiento?! ¡Tranquilo, Onee-san siempre está para ayudar!- La rubia envolvió el cuerpo blindado de Tatsumi con sus brazos y miraba hacia donde se dirigían, o mejor dicho quién -¡Hola Sheele!-

-¿Aré?-

**¡PUM! **

Si la intención de Leone era advertirle a Sheele, no funcionó, la peli purpura terminó por ser igualmente embestida por el espantado pelinegro de doble personalidad.

El resultado de la arremetida hizo que cayera en la espalda de Tatsumi, quien ahora tenía la cabeza incrustada entre los pechos tanto de Leone como de Sheele.

-Hola Tatsumi…-

-¡Mmmg mmghh!-

-Leone, ¿qué le pasa a Dai?-

-Umm, tal vez le mostré en su cara una pequeña tarántula jeje-

-¿Qué Dai no le tenía fobia a las arañas? ¿Y qué las tarántulas no tienen el tamaño de una mano humana?-

-Puede ser…-Leone respondió de lo más relajada, pero en el fondo no era capaz de aguantarse una carcajada tal que dejaría expuesta la base.

El chico incluso con el peso extra seguía corriendo desenfrenado, ni siquiera las heridas que aún no habían cicatrizado del todo parecía afectarlo, quería escapar de esa araña sea como sea.

Tatsumi quien finalmente se liberó de las trampas de Sheele y Leone alzó la cabeza ante la situación, estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que noto a donde se dirigía el pelinegro

-¡Dai detente!-

-¡Arañas por todos lados!-

-¡DETENTE MIERDA, ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE…!-

-¡¿Dijiste araña?! ¡¿Dónde…?! ¡QUITAMELA!-

Ya era demasiado tarde, el cuarteto de velocistas terminó cayendo al lago cercano, y la primera cabeza en alzarse sobre el agua, fue de la chica que empezó todo.

-¡Sii, eso fue divertido! ¡Hay que hacerlo otra vez!-

Luego fue el turno de Tatsumi seguido por Sheele.

-¡PUAJ! ¡Por supuesto que no!-

-Muu, a veces no eres nada divertido Tatsumi-

-Perdóname por tener algo de razón en mi cerebro-

Y finalmente Dai emergió.

-¡Ahh! ¡¿Ya se fue la araña?! ¡¿Dónde está?!-

-No hay ninguna araña Dai, ¿me oyes?... ¡Dai! ¡¿Me estas prestando atención?!-

-¡Arañas por todos lados, por todos lados ahhh!-

El chico se agitó violentamente en el agua. Ya cansado de la estupidez de su amigo, Tatsumi se dispuso a "corregirlo", pero Sheele llegó primero.

La peli purpura se acercó con cuidado hacia donde estaba el chico y con suavidad tomó de sus manos. Dai logró sentir esa cálida sensación incluso entre el agua fría, y al alzar la mirada notó la cálida sonrisa en el rostro mojado de Sheele.

-Ya está todo bien Dai-

-Ohh…- Dai se la quedó mirando un minuto, como si estuviera contemplando al ser que tenía en frente, o simplemente…-Oh, hola Sheele, Tats, ¿Cuándo llegaron aquí?- tratando de entender su entorno con palabras completamente ajenas al pánico de hace solo unos minutos.

-Serás hijo de…-

**¡PAM! **

Sin aguantarlo más, Tatsumi le proporcionó un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Para qué mierda fue eso?!-

-¡Y aún lo preguntas!-

Y así es como una nueva discusión empezó entre ambos jóvenes, mientras que las chicas presentes reían divertidas de la escena frente a ellas. Con la clara diferencia de que Sheele reía de forma educada mientras que Leone no podía dejar de patalear en el aguar de la risa.

* * *

**Varios días después **

El tiempo paso y las heridas de ambos jóvenes se habían recuperado bastante bien. Dai por sorprendente que parezca, casi no tenía heridas, los cortes, golpes, huesos rotos e incluso la herida en su estómago había sanado casi por completo. Eso incluso para un grupo de asesinos experimentados con armas que van más allá de la imaginación parece milagrosa.

Najenda tomó nota de este fenómeno sin igual y se aseguraría de buscar un buen uso para él. Sin embargo, esa no es la razón de la reunión del grupo en la sala principal de la base.

Ella se encontraba sentada en su lugar mientras veía con intriga al grupo de asesinos más temido frente a ella.

-Tatsumi…tus heridas están más o menos curadas. ¿Verdad? Quiero que intentes utilizar, la teigu que conseguimos de Zank- Dijo extendiendo su brazo postizo para mostrar un objeto medio circular en ella, estas palabras por supuesto sacaron chispas de emoción de Tatsumi, mientras que por su parte Dai se encontraba con un gran puchero al lado de Akame.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¿Nadie más la quiere?-

-Es una teigu por persona-

-Ya que requiere mucha fuerza mental física para controlarlas-

Lubbock habló inmediatamente después de Bulat.

-No es justo, ¿Por qué yo no puedo usarlo?-

-Ya te dije Dai, tus heridas sanaron casi milagrosamente, pero aún no estas recuperado del todo-

-Mmm-

En respuesta a las palabras de Najenda, Dai solo pudo hinchar las mejillas con un aire depresivo a su alrededor.

-Lo siento Dai, parece que es mi turno-

-Tuviste suerte por esta vez, Tats-

Tatsumi dejó escapar un aliento emocionado, mientras llevaba su mano a la teigu.

-_Puede que no parezca gran cosa. Pero este ojo tiene habilidades bastante interesantes- _

Después de ponerse el ojo en la frente, Najenda con intriga se acercó para apreciar más el objeto en cuestión.

-No había nada sobre esta teigu en el libro. Pero es una teigu después de todo, así que tengo curiosidad por ver lo que hace-

De pronto Akame se acercó con estrellas brillándole alrededor de la emoción, pero que iba en disonancia con su rostro neutral.

-Tiene la capacidad de leer la mente ¿Verdad? Intenta leer la mía-

Tatsumi cerró los ojos para concentrarse y el grupo se acercó con mucha curiosidad, en especial Dai quien a pesar de seguir un tanto molesto por no poder usar la Teigu, estaba ansioso por saber que más se podría hacer con ella.

En sus tiempos con su otro yo, Dai había recolectado información de las Teigus existentes, sin embargo solo logró profundizar más allá con algunas pocas elegidas, entre ellas la Murasame de Akame, y es porque la idea de que una espada mate con un simple corte atrajo casi toda su atención.

Y vio de primera mano las capacidades de estas Teigus al enfrentarse a Zank, en donde de no haber sido por Tatsumi y Akame, no estaría aquí para comprobar sus funciones reales.

-Tu…- Todos se inclinaron más, y Tatsumi inhaló- ¡Esta noche quieres cenar carne de Dai!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Exacto, increíble!-

-No. Él todavía no ha activado su habilidad- Mencionó Leone con sudor cayéndole.

-¡¿Cenar mi carne?!-

-No literalmente, tonto- Lubbock le susurró al joven cuyo rostro se puso rojo por la pena.

-Oh si, ya lo sabía jajaja-

-Yo no quiero que me lea la mente. Si realmente tiene cinco habilidades visuales distintas, prueba una de las otras- Mine dijo con indiferencia, ganándose una mirada seca de Tatsumi.

-_Mierda, todo lo que hace es criticar- _Pensaba el chico- Está bien-

-¡Oye! ¡¿A mí no me vas a leer la mente?!- Replicaba Dai con una mueca cómica.

-¿Y qué me dé un infarto por lo que pueda haber ahí? No gracias-

-¡Ahora si…!-Con un ataque de rabia, Dai se lanzó con dirección al castaño, pero su movimiento fue detenido abruptamente por Bulat quien lo envolvió con un brazo -¡Suéltame Aniki, le voy hacer ver doble a ese hijo de puta!-

-Jejeje, tranquilo chico, ya tendrás tu oportunidad-

Tatsumi ignoró las ya típicas payasadas de su amigo, y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en otra de las cinco habilidades de a Teigu.

-_Muy bien, una de las habilidades desconocidas… ¡Activar!- _

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue que el parpado de la teigu en su frente se abrió, mostrando así el ojo de esta misma. Al sentir la energía fluir por su cabeza a sus ojos, Tatsumi abrió los parpados para ver el resultado de su acto.

-Bueno, ¿Ves algo?-

-¡…!-

Sin embargo, no esperó encontrarse con esto. Frente a él, se encontraban Akame, Sheele y Mine, las tres viendo directamente al castaño arrodillado, esperando por alguna respuesta. La diferencia con las otras veces, es que a los ojos de Tatsumi, ellas estaban solo en ropa interior, resaltando sus figuras a una distancia muy corta del chico.

_-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué coño es esto?!- _

-¿Qué Pasa?- Dijo Mine inclinándose aún más cerca del chico, haciendo que este se sonrojara furiosamente.

-_¡WAAA WAAA! ¡¿Qué es esta habilidad tan fantástica…?! ¡Las Teigus son increíbles!- _

-¡Oye! ¡No me dejes fuera!- De pronto, Dai quien se había logrado zafar del potente brazo de Bulat, corrió con emoción justamente frente al castaño, exaltándolo con horror- Dime ¿Qué es lo que hace?-

-_¡No te pongas delante de mí, idiota!- _Tatsumi instintivamente se cubrió con su brazo, no deseando ver a su amigo en ropa interior.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Ngg…!- Tatsumi seguía sin querer ver al chico, ganándose miradas confusas por parte de los demás presentes- _Este idiota, claro que tenía que… ¿Eh?- _En un instante, Tatsumi le había dado una rápida mirada al chico frente suyo, más por reflejo que otra cosa, y lo que vio…no se lo esperó- Eh… ¿Dai?-

-Tats, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Funciona esa cosa o no?- Preguntó el pelinegro ladeando la cabeza, e ignorando el tic en Najenda.

-Bueno…-

**-¡…!- **

-¿Tats?... ¡¿Tats?!-

Sin embargo, antes de que el castaño pudiera ser capaz de decir una palabra, una sensación punzante lo golpeó en la cabeza, tambaleándolo frenéticamente. El golpe fue tal, que sangre salió de su cabello.

-¡Oh, no, le está rechazando!- Lubbock advirtió al darse cuenta.

-¿Qué…qué está pasando…? De repente me siento cansado-

-¡Rápido, quítatela!- Akame con su reacción rápida, corrió a un lado del chico y con ayuda de Dai, le retiraron la teigu de la frente.

Najenda suspiró, y se acomodó en su asiento.

-Es la compatibilidad…al parecer, esta teigu no es adecuada para ti-

-Estabas pensando lo poco genial que te veías o algo así, ¿No?- Dijo Mine con un resoplido –La primera impresión del usuario de la teigu es importante, ¿Sabes?-

-Guh…-

-Entonces esta tendrá que ser enviada a la sede del ejército revolucionario- Dijo Najenda mirando la teigu en su mano postiza –Tendrán que analizarla para que pueda convertirse en parte de nuestra fuerza de combate-

-Si bien somos un equipo de asesinos, la recolección de las Teigus perdidas es otra de nuestras misiones- Dijo Akame-Cuando nos encontramos con enemigos que poseen una teigu, como ocurrió con Zank, nos quedaremos con ella….hasta la menos poderosa es de gran valor-

-Dai, ¿No habías dicho que estudiaste todas las Teigus?- Lubbock habló atrayendo la atención del mencionado y del resto.

-Sí, ¿por qué no nos dices dónde está el resto y nos ahorramos mucho trabajo?- Fue el turno de Mine con su típico tono altanero.

Dai quedó en silencio un rato, es raro ver al chico ser tan serio cuando no usaba su capucha.

-No es exactamente así-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Najenda.

-Yo no sé mucho sobre las Teigus como tal, solo se de ellas a base de libros e información que encuentro por ahí. E estudiado todo lo que he podido acerca de ellas, pero la Murasame de Akame fue realmente la primera Teigu con la que me he encontrado-

-Entonces, volvemos al principio, genial- Dijo Lubbock rascándose la cabeza con un suspiro.

-Lo siento- Dai bajó la cabeza sintiéndose aún mas inútil.

-Está bien, ya de por si es imposible que lograras investigar todo a fondo acerca de las Teigus. Pero usaremos lo que sabes para nuestro provecho-

-De lo que sabes, ¿Cuál crees que es la más poderosa?- Esta vez fue Bulat quien comentó.

-Bueno…- Dai se tomó un tiempo para recordar lo que su otro yo había investigado- No sé con exactitud, al principio creí que la teigu más peligrosa sería la de Akame- Dijo mirando a la mencionada quien le regresó la mirada con curiosidad- Pero…-Su siguiente punto de encuentro visual fue con Najenda quien se encontraba con un aura sombría y seria. Ella se dio cuenta de su mirada y asintió –Hay dos más que podrían arrebatarle ese título-

-Las Teigus de manipulación del hielo y…-

-**_All Change- _**Akame terminó la frase de Najenda con una voz gruesa y sombría.

-Si, por suerte para nosotros, esos usuarios están actualmente ocupados con la conquista de las tribus del norte-

-¿Qué no estabas investigando eso Daichi?- Interrumpió Leone por primera vez.

-Ah sí...bueno- Dai luego metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y al sacarlo tenía con él una hija de papel. Se levantó de su lugar y fue hacia Najenda quien extendió el brazo para tomarlo.

-¿Es de tu ronda de ayer?- Preguntó recibiendo una positiva del chico.

-Herido o no, la misión es primero ¿No?- Dijo con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció al instante por lo siguiente –Y lamentablemente no son buenas noticias-

Najenda alzó una ceja, y abrió el papel. Su único ojo empezó a moverse entre las palabras de la nota.

-Se dice que la gente del norte es muy fuerte- Comentó Tatsumi con Lubbock, un tanto apartado junto al resto del equipo.

-Es porque lo son, incluso se dice que tienen su propio héroe-

-¡Oh! ¡Yo también he escuchado hablar de él!... "¡Héroe del norte Numa Seika! Príncipe de las tribus del norte. Con su lanza en la mano, nunca ha perdido una batalla. Un genio con una brillante táctica. La gente del norte le tiene una fe absoluta. Actualmente es la mayor amenaza del imperio" Su poderoso ejército utiliza la ciudad más fortificada del país como base de operaciones-

-¡Incluso son lo suficientemente fuertes como para invadir el imperio! Para ello, con el fin de evitar que esto suceda, el imperio mandó a un grupo de expedición para someter a las tribus del norte- El peliverde terminaba aquella explicación con un sentimiento de alivio gratamente bienvenido. El ejército revolucionario ha sido desde siempre el epicentro de los más grandes problemas del imperio, con un poder tal que hasta el mismo imperio se ve obligado a reconocer su poder, y debe serlo debido a que una guerra de larga duración contra el imperio se requiere de fuerza, inteligencia y habilidad. Sin embargo, también significa que el ojo depredador del imperio estaría puesto constante e inamoviblemente en ellos. Por eso y aunque suene egoísta, la sensación de que tener un aliado poderoso que se lleve gran o mayor parte de la atención de tu enemigo aparentemente invencible es un alivio para el alma- Pero no hay razón para preocuparse aun. Les va a llevar por lo menos un año o dos poder tomar el norte-

Durante la explicación tranquilizadora de Lubbock, hubo alguien quien se ha mantenido inesperadamente tranquilo.

Dai observó con detalle como sus compañeros sonreían un poco al recordar ese poderoso "aliado" el cual tiene en estos momentos la mayor atención del imperio, dándoles el espacio y tiempo necesarios para movilizarse por la capital sin tantos riesgos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de este acontecimiento que debería traerle un sentimiento de calma, la verdad es que en estos momentos, no contaba con tal lujo. Miró nuevamente a su jefa la cual tenía la misma expresión que él, con la diferencia de que se podían notar varias gotas de sudor cayéndoles del rostro. Hacía todo lo posible para mantenerse serena y Dai, aunque no sea muy listo cuando estaba con esta personalidad fuera de su capucha, entendió a la perfección que al igual que él…no estaba tranquila en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué hacemos?-

Dijo en un susurro para no alertar al resto de los chicos que seguían hablando activamente entre ellos.

Najenda le dio una mirada de reojo para después desviarla al papel en su mano.

-¿Esta información está comprobada?- Dijo con el mismo tono bajo.

Dai no respondió al instante, la pregunta de su jefa era ciertamente valida, si lo que decía la nota era correcta, entonces lo ideal sería movilizarse lo más pronto posible, cumplir con las misiones lo más rápido que se pueda y resguardarse en la oscuridad con la misma o incluso más rapidez. Sin embargo, y pese a todo lo anterior, también estaba el otro lado de la moneda.

Si la información legase a ser falsa o errónea, sería un desperdicio de recursos y un malgasto innecesario de tiempo y preparación, el tiempo apresurado que se necesitaría para realizar una misión puede llevar a los errores que en sí llevan a la muerte. Muertes que podrían evitarse con la información correcta. También estaba la posibilidad de que fuera información que fue dada adrede con la intención de justamente aumentar la tensión de Night Raid, y lo único que tendrían que hacer es sentarse y esperar una oportunidad de que cometan un error para atacar.

Y aunque Dai no cree que Nara sea tan negligente, es cierto que aún no sabe mucho de ella como para tomar todo lo que dice en verdad.

"Como bono por haber descubierto ese dato, te diré antes que tal vez te interese"

"¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa para hacernos bajar la guardia?"

"Eso es mágico: No lo sabes"

"¿Enserio esto es lo que significa bono para ti?"

"Nunca dije que el bono estuviera específicamente a tu favor, ¿Verdad?"

Recordando lo sucedido en la noche, ella había sido tan amable en preguntar por su estado e incluso darle asistencia. Y debía admitir que ella era muy buena con la medicina, logró sanar sus heridas en un tiempo record, pero esa palabra sería eufemismo.

Pero aun así, Nara era una chica muy impredecible, lo que la hace muy peligrosa también, no se sabe exactamente si lo está ayudando o si está jugando con él. Hasta ahora se ha mantenido fiel a su palabra en la "competencia" que ella misma propuso sobre descubrir las identidades entre ellos.

Él iba ganando esta supuesta competencia por un dato sobre ella, lo que le dio un leve sentimiento de orgullo y autosuficiencia, pero es un sentimiento que se debe guardar para que ella lo descubra.

No, Nara es ciertamente muy impredecible y engañosa como para tomar todo lo que dice en una rotunda verdad, si quiere vencerla en su propio juego, debe andar con cuidado.

-No-

Pese a su bajo intelecto táctico fuera de su capucha, el tiempo con Nara le dio la experiencia suficiente para decirle que aunque no fuese seguro del todo, era la respuesta más sabia, pero con un alto riesgo si llegara a equivocarse.

Najenda lo miró de reojo una vez más, mientras exhalaba un suspiro cansado y un poco aliviado.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, pero no haremos nada todavía. Consígueme información 100% válida, ¿entendido?-

-Entendido-

Najenda asintió, ciertamente ella misma sabía que se estaba arriesgando, pero _esos dos _son muy astutos, en especial él que a pesar de carecer con el poder de su compañera, es ciertamente muy inteligente cuando se trata de engaños y tácticas militares y de espionaje. Se dice que hasta él en persona recluto un grupo de expertos en el tema leales a él, que son tan astutos como su jefe, pero eso son solo rumores. Ella se aseguraría de pedirle a Dai que investigue eso más adelante.

-Ju…- La risa atrajo la atención de ambos y llevó a sus ojos a encontrarse con Tatsumi quien tenía las manos en la cintura mientras una sonrisa confiada se presentaba orgullosamente en su rostro- ju ju ju ju-

-¿Tats?-

-¡Cuánto más fuerte sea el enemigo mejor! Después de todo conseguiremos más y más Teigus-

-De pronto estás contento, ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tan de repente?- Preguntó Leone ladeando la cabeza.

-Bueno, el mundo está lleno de Teigus que tienen habilidades desconocidas, ¿Verdad? ¡Esa es la razón por la que estoy tan animado!-

Un estremecimiento asoló a Dai cuando se dio cuenta de a dónde iba su amigo…pues esto ya lo habían hablado antes.

-Tats…-

-Después de haber visto solo estas habilidades…tal vez…solo tal vez…-

-Tats espe…-

-¡Puede que haya una teigu que tenga la habilidad de traer a los muertos de vuelta a la vida!, ¿Verdad?-

De repente, una penuria sombría y casi espectral bajó a la sala, la temperatura seguía siendo el mismo, pero se podía sentir en los huesos una baja de esta de forma contundente, como si un galón de cien litros de agua fría cayese de pronto en la cabeza de todos y cada uno de los presentes.

-Tats…ya hablamos de esto, eso no…-

-¡Pero tú mismo lo dijiste Dai! ¿No es así?- Tatsumi interrumpió inmediatamente a su amigo, aun manteniendo esa autoestima falsa –Aun no lo sabes todo, debe haber por ahí una teigu que te saltaste o que simplemente no investigaste a fondo. Piénsalo, podríamos regresar a la vida a Sayo e Ieyasu. Es por eso que voy a hacer todo lo posible para recuperar el mayor número de Teigus posibles-

-Tats…-Dijo sintiendo un nudo formándose en su cuello.

-¡Imagínate, Dai! ¿No quieres ver a Sayo otra vez?-

-Por favor para-

-No puedes-

Para alivio de Dai quien discretamente se aguantaba las lágrimas, la voz certera de Bulat resonó.

-¿Aniki…?-

-Una teigu que pueda resucitar a los muertos no existe. En este mundo…solo tienes una vida- Dijo directamente estando apoyado en la pared, mientras Dai aprovechaba esta oportunidad para limpiarse rápidamente algunas lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Akame se dio cuenta de esto y fue a su lado colocando una mano en su hombro para intentar consolarlo.

-Como…- Tatsumi susurró- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¡No puedes saberlo! ¡No hasta que la hayamos encontrado, ¿verdad?!- Ya desesperado, Tatsumi no encontró otra forma de sacar su frustración que a base de gritos.

Akame quien aún estaba al lado de Dai, habló lo siguiente con un tono algo oscuro.

-El actual emperador es un buen ejemplo. Si tal teigu existiera, el primer emperador todavía gobernaría-

-Fue porque sabía que algún día tendría que morir, que él creo las Teigus, ¿Verdad?- Terminó Bulat.

-…Pero-

-No deposites tus esperanzas en eso. Si lo haces, algún enemigo utilizará esa debilidad contra ti. Y acabarás muerto- Akame guardó silencio por un rato para dejar que la pesada masa de realidad terminara de golpear al chico, era cruel lo que estaban haciendo sí, pero era necesario, necesario para su salud tanto física como psicológica. Y ella sabía que lo necesitaba, pues no era el único- Mira a Dai por ejemplo-

-¿Eh?- Ya un poco abatido, Tatsumi levantó la mirada.

-Si hubiera una teigu como dices, ¿realmente no crees que eso hubiera sido lo primero que buscaría?-

Dai no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando al suelo haciendo que su cabello nublara sus ojos.

-¿Dai?-

-Tats…se lo que sientes…pero es imposible-

-¿Imposible?... ¿Imposible dices?- Dijo formando dagas en sus ojos hacia el pelinegro- Tu no crees en lo imposible Tats, siempre andas por ahí de optimista diciendo todo tipo de cosas "imposibles" pero que lo harás igualmente…no puedo creer que tú digas que algo es imposible-

-Yo…-

-De entre todas las personas…Dai…creí que tú serías el que más lo entendería- Dijo apretando los dientes.

-Lo hago…pero simplemente no se puede-

-¡¿Entonces?!-

-Tats-

-¡¿Y se supone que tú amabas a Sayo?!-

Lo dicho por el castaño fue como un barril de agujas filosas cayendo directamente en Dai, quien dio un paso atrás con una mirada de horro por la arremetida de su amigo, sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba. Y es el hecho de ser su amigo que la punzada fue más dolorosa. Con un rostro impactado, Dai observaba a un eufórico Tatsumi que parecía querer matarlo con la mirada.

-Yo…yo la…-

-¡Si tanto la "amabas", entonces no entiendo por qué soy yo el que tiene más esperanzas de traerla! ¡Se supone que te casarías con ella, que Ieyasu iba a ser el padrino! ¡Se supone que estaríamos en la capital LOS CUATRO!- Dijo mientras lágrimas de rabia escapaban ya de sus ojos.

Por cada palabra que salía de su boca, Dai sentía que una parte de él se derrumbaba, trataba con todas sus fuerzas en mantenerse fuerte y sereno, pero era tan endemoniadamente difícil, la muerte de su prometida y su amigo ya fueron un golpe duro, y el saber que nunca volvería a verlos lo era aún más. Pero ahora, su otro amigo que le quedaba decía todas estas cosas, no estaba enojado pues sabía lo que Tatsumi estaba sintiendo, que aunque tal vez no sea tan grande como la de él, aún tenía un tamaño considerable. En cambio, esto solo aumento su propia tristeza y desespero, ya sabía que no podía traerlos, pero escucharlo directamente con voz furiosa y triste de la boca de Tatsumi era…

-Tatsumi, basta- El castaño giró furiosamente en dirección a aquella voz para encontrarse con la mirada fulminante de Leone- Entiendo que estés así Tatsumi, pero no involucres más a Dai en esto de lo que ya está- Dijo de forma rotunda colocándose entre él y Dai quien nuevamente era consolado por Akame y esta vez también por Lubbock, quien a pesar de sentir celos por él, tenía empatía a su persona pues sabía que le habían quitado una oportunidad de tener lo que no muchos tienen hoy en día, una vida feliz.

Tatsumi miraba sin creer nada en dirección a todos lados, y lo que encontró fueron miradas mixtas: Comprensión, enojo, tristeza, indiferencia, etc.

Ya sin soportarlo más, cerró los puños y los parpados con fuerza y salía de allí a toda velocidad.

-…Tatsumi- Sheele trató de detenerlo, pero ya era tarde.

* * *

El día dio paso a la noche, era de esas que la luna brillaba en su esplendor más puro y las estrellas resplandecían a su lado por todo el cielo obscurecido gracias a la falta de contaminación lumínica. Es debajo de este pequeño paraíso nocturno que Tatsumi tanto agradecía de su existencia, un lugar tranquilo que es capaz de alejar su mente de la realidad y llevarlo a un mundo de calma que tanto necesitaba. Hoy fue un día de los que le encantaría olvidar, aunque seguro le dirían que no hay una teigu para eso, ¿O sí?

-Tatsumi… ¿Todavía estas despierto?- Sheele llegó preguntando apenas lo vio sentado a la intemperie.

-Estaba feliz- Fue lo único que dijo sin voltear a verla- Pensé que podría traerlos de vuelta…mientras hubiera una pequeña posibilidad, todavía habría esperanza…pero…-Inconscientemente apretó el piño en su pantalón, mientras sonreía y dejaba las lágrimas caer libremente- Lo sabía, nunca volveré a verlos…debería haberme rendido, pero…yo solo- Tatsumi cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras recordaba esa imagen de sus dos amigos marchándose.

-Tatsumi…-De pronto, se vio atraído por un par de delicados brazos seguidos de una cálida sensación acompañado de unos latidos que tranquilizaban el alma. Alzó la vista y vio un rostro que hace tiempo creyó no volver a ver jamás, un rostro de cariño más allá de los deseos carnales del hombre, más allá de los intereses personales, un rostro totalmente desinteresado con el propósito de aliviar un corazón roto o al menos para simplemente demostrar su amor hacia esa persona…un amor maternal- Mantendremos esto en secreto. Ahora llora todo lo que necesites-

Tatsumi quedó en silencio un rato, estando tendido entre los brazos de Sheele, el sonrojo obviamente no podía faltar en sus rasgos, pero rápidamente fueron desechados cuando este se acurrucó más en su regazo.

-¿Esto está bien?... ¿Qué un superior sea amable?-

-¿Quién sabe? Puede ser, ¿No?...-

-Jaja…así eres tu…-Dijo mientras poco a poco sentía su conciencia desvanecerse, el cansancio finalmente lo golpeó después de un día totalmente estresante…pero antes de caer en las penumbras cálidas del sueño, recordó lo que había hecho horas antes-Yo…le debo una disculpa a Dai- Dijo con cansancio pero que se escuchaba claramente el arrepentimiento en su voz. Sheele bajó la vista para verlo mejor- Si a mí me duele…no me imagino lo que él debió sentir…soy tan idiota-

-…Dai entiende tus sentimientos, por eso no te respondió-La voz de Sheele era reconfortante, incluso en momentos que parecían un regaño para algunos, pero Tatsumi afortunadamente no lo vio de esa forma –Recuerda: Tal vez perdiste a dos grandes amigos ese día…pero no todo está perdido, después de todo como tu amigo, Dai sigue aquí, ¿No?- Dijo con esa sonrisa tan reconfortante de antes, y Tatsumi, a pesar del cansancio, no pudo evitar soltar más lágrimas de arrepentimiento, pues era verdad, Sayo e Ieyasu se fueron, pero Dai seguía aquí, estaba con él, y seguía siendo su amigo a pesar de las cosas hirientes que le había dicho. A pesar de todo, Dai no le respondió los insultos a pesar del dolor que yacía en su corazón en especial por la muerte de su querida Sayo.

Solo esperaba el momento…de disculparse con el amigo que le queda del pueblo.

-¿Sabes…?-

-¿Hm?-

-Si él estuviera aquí, se hubiera reído de nosotros…luego nos hubiera regañado-

-¿Quién…? ¿Dai?-

-No…- Sheele ladeó la cabeza- Un amigo también del pueblo, pero a diferencia de nosotros cuatro, él se había ido hace mucho…me pregunto si estará bien esté donde esté-

Sheele parpadeó, ni Tatsumi ni Dai habían mencionado antes a ese amigo del que hablan aparte de esos Sayo e Ieyasu. Tenía curiosidad, quería preguntar por él, pero decidió que mejor no, Tatsumi ya pasó por un mal momento hace poco y no quiere adentrarse en terreno desconocido.

-De seguro estará bien…espero que tú y Dai vuelvan a verlo pronto-

-Sí, yo también…- El chico sonrió con nostalgia, imaginándose él y Dai de niños con Ieyasu y Sayo y un quinto niño de cabellera negra, todos sonriendo y disfrutando mientras jugaban a algo ese día, tal vez los escondites- Gracias…Sheele-

Sheele abrió los ojos al escuchar eso, bajó la mirada pero solo vio a Tatsumi dormido en su regazo. Luego de unos segundos que más parecían meses, ella sonrió.

-_No, gracias a ti…Tatsumi…gracias a ti he encontrado una nueva razón para ser útil- _Pensaba la chica, hasta que la descripción del castaño se le hizo familiar en algo- _A ti también…Dai- _

* * *

En otra are no tan alejada de la base, Dai se encontraba en una posición similar a la de su amigo.

En estos momentos se encontraba sentado bajo un roble cuyas hojas solo dejaban pasar unos cuantos hazles de luz lunar, a su lado izquierdo había una canasta llena de papas peladas y en su lado derecho, estaban las papas intactas. Dai terminó de colocar una papa en la canasta y fue a tomar otra usando un viejo cuchillo que él mismo trajo del pueblo.

Tenía la mirada naja completamente puesta en el trabajo que estaba haciendo con una mirada que iba entre lo neutral y tristeza.

-Deben ser suficientes papas, ¿No crees?- Dai alzó la mirada y vio en una rama del roble a Leone sentada con las piernas colgando mientras le daba una sonrisa, pero a diferencia de las demás que le daba, este era más comprensible que coqueto o juguetón. Dai no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo como ella pudo acercarse con tanto sigilo sin que se diera cuenta, total estaba muy distraído como para pensar en esas cosas, tal vez hasta solo llegó caminando y casualmente se subió al árbol y él no lo hubiera notado- Si no se refrigeran se pudrirán, no creo que a Akame le guste desperdiciar la comida- Ahí estaba el tono juguetón que estaba esperando, pero este tenía un volumen más bajo, como su hubiera una clara línea de cuando ser juguetón nivel Leone y cuando hacer chistes simples de vez en cuando.

-Lo siento…es mi…forma de relajarme…sé que es extraño pero…-

Dai bajó la papa a medio pelar y el cuchillo a su regazo. Leone sonrió irónicamente y saltó del árbol para sentarse a su lado.

-Mira con quien hablas para decir que es extraño, es parte de ti después de todo-

Dai suspiró un poco mientras dejaba la papa y el cuchillo en la canasta.

-Cocinar siempre ha sido relajante para mí…me hace sentir que no soy un completo inútil-

-Sí, Akame ya me lo dijo- Mencionó recordando cuando habló con la pelinegra y esta le menciono en una ocasión cómo se sentía el chico. Por supuesto que esto sorprendió a Leone, una personalidad que aparentemente no es la suya y que lo único que sabía hacer fuera de su capucha es cocinar, para algunos no puede ser gran cosa, para otros es tan magnifico que ni siquiera hay palabras para describirlo.

Dai desvió la mirada de ella, siempre había sido alegre con ella, no quería que lo viera en este estado, ya que le recordaba un poco la forma en que se sentía cuando perdió a Sayo.

Leone lo miró por un segundo, sus facciones ya no tenían esa sonrisa, era más bien preocupada y triste. Ella siempre fue juguetona con él, llamándolo con un apodo de su nombre o incluso diciendo que es su "osito de peluche" por lo tierno y que siempre tenía ganas de abrazarlo. Pero esta es una faceta que él no muestra casi nunca, de echo la última vez que lo vio triste fue cuando este perdió a su amigo y a esa chica que cabello negro quien aparentemente era su prometida.

Desde entonces, ha estado buscando formas de animarlo, al punto en que terminó encariñándose con él por razones ya mencionadas, casi siempre abrazándolo hasta asfixiarlo o llevarlo en casos extremos como bolso personal. Claro que esto molestó al chico al principio pero con el tiempo él y ella se hicieron más cercanos, al punto en que se aguantaban todas las tonterías que el otro hacía, es más, hasta era divertido.

Por eso verlo así no le gustaba en nada, las bromas y esas cosas debían esperar. Rayos, ella no es buena para estas cosas, consolar gente no es lo suyo eso es cosa de Sheele, pero le pidió que por favor le dejara a ella a Dai mientras la peli púrpura se encargaba de Tatsumi, y ahora que estaba aquí sentada a su lado…no sabía qué hacer.

Todo lo que consiguió atinar, fue poner su mano en el hombro del chico y decir…

-Lamento tu pérdida…Daichi-

Dai apretó el puño en el césped mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Ya había escuchado eso de ella la primera vez, pero no le tomó mucha atención debido al dolor que sentía. Ahora que el dolor había mermado en comparación con aquel momento, escuchar esas palabras tan cálidas por parte de la chica más hiperactiva de Night Raid fue como ser golpeados por la brisa más cálida del verano.

-Perdona a Tatsumi, él no quiso decir eso…-

-Lo sé…-Dijo secándose un poco las lágrimas- No puedo culparlo, porque si no fuera por la investigación de mi otro yo…hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo que él…debió sentir que lo traicioné-

-No, no lo hiciste…yo…Mmm- Dai volteó para ver a Leone mirando al suelo mientras se rascaba la cabeza-Je es más difícil de lo que creí- Dijo más para sí misma. Ella tomó un respiro y prosiguió-Lo que trato de decir…es que a pesar de lo que pasó ahí, no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie. Los dos perdieron a personas que les importan, créeme he visto a verdaderos culpables- Dijo riéndose un poco mientras Dai parpadeaba con dificultada por las lágrimas en las orillas de sus ojos.

Luego de un rato, él sonrió con tristeza.

-Sabes…yo si busqué-

-¿Uh?-

-Si busque una Teigu que haga revivir a las personas, aun sabiendo que tal cosa no existía…- Leone fue la siguiente en parpadear mientras miraba en silencio al chico con la mirada al suelo –Busqué alguna forma de traerla de vuelta, a Ieyasu…aun sabiendo que era imposible, seguí buscando. Sé que es tonto, pero…ah, es tonto, lamento que hayas tenido que venir por mi…- Dijo mientras tomaba la canasta- Vamos, regresemos ahora que…-

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera levantarse, Leone lo tomó por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia ella mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo. Pero a diferencia de los muchos con los que Dai estaba familiarizado, un abrazo tan fuerte capaz de asfixiar, este era mucho más… ¿sentimental?

-¿Leo…né?- Cunado Dai levantó la mirada, vio algo que no creyó ver en ella desde el momento que la conoció. Siempre consideró a Leone como una chica muy atractiva que sabe que es atractiva y lo utiliza para su beneficio tanto para misiones como personal, ella es atrevida, juguetona, hiperactiva, coqueta y a veces muy directa y risueña…nunca en su vida desde que la conoció, se imaginó verla con ese rostro nervioso mientras un bonito sonrojo adornaba su bello rostro. Su cabello rubio aunque no tal largo como cuando usaba su teigu, era lo suficiente mente extenso para cubrirle los ojos, pero Dai aun fue capaz de ver el nerviosismo en ella- ¿Qué…Leone?-

-Nunca…-

-¿Eh?-

-Nunca he sido buena con las palabras, siempre me lo tomo de manera sarcástica…creo que se me da mejor demostrarlo con acciones- Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa reconfortante mientras apretaba más su cuerpo hacia el de ella, pero fue una acción tan delicada y llena de sentimiento que provocó un genuino sonrojo en el chico, no porque su rostro estuviera entre sus pechos, eso siempre le sucede, más bien porque el toque de Leone era para algo más, era para aliviarlo de su tormento- Lo dije antes ¿No? "Si te sientes deprimido, Onee-san te garantizará su escote para que llores" ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo cerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza con su sonrisa reconfortante el cual era más brillante por su sonrojo.

Dai abrió los ojos de gran manera al escuchar eso, pues recuerda ahora que ella ciertamente le dijo eso cuando Tatsumi se unió, en ese momento lo tomó como un chiste pues básicamente recuerda como lo dejaba sin aire en sus pechos mientras decía eso. Pero ahora demostró que no es así, al menos gran parte.

Ya sin contenerse más, Dai abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo de Leone mientras dejaba el llanto salir, lo estuvo reteniendo desde lo ocurrido hace no mucho tiempo, pero nunca se dignó a llorarlo por creer que ya fue suficiente llanto, pero aquí, entre todos, Leone le decía que estaba bien llorar, que podía hacerlo sin miedo a críticas, que siempre estaría para él, después de todo ella lo defendió.

Leone sonrió con cariño viendo al chico llorar en su pecho, ella plácidamente acarició sus cabellos negros mientras sentía los brazos de Dai envolverla aún más por el dolor.

Pasó unos cuantos minutos, y Dai finalmente se había calmado, era una sensación increíble de paz y tranquilidad, toda esa frustración y enojo consigo miso desaparecieron de repente. Todo lo que necesitada era un hombro en el que llorar, o en este caso pecho.

Como con Tatsumi, el sueño empezó a invadir a Dai, ya con la tristeza fuera de su ser, finalmente podía consolar el sueño.

-¿Aún quieres regresar?- Preguntó Leone.

-Si no te molesta…me gustaría quedarme así un poco más- Dijo acomodándose un poco -¿Puedo?- Leone vio un tanto sorprendida como ahora era el chico quien quería estar cerca de ella, pues siempre era Leone la que lo apretujaba como un peluche, de ahpi su apodo, pero ahora era al revés. Un ligero sonrojo se manifestó, ahora que lo veía bien, Dai era muy guapo, en especial con esa cara de paz que mostraba.

Ella sonrió y lo que hizo a continuación, dejaría confuso a Dai.

-¿Eh?-

Fue lo que exclamó cuando sintió la lengua de Leone lamer su mejilla izquierda, para luego pasar a la derecha y hacer lo mismo. Luego se apartó con su sonrisa cariñosa y un rubor más grande.

-¿Eso por qué fue?-

-Juju, pronto lo sabrás- Dijo sonriendo aún mas sonrojando ahora al chico-Ahora duerme tonto osito de peluche-

-C-Claro…-Tartamudeando, Dai finalmente se acomodó en su escote, y antes de cerrar los ojos…un pensamiento similar que con Akame llegó a él –_Leone también es…muy linda- _Con ese pensamiento, por fin cerró los ojos mientras Leone acariciaba su espalda con una sonrisa.

Lo que ambos no sabían es que a dos árboles de distancia, la figura de Akame salía caminando al escondite. Ella le dio una mirada al chico, recordando todo lo que escuchó recientemente, sin embargo al verlo tan tranquilo generó una sonrisa en ella, y con eso, se marchó.

* * *

-Así que mandaste a Nara a esa misión-

-Sí, y por cómo van las cosas, se está divirtiendo-

-¿No crees que le estás dando mucha libertad?-

-¿Oh? ¿Y de dónde sale eso?-

-De nada, pero según dices parece atraerle un chico… ¿Es de Night Raid?-

-Aún no lo sé, creo que de eso se basa el juego-

-Je, tú y tus juegos-

-Oye, oye, ¿Por qué traes mi persona esta conversación?-

-Tu equipo ¿No? ¿Todos para uno y esas cosas?-

-Oh, sí, lo había olvidado je-

-Eres imposible jeje-

En un terreno de muerte y desolación, un terreno que abundaba de belleza incluso en la maquinaria de la guerra, solo había olor a azufre, tierra quemada, cuerpos en descomposición, y el llanto de dolor de cientos de personas.

En las calles teñidas de rojo, se podían ver gente envuelta en hielo sólido, mientras el canto de la marcha del ejército imperial sonaba entre los callejones.

-¿No crees que te pasaste un poco?- Dijo la figura encapuchada viendo el desastre a su alrededor.

-¿Qué? ¿Te da pena estos pequeños insectos?- Dijo una mujer sumamente atractiva de traje militar blanco, sentada en un trono con una cadena en mano mirando con una sonrisa a su compañero encapuchado a su lado quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-En lo absoluto, solo que apenas poder matar unos cientos antes de recibir el mensaje, me voy regreso y me encuentro con que la campaña casi ha terminado. Pudiste dejarme algo ¿Sabes?- Dijo el sujeto casi como con un puchero, ganándose una risita de la chica.

-Jujuju, es que eres muy lento-

-Esdeath-

-Está bien lo siento, te dejaré la mitad la próxima vez, ¿Vale?- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Bueno, es mejor que nada- Dijo con indiferencia mirando al sujeto encadenado de rodillas a Esdeath mientras este le lamía una de sus botas –Eso es repugnante-

-¿Acaso son celos los que escuchó?- Dijo con una mirada coqueta hacia el chico quien bufó en respuesta.

-Claro, siento celos de un pobre demonio desnudo frente a mi chica mientras le lame la punta de sus botas como un perro sarnoso-

-Jujuju- Se rio la mencionada atrayendo con su mano libre al encapuchado del rostro mientras le daba una mirada lasciva –Luego busco la forma de pagarte esta ofensa querido-

-Je, eso me gustaría verlo- Dijo el mencionado mientras le daba un toque divertido a la frente de la chica.

-¿y qué hay de Omega?-

-Me encargaré de eso más tarde-

-Hay S, tú y tu obsesión con los juegos-

-Hey, la vida no es vida si no es divertida-

-En eso podemos estar de acuerdo-

Luego de este intercambio, ambos notaron como un gran grupo de soldados imperiales se formaban frente a ellos.

-Ja, los norteños fueron derrotados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¡Esos son nuestros generales!-

La chica vio con aburrimiento este alago y procedió a ver al sujeto arrodillado frente a ella.

-Su ejército, la gente, y su orgullo fueron fácilmente aplastados, eh… ¿Y este es su supuesto héroe? Que inútil… ¡Muere perro!- Con ese veredicto, ella de una simple patada al rostro terminó arrancándole la cabeza.

-Jeje que dura- Dijo el encapuchado para después ofrecerle la mano a la chica quien con gusto acepto y se levantó de su asiento.

-Dime S, en algún lugar… ¿Crees que habrá un enemigo que me pueda satisfacer…?- Dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras este tomaba su cintura.

-¿Qué yo no te satisfago?-

-¿Eres mi enemigo?-

-Depende en que campo de batalla- Esdeath sonrió antes de desenvolver parte de su rostro ara mostrar su boca y darle un profundo beso. Luego de un minuto, ella se separó y lo envolvió de nuevo con la bufanda.

-Jeje, pero enserio… ¿Lo crees?-

El encapuchado no respondió al instante, solo alzó la mirada al cielo, y debajo de sus vendas, sonrió.

-Yo creo que puede haber alguien-

**Nombres/Apodos:**

**Esdeath y Straiker **

**Personalidades: **

**Sádica y relajado. **

**Niveles de fuerza: **

**"Los más fuertes del imperio"**

**Fin del capítulo 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Personalidad de Asesino**

**RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: AKAME GA KILL NO ES MIO, LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, TAKAHIRO Y TETSUYA TASHIRO. ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS.**

**Capítulo 8: Lo que me haces sentir**

Un día realmente brillante y hermoso, un clima consecuentemente posterior a una agradable noche oscura pero iluminada por las estrellas y los rayos del sol que se reflejaban en la luna.

Al menos eso es lo que aprendió de investigaciones recientes. ¿Cómo saben eso?, Dai no tienen idea pero siendo como es tampoco es que le importe mucho que digamos, siempre terminará por creerlo, como aquella vez que Ieyasu le hizo esa broma de caza de que si matas a más de un ciervo sin haberle pedido perdón y explicarle las razones de por qué lo está cazando, entonces el espíritu de ese ciervo lo perseguía por el resto de la eternidad.

Incluso si esto significaba darle al ciervo más tiempo de una agonizante muerte en vez de acabar con su dolor rápidamente.

Pero aun así fue suficiente para hacer que la piel se entumeciera por las bajas temperaturas en su sangre. Lo que a su vez provocó un evento paradójico de buscar honrar una muerte lenta con una flecha rápida y precisamente bien colocada en el corazón del animal. Después de todo, las tribus lejanas que se dedicaban al uso de sacrificios tanto de animales como humanas, siempre se aseguraron de usar el corazón de la víctima para supuestamente venerar a sus dioses y que estos les provea de buena salud y fortuna.

Dai podrá ser despistado, pero no es un completo ignorante, no creía esas tonterías de un ser divino más allá de la imaginación humana que es capaz de arreglarte todo tus problemas o generarlas simplemente con el chasquido de sus dedos divinos.

Aunque también es un poco contradictorio cuando creyó firmemente que matar sin venerar a un ciervo provoca la persecución longeva de su espíritu, pero nuevamente, es de Dai de quien estamos hablando.

Pero siguió con este proceso en sus pasatiempos como cazador, pues el corazón es el centro de la vida o al menos una parte sumamente importante de él. Mataba rápidamente al animal sin hacerlo sufrir innecesariamente y al mismo tiempo lo veneraba extrayendo cuidadosamente su corazón.

O tal vez se deba a que era deliciosa, después de todo el corazón tienen una cantidad de grasa suficiente para que uno pueda sobrevivir en una feroz nevada, era capaz de mantenerse y permanecer fresca y cuando era asada al fuego…de acuerdo, este tema ya es un poco perturbador, ¿Pero qué esperaba en un pueblo cuyos alimentos principales vienen de la cacería y la agricultura?, aunque es cierto que el autor debe ser consciente de que entre el público puede haber personas sensibles con el tema de la sangre.

**N/A: **_Hay sí, qué delicados. ¿Qué esperaban? Esto es Akame Ga Kill, la p*** madre, XD. _

Tuvo que venir Sayo a aclarar que estaba metido en una broma y que nada de lo que el idiota de su amigo le dijo es cierto.

Dai recuerda que ese fue uno de los días más vergonzosos de su vida, mayor a la ira que le tenía a su amigo, su vergüenza fue tal que como un avestruz se tentó a sí mismo en enterrar su cabeza en la nieve.

No fue hasta días después que logró vengarse haciendo que Ieyasu por accidente terminara en el baño de aguas termales cercano cuando era el turno de las mujeres.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció al recordar el desastre que era su amigo cuando regresó, claro que tuvo un poco de ayuda de Sayo pues aunque no aprobaba mucho el usar a las otras chicas en esta broma, lo cierto es que inconscientemente o no, Ieyasu había traumado a Dai por unos vergonzosos cuatro meses. Tenía que pagar de algún modo.

-Phew-

-¡Hiiig!-

Apenas sintió una corriente de aire tibia pasar cerca de su oído, Dai soltó el chillido más varonil que Leone jamás haya escuchado, y no pudo encontrar otra forma de demostrar su sorpresa con una carcajada muy hilarante.

-¡L-Leone…!-

-Perdón, perdón, es que tenías la mirada completamente en el suelo, ¿Acaso perdiste una moneda?-

-¿Eh?- Dai finalmente se dio cuenta del rostro burlón de Leone lo que ha estado haciendo, la temperatura aumentó de repente sin aparente explicación mientras Dai atinaba a reír y rascarse la mejilla –Eh jeje, bueno…lo que pasa es que recordaba algo, nada más-

-Uh, pues debió ser muy bueno, porque detecté una sonrisita no hace mucho en ese rostro- Mencionó con un ojo cerrado y la lengua afuera sin detener su andada.

-Es que recordé cuando Ieyasu me hizo una broma pesada, luego Sayo me hizo saber que era una broma y con su ayuda me ayudó a vengarme.

Eso atrajo más la atención de Leone quien exclamó al chico que caminaba a su lado.

-Ohh, ¿Puedes contarme?-

-¡Ni hablar!-

-Vamoooos, cuéntale a esta Onee-san algo divertido- Dijo picando la mejilla del chico quien permanecía impasible.

-Es la razón de que seas tú, que no puedo decírtelo. Seguramente lo usaras para hacerme alguna broma-

-Ah-Leone sonrió mientras envolvía su brazo izquierdo en su cuello apegando mucho sus rostros –Veo que ya me conoces muy bien, me alegra ver que nuestro tiempo de caridad juntos te haya ayudado, sabes-

-¿Tiempo de caridad? ¿Tú siempre me arrastras a todos lados como un muñeco?-

-Duh, es obvio ya que eres mi osito de peluche-

-Si sabes que no soy un muñeco de verdad, ¿cierto?-

-¿Hay alguna diferencia?-

-¡Obviamente!-

Leone sacó una risita divertida por el pequeño arranque del chico, quien parecía que de sus oídos brotarían humo como si de un tren a vapor se tratara debido a la cercanía que tiene físicamente con la chica de cabello rubio, y ella se dio cuenta de esto, poniendo un rostro cuestionable entre el seductor y burlón. Pues hasta donde recuerda, Dai se había acostumbrado peligrosamente a tenerla cerca, tanto que hasta era difícil bromear sobre eso.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso dormir en los pechos de tu Onee-san hizo que tus instintos más primitivos salieran por fin? Dai pervertido-

-¡Dugh!- Dai se descolocó de manera espectacular mientras que con el rostro completamente rojo le dio una mirada fulminante que era opacada por su nerviosismo-¡¿Qu…qué esperabas?! ¡Cuando pasó lo de aquella vez es que estaba deprimido!-

-Ara, ¿Y por qué estás tan rojo?- Dijo colocando su mano en su barbilla y obligando a mirarla, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, aunque la forma tan agitada en la que Dai respiraba no pareció impresionar a Leone en absoluto -¿Acaso Tienes algo más que quieras decirme?-

-¡¿Cómo no voy a estarlo?! ¡No es normal que una chica sexy haga que duermas en sus pechos durante la noche y te lama las mejillas, solo para enterarte que son como un sello o marca de propiedad personal personal!-

Efectivamente, hace una semana ocurrió el acontecimiento que provocó que Leone y Dai durmieran juntos en la intemperie, Dai no quiere recordar precisamente las razones que lo llevaron a hacer eso, pero no cambia el hecho que ciertamente durmió con ella.

Aunque obviamente no fue por razones que muchos esperarían, es un hecho que su "compañera" es una chica ciertamente hermosa, ni siquiera Dai podía negar algo así, Leone es probablemente la chica más atractiva que ha conocido desde que llegó a la capital, y el morbo de su actitud tan expresivo hace que le sea difícil ignorar sus atrevimientos.

Antes de eso, Dai creía haberse acostumbrado de los ya incontables abrazos mortales de Leone, ya de por sí estos amenazaban constantemente su vida, más que los soldados del imperio.

Pero desde esa noche, algo en Dai cambió.

La perspectiva que tiene de ella no ha cambiado mucho, pero ya no la ve como una simple chica extrovertida que hace bromas de todo lo que pasa frente a ella, después de todo ella fue quien lo consoló debajo de aquel árbol, fue ella quien lo buscó y la verdad, es que fue ella quien alivió su dolor interno. La preocupación en los ojos de Leone en aquella ocasión, es una imagen que Dai no puede sacarse de la cabeza, y cada vez que lo intenta solo recuerda esa sonrisa con el tinte rosa brillando con la luz de la luna, una imagen de ensueño para cualquier hombre, pues incluso en s estado tan decaído, Dai no pudo evitar paralizarse al ver esa bella imagen justo frente a él.

Creía que Leone solo lo veía como su juguete personal, o en este caso peluche, claro que se llevaban bien pero nada que ella no haya hecho con los demás miembros del equipo, incluso hasta con Tatsumi. Eso sin mencionar que Leone parece no tener casi ningún pudor, solo basta con ver el atuendo tan revelador que lleva. Y también que parece no importarle que tanto él como Tatsumi entierren sus rostros en sus pechos.

-_Aunque no es como que lo hagamos a propósito. Después de todo siempre manda a volar a Lubbock cada vez que lo intenta- _

Aunque Dai también debe admitir que ha sido una de las noches más rejuvenecedoras que ha tenido que mucho tiempo, sin contar que su cabeza estuvo entre los orgullos de Leone. Pero también estaba la revelación de esas "Lamidas" que ella le dio. Pues resulta que para el punto de vista de Leone, eso es como una especie de marca de propiedad, como un animal marcando su territorio, después de todo ella tiene características muy similares al de un León, pues hasta su nombre lo indica, le sorprende que nadie del equipo se haya dado cuenta de eso.

Aparentemente ahora, Dai pasó a ser definitivamente propiedad de Leone, al menos según el punto de vista de ella.

Esta es de esas situaciones en los que no sabes lo que está pasando y simplemente continuas con tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

El punto de esta reflexión, es que después de la atención tan humanitaria por parte de Leone, Dai penosamente debe admitir que ha empezado a ver a Leone con ojos un poco diferentes. Tampoco es que esté buscando pareja, pues aunque sabe que ya no está, Dai quiere tomarse un tiempo para no sentir que le está faltando el respeto a Sayo, esté donde esté, no quiere que piense que de inmediato tiene un reemplazo.

¿Reemplazo?... ¡¿Reemplazó?!

-_¡¿Pero qué mierda es lo que estoy pensando?!- _Agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza y zarandearla con la misma intensidad, la gente volteó curiosa ante el acto tan dramático del chico antes de perder de inmediato el interés y seguir con sus oficios.

Leone por su parte había quedado mirando también, pero no exactamente por las mismas razones que los transeúntes.

Claro, se le hacía curioso y hasta divertido ver su reacción, hasta era divertido, pero la reacción plasmada en su rostro decía otra cosa.

-_¿Dijo que soy sexy?- _

Con la oca medio abierta y un sonrojo no tan notorio, las palabras de Dai no dejaron de rebotar en las paredes de su cabeza.

¿Por qué está reaccionando así?

Ella no es ninguna tonta, Leone es muy consciente de su atractivo y encanto, incontables veces los ha usado para la obtención de información, hurto, asesinato o simplemente para diversión personal. Cientos de hombres se la han pasado homenajeándola por su belleza, e incluso tienden a ser más directos o profundos a la hora de los piropos.

Pero Dai solo dijo que era sexy, entonces ¿Por qué de repente se le aceleró el corazón de esa forma?

Llevándose las manos al pecho, pudo sentir las contracciones del musculo más vital del cuerpo, era agitado y parecía no disminuir.

Le dio otro vistazo a Dai quien seguía en su combate interno.

Dai era alguien muy apuesto, las cosas deben decirse tal cual como son, es amable, es divertido, es ciertamente adorable para ella, tiene una personalidad que hace que cualquier persona quiera ser su amigo, y tiene un lado misterioso, fuerte y letal como lo es su otra personalidad.

Tenía sus fallos como ser torpe, despistado y algo tonto pero son cualidades que para ella lo hacen ver más adorable. Ciertamente para cualquier chica, tener a Dai como pareja sería un buen acierto, aunque no lo parezca a primera vista, pues tendría protección con su otro yo, diversión por las tonterías del chico, jamás se aburriría y además cocina, Dai es casi un inútil cuando está en esta personalidad, pero algo que se le da muy bien es cocinar, así que esa chica no tendría que preocuparse por la comida.

-_Hmm, creo que hice bien mi elección- _

Pensó al recordar esa noche, pues fue esa noche cuando decidió tenerlo como su pareja, pues al marcarlo con un lengüetazo le está diciendo a todos que ahora él sería solo para ella y solo ella decidirá cuándo es el momento para reclamar su premio.

Aunque ciertamente no parece que deba preocuparse mucho, Sheele no es ninguna rival, es hermosa debe decirlo pero ella es incluso más torpe que Dai, y no parece verlo como posible pareja, Mine ni hablar, la jefa.

-_Uff, un escalofrío- _

Entonces solo queda Akame, la menos probable pero contradictoria e irónicamente la más peligrosa.

La idea de una Akame enamorada es tan poco probable como un balde de agua apagando el sol…pero hay un detalle que podría hacer que ese balde sea lo suficientemente masivo como para lograr tal objetivo aparentemente imposible.

Y es que como pensó antes, Dai es posiblemente el mejor cocinero que hayan tenido jamás y Akame es conocida por su apetito voraz, especialmente por la carne. Es un detalle pequeño y que tal vez no tenga ninguna consecuencia a futuro pero…es mejor ser precavida y vigilar a la chica de ojos carmesí con cuidado.

Sacudiéndose un poco, Leone volvió a esbozar su sonrisa mientras envolvía a Dai quien finalmente se había calmado.

-Vaya, ¿Entonces piensas que soy sexy?-

-Pues claro, no es ninguna ciencia- Dijo Dai con una naturalidad que no parecía nada _natural_ después del arranque de nervios que ha tenido hace solo unos minutos –Ellos seguramente piensan lo mismo-

-¿Ellos?-

Al voltear, notaron una cantidad mayor de la regla normal de miradas dirigidas hacia ellos o más específico hacia Leone. Muchos eran ciertamente miradas lascivas, pero los otros…un tanto más amigables.

-Hola Leone-

-¿Me podrías dar otro masaje de hombros la próxima vez que vengas?-

-¡Hoy estás muy sexy, nena! ¡Vente esta noche a beber con nosotros!-

-¡Si, ven y pasa un rato con nosotros Leone!-

-Te lo dije- Dai habló haciendo que Leone lo mire y le saque burlonamente la lengua.

-Sus espíritus son tan fuertes como las malas hierbas- Leone comentó regresando el saludo.

-Es bueno ver un vecindario tan animado-

-No siempre puedes tener depresión si luchas una guerra, Daichi-

-Después de todo, pareces muy popular aquí-

-Bueno es mi ciudad natal. ¡Nací y me crie aquí! ¿O será que estas celoso con toda esta atención?-

-¿Por qué piensas algo así?- Dijo con un poco de rojo en él, hasta que fue abordado y por ende atrapado entre los brazos y pechos de Leone, haciendo que el rojo aumentara en él.

-¡Hay descuida Daichi, tu siempre serás mi adorable osito de peluche!-

-¿Y se supone que eso es algo bueno?-

-Sabes, me di a conocer en el salón de masajes, ¿Qué tal? Si quieres podría hacerte un favor como mi cliente especial, una ganga ¿No?-

-Bueno…-

-¡Ahí está!-

-¡Es Leone!-

Repentinamente, una columna de humo se dirigía furiosamente en dirección de los dos asesinos, siendo liderados únicamente por tres hombres para nada contentos.

-¡Tuve que pagar lo que debías en el bar!-

-¡Es hora de saldar tus deudas de juego!-

-¡Quiero el dinero que le estafaste a mi hermano!-

-¡No creo que sea lo único en lo que eres populaaaaaaaar haaaa! ¡Oye!-

Dai terminó arrastrando palabras cuando en un rápido movimiento Leone lo sujetó con fuerza y salió corriendo de ahí.

-¿Qué te parece? Un lugar interesante, ¿Eh?-

-¡Había un suvenir ahí que quería comprar, no es justo!-

* * *

**Palacio imperial **

-Tengo un informe- En el centro de la gran sala de audiencias del palacio, un soldado arrodillado frente al joven emperador y el primer ministro daba el susodicho informe –Se trata de los generales Nakakido y Hemi. Se han ido, ¡Se han unido al ejército rebelde!-

-El genio militar Nakakido ha…-

-Esto hará que el ejército rebelde sea una amenaza mucho más grande…-

-Si no controlamos esto, el imperio…-

Murmullos acompañados con incertidumbre con una pizca de miedo que se excretaba a modo de sudor se manifestaron en los generales presentes en la sala, aunque lastimosamente este no era un caso aislado. No hace mucho el movimiento del ejército revolucionario ha sido un objetivo muy tentador para todo manifestante en contra de las políticas dictatoriales homicidas del imperio. Vieron en el ejército rebelde una oportunidad para pelear en contra de esta tiranía, o al menos una forma aparentemente justa de desahogarse.

Al principio no era un caso para temer, pero los números de desertores ha ido creciendo a una velocidad alarmante, y seguramente más del noventa por ciento de ellos terminó a parar en el ejército revolucionario.

-¡No se dejen llevar por ese tipo de pensamientos!- Al presenciar la duda en el rostro de sus generales, el pequeño emperador aprovechando esta oportunidad dio un paso al frente –Después de todo están en el sur… ¡Podemos ocuparnos de ellos en cualquier momento! ¡Si los rebeldes se reúnen eso significa que será más fácil acabar con ellos!- Valientes palabras con convicción y algo de gracia, palabras de un emperador decidido a acabar con sus enemigos sin dejar que la incertidumbre lo invada, y también palabras…para aparentemente satisfacer a una persona –Y… ¿Qué tal lo hice primer ministro?

-Ufufuf. Como siempre, su majestad es una montaña de calma en un mar de caos- El gordo primer ministro con su fiel filete en la boca expresó sus felicitaciones-Tenemos un problema más cercano que el ejército rebelde. Ese es el problema en el que deberíamos centrarnos. El asesinato del líder de la guardia imperial, ¡La muerte de mi propio pariente Iyokaru! Incluso el asesino en serie fue eliminado por Night Raid, ¡Y se llevaron su Teigu!-En su frustración, la carne en su boca se estiró gracias a sus grasientas manos -¡Tengo tantas ganas de ponerle fin…! ¡Estoy tan obsesionado con esto que he ganado peso!-

-…Bueno, ¿qué pasa con ellos?- Dijo el emperador -¿No hay profesionales buscando su escondite?-

-Hemos perdido el contacto. Probablemente estén muertos, pero tengo otro plan-

-¿Oh?-

Una sonrisa siniestra y de falta de todo lo bueno se manifestó en el ministro.

-¡Ya he llamado a alguien de confianza que me ayude a liberar mi ira incontrolable! _Ellos_, quienes recientemente lograron subyugar las tribus del Norte. He pedido a los generales Esdeath y Straiker que vuelvan a la capital-

-¡…!-

-¡Pero…el gran general Budou está al mando de las fuerzas de la capital, ¿No?!- Uno de los consejeros habló un tanto desesperado al saber que la conocida "pareja infernal# regresarían a la ciudad.

-Sin embargo, pedir al gran general hacer algo tan bajo como cazar a los rebeldes sería herir su orgullo, ¿Verdad? Además de que a Straiker le encantan los juegos, así que dejaremos que se divierta con ellos tanto como quiera, es perfecto-

-Esdeath mmm…Es una heroína que rivaliza el poder del general Budou, me siento aliviado. Y el general Straiker…ah sí, recuerdo que una vez estuvo aquí, pero no recuerdo haber sentido la presión que la del general Budou-

-Eso su majestad, es porque el general Straiker es el más débil entre los tres-

-¿Entonces por qué es considerado el más peligroso entre el ejército rebelde?- Preguntó cuándo uno de sus infiltrados llegó con información sobre cómo os altos mandos del ejército revolucionario parecían ser muy paranoicos con respecto a Straiker.

-Eso es debido a que Straiker es el más astuto de todos, su majestad-

-¿Enserio?-

-Ah sí es, y este papel es lo que demuestra que Straiker puede ser incluso más letal que la misma general Esdeath, una mujer con corazón de hielo que ejecutó a 400.000 enemigos enterrándolos vivos. El poder colosal de la general Esdeath, y la astucia del General Straiker pondrán en vereda la incompetencia de la guardia imperial, ¡Esto ya no es una cuestión de vida o muerte! **Esos animales son cada vez más fuertes, ¡ellos los cazarán y los matarán a todos!- **

-Disculpe mi intromisión primer ministro, pero antes mencionó un papel, ¿A qué se refería?-

Normalmente el primer ministro ordenaría a su guardia aprender, torturar y ejecutar al hombre por haberlo interrumpido, ya de por sí lo ha hecho antes por mucho menos, pero esta pregunta en realidad provocó mayor felicidad al hombre gordo pues a pesar de la alta tasa de deserción, esta información obtenida puede ser la carta que lo cambie todo y por ende también la razón de su buen sueño en las noches.

Con una sonrisa, el ministro metió la mano en su bolsillo y fiel a su palabra, un pequeño trozo blanco apareció en su mano. Al desdoblarla, se podía ver claramente algo escrito.

**"Tengo la ubicación de tu pequeño juguete desaparecido" **

* * *

-Ugh, ¿Cómo es que a Dai le gustan estas baratijas tan raras?- Dijo Tatsumi mientras tenía en sus manos una muestra de un pequeño tótem de 4 cabezas,

Había pasado aproximadamente una semana desde su encontronazo con el pelinegro y estaba seguro que Dai ya lo había perdonado hace mucho, pero Tatsumi no podía quitar la culpa de su mente, pues había decidido liberar su frustración de ese momento sobre él. Por eso y con deseos de disculparse como se debe, Tatsumi pensó en comprar algo que a Dai le gustase.

Esto era más bien una vía, pues a Tatsumi no se le dan muy bien las palabras, ya de por sí esas palabras fueron las que lo metieron en esto.

Aunque no parece haber cambiado mucho entre ellos desde ese momento, si pudo notar algo extraño en Dai. Recuerda que el chico en cuestión tiene una tendencia en ser torpe como Sheele pero no tan exagerado, tiende a ser extrovertido como Leone pero tampoco rosando más allá y por supuesto es glotón como Akame pero la verdad es que nadie puede superarla cuando se trata de comida.

No, en Dai vio algo que sinceramente no había visto en un tiempo, en especial cuando Leone estaba cerca, lo cual es extraño pues hasta donde recuerda Dai siempre fue muy indiferente con ella cuando se acostumbró a sus abrazos de oso, hasta Akame pareció darse cuenta, algo que encendió las alarmas de Tatsumi pues ella es incluso más indiferente cuando se tratan de relaciones íntimas. Desde la muerte de Sayo, Dai nunca había mostrado este aspecto de ser atraído hacia alguien.

O tal vez se está volviendo masoquista con los abrazos mortales de Leone.

-Uh, sinceramente espero que no sea eso-

-¿Qué no sea qué?-

-¡Waaaa!-

-¡Kyaaa!-

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ambas voces gritaron de sorpresa mutua, Tatsumi más por no esperar una voz externa y la otra por no esperar la reacción de Tatsumi.

-¡L-Lo siento, no quise asustarte!-

-_Vaya, nunca lo vi venir- _Pensó antes de dirigirse a la voz –Ha, descuida, no me asustaste solo me sorprendí un poco-

-Uh, de todas formas lo siento, debo ser más consciente cuando hablo con las personas- La voz parecía sonar avergonzada –También perdón por meterme en un asunto que no me incumbe, es solo que te vi quieto por un largo rato murmurando cosas raras y pues…me preocupé un poco. Lo siento-

Tatsumi no respondió de inmediato, pues cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de la presencia física de esa voz, sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco.

A simple vista, era una linda chica de cabello anaranjado con un vestido ajustado en el tórax y una falda holgada más allá de las rodillas. Estaba bien vestida y tenía un rostro atrayente que reflejaba inocencia.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Eh?, ¡¿Ah sí, si estoy bien?! Lo siento-

-Entonces, lo de hace un momento…-

-Oh descuida, no pasa nada-

La chica suspiro de alivio y esbozó una tierna sonrisa que hizo que el sonrojo se acrecentara de Tatsumi.

-Gracias a Dios, no quería quedar como una entrometida-

-No, en realidad debo darte las gracias, de no ser por ti me habría quedado quieto como una estúpida estatua por quien sabe cuánto tiempo jeje-

Al ver lo divertido de la escena, los dos compartieron una divertida risa rápida antes de proseguir por parte de la chica.

-Oye, nuevamente sé que no me incumbe y nuevamente lamento preguntarte esto, pero ¿Qué hacías exactamente ahí?-

-Bueno, yo tuve una pelea con un amigo ya hace un tiempo, pero era sobre un asunto personal y como no soy bueno con las palabras…-

-Creíste que comprarle algo que le guste lo haría sentir mejor, ¿Adivino?-

-¿Tanto se me nota?- Dijo un tanto apenado.

-Solamente cuando lo dices así-

-¿Cómo así?-

La chica encorvó la espalda y puso una expresión triste de forma fingida, pero que en realidad es tan convincente que hasta se nota el aura depresivo a su alrededor, ocasionando que los ojos de Tatsumi se abran como platos y el rojo invada por completo su cabeza.

-¡¿Tanto se me nota?!-

-Jejeje, no, solo era una broma, lo siento-

-¡Oye!-

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!-

-Me reocupé por un momento de haber andado así durante todo el día-

-¡Los siento, lo siento, lo sientoooooo…!-

-Está bien, está bien, te perdono-

-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias!- En un impulso casi instintivo, la chica lo abrazó tomando por sorpresa al castaño quien volvió con el sonrojo. La chica al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, también se le coloraría el rostro y con una velocidad que sorprendió a Tatsumi ver en una chica que no sea Akame, agitó las manos frente a ella -¡Lo siento!.

-¡Esta bien, no hace falta que-que te disculpes más!-

Ambos apartaron la mirada el uno del otro con Tatsumi rascándose la cabeza y la chica el brazo izquierdo. Era un momento de suma vergüenza puesto que ni siquiera sabían sus nombres pero por un momento ya actuaron como si se hubieran conocido desde hace tiempo.

Ya un poco recuperada de la pena, la chica habló con voz tímida.

-Y bueno… ¿Dices que quieres comprar algo para tu amigo?-

-Sí, sé que parece patético pero…-

-¡Oh no, no lo es, en realidad creo que me parece lindo que dos amigos se den esas muestras de afecto el uno por el otro!-

-N-no lo digas así, suena extraño- Dijo con rojo en él y apartando la mirada nuevamente.

-De todas formas me parece una coincidencia-

-¿Eh?-

-Yo voy de camino para encontrarme con una amiga y te vi en el camino-

-Oh eh…-

-De hecho a donde voy es el centro, ahí hay un montón de tiendas con cosas muy bonitas, quizás haya algo ahí que pueda gustarle a tu amigo si-

-¿Enserio?- Con la curiosidad renovada, Tatsumi alzó la mirada solo para desviarla nuevamente cuando la cara sonriente de la chica estaba en dirección a él.

-¡Sí! Y sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero ¿Quieres venir?-

-Yo…claro, si dices que puede haber algo ahí-

-¡Genial!- La chica de repente tomo la mano de Tatsumi exaltando por el contacto y sentir como era arrastrado por la chica –Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo, el centro se llena de mucha gente dentro de unas horas-

-¡E-Esta bien, pero no hace falta que…!-

-¡Ah sí!- De pronto la chica se detuvo y Tatsumi tuvo que poner mucha fuerza en sus piernas para no chocar con ella. Luego ella giraría hacia él para preguntarle lo siguiente –Casi lo olvido, ¿Cómo e llamas?-

-S-Soy Tatsumi-

-Un placer Tatsumi, mi nombre es Nara-

-Nara- La chica asintió y retomó su camino mientras arrastraba al chico de la muñeca.

-Bien, vamos-

-¿De acuerdo?-

* * *

-Haa haa, uff creo que los perdimos-

Después de unas incomodas horas de persecución, Dai se había librado del abrazo de Leone para poder correr por sí mismo, al principio fue difícil porque nuevamente Leone se reusaba a dejarlo ir, es increíble la terquedad de la chica incluso cuando está siendo perseguida por un grupo de hombres enojados.

-¿Tu qué opinas Leone?- Pero al voltear se encontró con nada, absolutamente nada –Ehh… ¿Leone? Jeje, no es gracioso, no caeré otra vez- Por cada segundo que pasaba, los nervios se hacían cada vez más presentes en Dai, hasta que la cruda realidad tuvo que ser aceptada de una vez -¡Mierda, la perdí, o mejor dicho YO me perdí! ¡No sé dónde está, no sé a dónde ir, no sé cómo llegué aquí, tengo hambre y ni siquiera me compre ni una puta baratija!...espera, ¿Qué no teníamos un trabajo para esta noche?... ¡Aaaah no, la jefa me va a matar! ¡LEONE!-

Es irónico que cada vez que hace una tontería, siempre suele haber público presente, nunca le importó que lo vieran hacer estupideces a excepción de terceros como Tatsumi por ejemplo, pero si estuviera en esta posición, estaría agradecido con Dai por armar un escándalo y traer público de una sola persona.

-Oh, ¡Mi sentido de la justicia se activó!- Dicho publico consistía en una bonita chica de cabello castaño largo con una coleta de caballo y un uniforme con partes de armadura en sus hombros y brazos, pero lo más característico era que tenía consigo una cuerda con el que llevaba a su perro, pero este animal era muy peculiar, pues este aparentemente caminaba en dos patas y su aspecto a pesar de ser una clara referencia a un perro, mas parecía un juguete de gran escala -¡Hey! ¡¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?!-

-¿Uh?-Dai se quitó las manos de la cabeza y se dirigió a la persona que lo llamaba.

-Yo soy Seryuu de la guardia de la capital, ¡Una guerrera de la justicia!-

-_¿La guardia imperial? ¿No que uno de los objetivos de Tatsumi trabajaba ahí? Creo que era el capitán, supongo- _

-Kyuu-kun, kyuu-kun-

Dai abrió grandemente los ojos cuando juró escuchar una voz chillona del can.

-¡¿Ese perro habló?! ¡Genial!-

-¡¿Verdad que sí?! Aunque técnicamente no es un perro-

-¿No?-

-¿Tienes hambre Koro-chan? Solo aguanta un poco más, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si no es un perro, ¿Qué es?-

-Koro-chan es la teigu **Hecatonchires. **Pero por favor, no te preocupes. Es inofensivo para todos, excepto para aquellos que abrazan el mal-

-_¡Ah sí! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! **Hecatonchires, **la teigu tipo mascota capaz de convertirse en un monstruo casi invencible, responde a la energía vital de su dueño pero también se arriesga a terminar muerto por el poder de la teigu, es sin duda una de las más peligrosas- _

-Aunque la verdad si es bonito, ¿Verdad Koro-chan?- En un intento por acariciarlo, Dai acercó su mano a la cabeza del animal teigu, pero al momento de tocarla…

-¡Grrrr, Grrrrr!-

Koro empezó a agitarse violentamente mientras lanzaba gruñidos furiosos haciendo que Dai retire bruscamente la mano.

-¡Tranquilo Koro-chan, tranquilo!- Seryuu los sujetó con fuerza y le hablaba con tranquilidad en la oreja para calmarlo –Que extraño, Koro es normalmente agresivo cuando está frente a alguien que abraza la maldad-

-No creo que sea eso-

-¿Eh?-

Cuando Seryuu levantó la mirada, esperaba ver frente a ella al chico, peri vaya su sorpresa cuando no lo hizo. Giró la cabeza por un momento para dar con su objetivo, y lo encontró en una esquina en posición fetal con un aura depresiva y derramando lágrimas.

-No le caigo bien a los animales…creo que los he cazado tanto que este debe ser mi castigo…pero ni siquiera funciona con un animal teigu **Sniff Sniff- **

Seryuu parpadeó, pero entendiendo su lógica, sonrió gentilmente y se agachó a su nivel mientras acariciaba su cabeza con ternura para aliviar su tormento de ser odiado por los animales.

-Ya, ya, seguro habrá algún animal que deba quererte-

-_Mmm, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué acaso no le caigo bien a Leone?- _

-Por cierto, ¿Qué problema tienes?-

-¿Eh?...ah, bueno, lo que pasa es que creo me he perdido. Recuerdo vagamente el nombre del lugar a donde debo ir, pero en mi camino me perdí, jeje-

-¡No pasa nada!- Dai se sobresaltó por la exaltación repentina en Seryuu –Te mostraré el camino mientras sigo patrullando-

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Claro, ven!- No sabe si fue por emoción o instinto laboral, o si eso siquiera existiera como la compasión en medio de la guardia imperial, pero parece que puede haber excepciones de vez en cuando.

Al mismo tiempo, Seryuu tomo su mano y empezó el típico juego de arrastra al muñeco.

Apenas sus manos se conectaron, la teigu en modo de perro o Koro empezó a dar saltitos mientras gruñía cosas sin sentido.

-Te dije que los animales no me aman-Dijo con nuevas lágrimas cascada.

-Jejeje, descuida, Koro-chan es también un poco celoso cuando otras personas se me acercan, especialmente hombres-

-Por cierto, ¿Todos los de la guardia imperial tienen una Teigu como esta?-

-No, en lo absoluto. De hecho, yo soy la única que posee una teigu-

-Su nombre es Koro, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, es el nombre que yo le puse. No se moverá a menos que su usuario tenga una compatibilidad perfecta con él, ya sabes. Parece que entre los altos mandos, no había ninguno que fuese compatible. Así que probaron la compatibilidad incluso con los rangos inferiores. Durante mi examen, parece que Koro-chan respondió a la justicia que hay en mi corazón, ¡Así que ahora es mi compañero! ¿Verdad Koro-chan?-

-_Mm, entonces eso confirma lo que pensaba. Mejor estar vigilante de esa Teigu- _

El tiempo pasó tan rápido como ella lo arrastraba, mientras en el camino, Dai le dirigió una mirada discreta a Koro quien seguía a base de saltitos a su ama. Mientras más lo miraba, mas sentía como una extraña capa de hielo imaginaria escalaba por su columna hasta la nuca, era de esos malos presentimientos que siente solo en casos muy específicos…realmente tendría que estar vigilante de esa Teigu.

Aunque también puede deberse a la pésima conexión social que tiene con los animales.

-_¡Cállate, autor hijo de p…!- _

Antes de que Dai pudiera terminar de decir algo por lo que pudiera terminar arrepintiéndose después, él y Seryuu llegaron al bar.

-Bueno. Este es el lugar que estabas buscando-

-¡Ah, muchas gracias!- Dijo alegremente agitando su mano con la de ella con igual intensidad y siendo feliz mente correspondida.

-¡No hay de qué! Por favor, llámeme si te encuentras con algún malhechor, vendré inmediatamente y acabaré con él-

-Gracias, aunque también puedo pelear-

_-_¿enserio?-

-Sí, vine a la capital justamente para unirme al ejército-

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Genial, eso significa que sigues el buen camino de la justicia, muy bien!- Dijo con estrellas en los ojos y con Koro saltando a su lado.

-Sí, pero no creo que pueda-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?-

-Me rechazaron porque supuestamente ya estaban muy llenos y no tenían tiempo de vigilar a "Mocoso como yo"-

La mandíbula de Seryuu calló por un momento y colgaba de la impresión, tanto que le preocupó a Dai que terminara por tragarse algún mosquito.

-¡Eso es horrible! ¡Todo amante de la justicia debería ser guiado y aceptado por el buen camino! ¡Que te rechazaran es inaceptable!- Seryuu empezó a patalear infantilmente mientras formaba un pequeño hoyo debajo de ella, asustando un poco a Dai -¡¿Quién fue el que te rechazó?! ¡Dime y te aseguro que lo haré recapacitar!-

-¡G-gracias, pero no hace falta que hagas eso! ¡Ya conseguí trabajo temporal hasta la próxima temporada de reclutamiento!-Dijo rápida y desesperadamente para calmar a la chica –_Después de todo le debo a ese sujeto, si no nos hubiera rechazado a Tats y a mí entonces no me hubiera unido a Night Raid- _

Seryuu suspiró un tanto decepcionada, pero lo reemplazó de inmediato con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Veo que tienes la fuerza de voluntad para seguir el buen camino a pesar de los obstáculos, eso me gusta, ¡Sigue así y se alguna vez quieres entrar de nuevo, llámame y te recomendaré, y si continúan negándose, tengo otras formas de convencerlos!-

-_¿Por qué no quiero saber cuáles son?- -_Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias otra vez Seryuu-

-Jeje-

-A ti también Koro-chan-

-Grrr-

-Está bien, entiendo, no te agrado-

-Algún día lo harás, en fin ya me debo ir. Vamos Koro-chan, todavía tienes hambre, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué tal cinco prisioneros en el corredor de la muerte?-

-¡Kyuuuuu…!-

-Espero que eso fuera una broma-

* * *

-¿Este es el barrio Rojo? Hemos estado aquí por 10 minutos y hasta ahora no he visto nada rojo, ¿No es extraño?-

-Sabes que no tiene que ser tan literal, ¿Cierto, Daichi?-

-Claro, pero es que literalmente no hay nada de ese color, es irónico que se llame barrio rojo-

-Rojo será lo que salga de ti si no me dices sobre esa chica que mencionaste antes-

-¡Ya te dije Leone! ¡Me perdí y ella me ayudo a encontrar el bar!-

-¿Ves lo que pasa cuando rechazas mis abrazos?-

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡¿Y desde cuando somos pareja como para que me digas esas cosas!-

-ufufuf, te lo dije, te marqué y ahora eres mío-

-Ugh, como sea, ¿Ahora qué?-

Leone sonrió salvajemente mientras veía la multitud desde un tejado alto.

-Ahora…es hora de trabajar, tengo deudas que pagar-

**_¡Lionelle! _**

Imponente pero discreto para no llamar la atención más de lo que prefiere, sin embargo fue lo suficientemente contundente para que el sello de su cinturón cambiase a la de un León. Su ropa se rasgó pero se mantuvo fielmente pegada a ella, el cabello empezó a crecerle superando la longitud más allá de los hombros, las manos se agrandaron y bello creció en ellas hasta cubrirlas por completo en un pelaje amarillo y guarras felinas, orejas de gato aparecieron en su cabeza y finalmente una cola que sobresalía del coxis.

-¡WOW!- Debido a que era de noche, el brillo de emoción de Dai se pudo notar con facilidad en conjunto con las estrellas que reemplazaron sus ojos.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Cambiar a esta forma siempre me emociona!-

-¡Nunca lo había visto de cerca!, pregunta…- Dai acercó la cabeza curiosamente a la de Leone y luego a su retaguardia -¿De dónde salen exactamente las orejas y esta cola?-

-Jujuju, ¿Quieres saber?-

Dai miró la sonrisa risueña de Leone que más parecía una sonrisa de "La respuesta de traumará", ok, tal vez está exagerando pero ha logrado conocer bien a Leone como para saber que con ella la palabra "Exagerar" no cuenta en muchos aspectos de la vida cotidiana y no cotidiana.

-Creo que mejor paso- Dijo con desanimo haciendo reír a la rubia con características felinas –Bien, deja me preparo y…- Dai llevó su mano a su bolsillo donde guardaba su estuche para los lentes de contactos, pero luego sintió como sus pies abandonaban la dureza del tejado y sintió un golpe acolchonado que conocía muy bien, cuando se dio cuenta estaba siendo cargado nupcialmente por Leone –Ehh…-

-Bien, entremos a hurtadillas, tenemos que matar Daichi-

-Pero espera, sabes que yo pue ¡AAAAAHHHH!-

Ni corta ni perezosa, Leone no dejó terminar al chico cuando plantando fuertemente su pie dio un salto gigante entre tejado y tejado.

Dai instintivamente se sujetó de su cuello para no resbalar y cuando se dio cuenta notó que el cielo estrellado era reemplazado por una cubierta de mármol.

-¡Uf, lo hicimos!-

-¡Sabes que yo podía hacerlo perfectamente, ¿no?!-

-¿Dónde está lo divertido entonces?-

-Divertido para ti, por lo menos avísame-

-¡Shh!-

-¡No me "Shh" a mí!-

-Por aquí, por aquí, date prisa Daichi-

-Ugh-

Resignado, Dai se rrastró en silencio hacia una compuerta, y al mirar la sensación de asco y/o asfixia por el olor a humo de tabaco hizo que se tapara la nariz de inmediato.

Y recuperado del primer golpe, se atrevió a asomar la cabeza una vez mas y ahí pudo ver una escena algo perturbadora.

Un salón desbordado de mujeres realmente atractivas con ropas holgadas que se les deslizaban perezosamente dejando ver una buena cantidad de piel. Muchas incluso mostraban los senos al aire con orgullo u otras zonas privadas sin ningún tipo de pudor.

A primera vista esto parecía un club de prostitutas y Dai debe aceptar que vergonzosamente esto resultaría realmente paradisíaco para muchos hombres, pero lo que hacía esta vista tan perturbadora, es la expresión inhumanamente alegre de las chicas, sonreían pero con ojos pesados, fumaban y se arrastraban como perros en celo, decían vulgaridades sin sentido alguno. Era claro que estas chicas estaban sumamente metidas en drogas.

-Guh-

Dai necesitó mucha fuerza de voluntad para no vomitar por el horrible olor, y escondió más la cabeza cuando vio a dos hombres llegar por la puerta principal.

-Ohooo-

-Muy bien, muy bien-

Dos hombres bien vestidos llegaron con sonrisas perturbadoras, y el que tenía un parche en el ojo exclamó en voz alta.

-Hola chicas. Si siguen ganando dinero así, me aseguraré de enviar un poco más de "Medicina" ¿Vale, chicas?-

-¡VA…LE!-

Palabras arrastradas congregada mente fue la respuesta que recibió el sujeto.

-Jefe…eche un vistazo a esta- El segundo hombre señaló a una mujer de pelo rubio y corto tirada en el piso con la mirada perdida.

-Ahhh, maldita sea. Ésta ha caído-

-Huele a pescado. Está acabada-

La chica, más por instinto que por otra cosa, presintió la cercanía de los dos hombres y a rastras se acercó a uno con una sonrisa perdida.

-Haahh…necesito un poco de tus drogas…-

-Encárgate de ella. Conseguiremos una nueva que ocupe su lugar-

**¡PUM! **

Leone puso ojos peligrosos de cacería cuando vio como sin piedad o misericordia, el hombre le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, ocasionando la ruptura del cuello matándola al instante.

-Vamos a tener que llamar a otra perra estúpida de los barrios pobres, ¿Verdad?-

Dijo el causante del golpe limpiándose la sangre de sus nudillos.

-Si. Esas "Buenas para nada" harán lo que sea, siempre y cuando les pague después de todo-

-Así que estos son los hijos de perra que decían, eh. Ya tengo ganas de clavarles un cuchillo en los cojones- Dai miraba de forma ensombrecida y de forma peligrosa.

Mientras que Leone a su lado denotaba un aura aún más volátil.

-A la que acaba de golpear…era alguien que yo conocía de los barrios bajos- Rápidamente ella y Dai se pusieron de pie y Leone chocaba sus puños –Esto me pone enferma, vamos a poner fin a su negocio ¡Para siempre!-

-No podría…estar más de acuerdo- Sin pensarlo, Dai se llevó la mano a los ojos y sacó sus lentes de contactos haciendo que sus ojos ónix aparezcan nuevamente y con un sutil movimiento la tela de su capucha volvía a cubrir orgullosamente su cabeza. Esta vez, Leone no se inmutó cuando sintió la tensión asesina en el aire, de hecho la hizo sonreír y aún más cuando vio la mirada tenebrosa detrás de la capucha del segundo Dai cuando este la miró directamente –Vamos-

Exclamó sin emoción y Leone solo tenía que asentir, y así fue.

-jefe, ya es hora de ampliar nuestra ruta de entrega de drogas ¿No le parece?-

-Es cierto huh. Me pregunto si deberíamos ir a casa de Chibul-sama para discutirlo-

**¡CRASH! **

De pronto el techo de mármol se desquebrajó en mil pedazos mientras dos figuras caían de ahí.

El hombre a cargo en su sorpresa pudo vislumbras a dos específicamente, una chica de buena figura con caracteres felinos y lo que cree es un chico de chaqueta negra y capucha blanca.

-A dónde irán…- Dijo Leone.

-Es al infierno…- Terminó Dai.

-In… ¡Intrusos! ¡Mátenlos!- El subordinado gritó en pánico a sus guardias quienes no perdieron el tiempo y cargaron contra los dos intrusos.

Dai y Leone se miraron y asintieron entre ellos y se separaron.

El primer grupo fue en dirección a Dai con una violenta embestida grupal.

Dai mantuvo contacto visual con el que iba liderando la carga, haciendo que este dudara por un momento cuando sintió la mirada penetrante en el único ojo visible en medio de su capucha.

Lo último que vio fue como su cuerpo sin cabeza caía al suelo como un saco de papas y detrás del resto de su equipo sufriendo lo mismo antes de que todo se tornase negro.

Un guardia intentó atacar por detrás pero solo le bastó a Dai llevar su codo fuertemente hacia atrás golpeando y rompiendo en el proceso su garganta. Luego cargó hacia otro quien poseía una máscara e intentaba sacar su arma, pero su mano salió volando cuando lo intentó y solo vio el filo de la espada antes de no ver nada más.

Por otro lado, un grupo de más de 6 hombres rodearon a una Leone parada tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados.

.Nuestros objetivos son los líderes del contrabando de drogas…pero todos comparten su culpa- Leone extendió ambos brazos y guarras salieron de la punta de sus dedos –**_ ¡Así que podrán morir todos juntos!- _**

**¡PAM! ¡PAAAM! **

Golpes y zarpazos proporcionados por la usuaria de la teigu Lionelle, ocasionaban muertes rápidas y deformes a todo aquel que fuera tan desafortunado o estúpido de llevar los golpes de frente.

La sonrisa de Leone no era la misma de siempre, estaba llena de salvajismo y una sádica sed de sangre. Con esa misma sonrisa, Leone proporcionó una patada giratoria a un grupo rompiendo al instante sus columnas y mandándolos a la pared, desquebrajándola en el proceso.

-No… ¡No me jodas! ¡Si crees que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente…!-

El empleado causante de la muerte de aquella chica sacó su pistola e intentó apuntar a Leone quien veía tranquilamente la escena, al principio lo confundió hasta que sintió como su cuerpo se movía a un lado y caía al suelo. No recuerda haberse movido, pero al alzar la cabeza vio a Dai con la espada ensangrentada y aun lado de él, estaban sus piernas y cadera…pero nada más…Dai lo había cortado a la mitad.

El líder veía en estado de shock como la mitad superior de su último subordinado era cercenada como mantequilla por el chico con capucha.

No pudo decir nada, en especial cuando sintió como la chica lo tomaba por el cuello y lo levantaba en el aire empezando a patalear con desesperación.

-¿Qué…qué quieres…? ¿Dinero…drogas? ¿Te daré lo que quieras si me dejas ir?- El hombre decía con más calma de lo que uno esperaría y Leone se dio cuanta cuando desvió la mirada de ella hacia su espalda, pero sonrió cuando escuchó el dulce sonido del metal atravesando la carne y el hueso mientras una cabeza rodaba a su lado. Ella lo vio y luego al hombre quien finalmente había puesto la cara de terror que tanto ansiaba ver.

-Gracias Daichi-

-…-

Dai asintió y guardó su espada antes de sacarle la sangre.

-¿Quién…quién demonios sois?-

Leone sonrió morbosamente con deseos de sangre y dijo.

-**_¡Nosotros no somos nadie!- _**

Solo le bastó un golpe devastador para literalmente hacer pedazos al hombre, restos de su cuerpo caían por doquier dando una sensación infernal a todo ajeno a lo acontecido. El resto pasó aún lado de Dai quien veía tranquilamente el cuerpo del sujeto volar hacia la pared y romperla, viendo cómo se detenía fuera del local con los ojos desenfocados. No hacía falta ser un experto para saber que ya no se levantaría.

-Por eso…-Dai volteó para ver que Leone seguía en la posición en la que mandó a volar al hombre con una sonrisa –La eliminación de la basura de la sociedad es algo perfecto para nosotros- Leone se enderezó y se sacudió el polvo en su ropa y sonrió normalmente cuando vio a Dai con su mano descansando en el mango de su espada acercarse a ella –Gracias por cubrirme la espalda, Daichi-

-…-Dai asintió -¿Estás bien?-

Leone sonrió aún más.

-Ya debería conocerme Daichi-

* * *

La noche empezaba a profundizarse en la capital, los caminos llenos de gente también comenzaban a vaciarse y las luces mostraban calles vacías a excepción de dos individuos que caminaban tranquilamente.

-Tienes un gusto por cortar cabezas, eh Daichi- Dijo Leone con los brazos en la cabeza mientras miraba al Dai sin capucha a su lado.

-Es la forma más segura de saber que están muertos, aunque creo que mi otro yo se pasa un poco de la raya de vez en cuando-

-Creo que es atractivo-

-¿Cortar cabezas te parece atractivo?-

-Depende de quién sea la cabeza-

-No discutiré eso- Los dos siguieron caminando con un silencio cómodo hasta que Dai decidió romperlo –Por cierto, ¿Qué pasará con todas esas chicas?-

-Ese no es nuestro problema, ¿Verdad?-

-Pero...Conozco un médico en los barrios bajos, si le hablo de lo ocurrido seguro querrá ayudar, aunque no es muy hábil-

-Entonces lo visitaremos y le explicaremos la situación-

-Aunque debo advertirte que tiene debilidad por las chicas…aunque pensándolo bien seguro que eso le encantaría-

-Ufufu, ¿Haciendo amigos por ahí sin mí Daichi?-

-Oye, tengo que conocer la capital, ¿No? Puedo también usarlo para misiones u otras cosas-

-¿Y…?-

-¿"Y" qué?-

-¿Ya me hablarás de esa chica?-

-Oh vamos, ¿Sigues con eso? Ya te dije que ella solo…-

-Lo sé-

-¿Eh?-

Sorprendido por esta inusual interrupción, Dai vio algo arecido a un deja vu muy real, pero que al mismo tiempo parecía un sueño. Pues es como regresar a aquel árbol.

Leone son un tinte notable apartó la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

¿Leone sintiendo vergüenza?

Es más extraño que Akame no teniendo hambre, no, espera eso sería más extraño.

-Lo que pasa…es que…bueno yo…-

Dai parpadeó, luego otra vez, sin importar si era la segunda vez es sorprendente ver a Leone en ese estado, y todo empezó cuando…

Una sonrisa se le formó y decidió aliviar su preocupación con una palabra.

-Gracias-

-¿Eh?-

Leone regresó sorprendida la mirada para ver a Dai sonriendo amigablemente.

-Nunca te agradecí como debía por lo que hiciste por mí aquella noche…si no fuera por ti, tal vez aún seguiría lamentándome…y debo admitir que fue el mejor sueño que haya conciliado jeje-

-Daichi…-

-Sé que puedes aparentar ser dura, pero yo sé que eres realmente muy amable-Leone enrojeció, sorprendida por sus pablaras que aún no terminaban –Di lo que quieras, pero sé que no son verdad sobre esas chicas, mientras podamos darles algo de esperanza, dormiré tranquilamente- El chico sonrió brillantemente antes de darse la vuelta –Vamos, se hace muy de noche- Dai se enderezó y fue caminando hacia la base siendo inconsciente del estado en el que dejó a Leone.

Su cuerpo parecía estar lleno de concreto pues Leone encontraba difícil de forma repentina el poder moverse, mientras veía a Dai alejarse sonrió genuinamente.

-Daichi…- El mencionado escuchó y de inmediato se detuvo para mirarla pero sintió como un par de brazos rodeaban su cuello mientras sentía el aliento de Leone en su oreja –Sé que lo dije antes…pero ver esas expresiones que pones me parece…muy adorable-

Conforme sentía su aliento acerase a su oreja Dai cerró los ojos.

-_¿Me va a lamer otra vez? Bueno, supongo que me lo busqué yo… ¡¿Uh?!-_

Dichos ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió la mano de Leone en su barbilla, obligando a encararla para ser recibido… ¿Por un beso de boca a boca?

Debido a al inmenso shock de los inesperados acontecimientos, ahora fue el turno de Dai de quedar petrificado.

Leone realmente lo estaba besando, y cuyo beso ya llevaba un minuto entero. Podía sentir sus suaves labios, los brazos descansando cariñosamente alrededor de su cuello, su espalda haciendo contacto con sus pechos, y los ojos cerrados de Leone que disfrutaba aparentemente del beso.

Aparte de Sayo, Dai nunca había besado a nadie más.

Finalmente Leone deshizo el beso mientras acariciaba su mejilla acalorada.

-Volvamos, ya es muy de noche-

Ella lo soltó y pasó a un lado, pero Dai seguía en esa misma posición.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver como Leone parecía mover las caderas más de lo normal, haciendo que su cabeza brillara de rojo.

-¿Qué…qué acaba de pasar justo ahora?-

* * *

Oculta entre las ramas de un árbol, una figura veía a la lejanía como un par de figuras se movían a gran velocidad hacia su misma dirección…acción que provocó una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro.

-Hora que la justicia…venza al mal de una vez, ¿No es así, Koro-chan?-

-Kyuu…-

**Fin del capítulo 8 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Personalidad de Asesino **

**Ok, no quiero complicar la situación más de la que ya está y si, sé que no tocaba actualizar esta historia, pero debido a varios problemas es mejor que empiece con este, pues básicamente lo que tenía de Orígenes ocultos se borró por un problema que aún no logro entender y ya tenía una idea sobre cómo continuar con esta historia, por eso hago esta actualización (Eso y me quedé sin inspiración por tener que escribir todo eso de nuevo). **

**También debo aclarar que estoy teniendo universidad online (Si, es una pesadilla ya que mi internet es una porquería) por eso voy a aclarar unos puntos a partir de ahora hasta que acabe la cuarentena: **

**1\. ****Las actualizaciones ya no serán ordenadas como hasta ahora, cabe la posibilidad que actualice dos historias al mismo tiempo o que tarde de actualizar una en un tiempo. Sea cual sea se los haré saber. **

**2\. ****Los capítulos serán un poco más cortos, esto para mantener un ritmo más acelerado y no tardar no sé cuantos meses, porque de esa forma no termino jamás. **

**3\. ****Está la posibilidad de que mande avisos sobre momentos en que tenga que dejar de actualizar por una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo para enfocarme en mis estudios, pues aunque me guste escribir, lo primero siempre será mis estudios. **

**Pero sin alarmarse, a pesar de las cosas que dije en el punto 3 yo no tengo la más mínima intención de abandonar estas historias, y les aseguro también que haré otras más, ya sean historias que me vengan a la cabeza, recomendadas por ustedes o continuaciones directas de las tres historias originales (Que tendrán, aviso de una vez). **

**Una última cosa, y es que quiero que me crean cuando les digo que estoy tratando de actualizar los más rápido que puedo, no me gusta esperar que un capitulo salga al año, para eso me leo HunterXHunter XD, y no me gusta hacerle eso a ustedes.**

**Con este contexto súper largo, solo me queda por decir que espero que se encuentren bien de salud, lávense las manos y saluden con los codos chicos. **

**RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: AKAME GA KILL NO ES MIO, LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, TAKAHIRO Y TETSUYA TASHIRO. ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS.**

**Capítulo 9: Sombras**

Dai no recuerda haber estado tan nervioso en una caminata por la noche junto a una bella chica…bueno, tal vez si…pero este es un contexto diferente, la primera vez fue cuando buscó desesperadamente algo de valor dentro de él para decirle a Sayo lo que sentía por ella, o aquella vez en que Nara casi a rastras lo llevó a una especie de cita de última hora en donde irónicamente descubrió que era una espía del imperio…pero Dai jura que esas dos ocasiones no se comparaban a esto, diablos ni siquiera sabía por dónde procesar lo ocurrido.

Alzando la vista un poco, Dai vislumbró la espalda de Leone quien seguía en su alegre andar y tarareo constante de alguna especie de canción que Dai desconocía ¿Qué acaso ella no es consciente de lo que había hecho hace solo unos minutos antes? No, Leone podrá ser extrovertida, pero lo que no es ser ignorante de sus acciones, Leone debe saber muy bien que lo besó hace un rato, en los labios, de una forma tan amorosa que la idea de ser una simple broma quedaba descartado al instante, como un pequeño fosforo siendo extinguido por las fuertes y brutales embestidas de una cascada interminable que nunca se secaría.

Dai conocía lo que es un beso de alguien con intenciones bromistas y un beso de verdad, después de todo era el prometido de Sayo hasta hace un tiempo.

Pero si Leone sabía lo que hizo, entonces solo empeora las cosas, pues ella es perfectamente consciente de sus acciones y aun así actúa tan tranquila y despreocupada como si no fuera la gran cosa, algo que iba en contraste a la misma acción realizada por ella.

Pero esto llevaba a otra interrogante… ¡¿Desde cuándo le gustaba a Leone?! ¡¿Qué sucio truco del destino llevó a que ella empezara a verlo como algo más que un compañero y amigo?! ¡¿Cómo mierda en el mundo pasó esto?!

Si, se llevaban bien y el tiempo que llevan conociéndose aunque corto era lo suficientemente extenso para empezar a crear lazos. Digo, tal vez no sea amor como tal, tal vez solo sea atracción a primera vista, a muchos les pasa que ven a alguien y dicen "Ella o él me gusta" atracción adolescente o algo así.

Pero no, Dai no era tan ignorante como lo aparenta su yo sin capucha.

Por eso la pregunta persiste, ¿Cómo pasó todo esto?

Recapitulando: No tuvieron el mejor comienzo que digamos, pues ella y el resto del equipo tenían la misión de matar a las personas que les dieron cobijo, Akame intentó matarlo a él y a Tatsumi, luego su otro yo logró vencerla y si no fuera por Leone, habría terminado matándola.

Definitivamente no fue el mejor comienzo. Pero desde ese punto…las cosas no fueron tan malas, pues fue Leone junto con Akame quien les hizo ver tanto a Tatsumi como a él mismo que todo era un engaño y que sus anfitriones no eran tan santos como creían. Claro, pasó la terrible muerte de su mejor amigo y su prometida, cosa que fue un golpe devastador para él. Sin embargo, Leone siempre trataba de animarlo con su actitud.

Segundo: Dai no entiende de dónde sacó Leone la idea de convertirlo en su bolso personal, oso de peluche, juguete para apretar, etc. Aunque también es cierto que debido a esta afición nueva suya, la idea de ser aplastado y asfixiado entre los tesoros de Leone ya no le afectaban tanto, no sabe si es bueno o malo pero ahora estar tan cerca de los pechos de una chica ya no parecía ser algo para considerar el nerviosismo extremo…o eso creía.

Fue Leone la que lo apoyó y consoló cuando ocurrió el pequeño choque con Tatsumi. Aparte de Akame, ningún otro se había preocupado tanto, pero irónicamente fue esa misma noche lo que provocó que su nerviosismo por los orgullos de las mujeres regresara.

Fue esa noche desde que empezó a ver a Leone en alguien más que una simple compañera y amiga con una rara afición a abrazarlo hasta la muerte como un peluche.

Muy bien, estaban esos factores, ¿Pero qué hay del resto de las personas que interactúan con ella? Solo en Night Raid: El primero que se le viene a la mente es Bulat, es un hombre bien visto, con un extraño cabello pero que lo compensa con un físico súper envidiable y una actitud carismática, confiada y alegre…no, no podría ser ya que Bulat no parece ser del tipo que le atrae las mujeres. Tatsumi es un buen ejemplo.

Dai sonrió por unos segundos y sacudió la cabeza, eso descarta a uno, ¿Qué otros miembros masculinos hay?

Lubbock…no, no puede ser.

Tatsumi es el más cercano, pero también es descartable ya que a pesar de que se llevan bien, Dai ha sido quien más atención llamó de Leone y el ejemplo está cuando ésta lo buscó a él en vez de a Tatsumi para ayudarlo con su melancolía.

Eso descarta a todos los hombres de Night Raid, y aunque sabe por cuenta propia que Leone tienen otros admiradores, no vio mucha atención de Leone hacia ellos. No, las mayorías de las misiones fueron de Leone queriendo hacer pareja con él, los contactos físicos fueron orquestados mayormente por ella, las insinuaciones contundentes de unión, la "marca" de posesión que le hizo en ambas mejillas, maldita sea ella hasta lo besó amorosamente.

Tal vez no sea tan descabellado después de todo…. ¡Leone estaba enamorada de Dai!

El rostro del mencionado brilló de rojo en la oscuridad y sus manos presionaron fuertemente su cabeza ¿Qué debía hacer? Esto ha sido demasiado repentino, como una muralla invisible que apareció de la nada para regresarlo a un mundo de locura. Ya lleva un tiempo, pero el amor de su vida, Sayo, murió de una manera espantosa, muerte que dejó un vacío en él aparentemente de por vida. Y es "aparentemente" porque parece que Leone está tratando de llenarlo sin que se diera cuenta, todo parecía indicar que ella estaba enamorada de él, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ve en él? Y más importante ¿Qué siente él por ella?

Creyó que mantener una actitud alegre como siempre lo había hecho desde que tiene memoria la ayudaría a superar un poco lo sucedido, creyó que mantener una distancia imperceptible ayudaría, rayos incluso empezó a tararear su canción favorita para ayudarla a disipar el ardor en su pecho y mejillas…pero nada funcionó, Leone no podía quitarse el nerviosismo que la acompañaba de la mano de camino a la base. No entiende cómo pasó, no entiende cómo sucedió o el por qué lo hizo, no, la mejor interrogante es ¿Desde cuándo?

¿Desde cuándo se enamoró de Dai? ¿Qué tenía ese chico para hacer que su corazón se moviese más rápido que la cola de un perro cuando recibe un premio de su amo? Además de ser lindo, tierno, humilde, guapo y tener un lado casi totalmente opuesto a él pero que sólo lo hacía ver aún más atrayente. Leone enrojeció aún más y disimuladamente sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en esa clase de cosas.

Ella era Leone de Night Raid maldita sea, era una diestra guerrera con una poderosa teigu de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ella era consciente de su belleza y lo aprovechó para sus propios fines y para la causa, casi ningún hombre podía resistirse a sus encantos. Ella se encontró con incontables hombre, algunos feos, otros bonitos y otros incluso más guapos que Dai, algunos eran unos imbéciles completos que merecían que sus tesoros de hombre fueran arrancados de un zarpazo, otros que parecían unos ángeles caídos a la tierra. Conoce a muchos hombres, muchos de ellos sus amigos y que llevaba conociendo mucho más tiempo que Dai.

¡¿Entonces cómo puede ser que se haya enamorado de este chico?! Si, le había visto el atractivo, por algo decidió marcarlo como suyo, pero _ese _era el punto, se supone que sería DESPUES**, **la idea era esperar a que Dai se hiciera más hombre para poder tenerlo, pues la idea era conocerlo aún más, era entablar más la conexión entre ellos. Pero al final, ella decidió que no iba a esperar, ella lo tendría para sí misma ahora, lo quería.

Pero la siguiente cuestión era ¿Por qué?

Físicamente hablando, Dai es un buen ejemplar, no está ni cerca del nivel de Bulat pero tienen lo suyo para llamar la atención. Es amable, es gracioso, un poco torpe pero que lo hacía ver lindo pues se lo toma siempre con humor, a ella le encantaba eso. Siendo objetivos y para nada criticables ya que fue el mismo Dai quien lo confirmó cuando habló con Akame, era un inútil, el cual parecía servir sólo para hacer la comida, como el bufón del grupo y obviamente claro su propio oso para abrazar. En la última misión casi acabó muerto frente a Zank de no ser porque Tatsumi y especialmente Akame aparecieron, y con todo eso tuvo que permanecer en cama por una herida profunda, si, fue sorprendente que lograra mejorar en poco tiempo y que sea capaz de alterar su cuerpo para evitar que la espada llegara a perforar algún órgano vital, pero esos solo eran puntos de supervivencia, no servían para el asesinato. Es ahí donde el "otro" Dai entra en escena. La idea de cambiar de personalidad tan abruptamente y pasar entre un chico amable, bondadoso y casi inútil a un asesino frío, calculador y que es casi perfecto en todos los sentidos, lo convertían en alguien realmente voluminoso para ella, eran dos seres completamente opuestos que solo compartían el nombre, pues hasta la voz se le engrosaba y el aspecto cambiaba a una mucho más intimidante, no parecía ser Dai pero al mismo tiempo era Dai.

Tal vez eso atrajo su atención, pues Dai hasta donde llegaba su conocimiento, era único. Leone no conoce a otro ser con estas cualidades, ni de cerca. Dai era perfecto y que a su vez era un inútil. Pero sabía llevarlas a la par creando una especie de ser muy interesante, pues las dos versiones concordaban en proteger a sus amigos y compañeros a toda costa.

Aunque también había otro factor, ya lo había pensado con anterioridad la vez en que lo ayudó con su problema sentimental la noche en que él y Tatsumi discutieron, recordó cómo aunque era apreciado, no había una chica en especial que parezca estar interesada en él…a no ser de la increíble y antinatural excepción de cierta pelinegra de ojos carmesí. Akame pasaba buena parte de su tiempo con él, si era para entrenar y sobre todo por la comida, pero ese es el punto, eran factores que aunque sean diminutos son capaces de unir a dos personas cuando uno menos se lo espera, ¿Hizo todo esto porque quería evitar a las rivales? ¿Lo hizo porque no quería tener problemas con su mejor amiga? Akame no es exactamente una persona que se entrega al amor más allá de la unión de sangre como su hermanita, pero Akame es muy sentimental aunque no lo parezca. Es capaz de hacer lo imposible para salvarle la vida a un ser cercano a ella y en este caso todos los miembros SON seres cercanos a ella. Tal vez, solo tal vez, lo hizo por celos y poder asegurarse a Daichi para ella sola.

Pero incluso con eso…

Nerviosa, Leone hecho un ligero vistazo hacia atrás para ver mejor al chico y enterarse con sorpresa que este zarandeaba su cabeza con sus manos fuertemente sujetos a ella mientras el rojo en su rostro brillaba tal cual lámpara en la noche.

Esto, lejos de hacerla extrañar, la hizo sentir mejor, parece que Dai tiene los mismos problemas que ella, ¿Qué diablos? Obviamente tendría problemas, cuando una chica hermosa como ella besa a un chico de la nada, este por obvias razones se sentirá extrañado y confundido a lo mínimo. Pero lo que la hizo sonreír no fue eso, Dai estaba haciendo un acto dramático sin percatarse de la mirada de Leone, esto era señal de un conflicto interno que trataba desesperadamente de remediar…lo que a su vez significaba que… ¿Dai siente por Leone lo mismo que ella siente por él? ¿Acaso Dai estará enamorado de ella?

Tal pensamiento agitó el interior de su pecho e hizo que el corazón bombeara mucha más sangre de lo normal a sus mejillas.

Pero se nota que Dai estaba mucho peor, y como ella fue la que inició todo esto y de paso lo dejó de la nada como si nada hubiera pasado, el pobre Dai debe estar teniendo un colapso mental de saber si lo que ella siente por él es real o un simple impulso del momento, no, todo fue real…y ella como la senpai Onee-san, debe demostrarlo…aunque pensándolo bien, si va a hacer esto, buscar que Dai la llame Onee-san será un poco raro.

Sonriendo cálidamente, Leone se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el chico quien miraba al piso algo exhausto, no fue hasta que vio una sombra y unas botas que conocía bien que le hizo tragar saliva y mirar al frente.

Aunque al hacerlo solo pudo ver dos montículos cerca de su cara, cosa que provocaron otro sonrojo en el chico de diferentes personalidades.

-¿Viste algo que te gustó?-

Dai se maldijo internamente al haber olvidado que Leone es casi una cabeza más alta que él, por eso cuando subió la cabeza para verla mejor, no pudo evitar avergonzarse de volver a sentir el sonrojo en él al ver su rostro, pues los pensamientos que ha estado teniendo desde aquel beso solo sirvieron para afectar su mente al punto en que no pude ver a Leone en la forma en que lo hizo tiempo atrás, lo que lo llevó a de inmediato apartar la mirada en un vago intento de evitar que ella lo viera en este estado, incluso sabiendo que ya era tarde.

Leone al verlo apartar el rostro tuvo dos reacciones bastante ajenas a ella, una fue un poco de dolor cuando vio que no quería hacer contacto con ella pero su otro lado le decía que era porque su conjetura era correcta.

-Ta…tal vez-

Dai en su intento de despertar, sacó unas miserablemente bajas palabras que de no ser por la cercanía que estaban ambos Leone seguramente no lo hubiera escuchado.

-Jeje, me alegra saber que por lo menos lo consideras-

Como Dai, Leone no se salvaba del nerviosismo que, aunque no se compara con la de él, era suficiente para que su naturaleza burlesca y coqueta menguaran bastante.

Ella vino para intentar aclarar todo, pero ahora que estaba frente a él, se paralizó, sus palabras quedaron estancadas en su garganta y el revoltijo en su estómago empezaba a dar estocadas.

Quería hablar, quería decirle lo que pasó, lo que siente, solo necesitaba decir algo y todo saldría naturalmente.

-…-

-…-

Pero sin importar cuanto lo intentara, las malditas palabras no querían salir, como un niño que se niega rotundamente a ir al dentista.

Un silencio incómodo acompañado con tensión los rodeó a ambos, engulléndolos en un complejo sube baja de emociones, conflictos y decisiones queriéndose tomar pero el cuerpo se negaba a hacerlo. Pero para sorpresa y enorme alivio de Leone, fue Dai quien empezó.

-Lo de…hace un rato… acaso-

-Daichi…- Esto era lo que Leone necesitaba, que algunas palabras salieran para comenzar la carrera, y como lo dedujo, el resto salió naturalmente –Sabes que eso fue real-

-No me refiero al…al beso como tal, ¿entiendes?-

-Sí y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma...lo que pasó ahí, todo fue real-

-…Lo sé- Parpadeando con sorpresa, Leone miró fijamente a Dai –Sé que no soy muy bueno reconociendo o entendiendo muchas cosas, pero…ya tengo algo de experiencia en este campo- A partir de estas palabras, los ojos de Leone se agrandaron exageradamente.

Es verdad, Dai estaba comprometido con aquella chica que encontraron en el almacén de esa familia objetivo la primera vez que se conocieron.

Leone se castigó mentalmente, ¿En qué estaba pensando, cómo pudo olvidarlo?

-Daichi…perdón, no era mi intención. No quiero que pienses que la quiero reemplazar ni nada-

Fue el turno de Dai de parpadear con sorpresa y curiosidad, luego la alarma en su mente se reflejó en su rostro.

-¡Oh no, no, no, no, no se trata de eso te equivocas!-

-¿No?-

-No, verás…-hizo una pausa para respirar hondo, soltarlo y endurecer su mirada de forma no agresiva –Eh estado saliendo con Sayo por mucho tiempo, no recuerdo exactamente cuántos años estábamos juntos desde el momento en que me declaré –Leone no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos al escuchar sobre su antigua novia, pero debido a que la pobre murió de una forma horrible, hizo todo de sí para retirar esos pensamientos tóxicos y seguir escuchando –Desde el momento en que vivía en el pueblo hasta que llegué, creí tener una idea clara sobre los sentimientos que puedo tener hacia las personas…pero, desde que ocurrió lo de aquella noche en que fuiste a buscarme en ese árbol, ya no he estado tan seguro. Estoy un poco molesto conmigo mismo porque me hizo sentir que todo lo que aprendí en esos momentos no sirvieron de nada. Y cuando tú hiciste…a la mierda, cuando me besaste y seguiste de largo como si nada, solo lo empeoraron –Esto confirma una de las sospechas de que Leone tenía, y un dejo de culpa la infectó haciendo que bajara ligeramente la cabeza –Leone, ¿Acaso yo…?-

-¿Me gustas? Si, de hecho si-

-Oh- Eso fue un poco desalentador- Pero gustar como amigo, ¿No?- Preguntó con sorprendente timidez y nerviosismo, pero la consternación y el extraño alivio lo llenaron cuando vio a Leone negar con una sonrisa.

-No tonto osito, me gustas de verdad, no estoy totalmente segura si significa que estoy enamorada de ti, pero lo que sentiste hace un rato fue real-

-Real…. ¿Por qué a mí? Entre todos los hombres que conoces, ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?-

-Juju, eso es incluso lo que me estaba preguntando. No lo sé, ¿Por qué tú? Tal vez porque eres interesante, porque eres lindo o simplemente me atraes, así que otra vez: ¿Por qué tú? No lo sé. Pero ahora que lo pregunto, ¿Acaso importa?-

-Uh- Leone tenía razón, ¿Importaba realmente? Lo que sintió fue real, no era una broma o un intento absurdo de coqueteo.

-Ahora Daichi, te preguntaré yo a ti-

-¿…?-

-¿Qué sientes tú?-

-O-Oye eso es un poco directo, ¿No te parece?-

-Ya deberías conocerme, siempre me lanzo hacia mi presa-

-¿Entonces soy una presa para ti?-

-Tal vez, pero no intentes cambiar el tema- Eso ultimo lo dijo un tanto frustrada que fue reemplazada con una timidez que Dai nunca había visto en ella –Daichi, ¿Yo también te gusto?-

Dai se rascó nerviosamente la nuca, mientras forzaba a su cerebro a mandar todas las opciones de respuestas posibles y a su boca a decir lo que elija, era difícil, tal vez debió comer más, o no, pues con todo lo que está sucediendo seguro vomitaba. Necesitaba tiempo, pero no la tenía, debía hacerlo rápido pues Leone ya le dijo su respuesta (Sorprendentemente directa, digna de Leone) y ahora esperaba la suya ¿Qué debía hacer? No quería sentir que engañaba a Sayo, claro, obviamente sabe que Sayo murió pero no quiere pensar que ya tiene un reemplazo para ella. Sin embargo, como siempre se repite, empezó a ver con ojos diferentes a Leone después de lo del árbol, y aquello que sentía por Sayo, está empezando a resurgir de nuevo, cosa que en sí lo sorprendió pues al ver el estado de su prometida la última vez que la vio, creyó que el sentimiento de amar a alguien no regresaría hasta mucho, mucho después, diablos, ni siquiera Nara quien es aún más audaz que Leone logró esto, aunque tal vez sea por su condición de espía, mierda, ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan popular con las mujeres? Aunque otro pensamiento le llegó, ¿Acaso Sayo querría que él frenara sus sentimientos por ella quien ya no está entre los vivos? Conociéndola, la respuesta sería un rotundo no, entonces, ¿Qué lo detenía?...simple…miedo. El miedo a la idea de estar en otra relación con una persona que puede llegar a amar y esa misma persona termine yéndose como Sayo.

El tema es el siguiente, tanto él como Leone son miembros de Night Raid, un grupo rebelde de asesinos que lucha contra un poderoso enemigo el cual es el imperio, las posibilidades de mortalidad son aún más elevadas y Sayo ya había muerto aquí, pero Leone no es cualquier chica, es una guerrera el cual puede darle a cualquier listillo una cucharada de su propia sopa y mandarlo a volar con una patada en el trasero.

Pero aun así era arriesgado.

Dai miró a Leone quien seguía esperando pacientemente su respuesta, cielos, como le gustaría tener la voluntad de Leone para "Declararse" con esa facilidad. Respiró hondo por segunda vez esta noche y habló.

-Yo…pues, creo que ya te lo dije ¿No? Desde que me buscaste en ese árbol…ahh, mierda, ¿Cómo puede ser tan difícil?-

-Jeje, no hace falta que lo…-

-¡No! Debo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, se supone que soy yo el que tiene más experiencia en esto. Mierda, a ver, muy bien… ¡Si me gustas, Leone!- Dai sacó por fin las palabras con una vergonzosa dificultad –Si me gustas, Leone, no sé cómo pero así es, pero también tengo miedo, ya viste lo que le pasó a Sayo, no quiero que eso te…te pase a ti…no quiero sentir eso otra vez- El esfuerzo realizado para sacar esas palabras, terminaron por dejar sin energías al cuerpo del chico que lo obligó a jadear.

Leone por su parte…no esperaba esto, tiene la respuesta que quería, pero no esperaba sus razones, ahora entendía que era el miedo que aparentemente lo frenaba de hacer otras amistades amorosas, pues claro, ella no es exactamente la mejor entendiendo los sentimientos de las personas. Pero ahora entendía a la perfección las de Dai, pues aun sabiendo quien era ella, es cierto que el trabajo puede generar cualquier promesa contraproducente.

Pero para demostrar algo más allá de palabras, Leone atrapó a Dai en un abrazo, pero teniendo cuidado esta vez de no asfixiarlo. Dai volvió a quedar sorprendido con esta acción de la chica, pero se abstuvo de decir algo y al contrario, correspondió al abrazo, cosa extraña porque por lo general Leone no se lo permitía, no adrede por supuesto, es que era básicamente imposible corresponder. La última vez que pudo hacerlo, fue justamente la noche que comenzó todo.

-No puedo prometerte que estaré bien, pero puedo prometer que lo intentaré con toda mi fuerza- Dijo descansando su mejilla en su cabeza.

-¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?-

-Obviamente Daichi, ¿Qué es?-

-Cuando me "marcaste", me dijiste que sería hasta que fuera más hombre-

-Sí, pero cambié de parecer-

-Oh, entiendo- -_La verdad no, no entiendo a las mujeres realmente- _

-Entonces, ¿Quieres intentar esto?-

-Y-Yo…claro, si tú quieres-

-Claro que sí tonto, por eso te lo pregunto, parece que tener a tu Onee-san tan cerca te hace sentir nerviosito jujuju-

-Ugh, ¿Aun debo verte como mi Onee-san?-

-Oh, es cierto, creo que si vamos a intentar hacer que esto funcione, habrá que hacer algunos cambios-

-¿Eso significa que dejarás de hacerme bromas?-

-¡Claro que no! Que aburrido Daichi, ¿O acaso planeas que al hacerlo tú puedas tener la ventaja?-

-Creo que fui descubierto-

-Jujuju, ya no puedes escapar de mi-

-Por cómo estamos, creo que no- Dijo sonriendo más tranquilo mientras disfrutaba por una vez la calidez de los montículos de Leone al no sentir que estos les impedía el paso del oxígeno –Oye, ahora que somos…bueno…-

-¿Qué?-

-B-Bueno, tú sabes…-

-No, la verdad no lo sé, eres tú el experto- Dijo con una sonrisa zurrona- ¿Quieres esclarecérmelo?-

-E-Es que…-

-Anda, solo estoy yo, ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Bien…ahora que somos…-

-Dilo…dilo-

-No-Nov…-

-Noooviiii…-

-¡Novios, maldición! Ahora que somos novios y eso, ¿Hay que decírselo a los demás?-

-No veo cual es el problema, ¿O acaso tienes pena que te vean en público con tu nueva hermosa _N-O-V-I-A_?-

-No, es que no sé si es algo permitido, ya sabes con eso de ser profesionales y todo-

-Pfff, para nada, además, si alguien se pasa de la raya, solo basta con mi encanto para mantenerlos al margen-

-¿Por qué siento que no tiene nada que ver con ser femenino?-

-Juju, lo dije antes y lo digo ahora, ya me conoces Daichi- Dijo con otra risa antes de separarse del abrazo –Ahora si volvamos- Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta pero la mano de Dai en su muñeca la detuvo -¿Qué pasa?-

Dai quedó estático mientras veía su mano sostener la de su nueva novia, pero la idea de Novia fue lo que precisamente lo que provocó esta acción. Leone tenía razón, él es el que tenía más experiencia, pero aquí ha estado jugando al maldito sumiso desde siempre, siempre era Leone la que daba el paso adelante, siempre es la que hacía las jugadas, pero ya no más, si van a hacer que esto resulte bien, ambos deben dar su parte.

Es por eso que Dai jaló el brazo de Leone y la arrastró hacia su nivel para poder conectar el primer beso de esta singular relación. Su brazo izquierdo estaba alrededor de la cintura de la chica rubia como un movimiento reflejo para evitar que se alejara, mientras que su mano derecha estaba en la sonrojada mejilla de la chica, quien al no esperarse el audaz movimiento de su nuevo novio, permaneció quieta con los ojos abiertos mientras sentía la mano de su chico rozar suavemente su mejilla, ¿Entonces esto fue lo que Daichi sintió cuando ella lo besó a él? Bueno, parece que realmente quiere que esto resulte bien. Con el pensamiento un tanto cómico Leone cerró los ojos para poder compartir finalmente este lindo momento con el chico que ella eligió, usando su mano izquierda para tomar la de Dai en su mejilla y entrelazar sus dedos mientras la otra se apoyaba en su hombro. La última vez fue más rápido y debido a la sorpresa del chico, no se llegó a disfrutar completamente, pero en esta ocasión no había dudas, podían sentirse el uno al otro mientras la intoxicación de ambos se mezclaba. Le sorprendió a Leone lo bueno que era Dai al besar, en especial lo osado al no tener miedo de abrir su boca y obligarla a hacer lo mismo y convertir el beso en algo más pasional, tal vez se deba a que no era la primera vez que lo hace.

-_Gracias por todo, Sayo, seguiré con mi vida pero no te olvidaré jamás ni las cosas que hiciste por mí-_

Luego de un tiempo más prolongado que la primera vez, la pareja recién formada se separa pero mantendrían sus frentes unidas.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo estuvo?-

-¿Nuestra primera vez? Juju, eres muy bueno, creo que por eso me gustó tanto-

-Jejeje, si creo que le debo a Sayo eso-

-Era afortunada, como lo soy yo ahora- Dijo antes de volver a por otro beso más corto para luego poner su dedo en los labios del chico – ¿Y sabes? También hay otro tipo de "Primera vez" en una relación, ¿Quieres intentarlo algún día?-

-Ehhh, yo…ehem…yo, bueno eh…-

-Jejejeje, que buena reacción, tranquilo semental, eso lo haremos a su tiempo-

-Dios Leone-

-Juju, bien galán, vámonos esta vez- Dai asintió con una sonrisa y Leone en un movimiento entrelazó su brazo con el del chico mientras ambos empezaban su camino de regreso. Sin embargo, este se vería nuevamente interrumpido cuando Dai se detuvo de repente -¿Qué sucede, Daichi? No me digas que quieres besar a tu chica otra vez, juju eres todo un pervertido- Leone dijo con broma, pero al no escuchar una respuesta de Dai, su semblante cambiaría un poco -¿Daichi?- Al levantar la vista para ver a su novio, se dio cuenta que no le estaba prestando atención, pues su atención estaba en otro lugar, o más concretamente a ninguna parte.

-Leone, dime algo, ¿Dónde era exactamente la ubicación de caza de Mine y Sheele?-

-Uh, si recuerdo bien, no es muy lejos de aquí, ¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé, un mal presentimiento-

-Será tu imaginación Daichi, ellas podrán verse débiles, pero son fieras asesinas, créeme-

-Lo hago, pero no sé, no estoy seguro si es por mi tiempo cazando pero cada vez que tengo un mal presentimiento siempre suele cumplirse-

La voz preocupada en Dai hicieron que las propias alarmas de Leone empezaran a sonar, confiaba en sus amigas, pero si Dai lo dice tan seriamente…

-Bien…- Leone desenredó su brazo del de Dai y dio un paso atrás –Entonces hay que prepararse- Concentrándose, la chica activó su Teigu provocando que sus manos sean reemplazadas por zarpas de León con garras, sus facciones se vuelvan felinas y salvajes y su cabello creciera hasta la cintura- ¿Qué te parece una primera misión de pareja?- Leone guiñó un ojo provocando una sonrisa en Dai.

Este de inmediato sacó el estuche y se quitó sus lentes de contacto verdes para luego guardarlos nuevamente, llevó la tela de su capucha por sobre su cabeza y Leone se estremeció pero no de miedo al sentir la sensación de la muerte a su alrededor, en realidad tal cosa provocó que se lamiera los labios.

-¿Crees poder seguirme el paso?- Dai la miró con la ya típica mirada penetrante y asintió provocando un puchero en Leone –Aww quería cargarte otra vez, pero bueno- Leone dio un paso delante de Dai e inspeccionó la zona, dio varias vueltas en su mimo eje y señaló al norte- Por ahí es donde deberían estar, ya puedo percibir sus aromas pero…- Dai ladeó la cabeza claramente confundido y Leone lo miró con preocupación –Parece que tienes razón, percibo a otros aromas con ellas- Dai endureció la mirada, si es que eso es posible y llevó su mano al mango de su espada. Leone hizo lo mismo, con una expresión seria se dirigió al frente –Es por aquí, sígueme- De inmediato ella se lazó a toda velocidad siendo seguida fácilmente por Dai a unos metros detrás de ella.

* * *

Mine no lo entendía, Sheele mucho menos, la misión fue realmente sencilla, el objetivo fue eliminado con eficiencia mortal y rápida, dejando tras de sí una sombra de su alguna vez existencia en ese lugar. La tarea fue sencilla, escapar también lo fue, los pocos guardias que intentaron detenerlas fueron rápidamente eliminados tanto por los cortes de la teigu tijera de Sheele como la francotirador **Pumpkin** de Mine. El reloj marcaba las 2:25am, tal vez fue una misión sencilla, pero no ocultaba la vergüenza de Mine el haber terminado tan tarde, y no estaba dispuesta a recibir quejas o sermones de algunos de los dos novatos, en especial de Tatsumi.

Todo parecía perfecto, por eso la sorpresa de Mine al ver que fueron interceptadas por una extraña en el parque fue tan grande. Ella solo estaba ahí, esperándolas en la copa de un árbol. Mine le dio un rápido vistazo antes de que cualquier charla empezara a efectuarse. Era de una altura promedio, más baja que Sheele y vergonzosamente más alta que ella misma, su ropa la delataba como una miembro de la guardia imperial, su trenza color castaño se extendía más allá de su cintura, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue aquel ser a su lado, parecía una especie extraña de un perro que caminaba en dos patas.

Mine le echó una mirada a Sheele, y al juzgar por su reacción, parecía estar pensando lo mismo.

¿Una emboscada? Tal vez, pero si sabían de un inicio que vendrían, ¿Por qué no defendieron al objetivo en primer lugar? Tal vez no les importaba y el objetivo de esta chica era ellas dos en particular, y tal vez sea por eso que fue tan sencillo la misión, esto explicaría el momento en que las acusó de ser miembros de Night Raid. Mine chasqueó la lengua, definitivamente esto es algo que Tatsumi debe evitar saber a toda costa.

A pesar de su sorpresa inicial, Mine se obligó a recobrar la compostura y encarar a la posible y casi segura enemiga.

-…Así que ya sabes quienes somos, ¿Por qué estás aquí? No creo que hayas venido solo para morir…-

Seryuu no dijo ni una palabra al inicio, este era una oportunidad perfecta, pero no significaba que la ira que sentía en su ser pueda ser disipada con facilidad. Señaló brutalmente hacia el dúo mientras las venas rojas se le empezaban a notar en los ojos.

-No importa lo que pase… ¡Voy a hacer justicia!- Dijo elevando su voz con cada palabra –_Por mi padre, que murió cumpliendo su deber frente a villanos como ustedes… ¡Y mi querido maestro que fue asesinado por ti y tus amigos… **¡Nunca serán perdonados!**_-

Con esas declaraciones dadas, Mine y Sheele entendieron que toda mínima posibilidad de salir sin tener sangre involucrada se había desvanecido.

-Realmente tiene intención de hacer esto, ¿Eh? Entonces está bien… ¡El primero que ataca tiene la ventaja!- Con el rápido movimiento que la caracteriza como francotiradora, Mine disparó una ráfaga veloz contra Seryuu.

Sin embargo, le extrañó cuando esta solo permaneció quieta con los brazos cruzados mientras veía venir la descarga del diablo en su dirección.

Luego, el perro, animal o lo que sea eso rápidamente se puso delante de ella y con un fuerte "¡Kyuah!" recibió el ataque de frente.

-¿Lo hice?- Mine preguntó, viendo como el montículo de humo se dispersaba. Pero lo primero que notó, fueron un par de ojos feroces y enormes colmillos.

Cuando el humo dejó de ser un obstáculo, miró con sorpresa que el ataque no solo no afectó en lo más mínimo, sino que el animal intento de perro creció un tamaño 3 veces más grande que su ama.

-¡…!-

Las dos miraron con los ojos bien abiertos cuando notaron las marcas de balas en el pecho del animal empezando a cerrarse.

-¡Mine, esa cosa es una Teigu!-

-Parece que sí. Pero es del tipo biológico, ¿Verdad…?-

Seryuu no las dejó proseguir cuando se inclinó levemente y susurró para sí misma.

-**_Gun tonfa _**(Pistolas tonfa)-

Dos pistolas aparecieron en ambas manos y en un rápido movimiento, lanzó una montó de ráfagas mortales de hierro contra las chicas quienes gracias a sus reflejos superiores, fueron capaces de esquivarlas por poco.

-_No creo que atacar desde esta distancia pueda ser muy eficaz- _Reflexionó en su mente al ver la increíble agilidad del par de Night Raid -¡Koro!-

El instante, el perro gigante empezó a botar baba cuando sus afilados colmillos hicieron acto de presencia una segunda vez mientras se abalanzaba salvajemente contra Sheele.

La peli púrpura permaneció estática mientras la sombra de la muerte causada por los faroles de luz cercanos, se acrecentaba cada vez más.

Le dio un frío vistazo a los colmillos tipo cierra de la bestia mientras que en un rápido y letal movimiento cortaba en pedazos y destruyendo la teigu del enemigo.

O eso le hubiera gustado que pasara, porque al momento en que le dio la espalda, sintió como los bellos de su nuca se erizaban y miró en shock cómo una horrible deformidad se alzaba detrás de ella.

Luego un rayo impactó de lleno en la espalda de la teigu mandándolo a volar y derrapar cerca de su ama.

-¿No recuerdas lo que había escrito en el libro, Sheele? Las Teigus de tipo biológico un núcleo escondido en algún lugar de su cuerpo. Si no se destruye, simplemente seguirá regenerándose. No tienen corazón, por lo que incluso la **Murasame **de Akame no sería capaz de matarlo-

-Parece que esta vez, tenemos un rival complicado, eh-

-¡Koro, brazos!-

Al instante, los las diminutas patas delanteras se extendieron hasta convertirse en un par de brazos sumamente marcados como si alguien que se inyecta esteroides se tratara y que llegaban hasta el suelo, provocando una mueca en Mine.

-Asqueroso…Parece que no tenemos más remedio que hacer eso, Sheele-

-Entiendo-

-¡Pulverízalas!-

-**¡KISHAAAAAAAAAAA!- **

Una andanada de enormes y letales puños fueron lanzados en dirección hacia Mine.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡No hay manera de esquivarlo!-

-¡Mine, ponte detrás de mí!-

Sheele posicionó sus tijeras gigantes en forma horizontal mientras tensaba sus músculos cuando empezó a sentir los fuertes empates de los puños de las bestias haciendo contacto con su Teigu-

-¡Ku…que fuerte…!-

Seryuu con una sonrisa de psicópata sacó un objeto de sus bolsillos y se los llevó a sus labios, solo para escucharse el horrible sonido desafinado del aparato.

-Una tormenta de ataques y ella pidió refuerzos…Esto es lo que yo llamaría…un apuro- Mine habló mientras preparaba a **Pumpkin…**si no fuera por lo siguiente-

-¡¿…?!-

-¡Ghaaaaaa!-

-¡¿Qué?!- Seryuu gritó sin creérselo cuando vio como Koro era lanzado a su dirección nuevamente y caía de espaldas con un fuerte sonido desagradable.

-¿Qué…pasó?- Se Mine pues ninguna de las dos estaba en posición para realizar un ataque, y es absurdo pensar que el animal simplemente retrocedería cuando tenía la ventaja.

Sheele misma parecía impactada mientras permanecía en su postura de defensa.

-¡Uff! Creo que llegamos a tiempo, ¿No lo creen?-

Mine y Sheele de inmediato reconocieron esa voz risueña, y cuando el humo ya no fue un problema, vieron la complexión de Leone erguirse de su pose en la que golpeó a la teigu perro.

-¿Leone?- Sheele preguntó aún impactada.

-¿Cuándo fue que llegaste y cómo sabías que teníamos problemas?-

-Ouch Mine, vaya forma de hablar con tu salvadora jujuju- Leone se divirtió con la mueca de Mine mientras Sheele terminaba de enderezarse –Y para tu otra pregunta…- De pronto señaló justo aun lado de Mine y cuando ella y Sheele voltearon en aquella dirección, vieron a un chico encapuchado a su lado que miraba fijamente a la teigu biológica que ya empezaba a levantarse.

-¡¿Tú?!-

-¿Dai?-

El mencionado giró la cabeza para verlas con su único ojo visible a través de la capucha.

-¿Están bien?-

-Ehh…sí, ¿Cómo es que sabías que nosotras estábamos en problemas?- Preguntó Sheele suavemente recibiendo su mirada.

-No lo sabía-

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- Exigió Mine.

-Ya, ya, lo que importa es que estamos aquí, ¿no?- Leone trató de calmar la tensión pero solo recibió una fulminante mirada de Mine.

-Pues gracias, pero no necesitamos su ayuda. Sheele y yo somos perfectamente capaces de lidiar con esto solas-

-Mine…-

-No-

Las tres femeninas miraron en dirección al único hombre presente quien de inmediato regresó su atenta mirada al perro gigante. Pero esta respuesta pareció no agradarle a Mine.

-¿Cómo qué no? ¿Sugieres que somos débiles?-

-Ese es una teigu biológica con capacidad de regeneración avanzada-

-Eso ya lo sé, si no destruimos el núcleo la teigu continuará regenerándose, yo también me leí ese estúpido libro-

-El libro está escaso de información-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Sheele.

-Esta teigu ha recibido mejoras significativas, es más rápido, más fuerte, y su habilidad de regenerarse es más avanzada- Dijo sorprendiendo al par-Sin embargo, esto solo es posible si el usuario en cuestión tiene un alto nivel de sincronización, y al juzgar por el complejo ataque de hace unos instantes, parece que ese es el caso de esta portadora-

-Ugh, ahora que lo dices, si parecía tener control total de esa teigu-Mine cedió al reconocer los hechos.

Detrás de la capucha, Dai entrecerró los ojos. Reconoció de inmediato a aquella chica y a su perro teigu, esto sería un problema, debía asegurarse de acabar con ella ya que con esa teigu claramente representaba un peligro para Night Raid pero si llegase a escapar, al menos debía asegurarse de permanecer irreconocible, si llegara a saber quién es, las futuras misiones de espionaje y asesinato serían más problemáticos de lo usual.

Los ojos de Seryuu permanecieron ocultos en las sombras que generaba su flequillo, luego una escalofriante sonrisa se manifestó en sus labios.

-¿Así que aparecieron más seres del mal? Esto es perfecto, acabar con el mal será más rápido de esta forma… ¡Koro!-

-¡Kyuuuh!- El perro finalmente se levantó en su totalidad mientras lanzaba un feroz rugido.

-Bien Daichi, ¿Qué plan tienes?-

-El punto débil del **Hecatonchires** debería encontrarse en el recto abdominal-

-Entonces si le doy un tiro directo con **Pumpkin**…-

-El núcleo será destruido al igual que la teigu, pero hay que encargarse del usuario, como plan de contingencia si atacar al núcleo falla-

-Por favor, déjenme eso a mí- Pidió Sheele con esa seriedad que podría competir con la de Dai.

-¡Yo también iré, será más difícil para ella dispararle a dos objetivos en movimiento a la vez!- Dijo Leone con una sonrisa salvaje mientras hacía chocar los puños. Luego Dai se dirigió hacia Mine.

-Yo lo distraeré y aseguraré una vía libre para el tiro-

-¡Hmph, no me subestimes!-

Dai asintió y el grupo se dividió en dos.

-Leone…- Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo para empezar, la chica escuchó su nombre ser llamado y al voltear vio que Dai la miraba directamente.

Dai no necesitaba decir una palabra para que Leone entendiera su preocupación, por eso se limitó a sonreír y decir lo siguiente.

-Estaré bien Daichi, además recuerda que eres tú quien peleará contra un monstruo gigante-Dijo guiñándole un ojo y salir disparada con Sheele.

Mine vio extrañada este intercambio, cosa que atrajo la atención curiosa de Dai pero solo negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor no quiero saber, andando- Dai asintió, y al igual que Leone y Sheele, este de un borrón, desapareció del lado de Mine quien ya preparaba su teigu.

-Equipos de dos, eh. No importa, al final la maldad terminará cayendo- Con un gruñido, Seryuu tensó el agarre en sus dos pistolas de mano viendo cómo él grupo terrorista se dividía con dos objetivos claros. Notó como el malvado ser de la capucha se lanzaba directamente hacia Koro, lo que provocó una sonrisa siniestra en ella, pues hasta donde llegaban a ver sus ojos, no parecía tener una teigu.

-¡Te sugiero que te preocupes por ti misma!-

Con impresión plasmada en su cara, Seryuu levantó la mirada para notar a la chica de aspecto de león cayendo en su dirección con las garras extendidas.

-_¡¿Qué, no iban a por Koro?!- _

Seryuu de inmediato extendió sus brazos para disparar a mansalva a su atacante quien al ver el peligro, rápidamente posicionó su cuerpo para caer en picada a tierra donde prosiguió a esquivar las contundentes balas que volaban peligrosamente a su dirección. Seryuu apretó los dientes cuando un poco de frustración comenzó a drenarse en ella. La marea de las balas siguieron su rumbo pero ninguna dio al objetivo, sin importar qué tan veloz fuera era impensable que pueda esquivar tan fácilmente sus ataques. Esto debe ser…claro, esa apariencia es por una teigu, tiene que serlo.

Leone sonrió mientras seguía esquivando la andanada mortal. Aprovechando una apertura se impulsó rápidamente hacia Seryuu quien gracias a la adrenalina fue capaz de esquivar el zarpazo que cortó en tres partes una roca en su lugar como si mantequilla por un cuchillo caliente se tratase. A pesar de haber fallado la sonrisa nunca desapareció de los rasgos de Leone, quien corrió de inmediato a cubrirse detrás de una roca cuando su enemiga no perdió el tiempo de continuar el ataque. Le echó un rápido vistazo al segundo grupo y vio a Daichi esquivando con gracia una embestida de Koro quien gruñía del enojo al no poder tocar a su oponente. La sonrisa de Leone creció, si no fuera porque este es el Dai con la personalidad fría, juraría que se está burlando del perro. Más atrás de Daichi, notó a Mine preparándose apenas vea una vía clara al punto objetivo de su arma…Por el momento, todo iba según lo planeado.

Seryuu dejó de disparar para recargar sus armas, lo que le dio a Leone la oportunidad de salir de su cobertura y lanzarse directamente a su presa. Seryuu sonrió malvadamente, facción que iba en absoluto contraste con su ideología, mientras movía el pie ligeramente. Las orejas felinas de Leone se movieron cuando escuchó un sonido metálico debajo de ella, y al dirigirse al punto, jadeó de sorpresa.

-¡¿Una granada…cuándo?!-

-¡MUERE!-

Terminando de jalar la cuerda conectada a su tobillo, Seryuu sonrió cuando una explosión de tamaño medio se materializó justo en la posición de Leone, cubriéndola por completo y haciendo que una columna de humo gigante apareciera detrás de la onda expansiva.

Seryuu jadeaba por el esfuerzo y la adrenalina combinados, mientras el sudor bajaba de su rostro y sus labios deformados en una curva hacia arriba.

-Lo logré… ¡Lo logré!- Irguiéndose después de un minuto, le echó un vistazo a su teigu y notó como el chico encapuchado seguía evadiendo los ataques de Koro más atrás a esa chica de cabello rosado parada ahí sin saber nada de la muerte de su compañera. Es más, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, los dos actuaban como si no importara, ¿Acaso no se dieron todavía? No, esa explosión debió haber llamado su atención de una forma u otra, entonces…un momento -¿Dónde está la otra?-

-Detrás de ti-

Los ojos se le crisparon de horror, y por puro instinto, se dio la vuelta para disparar…pero ya era tarde.

Sheele balanceó sus tijeras gigantes y terminó por cercenar ambos brazos de la castaña psicópata, los cuales terminaron aún lado con las armas aún adheridas a sus manos moribundas mientras la sangre salía de ellas como una copa de vino derramada.

Sheele no desaprovechó esta oportunidad, ni siquiera por el grito de agonía de Seryuu al sentir un dolor ardiente en donde estaban sus brazos. Pero los gritos de dolor fueron reemplazados al instante por histéricas risas psicópatas, lo que alertó a Sheele.

-**_¡LA JUSTICIA SIEMPRE GANARÁ!- _**

De pronto, una par de pistolas salieron directamente de las heridas de sus brazos.

-_¿Cuerpo modificado?- _

-¡Esta es la "Trump card" que me dio mi capitán! ¡TOMA ESTO!-

**¡BANG! **

El inconfundible sonido de la bala saliendo del arma resonó por el solitario parque.

Y Seryuu, solo podía ver anonadada como sus balas quedaron estancadas en la enorme tijera de Sheele sin ningún esfuerzo.

-_¿Lo ha bloqueado?- _Sheele dio otro tajo vertical, cortando aún más de lo que quedaba de los brazos de Sheele, deshaciéndose de cualquier tramó oculta -_¡Guhh, no he terminado todavía! Si hago esto, Koro se sobrecalentará y será inservible durante unos meses… ¡Pero no tengo otra opción!- _Pensó -¡KORO!-

El animal se detuvo de repente después de intentar aplastar a Dai por decimocuarta vez.

-¡**Habilidad secreta: Berserker!- **

Al momento de esas palabras, el cuerpo de Koro creció en tamaño, humo empezó a salir de su cuerpo y boca, mientras su aspecto se hacía aún más salvaje.

**-¡GUOOOOAAAAAAAAR!- **

-¡Uaaaahhh!-

Sheele y Mine se llevaron las manos a los oídos cuando el enorme grito de Koro las alcanzó.

Dai por otro lado…vio la oportunidad que buscaba.

-Ahora-

Usando toda la fuerza en sus piernas, Dai se lanzó a una velocidad bestial hacia el animal enloquecido.

-¡¿Planea lanzarse de frente a Koro, en estado Berserker?!- Dijo Seryuu sin creerse la estupidez suicida del chico.

Dai corría a toda velocidad mientras mirando directamente su objetivo. Sin embargo, su espada nunca abandonó la empuñadura, más bien sus manos se dirigieron a su chaqueta donde sacó un royo de hilos súper resistentes. Rápidamente los desenrolló hasta quedar justo debajo de la bestia.

Koror, aprovechando su fuerza y velocidad mejorada, extendió sus manos para agarrar a la mosca que intentaba revolotear a su alrededor una vez más. Por eso hasta él se sorprendió cuando Dai con una agilidad sobrehumana escaló en su brazo, enrollándolo con la cuerda y luego hacer lo mismo con el otro para después pararse sobre su cabeza y tirar la pelota del hilo hacia un punto alejado detrás del monstruo.

Para impacto de Seryuu, una mano peluda de aspecto de felino tomó la pelota y cuando se levantó por completo, se dio cuenta de que era la chica que supuestamente había matado hace un rato.

-¡¿Cómo ella?!-

-¿Te gustó mi actuación?- Leone sonrió de forma egocéntrica a la chica sin brazos para después dirigir su atención hacia el monstruo –Veamos quien gana el juego de tirar la cuerda- Usando su fuerza maximizada por su Teigu, Leone gruñó cuando obligó los brazos de Koro a alzarse.

Dai en la cabeza del animal, sacó su espada y lo clavó en la nariz haciendo que Koro gritase más por enojo que por frustración. Dai apretó los labios cuando hizo fuerza para obligar a Koro a levantar el hocico, dejando expuesta su pecho y vientre.

-_El estado Berserker del **Hecatonchires** le da a la Teigu un incremento sin precedentes en todos los aspectos. Sin embargo, esta presión de energía deja muy débil su núcleo haciéndolo aún más vulnerable a los ataques directos…una habilidad poderosa con un punto débil igual de grande- _Pesó seriamente el chico mientras gruñía de vez en cuando para mantener el hocico en lo alto, hasta que levantó la cabeza y gritó -¡Ahora!-

-¡Despídete!-Mine no perdió tiempo apenas tuvo una vía clara y disparó su arma con toda la potencia suficiente en dirección al punto asignado por Dai.

-¡Ese es mi Daichi!- Leone gruñó con una sonrisa mientras seguía haciendo fuerza para inmovilizar los brazos del perro teigu, debía admitir que incluso con su fuerza mejorada gracias a propia teigu, Koro en estado Berserker era simplemente imponente.

-¡KORO!- Seryuu gritó en desesperación al entender por fin el peligro en el que se encontraba su teigu. El tiempo fue en un extraño tomo de cámara lenta, el ala de luz de la **Pumpkin** brillaba con muerte mientras más se acercaba a su objetivo.

Mine sonrió, a pesar de que seguía considerando a Dai un novato, debe admitir que su lado frío es…bueno…haciendo planes improvisados de último minuto que todos puedan ser capaces de entender incluso sin haberlo explicado a detalle. Esto era a lo que ella se dedicaba, la puntería era su fuerte, por eso mismo la hoja frente a su rayo mortal quedaría incinerada sin dudas…un momento… ¿Una hoja?

Leone de repente cayó de bruces a la tierra boca arriba, mirando incrédula cómo y por qué salió volando de repente. A pesar de su fuerza sobrehumana, era imposible ganarla tan fácilmente a una bestia en un estado desenfrenado como lo era Koro. Miró la cuerda en sus manos y arqueó el cuello a la dirección de Daichi y Koro…solo que no estaba Koro.

El ojo visible en la capucha de Dai se agrandó de golpe cuando de repente dejó de sentir a Koro en sus pies y solo sintió el vacío total, era imposible que se haya escapado, se había asegurado de amarrarlo lo suficientemente bien para no preocuparse por eso, la fuerza de Leone debió bastar para mantenerlo inmovilizado, sin mencionar que su espada estaba firmemente adherida al hocico de la teigu.

Pero ahora se encontraba cayendo hacia la tierra y durante el camino firmemente señalado por las fuerzas de la gravedad, una pequeña hoja verde pasó frente a su rostro…seguido de una gran luz.

-¡Dai, cuidado!- Sheele, quien tampoco podía creer lo sucedido, gritó en pánico cuando al nuevo objetivo del rayo de Mine.

Dai logra levantar la vista justo a tiempo para ver una bola de luz amarilla dirigirse a toda velocidad a su posición.

-¡Daichi!-

-¡Muévete, idiota!-

Rápido y preciso, Dai rodó por el suelo justo a tiempo, siendo rozado finamente en su brazo derecho que terminó por rasgar la manga de su chaqueta negra y la fricción combinada con un toque de radiación provocada por el rayo, terminó por irritar la piel afectada.

El tiempo finalmente pareció ir a su velocidad normal, y al momento de haber logrado esquivar el rayo, este pasó de largo chocando finalmente contra una roca y por consecuencia terminó evaporándola, no sin antes levantar una cantidad exagerada de polvo que gracias a la onda expansiva, se esparció por todo el campo de batalla.

-¡Daichi!- Leone se levantó de forma apresurada y saltó hacia la posición en donde Dai había estado. Haciendo una mueca por el polvo que intentaba drenarse en sus ojos y fosas nasales, Leone se llevó un brazo hacia el rostro mientras usaba el otro para apartar el polvo frente a ella -¡Daichi, háblame!-

-Aquí-

Leone giró la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo en la dirección de la voz, y con la misma velocidad, obligó a sus piernas a correr en dicha dirección y sacó un aire de alivio que se había empezado a acumular en ella cuando notó a Dai parándose y quitándose el polvo.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si-

-¿Seguro, entonces que es esto?- Leone levantó el brazo donde estaba la quemadura.

-Es una herida leve, nada preocupante-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Leone lo envolvió sorpresivamente en un abrazo –Casi se me detuvo el corazón hace un segundo, sabes-

-Lo siento-

-¡¿Estas bien?!- Leone, a regañadientes, deshizo el abrazo y ambos miraron a Mine llegar entre el polvo.

-Sí, es solo un rasguño- Dai la tranquilizó haciendo que suspire de alivio. Luego la lógica y la realidad la golpearon como el que casi golpea a Dai al darse cuenta del detalle primordial.

-Ugh, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Estaba segura que le apunté al objetivo correcto, no a una estúpida hoja-

-¿Una hoja? ¿De qué hablas Mine?- Leone preguntó arqueando una ceja. Mine le devolvió la mirada seria y un tanto frustrada.

-Me refiero a UNA HOJA ¡Una maldita hoja! No estaba ahí hace un segundo y de repente aparece como un estúpido mago callejero-

-Sí, yo también la vi- Las dos féminas giraron en dirección a Dai quien justamente tenía entre sus manos la susodicha hoja –Mine había apuntado correctamente, no había forma de fallar en ese punto. Luego solo desapareció-

-¿Acaso esa teigu puede hacer eso?- Leone preguntó siendo respaldada por Mine quien tenía una mirada confusa.

Pero Dai solo negó con la cabeza –No, **Hecatonchires** no posee esa habilidad-

-¡¿Entonces qué pasó?!-

-El objetivo real desapareció y de repente, esta hoja toma su lugar-

-Como un intercambio- Dijo Leone frunciendo el ceño, al igual que Mine pero más aún en Dai.

-Intercambio…solo hay una teigu capaz de hacer eso-

Sheele miraba expectante y preocupada el lugar donde el rayo casi golpeaba a Dai, vio a sus amigas dirigirse hacia ese mismo punto, obviamente para corroborar que estaba bien. Ella también quería ver el estado de Dai, pero no podía arriesgarse a dejar sola a Seryuu, ya ha demostrado tener varios trucos peligrosos incluso sin brazos, debía asegurarse de mantenerla allí.

Sin embargo, su atención constante en el punto al que fueron sus compañeras le hizo perder parte de la noción sobre lo ocurrido a sus espaldas.

-Disculpe- Hasta que la voz descocida la trajo de vuelta. Al voltear, notó solo un montón de vendas cubriendo una cabeza desconocida. Y dicho personaje hizo una reverencia aparentemente respetuosa a su persona –Buenas noches, bella dama. Espero no haber arruinado su paseo nocturno-

-¡Sheele, muévete de ahí!-

-¡Ngh!- Sheele apretó los dientes y haciendo caso a la advertencia de Dai, esta dio un gran salto para alejarse y terminar junto a sus amigos quienes veían incrédulos al nuevo jugador ingresar al estadio.

Seryuu estaba atónita, no hace mucho estaba en el suelo mirando impotente cómo estaban a punto de erradicar su querido Koro, de pronto todo se vuelve un caos y lo siguiente que logra procesar es la aparición de una extraño personaje cubierto de vendas en toda la cabeza…aparentemente su salvador.

El susodicho salvador, se dio la vuelta para mirarla a través de sus lentes obscuros que no dejaban espacio alguno para sus ojos.

-Bueno, bueno, rescaté un pequeño pececillo cuyas aletas fueron cortadas por los malvados pescadores. Seriamente, debería haber una prohibición para pescar en la capital, obviamente no tiene nada que ver con mi odio hacia los peces… Dime, ¿te gusta pescar?-

-¿Q-Qué?-

-¡Yo, odio pescar, y el pescado; es salado, huele mal y tiene espinas! ¡¿Quién podría querer pescado habiendo tantas bestias peligrosas muy sabrosas por ahí?!-

-Eh, discul…-

-¡Ah pero nooooo, vamos todos a joder al pobre **_Straiker_** comiendo pescado en la mañana, tarde y noche! ¡Todo el día, todos los días!-

-¡Oye!-

Straiker y Seryuu voltean para ver una palpitante vena roja en la frente de Mine, mientras esta señalaba al recién llegado.

-¡¿Esto no es un juego, sabes?! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!-

-¡Mmm! Cierto, lo lamento tanto…-Agitándose exageradamente en una supuesta muestra de arrepentimiento, Straiker cual hombre de clase alta, se paró completamente erguido y con la mandíbula al aire –Buenas noches a todos, yo me hago llamar…-

-El denominado Straiker cazador del imperio- Dai interrumpió haciendo que las muecas de todas las presentes, incluyendo a Seryuu, miraran asombradas y, aparte del caso de Seryuu, un tanto preocupadas.

-Interrumpir es algo grosero…pero bah, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo, es más divertido así –Straiker se sacudió el atuendo mientras miraba directamente al Dai encapuchado quien hacía lo mismo –Así que sabes quién soy, es bueno saber que mi reputación me precede, pero… ¿Puedo preguntar exactamente quién eres tú y cómo sabes de mí? Al juzgar por tu tono, creo que sabes más de lo que muestras-

-…-

-Como quieras, al final terminarás por cantar como todos los "listillos" en las fosas. Lo que me recuerda, tu eres de Night Raid ¿Cierto?- Dijo apuntando a Sheele quien entrecerró sus ojos en respuesta –Si, te reconozco de los carteles, y al juzgar por los hechos parece ser que todos ustedes también lo son- El grupo no dijo nada, solo lanzaron miradas fulminantes al sujeto quien si no tuviera toda la cabeza vendada, la sonrisa en su rostro se le hubiera notado –Esto es perfecto, cuatro objetivos buscados por ser altamente peligrosos, todos en un mismo lugar. Este debe ser mi día de suerte, por favor, hagan que esta noche sea divertida- Straiker levantó el brazo, mostrando una pequeña esfera, luego extendió la mano para hacer que dicha esfera desapareciese y en cambio una espada se materializó.

-Así que ese es **All Change**\- Leone murmuró para el grupo quien asintió a excepción de Dai quien seguía vigilante de los movimientos de Straiker.

-¡Señor Straiker, señor Straiker!-

El mencionado se detuvo en su avance y tranquilamente se dio vuelta hacia la chica sentada detrás de él.

-¿Qué ocurre pececillo?-

-¡Por favor, déjeme pelear a su lado!- Dijo con estrellas en los ojos a pesar de estas botando sangre de sus brazos cercenados, como si no importara.

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Umu, he escuchado mucho de usted! ¡Es una leyenda de la justicia, el terror del mal! ¡Siempre he desead conocerlo en persona, y qué mejor manera que luchar contra os mensajeros de la maldad! ¡Por favoooooor!-

-Oh, me alagas, pero ¿Cómo podrás pelear sin tu teigu?- Straiker agita su mano y de repente detrás de Seryuu, el gigante Berserker Koro hace aparición, pero no solo, a su lado hay otra figura encapuchada con rasgos femeninos. Ante esto, Straiker inclina la cabeza, se vuelve para ver a Dai y luego a la chica –Hombre, ¿Qué acaso es el día de las capuchas? Y yo con estas estúpidas vendas jeje-

La mujer desconocida no dijo una palabra en cuestión, sólo se acercó a la caída Seryuu y le hizo gestos para que lazara sus brazos…o lo que quedaba de ellas.

-Um ¿Es así?- La desconocida asintió, y de forma repentina sacó un envase pequeño con un líquido transparente e ignorando la cuestión de Seryuu, puso un poco en las heridas abiertas -¡Gah, AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Lo siguiente fue una oleada de dolor infernal y lo que parecía ser humo que salían directamente de las heridas.

-A se me olvidó decirte; ella te pondrá un líquido experimental cuya finalidad es cerrar heridas lo más pronto posible, y como las tuyas son grandes, es probable que te duela un poco ¿Algún problema?-

La mujer desconocida le envió una giró la cabeza en su dirección, como si intentara poner los ojos en blanco, pero como estaba usando su capucha y cubre bocas Straiker solo pudo suponer eso.

Segundos después, el humo en las heridas de Seryuu finalmente cesó, al igual que sus agobiantes gritos. Sudor caía de su cara mientras jadeaba con fuerza hasta estabilizarse por completo.

Cabe decir que Koro estuvo a punto de intervenir, gruñendo varias veces en dirección de los dos desconocidos para él por creer que intentaban lastimar a su ama. Sin embargo, logró divisar una diminuta señal de Seryuu ordenándole que no hiciera nada.

Y efectivamente, después de tranquilizarse, Seryuu soltó la carcajada más histérica y alocada del día.

-Veo que te recuperaste rápido, admito que hasta estoy un poco sorprendido. Se suponía que era experimental pero parece que los resultados fueron más gratificantes de lo previsto-

-Entonces…señor Straiker- Dijo levantando la mirada para mostrar un rostro de emoción puro como Straiker nunca había visto en nadie -¡¿Eso significa que puedo luchar con usted?!-

-Si te crees capaz-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡¿No es verdad, Koro?!- Koro gruñó en respuesta y Straiker dedujo que era una afirmación.

-Muy bien. Levántate de ahí- Seryuu emocionada hizo lo que le pidió, posicionándose en medio de los recién llegados.

-Por cierto, ella es parte de mi grupo, se llama…cariño, olvidé tu nombre lo siento-

-No tiene importancia ahora-

-Uyy qué fría- dejando de lado las tonterías del aparente líder, el grupo encaró a los miembros de Night Raid quienes consideraban sus opciones.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? Esta noche ya se había complicado con la aparición de esa psicópata, ahora el mismo Straiker y otra quien no logro distinguir también están aquí- Mine preguntó seriamente, mientras preparaba a Pumpkin para lo que seguramente sería una batalla feroz.

-Bueno, no creo que tengamos opción ¿verdad? Quien sabe, tal vez es la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con alguien tan importante como un general- Leone argumentó con una sonrisa falsa que usaba para ocultar su nerviosismo, pues al momento de sentir la esencia de Straiker, sintió como sus instinto más primitivos maximizadas por su teigu le decían que corriera lo más rápido de ahí, pero de ninguna forma iba a abandonar a sus amigas y a su novio.

Sheele se acercó cautelosamente hacia Dai y le susurró.

-¿Qué dices Dai, deberíamos comb…?-

-Atentos-

El chico la interrumpió de inmediato y Sheele se dio cuenta por qué. Apenas en unos segundos, un enorme brazo se dirigía hacia los cuatro, obligándolos a apartarse de un salto mientras se escuchaban los gritos psicóticos de Seryuu.

-¡Raund dos, Night Raid!- Dijo montada en la espalda de Koro junto con la chica desconocida a su lado.

La chica en cuestión, inmediatamente saltó de su espalda y cayó en picada hacia Leone con una daga en su mano.

Leone logró con éxito evadir su ataque en picada y ambas mujeres tomaron sus respectivas posiciones de pelea.

-Así que me elegiste como compañera de baile, eh. Muy bien, veamos qué tienes-

-No tienes oportunidad-

-Je, eso lo veremos- Dijo mientras ella y la chica cargaban una contra la otra.

En otra escena, se vio a Mine, Sheele y Dai evadir los ataques aplastantes de Koro aun con Seryuu en su espalda.

-¡Mierda, esta vez no tenemos a leone para detener sus movimientos!- Dijo Mine con clara frustración evadiendo otro golpe por pocos centímetros.

-Sigue en modo Berserker, lo que significa que su núcleo aún sigue tan vulnerable desde la ejecución del plan- Dai mencionó.

-¡¿Y cómo se supone que lograremos destruirlo esta vez?!-

-Mine, ella sigue en su espalda ¿No lo notas?- Sheele preguntó y mine se dirigió al punto y abrió más los ojos.

-Es cierto, es más lento, seguramente para evitar que esa perra se caiga-

Sin embargo, durante sus despliegues de movimientos evasivos, Sheele volvió a sentir ese toque en su hombro, y al voltear vio las mismas vendas.

-Mi compañera ya consiguió pareja, en ese caso ¿quisiera usted, darme el honor de bailar esta pieza?-

Sheele apretó los dientes mientras balanceaba sus tijeras gigantes para decapitar a su oponente. Pero Straiker fue más rápido, agachándose y dejando pasar las tijeras, procedió con una estocada al cuello de Sheele quien logró desviarlo a milímetros de su rostro. Straiker eventualmente empujó a Sheele fuera del campo, dejando solos a Mine contra Koro y Seryuu.

Apretando los dientes, Sheele se defendió de otro ataque de Straiker. El hombre con vendas procedió a realizar un barrido que Sheele logró esquivar saltando por los aires y con el impulso suficiente, lanzó una patada devastadora al pecho de Straiker. Este sale volando directamente a hacia un árbol cuyo tronco detiene su vuelo.

-Jeje- Pero para consternación de Sheele, Straiker se levanta como si nada- Ese fue una buena patada, pero creo que es mejor terminar rápido con este baile. Si mi chica descubre que bailo con otra belleza, intentará decapitarme seguro-

-Entonces haré su trabajo más simple- Negándose a escuchar más, Sheele arremetió con fuerza a su objetivo. Straiker por su parte se mantuvo sereno y lo siguiente confundió un poco a Sheele. Straiker procede a tomar una pequeña piedra del suelo, no más grande que una uña, por lo que no tendría la masa suficiente para dañar a alguien de forma contundente. Pero Sheele no quería arriesgarse y usó más fuerza para llegar a su posición. A unos metros de distancia, Straiker lanzó la piedra detrás de Sheele. La chica peli púrpura lanzó una estocada feroz a su posición, pero en su lugar, terminó por empalar esa diminuta piedra. Consternada por lo sucedido, Sheele se dio la vuelta para ver a Straiker embestir horizontal mente con su espada. Los ojos de Sheele se agrandaron viendo en cámara lenta el brillo filoso de la espada de Straiker apuntar a su garganta, su teigu estaba muy incrustado en el tronco sin posibilidad de sacarlo a tiempo…era una trampa desde el inicio.

Instintivamente cerró los ojos esperando su final…pero en cambio, escuchó un sonido metálico.

Al abrirlos, vio a un sujeto con capucha usar su espada para detener el de Straiker. Dai resopló ante la fuerza de su oponente y empujó desviar el arma de Dai y dar un corte giratorio a sus piernas, obligando a Straiker a saltar lejos de su posición.

-Dai-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si gracias…-

-…-

-lo siento Dai, caí como una novata en su trampa. Subestimé su **All Change**-

-…-

-¡Espera…! ¡¿Qué pasó con Mine y esa teigu biológica?!-

-Mine usó mucho poder en su teigu para intentar destruir el núcleo. Sin embargo, logró cubrirse a tiempo, pero el poder los mandó a volar a una posición desconocida. De seguro volverán, pero aprovechando el tiempo Mine me pidió que fuera a ayudarte y estuve de acuerdo-

-Entiendo-

-Sheele, te pido que por favor me dejes a Straiker a mí-

-¿Dai?-

-Ve a ayudar a Mine, ella sola no podrá con el modo Berserker de **Hecatonchires**-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí, él es parte de mi misión después de todo- Luego volteó a verla dándole la mirada más cálida posible en su frío aspecto –Confía en mí-

Sheele pareció pensarlo un segundo, pero finalmente cedió sabiendo que no había mucho tiempo que perder.

-Ten cuidado-

Dai solo asintió viendo como la chica se marchaba por fin.

-No sé si eres muy valiente o muy tonto, amigo- Dai volteó para ver a su nuevo contrincante quien se acercaba balanceando burlonamente su espada en un intento de provocación –Pero eso no debería cambiar nada, ¿Entonces quieres combatirme?-

-…-

-¡Daaah! ¡Obviamente, para qué ora mierda estarías allí parado! Lo siento, a veces ni yo mismo me entiendo-

-…-

-Veo que eres de los callados- Straiker volvió a su pose apuntando el filo hacia Dai quien hizo lo mismo pero manteniendo horizontalmente su espada frente a su cara cubriendo su boca –Entonces que el acero hable por nosotros-

Straiker se lanzó de frente con una estocada alta el cual Dai logró detener con el grueso de su espada, luego posicionó su pie izquierdo y empujaba con su codo derecho para desestabilizar a Straiker, cosa que funcionó pero este con una pirueta logró caer de pie, listo para detener el embate de Dai a su pecho. Ambos espadachines entraron en un "toma y dame" de golpes de espadas, sacando chispas en el proceso.

Deteniendo uno de los embates de Dai, Straiker giró 360 grados en su mismo eje para impulsar una patada en el rostro de Dai. El chico de diferente personalidad se eleva levemente en el aire por la patada y se fuera una mortal hacia atrás para caer de pie y seguir con el combate. Viendo una brecha, logra conectar un golpe a las costillas de su contrincante y con el impulso lo hizo derrapar unos pocos metros. Pero como en el caso de Sheele, Straiker actúa como si nada.

-Eres muy bueno-

-…-

-Agh, ¿No te cansas del silencio? Está siendo molesto, sabes-

-…-

-¡Ohhh ya sé! ¡Es una táctica para hacerme perder la paciencia! Pues muy buena he de admitirlo- Straiker miró hacia atrás para ver el mismo árbol de antes. Pero se vio obligado a enderezar su vista y levantar su espada para detener una carga sorpresa de Dai –Pues veamos cómo te va con esto- Straiker empujó con fuerza a su oponente mientras agitaba su espada hacia las hojas del árbol, haciendo que consecuentemente un montón de dichas hojas cayeran lentamente por su estilo aerodinámico. Sonriendo dentro de su máscara, la figura de Straiker desapareció de la vista de Dai siendo reemplazada por una simple hoja. Pero con sus sentidos mejorados, Dai rápidamente levantó su espada a su lado de derecho para detener el de Straiker que iba en dirección a su mandíbula –Ahora empieza lo divertido- Dijo recibiendo una mirada dura de Dai.

En otro extremo del combate, Leone y la chica misteriosa seguían enfrascadas en su duelo. Leone admite estar sorprendida de esta chica, hasta el momento no ha mostrado ningún indicio de poseer una teigu que pueda contrastar con su fuerza claramente superior. Sin embargo, lo que le faltaba de fuerza la compensaba con agilidad y destreza en el combate de tal nivel que en más de una ocasión puso a Leone contra las cuerdas.

Leone saltó al aire e intentó dar un golpe mortal a la cabeza de la chica, pero esta rápidamente lo esquivó haciendo que Leone terminara golpeando el suelo de tal forma que creó un pequeño cráter.

Leone desincrustó su puño de la tierra mientras ella y la otra chica recuperaban el aliento.

-Eres un formidable oponente- Dijo la chica desconocida, haciendo que Leone esbozara una sonrisa engreída.

-Tú tampoco lo haces mal, para alguien quien no posee una teigu-

-Es cierto que en este momento carezco de esa ventaja, ¿Pero quién dice que no tengo algo similar?-

-¿Algo similar? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Explícate-

-No tengo que hacer nada, más ahora que esta batalla está a punto de terminar-

-Je, ¿Cómo podrías estar tan segura de eso?-

-Porque conozco a mi jefe, cuando encuentra algo que le parezca divertido o por lo menos entretenido, se asegura de extender su duración. Tu amigo solo es una mera herramienta para él, cuando considere que es suficiente o simplemente se aburra, acabará con él-

-No lo conoces, y te aseguro que te dará varias sorpresas-

La chica alzó una ceja detrás de su propia capucha y se dirigió al mencionado de Leone. Su jefe y ese chico seguían en su combate mortal, al principio todo parecía ir normal, su jefe divirtiéndose con una buena pelea con un buen oponente, pero cuando miró con más detenimiento, se dio cuenta de que el chico poco a poco empezó a presionar, obligando a Straiker a retroceder. Entrecerró los ojos para luego ver a Leone quien seguía con esa sonrisa burlona, ella ya conocía bien a su novio, y las diferentes misiones que hizo con él también le hicieron conocer al otro yo de Dai, sabe lo suficiente para comprender el modus operandi del Dai con capucha en batalla.

-Ya veo- La chica volteó hacia la otra batalla donde las dos miembros restantes de Night Raid y esa chica sin brazos con la teigu monstruosa seguían peleando. Notó que las chicas, al igual que el oponente que tenía su jefe, empezaban a acostumbrarse de los toscos movimientos de ese perro, si esto seguía así, pronto sería un problema. Pero luego…una idea apareció en su mente –En ese caso…- La chica alzó su daga, haciendo que Leone se tensara y se preparase para otra ronda, pero miró confundida como ella empezó a golpear levemente el metal contra la placa de su brazo izquierdo como armadura. El sonido rebotó alrededor tan alto que incluso los que estaban en plena batalla lo escucharon.

**Clin**

**Clin**

**Clin**

Fueron tres toques, muy sospechoso, pensaba Leone.

-Es hora de terminar esto…- La chica se preparó y Leone también. Luego la chica cargó…pero al sentido contrario.

-¿Adónde vas? ¡¿Ni creas que escaparás?!- Leone de inmediato saltó en su persecución y mientras corría se dio cuenta que iba en dirección a Mine y Sheele -¡Mierda, cuidado!-

-¿Eh?- Sheele fue la primera en darse cuenta y justo a tiempo para detener el ligero balanceo en la daga de la chica. La sorpresa del ataque la hizo retroceder hasta un pequeño campo de flores.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Mine dijo en voz alta viendo a Sheele siendo presionada por la chica.

-¡Cuidado, Mine!-

Mine miró hacia arriba y notó el puño gigante de Koro. El resultado hubiera sido catastrófico de no ser que Leone logró sacarla a tiempo.

Seryuu miraba brillantemente a sus enemigos desde abajo, estaba a punto de usar otra de sus cartas trampa para acabar con esto de una vez, pero se detuvo cuando notó como la chica en medio de su combate contra esa mensajera del mal de pelo morado, le hacía señas de forma discreta. Ella abrió los ojos al notar que eran señas que le enseñó su mentor antes de morir por estos barbaros.

Mientras los dedos de la chica se movían, una sonrisa de psicópata volvió a engullir el rostro de Seryuu.

-¡Koro, a por esas dos!- Dijo señalando a Leone y Mine.

El perro gruñó en respuesta y cargó contra sus enemigos.

-¡Ahí viene otra vez, genial!- Dijo Mine

-Esa chica me la está jugando, debemos acabarlo ahora- Dijo Leone molesta por la movida de la chica.

-No me digas-

Las dos asintieron entre sí y empezaron movimientos evasivos para confundir a su oponente. Efectivamente, Koro quedó desorientado ante los movimientos erráticos de las chicas.

Viendo una oportunidad, Leone usó su fuerza para patear los brazos del perro, dejando su abdomen expuesto nuevamente.

-¡Ahora Mine!-

-¡Esta vez no fallaré!- Dijo desde lejos disparando una mansalva aún más grande que las anteriores.

-¡Koro…!- Seryuu ordenó y el perro hizo algo que dejó anonadada a las presentes. El perro se dio la vuelta, dejando completamente expuesta a la chica. Seryuu rápidamente saltó de su espalda, pero la onda expansiva que se generó tras chocar el rayo en la espalda de su teigu la hizo volar hacia el campo al igual que Koro cuyas caídas levantaron un montón de pétalos alrededor de la pelea entre Sheele y la chica.

-¿Se sacrificó para salvar a su teigu?-

-No sé si es muy honorable o muy estúpido-

Seryuu se levantaba con dificultad, más aún sin brazos, pero a pesar de las dificultades su sonrisa se mantenía. Miró hacia arriba y vio la pelea entre su aliada y la chica de purpura…era hora de su trump card.

Silenciosamente, sacó una pistola de su boca y apuntó en dirección a Sheele quien aún no se daba cuenta por estar tan ocupada en su batalla.

-¡Sheele, detrás de ti, cuidado!- Leone con su visión superior, notó el aparato en la boca de Seryuu. Sheele se dio cuenta y rápidamente le proporcionó una fuerte patada a la chica que la hizo derrapar varios metros. Preparó sus tijeras gigantes para detener la bala de la chica quien no dudó ni un segundo.

**¡Bang! **

Los ojos de Sheele temblaron al no sentir la presión en sus tijeras…no detuvo la bala…pero no siente ningún dolor. En cambio, una ligera brisa pasó a su lado y notó que la posición del cañón de Seryuu apuntaba levemente a su derecha.

-¿Ella…falló a propósito?-

Al otro lado, el combate entre Dai y Straiker proseguía. Dai empezó a ganar terrero, pero le extrañó que le tomara tanto en lograr aprender de sus movimientos, incluso cuando peleó contra Akame solo le tomó unos minutos entender su modo de pelea… ¿Por qué contra este sujeto no?

-Esto fue muy divertido, pero lamentablemente ya es hora de acabar esto-

-…-

-Por cierto, no te pareció escuchar ter tintineos, ¿Verdad?-

Esto hizo que la curiosidad de Dai se acecentara al levantar una ceja.

-Ah y otra cosa…- Luego Straiker apuntaría hacia un lugar -¿No te parecen hermosas esas flores?-

Ahora se dio cuenta…y los ojos de Dai se abrieron del horror.

Giró su cuerpo en su mismo eje…y gritó su nombre.

-¡SHEELE!-

**¡BANG! **

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheele no sabe cómo pasó, no entiende cómo sucedió…se supone que había fallado el tiro, ella había fallado estaba segura. Podrá ser una tonta distraída pero esta vez estaba segura.

Entonces…

Entonces ¿Por qué hay un agujero con sangre en su pecho?

La expresión de Leone y Mine se desfiguró en horror puro, viendo como el cuerpo de Sheele empezaba a caer.

-Mi cuerpo…no se mueve- Dijo.

Leone y Mine miraban atónitas, en especial cuando de repente un montículo de tierra se formó detrás de ella, y filosos colmillos aparecieron de la nada, tomando la parte superior del cuerpo de Sheele y separándolo de sus piernas en una fiesta de sangre y vísceras.

Leone estaba más que anonadada, aún no podía procesar lo que acaba de suceder, pero Mine…

El mundo de Mine se volvió blanco, lo púnico que existía en ese vacío eterno era la horrible escena de ese monstruo cercenando por la mitad de un mordisco a su querida mejor amiga.

Su boca abierta se empezó a juntar, los dientes empezaron a castañear con fuerza, y el grito siguiente parecía cubrir la capital entera.

-**_¡SHEEEEEEEEEEEELEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- _**Leone no tuvo otra pción más que taparse los oídos y Mine miraba terriblemente el rostro de Seryuu que más allá de sus heridas, perecía estar experimentando una satisfacción en toda la regla-

**_-¡¿Cómo te atreves…?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Sheele?!-_**

-Mine-

**_-Yo…- _**

-¡Mine!-

**_-¡Te voy a destruir!- _**

-¡Mine, debemos irnos ya!-

-¡Por ahí…están luchando!-

Leone, a pesar de estar igualmente devastada y furiosa, se dio cuenta de la presencia de los soldados que empezaron a llegar en masas.

-¡Llamen a más refuerzos!-

De pronto…

El mundo volvió a tornarse blanco…pero esta vez, todos los notaron.

-¡¿Qué?!- Seryuu se preguntó quedando cegada temporalmente por la luz.

-¡Qué diablos es esta luz!-

-¡Todos, cuidado!-

Mientras los soldados se cubrían, la chica misteriosa tomó esto como una señal para irse, ya había tenido suficiente de esta noche y necesitaba un baño urgentemente.

Mine miró más directamente el origen de la luz, y jadeó.

Era Sheele, sosteniendo su teigu con su habilidad actica, que implicaba en crear una fuerte luz cuando el metal de estas se abría y cerraban con fuerza causando fricción.

-Ecs…tasy…-

Fueron las débiles palabras del nombre de su habilidad, pues incluso estando a la mitad la voluntad de pelea en su interior para salvar a sus amigos era más grande.

-¡Sheele!- Mine gritó a todo pulmón.

-Tienen que salir de aquí ya…chicos…Mine, Leone…Dai-

-Esa mujer… ¡¿Sigue luchando en ese estado…?!- Se preguntó con incredulidad Seryuu viendo la terquedad de esa chica con lentes en morir.

Mine quedó inmóvil, incapaz de hacer que su cuerpo se mueva.

-¡Ya la oíste, vámonos!- Leone tomó a Mine en sus brazos y salió disparada del lugar, no antes de darle una mirada con lágrimas en los ojos por última vez –Lo siento, Sheele-

-¡Koro, date prisa y acaba con ella!- Seryuu gritó al ver a las dos restantes escapar.

En la boca de Koro, Sheele levantó la mirada para ver a su querido compañero…esta vez, incluso con la capucha, la luz que pegaba directamente a su rostro le dio a Sheele una vista de este…lo que vio fue puro horror, confusión, incredulidad…y sobre todo, culpa.

Ella entendiendo esto, sonrió cálidamente como pudo con toda la sangre pegada a su rostro y dijo en voz baja que se desvanecía.

-No…fue…tu culpa…Dai…por favor…corre-

Desde esa distancia, y debido a el tono tan bajo por el que habló, Dai por obvias razones fue incapaz de luchar, pero incluso a pesar de la luz, pudo ver perfectamente la expresión de Sheele, y la vio mover los labios, debido al impacto del momento, no fue capaz de entender lo que había dicho como normalmente haría, pero sintió, que ese, ya no era el lugar para estar…había fracasado otra vez.

Apretando los dientes, Dai rápidamente saltó de ahí aprovechando que la luz también atrapó de lleno a Straiker quien se cubría con su brazo.

Esto…lo iba a pagar de una forma u otra, es su nuevo juramento.

Sheele vio agradecida cómo Dai aparentemente entendió lo que intentaba decirle, y mientras lo veía alejarse, las imágenes de él y el resto de sus amigos llegaron a su mente.

-Soy feliz…al final tuve la oportunidad de ser útil…Night Raid…el lugar a donde pertenezco…fue muy divertido- De pronto…la imagen de ella en la noche abrazando a Tatsumi para reconfortarlo la golpeó como una brisa cálida, lo que la hizo esbozar una diminuta sonrisa –Lo siento Tatsumi…parece que no podré volver a abrazarte…-

Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de morir devorada.

Poco tiempo pasó y la luz finalmente se había desvanecido.

-Hey ¿Qué fue esa luz de hace un momento?-

-Oye, Seryuu… ¿Estás bien?-

Dijo una de las compañeras de Seryuu quien estaba sentada a espaldas de Koro quien seguía devorando los restos de Sheele.

-Jaja…jajaja… ¡Lo conseguí…! ¡Incluso abandonaron a su malvada compañera, He luchado bien! ¡Qué personas tan poco entusiastas!-

-Sí, ciertamente fuiste digna luchadora pececillo- Straiker dijo llegando entre los soldados quienes se pusieron en guardia.

-¡¿Y quién eres tú?!-

-Escuche ciudadano, debe abandonar esta zona de inmediato-

-Vaya montón de niños irrespetuosos…eh, un momento, me estoy diciendo anciano a mí mismo, maldición-

-¡Señor Straiker, señor Straiker!- Seryuu lo llamó parándose de su posición y pegando su cuerpo en un intento de abrazo si no fuera por su falta de brazos -¡Lo conseguimos, derrotamos a los villanos! ¡La luz de la justicia brilló sobre este mundo!-

Straiker solo quedó mirando en silencio mientras el resto de los soldados a su alrededor miraban atónitos.

-¿Dijo Straiker?-

-¿Acaso se refiere a…?-

-¡¿General Straiker?!-

Todos los soldados de inmediato se arrodillaron a su alrededor.

-¡Disculpe nuestra osadía por favor, o sabíamos que era usted!-

-Sí, supongo que debo conseguir ropa más distinguida, ¿No? De lo contrario me hubiera obligado a mí mismo a matarlos jejeje, ¿No es divertido?- Dijo a los soldados alrededor quienes tragaron saliva y empezaron a reír nerviosamente en respuesta –En cuanto a ti…- Dijo refiriéndose a Seryuu quien seguía riendo en su pecho, luego llevó a acariciar su cabeza –Lo hiciste bien, ahora busquemos qué hacer con ese brazos-

-¡Sí, señor Straiker!- Dijo con un brillo encantador a su alrededor, tal vez su mentor ha muerto, pero parece que Straiker es perfecto para llenar ese vacío que dejó.

* * *

En otro lugar, la diversión y las risas parecen haberse extinguido por completo. Apenas regresaron, el equipo salió rápido al verlos con heridas en el cuerpo, y Mine y Leone tuvieron la difícil tarea de explicar lo sucedido a todos quienes no podían procesar que uno de ellos ya no esté.

Akame miraba atónita sin creer lo sucedido. Bulat solo apretó los dientes del enojo. Las lágrimas recorrieron el enrojecido rostro de Lubbock, mientras que Najenda se rehusaba a mirar a su equipo. Leone tenía la vista en el suelo mientras que Mine solo miraba a cualquier dirección sosteniendo su brazo lastimado, y Dai pues…

-Que…-Pero de todos ellos, el que más parecía afectado era Tatsumi, quien después de procesar un poco la situación, el puño empezó apretarse tanto que amenazaba con sacar sangre de ella- ¿Dónde está la persona que lo hizo…? Mine-

-Espera…- Antes de seguir más adelante, la jeja lo detuvo – ¿Qué intentas hacer, Tatsumi?-

-Es obvio ¿No?... ¡VENGANZA!- Dijo dándole dagas a su jefa con las lágrimas ya corriendo por su cara.

-Detente. Si te vas ahora, lo único que vas a hacer es aumentar el número de muertos-

-¡Hey! ¡Nuestra amiga fue asesinada! ¡¿Crees que me voy a quedar aquí sentado en silencio?!- Dijo Tatsumi descargando su furia. Bulat estaba a punto de ponerlo en su lugar cuando….

**¡PUM! **

Alguien más lo hizo por él.

Los presentes miraron atónitos cómo Dai (Sin capucha) le proporcionaba un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro, mandando a volar a su amigo. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que hasta Bulat tuvo dudas de si el que él le iba a proporcionar a Tatsumi sería tan severo.

Tatsumi se levantó de a poco, tomándose la mejilla roja y un tanto ensangrentada y mirando a Dai quien jadeaba como un perro cansado y con el puño con manchas de sangre goteando de él.

-Idiota…- Dijo en un susurro hasta levantar la cabeza donde Tatsumi vio con claridad el aspecto sucio, sangrante y desgastado de Dai, acompañado de lágrimas interminables de sus ojos verdes por los lentes de contacto, el cual claramente no se lo puso correctamente pues en el derecho aún se notaba el negro original de sus ojos -¡Cállate ya, maldita sea! ¡Eres un pesado!- Con esa última descarga, Dai dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse a paso veloz.

-Dai…- Akame dijo en silencio mirando con tristeza el estado de su amigo y compañero.

-Daichi…- Leone por su parte, rápidamente tomó su mano en señal de apoyo antes de que se marchara.

-Leone…lo siento, pero necesito un rato a solas, ¿sí?- Comentó sin mirarla no queriendo que lo vea en ese estado.

Leone apretó la mano de Dai, quería acompañarlo pero al mismo tiempo entiende que es lo mejor ahora.

-Está bien, pero luego iré a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Gracias-

Leone le dio una pequeña sonrisa y soltó su mano para dejar que se vaya. Cabe decir que Akame vio esto, pero no dijo nada por obvias razones.

Mine vio marcharse a Dai, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, pero en este momento sus pensamientos estaban enmarcados en un lugar. O mejor dicho, una persona.

_-Sé que estaba cumpliendo su deber. Sé que este es nuestro castigo…sé todo eso…Pero has matado a Sheele, ustedes lo hicieron...- _En su mente, aparecen la imagen de Seryuu y Straiker de forma sombría -_¡Así será! ¡Seryuu Yubikitas! ¡Te aseguro que me encargaré de ti!...y en cuanto a ti, Straiker, por mucho que quiera hacerte lo mismo…creo que no soy yo la que deba tener el derecho a matarte… ¿No es así, Dai?- _Pensó mirando la espalda del chico que se marchaba.

Y si hubiera visto el frente, habría notado la mirada de odio y sed de sangre que este tenía…no quería que sus amigos ni Leone lo vieran así, eso se lo guarda para el maldito de Straiker.

-La muerte de Sheele no fue en vano- Dijo Najenda en un intento de subir los ánimos-El imperio ahora ha entendido, que se necesita una teigu para luchar contra una teigu…Straiker está ya en la capital, y de seguro traerán a más usuarios de teigu para luchar, ¿Pero qué significa esto para nosotros…? ¡Las posibilidades de conseguir más Teigus aumentarán! ¡Este es el comienzo de nuestra lucha a vida o muerte, Tatsumi…!- Najenda se dio la vuelta para gritarle a su miembro lejano -¡…y Dai!- Dijo, mientras el chico seguía caminando…sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Fuera de los muros de la capital, un dragón con cadenas aterrizaba en una colina.

-Estoy en casa, capital. Straiker, espero que no te hayas divertido tanto sin mi cariño, ya llegué- Dijo la terrible y poderosa general del hielo, Esdeath.

**Fin del capítulo 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Personalidad de Asesino **

**RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: AKAME GA KILL NO ES MIO, LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, TAKAHIRO Y TETSUYA TASHIRO. ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS.**

**Capítulo 10: Supera tu tristeza**

¿Cuál es la mejor forma para superar la muerte de un querido compañero?

Tatsumi no estaba muy seguro, en realidad, ya no estaba seguro de nada. Creyó que la muerte de Sayo e Ieyasu sería lo más desgarrador que le pudo haber pasado a él y a Dai desde su llegada al imperio.

¿Cuánto tiempo conocía Tatsumi a sus difuntos amigos?

Tampoco estaba seguro, desde que tiene memoria, Tatsumi siempre ha sido amigo de Sayo e Ieyasu…ahora…

¿Cuánto tiempo tiene conociendo a Sheele antes de su muerte?

-…-

¿Algunos meses?...entonces ¿Por qué mierda dolía como si hubiera presenciado la muerte de sus amigos por segunda vez?

¿Será porque no estuvo ahí, será porque no pudo hacer nada…será porque Sheele parecía ser lo más cercano a una madre en su estadía en la capital? Ciertamente Leone es la más madura físicamente hablando entre el grupo, pero en retrospectiva, su actitud variaba mucho al de una madre.

Sheele, a pesar de ser distraída hasta el punto de ser irritante a veces, era la más cercana a ese puesto… ¿O tal vez era porque simplemente quería que lo abrazara otra vez? En esta ocasión el sonrojo hubiera invadido a Tatsumi, pero al mostrarse lo contrario daba a entender que significaba algo más que un chico que siente algo cuando una chica bien desarrollada y hermosa lo abraza.

Dai probablemente sea el mejor ejemplo en este sentido.

Pero después de los sucesos de apenas dos noches atrás, ya no podía estar seguro de lo que su amigo tenía en la cabeza.

Simuladamente miró a su derecha viendo como el chico pelaba unas cebollas de lo más natural sin preocuparse a que sus ojos terminasen llorosos, pues parece que ya no tenía lágrimas que extraer, las mayorías salieron con la muerte de Sayo…el resto, era muy obvio. La expresión del pelinegro era lo que más le preocupaba a Tatsumi. Este no era ninguna misión, no había que espiar a nadie, asesinar o robar…Pero pareciese como si Dai o se hubiese quitado la capucha desde lo ocurrido. Claro, obviamente no la tenía puesta, ni siquiera su chaqueta característica negra, el cual fue reemplazado por una simple camiseta blanca, mala decisión puesto que al cocinar corría el riesgo de mancharse y perder esa prenda.

Aunque claramente no le importaba el estado de sus ropas.

Pero Tatsumi no se atrevía a hablar con él al recordar el puñetazo que Dai le proporcionó, nunca había sentido un golpe tan fuerte en su vida y estamos hablando del Dai sin capucha. Eso combinado por los sucesos de aquel día hace ya un mes atrás cuando sus esperanzas de revivir a sus amigos fueron truncadas de manera absoluta, creó un conflicto en Tatsumi en pensar si era sabio empezar una conversación con su amigo de la infancia.

Lo que le recuerda que aún no se había disculpado.

-Mine-

-Déjame en paz, ya sabes que puedo comer sola-

Los sonidos de voces femeninas detrás de él, llevaron a Tatsumi (de forma instintiva mayormente) a retorcer su cuello para ver a Mine con su brazo izquierdo encelladlo intentando comer en paz mientras Akame trataba de alimentarla por ella misma.

-Sólo intento ayudarte-

Mine pareció considerarlos, ella aún tenía su brazo libre pero debía admitir lo molesto que era esquivar las salpicaduras a su yeso y las constantes presiones de dolor que emergían de su extremidad con un leve movimiento de su parte.

-Bien, bien-

Rendida ante los hechos, Mine abrió la boca para permitirle a Akame la tarea de proporcionarle el vital alimento.

-¿Sucede algo, Tats?-

Tatsumi se estremeció de inmediato, el estar concentrado en la conversación de sus dos amigas lo dejó indefenso ante emboscadas sociales; además de que tampoco esperaba que el mismo Dai fuera el que le llamase la atención.

Sin embargo, se obligó a sí mismo a reprimir su obvia sorpresa y volteó para ver como Dai le daba una mirada confusa, con una ceja alzada como si la actitud resiente de Tatsumi no tuviera el más mínimo sentido.

-¿Quién…yo?-

-Claro, a menos que tengas un clon que haga tu trabajo mientras el tú real está por ahí de vacaciones-

Dai habló con tono burlón el cual hubiera podido engañar a cualquiera si no fuera por el detalle que Tatsumi no era "cualquiera" Era su jodido amigo de la infancia, motivo que le dio a Tatsumi otra pista sobre su estado mental actual. Pero tampoco es que pudiera decirlo abiertamente.

-Je, si tuviera un clon, yo no estaría aquí desde un inicio-

-¿Te refieres a la cocina?-

-Eso y otras razones- Dijo con una poco de vacilación en su voz por eso último.

-Oye, cocinar es lo único que no me convierte en un inútil, dame algo de crédito hijo de puta-

-¿Crédito? Tú tienes un clon mismo que básicamente es perfecto en todos los sentidos, si alguien debe hacer una broma con respecto al duplicado biológico y genético, soy yo-

-¿Qué tiene que ver la genética con esto?-

-Pregúntaselo a Onee-san, después de todo es tu novia, ¿No?-

-Sí, pero eso no tiene, espera… ¡¿Cómo es que tú…?!-

-Shhhh…-

La manos del mismo Dai cubrieron su propia boca mientras miraba para atrás y notar las miradas confusas y sorprendidas de Mine y Akame.

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes de lo nuestro?- Preguntó en un tono exageradamente más bajo, si una de sus misiones fuera para disimular, dicha misión sería un fracaso rotundo.

-Oh por favor amigo ¿desde hace cuánto nos conocemos? Además, era obvio que ambos acabarían así eventualmente-

-¿Es obvio que te abrase hasta la muerte, te trate como un peluche o bolso de mano y siempre te use como herramienta contra el estrés, enserio Tats?-

-¿Qué, no fue así como tú y Sayo empezaron?-

-¡Obviamente no!-

-¿Y cómo empezaron entonces?-

-Como una pareja normal: se conocen, charlan, se conocen más aún luego uno sugiere o hay un beso de por medio, etc. No empieza con la chica asfixiando al chico casi las 24 horas del día solo porque le parece "tierno"-

-Pero aun así aquí están ustedes, en una relación oficial-

-Ugh, no sé cómo contradecir eso-

-Pero la pregunta es: ¿Desde cuando empezaron a salir?-

-…Justo antes de lo de Sheele-

Las palabras corridas que salían de la boca de Tatsumi se detuvieron abruptamente apenas ese dato salió a la luz, pero también se regañó a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta ¡Era tan obvio! Leone ha estado más cerca de Dai desde aquel suceso, al principio pensaba que simplemente lo estaba apoyando como lo hizo antes. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba más a fondo, ambos estaban mucho más cercanos el uno del otro de lo que un amigo apoyando a otro haría.

-Lo siento, yo no…-

-Tats, no hace falta que te disculpes. Entre los dos, tú eres el que está claramente más afectado-

-Mm-

Tatsumi frunció los labios ante la confirmación directa de Dai, y odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón, Sheele era mucho más cercano a él que Dai, no al nivel como para llegar a tener una relación amorosa claro, pero aun así…Tatsumi desvió la mirada por un momento, buscando un argumento válido pero discreto para salir de este tema lo más pronto posible.

-Oye, tal vez esto suene insensible más aún después de lo de Sheele, y si quieres puedes tildarme como el cabrón más grande de todos y…-

-Al punto, Tats- Dijo sin ganas sabiendo a dónde iría su amigo…quien definitivamente era al cabrón más grande de todos.

-Solo no te olvides de Sayo tan rápido-

Dai contuvo el impulso de apretar la mano y volver a mandarlo a comer tierra, pro al mismo tiempo sabía que su pregunta tenía validez pues Sayo no solo era su prometida, era amiga cercana de Tatsumi también.

-Claro que no idiota, ¿Cómo crees que haría algo así? ¿Para qué mierda sigo teniendo esto?- Dijo señalando el collar con el hueso y marfil aun colgando de su cuello.

-Lo siento, tenía que estar seguro-

-Entiendo, y Tats…-

-¿Hm?-

-No tienes que hacer esto hacerme sentir mejor, estoy bien enserio-

-Je, te diste cuenta, eh-

-Tú mismo lo preguntaste: "¿Desde hace cuánto nos conocemos?"-

-Oye, no uses mis propias palabras contra mí-

-Es difícil hacerlo cuando me lo pones tan fácil, tonto-

-Imbécil-

-Cabrón-

-Descerebrado-

-Afeminado-

-¡No soy un afeminado!-

-¡Búscate un espejo, a no mierda, es cierto que se rompen apenas subes la mirada!-

-¡Y tú cuyo único talento es la cocina!-

-¡¿Eso que tiene que ver?!-

-¡¿Quién mierda pone ropa blanca junto con ropa de color?!-

-¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!-

-¡Claro, esto es un accidente hijo de perra!- Dijo dando un paso atrás para mostrarle a Dai una combinación de rosa y blanco en su ropa.

-Jejeje, admite que te queda bien-

-Jódete-

-Hazlo tú-

-No, tú-

-Tú-

Los dos amigos se quedaron mirando con miradas fulminantes el uno con el otro, hasta que no pudieron aguantar más el acto y dejaban escapar unas risas muy bienvenidas para momentos trágicos como estos.

Entre las risas, los dos amigos eran ignorantes de la mirada inquisitiva de Akame a sus espaldas.

* * *

¿Cuál es la mejor forma para superar la muerte de un querido compañero?

Según Leone, era distraerse de los malos pensamientos, y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que realizar una misión. Por eso, al escuchar el encargo directo de Najenda, la rubia decidió llevar a su novio y a Tatsumi como compañeros.

**_"El trabajo de esta noche no es una solicitud de cualquier persona. Es una orden directa de los líderes del ejército revolucionario. Nuestros objetivos son funcionarios civiles, los hermanos Kobore. Como subordinados directos del primer ministro, son villanos que hacen la mayor parte del trabajo por él. Así que…tienen que estar en buena forma esta noche. Para disminuir el poder del imperio, aunque sólo sea un poco ¡Acaben con ellos!"_**

Ok, lo de estar en buena forma ciertamente era debatible, pero Dai parecía estar bien a simple vista y Tatsumi parecía tan concentrado como cualquiera pero… ¿En qué influiría el intento de superación de una pérdida con más sangre? Independientemente de si son enemigos o no.

A Leone no pareció importarle eso dejando resaltar nuevamente su actitud despreocupada que la caracteriza, aunque dicha actitud brillaba por su ausencia cuando se trataba de cuidar a su novio después de lo de Sheele, pero ese era otro asunto.

Al final, escabullirse en la lujosa casa de los objetivos fue una tarea sencilla, incluso para Tatsumi quien a pesar de estar en condiciones iguales a Dai ante la falta de una teigu, este último lo compensaba con su personalidad secundaria para al asesinato, pero Tatsumi de igual forma logró infiltrarse (Con ayuda de Dai) en las sedes de los objetivos marcados. Los tres corrieron velozmente por los pasillos de manera sigilosa y se ocultaron en el marco de una puerta apenas las voces masculinas se dieron a conocer. Aunque Tatsumi creía sinceramente que tampoco era tan necesario, después de todo el olor a alcohol lograba llegar incluso hasta su posición, pero la experiencia le dio a entender que sin importar su estado, es mejor seguir el protocolo para evitar alguna sorpresa desagradable.

Leone sacó sus garras mientras miraba al otro lado del marco a Tatsumi y su novio quienes le devolvieron la mirada antes de asentir mutuamente.

La tarea fue relativamente sencilla, Leone se escabulló justo detrás de uno de los hermanos, tomando su cuello y retorcerlo hasta escuchar un sonido desagradable mientras todo el cuerpo se desplomó como una muñeca de trapo al suelo. Dai hizo lo mismo, solo que en su momento inmovilizó los brazos del hombre quien, sumando a la borrachera que padecía, no lograba procesar todavía lo que le sucedió a su hermano hasta que sintió una mano en su boca y sentir brevemente la punta filosa de la espada de Tatsumi perforar su pecho y corazón, para no sentir nada nunca más.

Como se supuso, el asesinato fue realizado sin problemas…pues lo verdaderamente duro seguía a continuación.

-¿Papi?-

Mientras se marchaban, ni Tatsumi ni Dai fueron capaces de dar otro paso cuando escucharon una voz infantil salir de una habitación hasta la sala de estar. Los ojos de Tatsumi temblaron mientras miraba perdidamente la espalda de un Dai encapuchado quein aún no daba señales de movimiento al igual que él. A pesar de su posición, Tatsumi pudo sentir vagamente que lo que su amigo estaba padeciendo era similar a la de él.

-¿Qué eran esos ruidos de hace un momento?- El niño preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos, pero apenas se quitó la mano de su rostro, vio una imagen que su cerebro aún no desarrollado por completo no estaba acostumbrado a ver en lo más mínimo -¿Eh…?- Dai empezó a avanzar siendo seguido justo después por Tatsumi cuya dentadura estaba a apretada al punto de correr el riesgo de astillarlos -¡Pa…papi!- la guerra no tiene piedad con nadie, pero las víctimas…no siempre son los que caen al suelo -¡PAPI!-

* * *

-Mierda- Tatsumi dijo en voz alta, más para él mismo que para Dai a su lado. Ambos, después de la misión, fueron al río cercano para lavar las manchas de sangre salpicadas en sus ropas –Era un villano que engañaba y abusaba de la gente…-

-Pero para su hijo, no era más que un buen padre, ¿Cierto?-

-¿Quién habrá sido el padre, el que matamos nosotros o el de Leone?-

-¿Importa? Independientemente de a quién nos tocara, matamos a alguien seguramente importante para ese niño…a su padre o su tío-

-El resultado sigue siendo el mismo. Lo que está hecho no se puede cambiar- Los dos miraron sobre sus hombros para ver a Leone acercarse con los brazos cruzados –Además…pueden intentarlo el resto de sus vidas, pero esas manchas siempre estarán con ustedes-

-…-

-Una mancha… ¿Verdad?- Dijo Tatsumi mirando su reflejo ondeante en el agua.

Leone suspiró y caminó para acercase más al chico, hasta que en un movimiento tomó la cabeza de Tatsumi y lo enterró en sus pechos.

-¿…?-

-Me preocupa que tengas tan buen corazón. Por eso he venido a ver cómo estabas-

-Tú tan solo…tienes mayor fortaleza mental, ¿Verdad, nee-san?-

-¿Y a qué te refieres con "Estabas", de dónde salió ese lenguaje en modo singular?- Dai preguntó con una ceja arriba, generando una sonrisa tierna en Leone. Quien soltó al castaño y se sentó aún lado de su novio para envolverlo en un abrazo propio y besarlo en la mejilla.

-Tranquilo Daichi, siempre hay mucha Leone para ti, o ¿Acaso es que estabas celoso?-

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando- Dai fingió mirar hacia otro lado indignado ganándose una sonrisa de Leone quien volvió a besarlo en la mejilla y forzar su cabeza a descansar en sus encantos.

-¿Ustedes dos aún no se lo han dicho a nadie más?- Preguntó Tatsumi viendo a la pareja desde arriba.

-Aún no hemos tenido el tiempo decírselo a alguien- Dai mencionó aún recostado en el pecho de Leone quien sonrió divertida. Tatsumi suspiró, no le importaba realmente con quien saliera su amigo, solo quería un momento para relajarse y despejar la mente. Pero los sucesos de anoche, sumado a la sonrisa de Leone en revolver el cabello azabache de Dai le hicieron cuestionarse algo.

-Nee-san, ¿Me puedes decir cómo acabaste en este trabajo?-

Leone parpadeó una vez, mientras sentía movimiento en su pecho cuando Dai volteó para verla; seguramente por querer saber lo mismo.

-Les gané a unos imbéciles que no me gustaban, luego me alistaron-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Espera… ¿Qué?- Dai preguntó con los ojos en blanco -¿Cómo conseguiste esa Teigu?-

Leone sonrió al bajar la mirada y acariciar la cabeza de su novio quien le veía con una expresión seca.

-Verás Daichi, lo conseguí de un tipo del mercado negro. Y luego resultó que era una Teigu- Luego sintió cómo Dai retiró abruptamente su cabeza de su pecho para su decepción.

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó el pelinegro desconcertado seguido de inmediato de Tatsumi.

-¡¿No es un negocio demasiado bueno?! Es una ganga, es decir, es una teigu-

-¡No es justo, yo solo consigo baratijas que nadie quiere!- Así como empezó, Dai lo terminó con cascadas de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos hasta que los abrió de golpe cuando sintió como las manos de Leone lo obligaban a volver a su "estado de reposo" en sus pechos.

-Primero: Daichi ¿quién te dijo que te podías alejar? Ahora sé un buen novio y quédate ahí-

-Uh…-

-Segundo: Parece que nadie se podía sincronizar con ella y transformarse. Así que nadie sabía que era un gran hallazgo-

-¡Eso es aún peor! ¡No solo tienes suerte en encontrar una teigu, sino que también resulta que eres compatible con ella!- Dai exclamó desde la posición inferior de Leone, quien se rio un poco en respuesta.

-…Así que, ¿por qué eres una asesina?- Tatsumi preguntó un tanto desorientado de todos estos giros.

-Bueno, creo que todo comenzó cuando vi a algunos aristócratas jugando un juego en el que estaban pisoteando a los niños de los barrios bajos con sus caballos. Eso realmente me molestó, así que los maté-

Desde su regazo como nuevo soporte para la cabeza de Dai, este y Tatsumi abrieron sus ojos más de lo físicamente permitido.

-Nee-san-

-Pero no me detuve ahí…-El área circundante a su alrededor tubo un extraño bajón de temperatura que le recordó a Tatsumi el cambio de personalidad de Dai, pero esta vez se manifestaba en una sonrisa espeluznante venir de la boca de Leone –Me gustaría hacer frente a hijos de puta como esos, ya ves. El primer ministro, que hace lo que le gusta mientras disfruta de su poder político sin rival. Sería la presa final…para que la gente pueda ser feliz…voy a matarlo de una manera mucho más dura de lo que jamás haya hecho-

-_¡Ella sólo es una forajida! Y es una atrevida… a sí, nos robó a mí y a Dai el dinero cuando nos conocimos- _

-Sabes Leone, a pesar de no tener un trasfondo para desmallarse, me sorprende que no te sientas deprimida por algo así. Digo, a la mierda ¿Pisotear niños? Eso es ser un hijo de puta al extremo-

-Bueno, siempre me consideré una persona buena para nada, así que nunca me deprimí por nada de eso-

-¿Buena para nada? Si tú eres una buena para nada ¿Dónde me deja eso?-

-¡Cómo el novio de la chica más hermosa que jamás hayas visto en tu vida!-

-Ah, un premio extra, ¿No?-

-¿Quieren coquetear en otro lado?- Tatsumi dijo haciendo reír al par.

-Pero recuerden que aunque sigan estando tristes por ello, no van a traer de a vuelta a la persona que perdieron…eso va más para ti, Tatsumi-

-¡…!- El mencionado resopló con una sonrisa cansada –Si, supongo que es así. Bueno, estoy cansado, creo que iré a dormir un poco, ¿Dai, puedes lavar mi ropa por mí?-

-¡¿Qué, ahora soy tu sirviente?!-

-Gracias, adiós- Dijo con una rostro de palo sonriente mientras se daba vuelta para regresar a la base.

-¡No dije que "Sí" maldita sea, oye, vuelve tramposo de mierda!-

-Jejeje, me alegra saber que están en buenos términos ustedes dos-

-¿Desear partirle la car por segunda vez cuenta como buen término?-

-Ya lo hiciste antes y de todas formas hablaron como si nada ¿Cuál sería la diferencia esta vez?-

-Que esta vez me aseguraré de deformarle la cara-

-¿Qué tal si yo te la deformo a ti?-

-¿Cóm-mmm…?-

Rápida y sin previos aviso, Leone lo embistió con beso feroz al Dai recostado en su regazo. Al principio no se lo esperó, pero poco a poco empezó a sincronizar sus labios con los de su novia hasta el punto en que su propia lengua danzaba armoniosamente con la lengua invasora. El beso fue apasionado pero breve, pues al instante Leone se retiró pero solo con la distancia suficiente para que sus mechones rubios tocasen el rostro de Dai.

-Daichi, no tienes que ocultar nada, menos a mí-

Dai de inmediato entendió hacia dónde quería Leone llevar la conversación, pero solo atinó a interrumpir su contacto visual mirando hacia otra dirección.

-Ya te dije Leone, estoy…-

-No lo estás-

-Has estado con lo mismo estos dos días y siempre te respondo la misma respuesta, ¿Por qué continúas?-

-Porque sé que no estás bien, porque eres mi novio, porque estoy preocupada por ti, tonto, ¿Qué se supone que haga, verte hundirte en tu miseria sin hacer nada?-

-No me estoy hundiendo en nada de nada ¡Porque no tengo nada!-

-¿Ah sí? Entonces explícame porqué has estado tan apagado en estos dos días-

-No lo he estado-

-No eres el energético Daichi que conozco, no andas haciendo bromas por ahí, no has entrenado con Akame desde entonces, te desapareces por horas a donde quién sabe dónde haciendo quién sabe qué, a pesar de habernos declarado, has sido muy evasivo conmigo ¡Tú y Tatsumi apenas si han hablado hasta hoy y se supone que son los mejores amigos! ¿No creíste que no reconocería tus falsas sonrisas?-

-Te lo digo ¡No tengo nada!-

-¡Daichi, por Dios!- Leone ahora molesta, se apartaría abruptamente haciendo que la cabeza de Dai golpee el suelo. Este gruñó de dolor mientras se masajeaba la zona afectada. Al no sentir más la presión en su cabeza, levantó la mirada para ver a Leone frunciéndole el ceño con los brazos cruzados -¡Deja de negar todo! Sé que es duro perder a alguien cercano a ti créeme, he conocido a muchas gente que ya no está en este mundo. Y sé que tú también sabes lo que es perder a alguien antes, ¿No?-

Dai apartó la mirada con un chasquido de lengua al no querer reconocer que Leone tenía razón.

-Tú no lo entenderías-

-Obviamente no, si no me lo explicas-

-…-

-Daichi…-Leone se agachó y puso su mano en la mejilla del chico para que la mirara –Daichi, dime lo que pasa, por favor, si tienes algún problema ¿quién no mejor que tu novia para ayudarte?-

Dai tenía la opción de librarse del agarre de Leone a su barbilla y volver a mirar hacia la nada, en realidad era la tentación más grande en este momento, pero también sabía que Leone tenía razón, Dai ya había experimentado la muerte de un ser cercano, y lo experimentó de la peor manera con la muerte de su mejor amigo y su prometida ¿Será porque tiene miedo a ser tan cercano con Leone como lo fue con Sayo y perderla también? ¿Porque no se siente listo o simplemente no tiene el deseo? Sea cual sea la razón, Leone tiene un punto muy importante: Ella es su novia, y como tal, debería sentir la confianza de recurrir a ella en cualquier problema que tenga.

Suspirando en derrota, pasó su mano por su cabello azabache y miró fijamente los ojos de Leone.

-Son varias razones, pero si tuviera que empezar…estoy furioso-

-Furioso…-

-Con el hijo de puta enmascarado-

-Straiker- Dai asintió –Daichi, es normal que te sientas así después de todo, no es razón para alejarte de tus amigos-

-No es eso, Straiker era mi misión, la jefa me lo encomendó precisamente a mí para evitar que cosas como estas pasen. Ahora vez, no logré hacer una mierda, y ahora Sheele está…-

-Tal cual estaría Mine también si no hubiéramos ido. No sé tanto de Straiker, pero por lo que he escuchado, es un rival peligroso, por algo el ministro lo volvió uno de sus generales más cercanos. Es reconocido como el cazador del imperio, uno de los más fuertes, pero a pesar de eso peleaste contra él, lograste hacerlo retroceder-

-Pero no fue suficiente-

-Algo que aprenderás de este trabajo, es que nada lo es, no importa que tan bueno sea tu otro yo, pero la verdad es que solo sigues siendo uno. Sheele murió, eso es algo que todos debemos tener en claro y créeme que se lo haremos pagar. Pero recuerda que si no fuera porque decidiste ir a ayudarlas, habríamos perdido tanto a Mine como a Sheele. No mires que causaste la muerte de una compañera, mira que salvaste a otra-

Dai miró el suelo con la atención más grande que una persona puede tener, aunque Leone no encontraba nada de valor que sugiriera tal opción, lo que solo dejaba la idea de que Daichi estaba considerando sus palabras. Tal vez no sea mucho, pero su alivio fue mayúsculo cuando un resoplido cómico salió de su chico.

-Sabes, hay veces que puedes ser alguien sabia a veces-

-Belleza, fuerza e inteligencia, ¿Qué más podrías querer en una novia así, eh?-

-¿Menos egocéntrica y más capacidad para respirar durante un abrazo?- Dijo haciendo que Leone le sacase una lengua –Si, tienes razón, lamento haber sido un imbécil, es solo que…-

-¿Es solo qué…?-

-Ah, es…-Las palabras las tenía en la mente, pero su boca no los dejaba salir, es frustrante cuando el mismo cuerpo es el que te limita, pero es que el sentimiento era…

Leone vio esto, Dai no se lo decía por no querer hacerlo o simplemente intentar negarlo una vez más, no, se notaba en su aspecto el esfuerzo que daba para decirlo ¿Tan fuerte era el tema? Logró reconocerlo al instante ya que ella misma lo sufrió cuando intentó declarársele abiertamente pero su cuerpo no lo dejaba. Hablando de declarar, ¿cómo Tatsumi sabía de su relación? En fin, no era importante, aunque eventualmente todos se darán dando cuenta, pero ese no es el punto en este tema. Tal vez la carga emocional y la conciencia culpable lo estén deteniendo, es comprensible, pero…hay una solución bastante _sencilla _por decirlo desde el punto de vista de ambos, es relajar el cuerpo, enfriar la mente…pensar en otra cosa hasta que la carga negativa se alivie. Esto trajo una sonrisa de complicidad y lujuria peligrosa, bueno, ella tiene rasgos de un león y un león va por su presa, acechando entre la maleza al pobre ciervo desprevenido. Se arrodilló colocando amas manos como soporte extra en la tierra al frente de las rodillas, mientras acercaba su rostro más y más. Como se dijo, ella tenía rasgos de león, y un león o más en este caso una leona, es una experta cazadora a base del sigilo, sigilo que ayudaba que sus pasos no se escuchasen por la desprevenida y desafortunada presa, por eso cuando Dai sintió un escalofrío en su cuello, giró rápidamente hacia Leone, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡HYAAAAAAA!-

-¡WUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

La leona calculó bien su punto de emboscada, la presa no tuvo ninguna oportunidad, ahora yacía a sus pies, completamente indefenso, al igual que confundido, asustado, sonrojado, y excesivamente nervioso hasta el punto de sudar balas.

-¿L-L-Leone, q-qué estás…?-

-Shhhh…-

Leone lo silenció de inmediato colocando un dedo en sus labios mientras con una sonrisa felina, acercaba su rostro y curiosamente sus caderas se alzaban un tanto… ¿Provocativas?...Dai no lo sabía, nunca estuvo en esta posición, diablos Sayo era la chica más refinada del mundo en comparación con esta bestia salvaje sobre él. El corazón le latía a mil por horas, su respiración se volvía agitada y sus ojos temblaban, su cuerpo se sobresaltó cuando la tentativa mano de Leone empezó a acariciar su mejilla caliente por la vergüenza, pero Leone presentía que era otra cosa.

-Estás muy tenso, debes liberar todo ese estrés. Así que déjame ayudarte con eso-

-L-lo agradezco, pero para eso ¿es necesario esta posición?-

-¿Hm? ¿No te gusta?-

-B-Bueno, lo que pasa es algo-¡uuUOOOOH! ¡¿Qué diablos, Leone?!- Si el rostro de Dai brillaba en rojo, ahora corría el riesgo de explotar cuando sintió la presión de las caderas de Leone presionar la parte media entre su cintura y estómago…y moverlo ligeramente en círculos…

-Te dije que te ayudaría a liberar tensión, ¿no?-

-¡P-P-P-Pero es muy pronto! ¡A-Además este no es un buen ligar para hacerlo!-

-¿Hacer qué?-

-¿Eh?-

Dai quedó en blanco cuando Leone ladeó confundida la cabeza, hasta que juró ver un bombillo encendiéndose sobre su cabeza, y poner una sonrisa zurrona y con un sonrojo notable.

-Ohh Daichi, eres un pervertido, yo tenía la intención de un masaje relajante. Pero lo que tú quieres es esto, ¿no?- Dijo colocando un dedo en la tela negra que cubría sus enormes globos, que hasta Dai se preguntaba cómo los mantenía en su lugar, y lo jalaba ligeramente hacia abajo. El rostro de Dai se volvió aún más rojo, si eso es siquiera posible, cuando logró divisar un ligerísimo tono rosado que se empezaba a asomar. Hasta que para su alivio o decepción, volvió a ser negro –Pues lo siento Daichi, pero no será esta vez-

-¡Si era un masaje pudiste haberlo dicho desde un principio! ¡Además, los masajes por el frente son un poco raros, ¿no lo crees?!-

-Hm, yo tenía la intención de obligarte a darte la vuelta-

-¡PEOR! ¡Solo debías pedirlo!-

-Que aburrido, de haberlo hecho, no habría podido ver tu rostro, ¡Eras tan tierno y adorable, sabes!-

-Agh, eres una novia imposible, ¿sabías?-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no terminas conmigo?-

Derrota total, jaque mate mi amigo, juego, set y partido. Leone era imbatible.

-Nunca dije eso, solo que eres difícil, nada más- Dijo finalmente, pero fue más como un puchero de un niño que admite la derrota pero no quieren que lo oigan.

-¿Pero sabes? Creo que te debo eso-

-¿Qué cosa…?- Preguntó, antes de volver a quedar sin habla cuando sintió los globos de Leone ahora hacer presión en su propio pecho que subía y bajaba sin parar y con el corazón bombeando sangre por el torrente a una velocidad preocupante -¿Leone, qué…no dijiste qué…?-

-Dije que aún no es el momento, pero nunca dije que no podíamos hacer un adelanto-

-¡¿Adelanto?! ¡¿Qué mierda es eso?!-

-Juju, deja que te enseñe- Sin perder más el tiempo, Leone lo sorprendió con un segundo beso, esta vez era más pasional, más sentimental, no es que el anterior no lo fuera, pero la fuerte embestida y la brevedad de aquel momento no dejó mucho para las sensaciones.

Dai nuevamente fue atrapado en un beso, incluso aunque fuera más consciente y menos salvaje, pero es debido a que esta vez, podía sentir el cuerpo de Leone al completo aplastándolo, bueno, Dai tenía la suficiente dureza para aguantar su peso, pero no era eso lo que lo molestaba. Podía sentir los pechos de Leone descansar en el suyo que no dejaba de subir y bajar por el constante oxígenos que pasaban por sus vías respiratorias, sentía las piernas de la chica empezar a entrelazarse con las suyas…no, espera, era solo una, pero entonces…

-¡…!-

Su consciencia casi lo deja cuando sintió la rodilla derecha de la pierna faltante llegar a su entrepierna, mientras realizaba la danza del despertar del dios mitológico más antiguo del hombre.

-¡…!-

-¡Hmm…!-

Cuyo despertar, fue también notado por la mujer.

-Oh cielos, esto es…-

-Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…-

Dai solo quería que la tierra lo tragara en este instante, que apareciese una escena súper conveniente del guion del autor súper cliché para sacarlo de ahí sin importar qué, no le importaba nada, más que salir de ahí. Pero debido a que curiosamente nada pasó, solo pudo atinar a llevarse las manos a su rostro rojo sangre.

-Daichi, no sabía que tenías ese lado tan _extensamente atractivo_-

-¡Por favor no hables así, los hombres no entendemos indirectas!-

-Entonces, ¿quieres que te diga que lo tienes más largo que...?-

-¡Ooooookay, está bien, de acuerdo, comprendo, capté la indirecta, entendí la referencia, solo paraaaaaaa…!-

-¿De qué te avergüenzas?-

-¡Y lo dices tan tranquila! ¡No todos somos tan despreocupados, eh!-

-¿Despreocupada? Si fuera con alguien más, simplemente lo castraría como mínimo- Dai no entendió por qué la imagen de Lubbock apareció de repente frente a él –Pero tú eres mi novio, no eras cualquier persona, así que no entiendo tu nerviosismo-

-Ugh, odio cuando usas esa clase de lógica-

-Así que…- Ignorando completamente los quejidos del chico debajo de ella, Leone tomó su rostro con ambas manos para que la viera -¿Qué tal otro intento?-

-Yo…yo…-

-¿Si?-

-Yo…-

-¿Si?-

-E-Está bien…lo…lo intentaré-

-Buen chico, ahora…-Leone se acercó nuevamente y Dai, esta vez "preparado" correspondió al tercer beso del día. Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, ambos lo usaban para conocer más el estilo del otro. No había mucho de por medio, Leone seguía siendo la líder, tal vez en un intento de reestablecer su dominio al perder la competencia del primer beso, cuando fue Dai el que se aventuró antes que ella, tal vez era un intento de restaurar el honor, orgullo o lo que sea. Dai por otro lado, parecía un novato al inicio, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo iba acostumbrándose, su boca se iba adaptando a la de su chica, era menos tosco, menos nervioso, la valentía y la osadía que brillaron durante su primer beso de novios volvían a aparecer de a poco. Fue tal el punto de crecimiento que logró conseguir que sus rígidos brazos se movieran para abrazar completamente a la chica encima de él y sintió que ella hacía lo mismo al cambiar la posición de sus manos anteriormente en su pecho hasta hacer que sus brazos rodeasen su cuello.

Esta era una nueva sensación, una que ambos se negaban a terminar pronto, pues apenas sentían que faltaba aire, se separaban por unos segundos antes de regresar a la contienda. Leone sintió para su deleite como los dedos del chico empezaron a amasar su piel en su espalda, retorciéndose y acurrucándose más en su pecho, buscando la manera de que sus cuerpos estuvieran lo más unidos posibles. Ya habían entrelazado sus piernas, y los abdomen, pecho y caderas estaban igual. Luego sintió algo que prendió sus alarmas…Dai se volvía cada vez más osado…sintió como su mano izquierda se quedaba en la parte alta de su espalda, pero la otro empezó a descender hasta llegar a su cintura. Esto la sorprendió, ya que con lo que Dai había demostrado hace un rato, parecía no tener la audacia para…

-¡Mmm!-

O tal vez sí, pues el gemido que salió durante el beso fue un indicador clave de hasta dónde puede llegar. Bueno, después de todo no esperaba sentir como la mano quisquillosa de Dai bajase hasta uno de sus glúteos y moldearlo con un ligero apretón.

-Uh, lo siento, es que…-

A la mierda las palabras, Leone quería acción, pero tendría cuidado de no llegar a eso todavía, pues no lo admitiría pero ella aún no se sentía preparada. Pero no iba a abandonar en lo absoluto estos prometedores avances para aumentar la confianza de ambos.

Dai no estaba seguro si lo que hizo fue bueno o no, la molestó o le gustó. Pero si ella lo besa otra vez y con más pasión incluso, significa que dio el en clavo. No lo hizo adrede, bueno sí, es complicado, lo hizo a propósito pero al mismo tiempo no; es como si su mano se moviera sola. Pero parece que no le importó y menos a Leone, pues cuando tenía la intención de retirar la mano de su glúteo escuchó un sonido irritante en la voz de Leone que era amortiguado por el beso mientras sentía que sus caderas se agitaban más de lo debido. Debía suponer, y si lo hacía mal como mínimo terminaría como una avestruz con su cabella enterrada en la tierra. Por eso hubo un poco de vacilación cuando volvió a llevar la misma mano hacia el objetivo, y al llegar solo pudo empezar a acariciar la piel expuesta en lo que parecía ser las bragas de Leone, los cuales no entendía como ella no se avergonzaba de usar eso en lugares públicos. Pero el punto era el mismo, empezó a agitar su mano y apretarlo ligeramente, hasta que escuchó leves gemidos eróticos salir de Leone, quien lo miró con una lujuria peligrosamente contagiosa.

-¿Te está gustando?-

-Si digo que sí, ¿me tacharás de pervertido?-

-Pero si ya lo eres-

-Entonces, no- Dijo retirando las manos.

-Entonces te castraré-

-¡Entonces regreso!- Efectivamente volvieron haciendo que Leone sonriera divertida para luego nuevamente continuar.

Y tal vez debería usar la amenaza hacia el órgano reproductivo masculino más a menudo, puesto que apenas reanudaron, sintió que Dai se volvía aún más osado al usar esta vez sus dos manos y empezar a amasar sus glúteos de una manera que ni Leone hubiera imaginado que alguien como Dai sería capaz de hacer. Naturalmente, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, pues al aumentar la presión en su retaguardia, ella tuvo que retirarse del beso para respirar mejor.

**Plaf **

-¡¿Agh…?!-

¿Qué mierda? ¿Acaba de…?

Ella le dirigió una mirada haciéndolo estremecerse.

-¡Perdón, perdón, juro no fue apropósito, no sé cómo pasó!-

Leone lo siguió mirando, hasta que empezó a reír.

-Daichi, eres más peligroso de lo que imaginaba-

-je je je-

-Pero ahora que continuamos, debes asumir la responsabilidad-

-¿Responsabilidad?-

-Si- Dijo pegando su frente con la de él.

-Pero creí que esto era solo un medio para liberar tensión y contarte el resto de…-

-Eso puedes hacerlo después, no me confundas, aún no es el momento, pero por tu atrevimiento, debes pagar algo un poco más caro-

-¿O-Ok?-

Otra vez se unieron a un continuo beso, esta vez con Dai siendo cuidadoso con sus acciones, asegurándose de acariciar la carne de su espalda y de vez en cuando su retaguardia…pero, maldita sea ¡es tan difícil! ¡Leone es tan endemoniadamente sexy! ¡Malditas hormonas de adulto joven! Las misma hormonas que lo llevaron nuevamente a acariciar su trasero con vehemencia, apretarlo de vez en cuando, estrujarlo como si no hubiera un mañana y…

**Plaf **

-¡Agh! ¡Daichi!-

De acuerdo, ese si fue su culpa.

* * *

¿Ya saben cuál es la mejor forma para superar la muerte de un ser querido? Bueno, entonces ahí va otra pregunta: ¿Qué diferencia hay entre la tierra y el infierno? Para muchas almas desafortunadas, la respuesta es sencilla: Ninguna.

Desmembramiento de extremidades, sacarle los ojos cuando aún está consciente, estirar su cuerpo has que las carne, músculo y huesos se rompan, desgarren, colapsen o lo que llegue primero, incluso hasta las tres a la vez. Las prácticas de crucifixiones para los soldados jóvenes hacia civiles aún más jóvenes, avergonzar su orgullo al obligarlos a caminar completamente desnudos, usar sus cuerpos como sacos de boxeo mientras probaban sus nuevos nudillos con púas incluidas o sentarse en una silla espinosa mientras cuerdas frías y metálicas presionaban tu cuerpo mientras sientes el filo atravesar tu carne no lo suficientemente rápido para tener el consuelo de desmayarte. Ni siquiera el mayor masoquista del mundo estaría seguro de pasar por este camino gobernado por demonios en la tierra.

Los desafortunados que conocieron al diablo desearían regresar a la superficie, mientras los hombres y mujeres de la superficie desearían conocer al diablo; al menos él sería más benevolente.

Pero la visón más aterradora, era sin duda el caminar mientras eras azotado hasta la muerte viendo tu destino final, una olla para estufado humano gigante (Literalmente, una maldita olla gigante donde todo el líquido era la sangre derramada de los que tuvieron la suerte de morir antes de verse obligados a zambullirse en el caldo hirviendo), lo único humano que se lograba divisar de ese cruel lugar, eran los claros gritos agonizantes provenientes de sus víctimas; después de todo, un animal no es capaz de gritar de esa forma.

-¡Vamos! ¡Veamos si puedes gritar más fuerte!- Dijo un demonio vestido con piel de hombre mientras cercenaba los pies a un desafortunado.

-¡Esto es lo que les sucede a los que van en contra del primer ministro!- Dijo otro con un puñado del cabello de una chica mientras sostenía un machete en su otra mano.

**TAP **

Hasta que para fortuna de la chica (o desgracia), el sonido característico de un tacón se escuchó con extraña fuerza.

-¿Qué es esto…? Es simplemente patético-

¿Quién se creía esta perra, acaso desea sufrir más, acaso sufrió un golpe severo mientras la "trataban"? Sea lo que sea, el capataz no iba a dejar que le hablaran así acerca del funcionamiento de su _salón de fiestas_, sea quien sea esta perra recibirá un castigo severo, ¿Y quién sabe? Si de casualidad resulta ser alguien de grandes tetas, tal vez tendría más diversión que solo escuchar los gritos agonizantes de estos traidores.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que quieres unirte a…? ¡¿Eh?!- Bueno, tenía razón en algo, sí resultó tener tetas enormes, pero el punto es que eran las tetas más peligrosas del imperio -¡E…Esdeath-sama!- Sus deseos carnales fueron reemplazados con un miedo que hizo que los demonios en su interior se convirtieran en conejitos asustados, y como todo conejito, este se ponía en cuatro patas, incluso para que su depredadora le perdone la vida. Esdeath, mientras solo se quedaba ahí observando aburrida a los idiotas hincarse ante ella y su grupo de tres, conformados por un corpulento hombre de casi dos metros, otro hombre de tamaño normal con bigote y… ¿Una niña?- ¡No sabíamos nada de su regreso, señora! ¡Lo sentimos muchísimo!-

Esdeath le dio una rápida mirada a la maquinaria infernal a su alrededor, antes de negar y suspirar de forma exasperante.

-Son muy inexpertos en el arte de la tortura. Realmente patético…-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la olla de caldo de humano gigante –Por ejemplo, ¿Qué pasa con la temperatura de esta caldera? Si está tan caliente, se mueren demasiado rápido, ¿Verdad?- A Esdeath solo le bastó chasquear los dedos para formar un cristal de hielo gigante desde lo alto de la caldera y dejarlo caer haciendo que el líquido de sangre hirviendo cayese sobre varios guardias desafortunados –Si bajan la temperatura un poco, se puede prolongar su sufrimiento aún más-

-¡Sí, señora! ¡Gracias por la valiosa lección, señora!-

-Vámonos- Dijo la general de pelo celeste a su séquito quienes la siguieron de cerca. Solo la _niña _se quedó un poco más atrás para despedirse de los hombres quienes los veían marcharse.

-Esa es Esdeath-sama…extremadamente sádica…-

-Si…es una sádica en corazón y alma…al igual que los que van con ella. El **Sanjuushi…**los tres guerreros bestia. Cuando las tribus del norte estaban siendo ejecutadas, siendo enterrados vivos, parece que fueron los que más se alegraron de llevar a cabo ese trabajo. Desde luego es un grupo de animales sedientos de sangre, ¡Me gustaría pertenecer a su grupo!-

-Pero según he oído, la formación para el grupo es tan horrible, que casi todo el mundo muere antes de que puedan terminar-

-…Es…es cierto, mejor no, pero…-

-¿…?-

-¿Es cierto eso?-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo de ella y el general Straiker-

-No lo sé, son rumores nada más-

-Aunque si me lo preguntas, parece algo descabellado-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Eh? Pero tú lo viste, el sadismo de la general Esdeath es legendario, ¿Cómo se combinaría con el general Straiker que más parece un niño que le gusta jugar?-

-Cuidado con lo que dices, niño- Advirtió con un tono más severo descolocando a su compañero –El general Straiker es conocido por su afán a los juegos, es cierto, pero recuerda que básicamente todos sus "juegos" terminan con alguien muerto. Si él se llega a enterar, o peor, si resulta que los rumores son verdaderos, entonces tú podrías sufrir una muerte más horrible que el de estos pobres idiotas-

-E-Entiendo…tendré cuidado-

-Más te vale chico, por tu bien-

* * *

Una hora después, la general del hielo fue a la sala del trono real del emperador para dar su debido informe sobre el asedio a las tribus del norte y su consecuente victoria.

-General Esdeath-

-Sí, su majestad-

-¡Tu conquista de las tierras del norte ha sido magnifica! Voy a recompensarte con 10.000 piezas de oro por tus esfuerzos-

-Gracias su majestad. No dejamos a nadie con vida- Dijo con una naturalidad que llegaba a ser aterradora.

-Espléndido- Dijo el pequeño emperador, antes de inclinar levemente la cabeza cuando el ministro se acercó para susurrarle algo. Al terminar, el pequeño niño sonrió –Claro, puede pasar-

Las puertas traseras se abrieron, mientras la figura de un hombre con vendas en el rostro se acercaba hasta quedar aún lado de la general Esdeath y arrodillarse igualmente.

-General Straiker, gracias por haber venido y lamentamos si representa un inconveniente para usted-

-En lo absoluto majestad, estoy para servir- Habló el hombre hasta voltear cuando escuchó un ligerísimo resoplido cómico viniendo de Esdeath quien sonreía con los ojos cerrados. Straiker sonrió detrás de las vendas al reconocer la diversión de su chica sádica.

-Bien, ahora que están los dos, tengo que pedirles algo a los dos- Ambos generales alzaron la cabeza mientras esperaban que el pequeño emperador peliverde hablase –General Esdeath, tengo que pedirle disculpas, sé que acabas de regresar. Sin embargo hay trabajo por hacer, y confío en que el general Straiker le haya contado al menos parte de eso- Dicha general, volteó ligeramente para ver con un rostro seco a su chico encapuchado quien dejó salir una baja risa que solo ella podía escuchar, haciendo que ponga los ojos en blanco –Un grupo atroz conocido como Night Raid ha empezado a correr desenfrenado por la capital. Deseo que ustedes se centren en purgar a este grupo de mi ciudad- Dijo para después dirigirse a Straiker a continuación –Por eso general Straiker, lo felicito por su gran hazaña en haber eliminado a uno de sus miembros, y tal como solicitó, su recompensa será tener bajo su custodia al usuario de la teigu **Hecatonchires**-

-Muchas gracias, su majestad-

-¿Entendió de qué va la misión, general Esdeath?-

-Lo entiendo y me gustaría pedirle una cosa a su majestad-

El emperador podrá ser apenas un niño que es manipulado por las ambiciones del ministro, pero no era un completo tonto.

-Umm… Soldados ¿Verdad? Puedes usar tantos como desees-

-He oído que el enemigo posee varias teigu. Se necesita una teigu…para luchar contra una teigu su majestad. Me gustaría un grupo de seis usuarios de teigu. Eso sería suficiente para mis necesidades. Voy a formar un grupo de usuarios de teigu para mantener la seguridad en la capital-

-Que divertido- Dijo Straiker en voz baja ganándose una mirada divertida de Esdeath.

-¿No tiene la general un grupo de usuarios de Teigu…? ¿Esos conocidos como el sanjuushi? ¿Y sin embargo, pide seis más?-

-Su majestad- Dijo el ministro –Yo creo que puede estar tranquilo al confiar en esta tarea a la general Esdeath, y sumando al general Straiker a la ecuación, estoy seguro que pronto no quedará ningún rastro de esa banda terrorista que asola su ciudad-

-Umuu. Si tú lo dices, entonces no lo pondré en duda- Dijo el pequeño gobernante para dirigirse nuevamente a su comandante de cabello celeste -¿Te vas a encargar de los preparativos?-

Por supuesto, su majestad. Me encargaré de ello personalmente-

-¡Entonces puedo estar seguro de que la paz volverá a la capital!- Con un suspiro de alivio, el emperador continuó con el general quien más ha estado callado en la sala. Es bueno saber que se podía contar con la general Esdeath para la eliminación de Night Raid, sin embargo, aún quedaba un detalle que lo alarmaba –General Straiker-

-¿Sí, majestad?-

-¿Cómo va la búsqueda de Omega?- Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia el hombre con vendas, incluyendo a Esdeath. Ella ya había escuchado acerca de la misión de su compañero/pareja sobre la localización y recuperación de Omega. No estaba muy segura de lo que era, pero se rumoreaba que era el arma definitiva del imperio, incluso más que la misma teigu suprema. Según escuchó, Omega fue robado de los laboratorios por uno de los científicos, no entiende cómo logró salir de la capital sin ser detectada por los guardias, pero recuerda que cuando el informe llegó a oídos del ministro, un miedo como nunca antes se apoderó de él. Mandó a cerrar las instalaciones, a arrestar y acusar de traición a todos los científicos en conspirar contra el imperio. La capital estuvo en toque de queda por varios días, el miedo y la incertidumbre reinaron de una manera poco natural y se vio reflejado en los nuevos métodos de tortura que el ministro implementó con la esperanza de que algún "cuervo" sacara algo del paradero del científico o mejor aún, de Omega.

Sin embargo, después de largas y extenuantes horas de búsquedas inútiles, las buenas noticias nunca llegaron.

Nunca encontraron al culpable y el arma que permaneció como el orgullo secreto resguardado por siglos, desapareció…

Pero si conocía bien a su chico…ella debe suponer que…

-Eh dado con su paradero, majestad-

Esdeath sonrió, era obvio que lo encontraría, era _su chico_ después de todo. Y al juzgar por el jadeo del emperador y la leve carcajada del ministro, imagina que se tomaron bien esa noticia.

-¡¿Enserio?!- El emperador habló con un tono y entusiasmo no muy digno de su puesto. Al darse cuenta, el chico se aclaró la garganta -¿De verdad?-

-Así es, majestad-

-¡Buen trabajo, general Straiker! ¿Cuál es su ubicación?-

-Me temo que no es tan simple-

Los ojos del niño y del ministro parpadearon con una sincronía aterradora. Se miraron el uno al otro antes de regresar a Straiker y ser esta vez el ministro en dirigir la palabra.

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Bueno…-El general protagonista del momento se enderezó un poco más haciendo que Esdeath frunciera ligeramente el ceño –Descubrí la ubicación de Omega, sin embargo, el objetivo está un poco…fuera de nuestro alcance de momento-

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Dijo el ministro con una leve pero clara muestra de alarma en su voz, lo que preocupó al emperador cuando le dio una mirada, al notar esto el gordo ministro se recompuso nuevamente.

-Es difícil explicarlo a detalle…señor…pero aparentemente, Omega ya está en funcionamiento justo ahora-

Esdeath no utilizó su teigu en ningún momento de la reunión, pero el frío en los cuerpos del joven emperador y el primer ministro descendieron abruptamente a niveles peligrosos. Si lo que Straiker dice es cierto, entonces…

-¡¿Quién está en posesión de Omega en este momento?! ¡¿Acaso es el ejército revolucionario?!-

-Afortunadamente no, majestad-

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Si Omega estuviera a su máxima capacidad, nosotros ya no estaríamos aquí. Le sugiero a su majestad, que una vez que obtengamos su ubicación, enviemos un ejército a recuperarlo- Sugirió el ministro haciendo que Straiker ponga los ojos en blanco, ¿Es que acaso este gordo bobalicón no escuchó nada de lo que le dijo?

-P-Pero primer ministro, sugiero que terminemos de escuchar el informe completo del general- Bueno, al menos el niño mostraba signos de inteligencia.

-Efectivamente su majestad- Dijo Straiker antes de que el gordo inútil dijese alguna otra palabra –Puedo entender la urgencia de recuperar el arma, y aunque la idea del ministro me parece divertida…sugiero probar otro enfoque-

-Por favor, díganos-

-Mi equipo está reuniendo información del objetivo en este momento mientras hablamos, sin embargo aunque reconozco su fuerza, temo que recuperarla será más complicado de lo anticipado-

-Diga lo que necesite-

-Quisiera que el equipo que la general Esdeath dirigirá, esté también bajo mi mando para el proceso de recuperación- Esdeath le dirigió una dura mirada que fácilmente pudo ignorar, pero sabía que le estaba lanzando dagas heladas imaginarias al meterse en lo que ella considera, "sus asuntos".

-¿E-Eso es todo?-

-Así es, señor-

-¿Qué opina usted, general Esdeath?-

La mencionad no dijo nada al instante, para qué hacerlo si después de todo Straiker la convencería de una forma u otra para que aceptase. No es que le tuviera miedo, por supuesto que no, pero no deseaba tener que lidiar con su novio secreto cuando algo se le viene a la cabeza; es como tratar con un niño haciendo berrinches cuando no le compran un juguete.

-Supongo que no tengo elección, si su majestad así lo desea, entonces acepto- Dijo con un suspiro haciendo sonreír a Straiker detrás de sus vendas.

-Espléndido- Dijo el emperador- Agradezco sus grandes esfuerzos, son un orgullo para la capital-

-Lo agradecemos, su majestad- Dijeron ambos generales al unísono.

-Siento que el oro por sí solo no es una recompensa adecuada. Me gustaría darles algo especial, ¿Hay algo que deseen…?-

-Yo ya conseguí algo bueno, majestad. Y la diversión que pronto experimentaré durante la búsqueda será el bonus extra, así que por mi parte estoy bien, muchas gracias-

-Je, entiendo general Straiker, ¿Pero qué hay de usted general Esdeath? ¿Tal vez títulos o tierras?-

Esdeath nuevamente no respondió el instante, pues primero giró para ver a su compañero a su lado…y darle una sonrisa de malvada complicidad haciendo que este arquee una ceja.

-La verdad…hay una cosa, si me atreviera a decirlo…-

-¿Qué es...?- Preguntó el emperador cuya curiosidad ahora era compartida por Straiker quien se quedó mirando mientras esperaba a que respondiera…aunque nunca imaginó lo siguiente.

-Estaba pensando, que debe ser bonito estar enamorado-

-¡…!-

Los presentes quedaron estáticos, como si Esdeath hubiera usado su teigu contra ellos para volverlos paletas de hielo. Straiker agradeció internamente en llevar esas vendas que cubrían su rostro, porque de esa manera nadie notaría las dimensiones en que su mandíbula cayó.

Miró con incredulidad mientras ella les daba al ministro y al emperador (Quienes aún no salían de su propio impacto) una especie de lista con "todos los requisitos para la pareja perfecta". Ellos aún no le habían informado a nadie más acerca de su relación, lo que le dio a Esdeath la oportunidad de… ¡¿Oportunidad de qué, maldita sea?!... ¡¿De darle celos, por venganza, alguna otra mierda?!

Ella pronto regresó a su lado, y aprovechó que ambos mandamases estaban distraídos mirando lo que sea lo que estuviera escrito ahí (Tampoco es que le importara, el primer candidato que cumpla con todo lo que Esdeath pide, es hombre muerto) para sacarle la lengua juguetona menta.

-_Oh, esta pequeña perra- _

A Straiker le importó poco o nada todo lo que se dijo después en la reunión, estaba enfadado y necesitaba liberar tensión, tal vez debería presionar más a su nueva recluta, verla esforzarse hasta la muerte era divertido. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del palacio imperial, notó que no muy lejos se centraba su…ahora dudosa chica…hablando con el gordo inútil del ministro, detestaba a ese sujeto. No lograba escuchar nada por la distancia entre ellos pero seguro era sobre esa estúpida petición de Esdeath, que claramente lo hacía para molestarlo, pero ¿Por qué?

-¡Señor Straiker!-

Bueno, eso no importa ahora, pues ahora finalmente llegó a su destino finalmente. En el patio, cuatro figuras se mostraban frente a él haciendo una reverencia como respeto.

Aunque ahora que los veía, cree poder entender más o menos las acciones de Esdeath, pues contando a su nueva miembro Seryuu, tres de las cuatro personas presentes frente a él eran mujeres… ¡¿Eso era todo?! ¡Esdeath sabe que eso solo fueron meras coincidencias, no tiene nada que ver con lo físico, además, no es como que Taka fuera invisible en medio del mar de mujeres! Sea lo que sea, le proporcionó un suspiro cansado a Straiker antes de aceptar gustoso un abrazo de su nueva miembro y su perro teigu.

-Vaya recibimiento, es lo mejor que recibo después de un día de mierda-

-¿Ocurrió algo señor?- Preguntó una de las chicas con algo de preocupación a pesar de su aspecto neutral. Era una chica de tamaño promedio, cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros, de tez pálida que casi combinaba con su gabardina blanca con capucha incluida.

-Lo de siempre Gis, un montón de mierda aburrida saliendo del gordinflón de allá- Dijo mientras todos miraban en dirección donde la general Esdeath y el ministro. El otro hombre presente, alzó una ceja y le hizo señas con las manos a su superior –Buena pregunta, Taka, yo también quisiera saberlo- Dijo con una verdad a medias, cosa que provocó que la siguiente y última chica presente cuestionara.

-Está ocultando algo ¿No es así, jefe?-

-¡Nara, más respeto!- Gis la reprendió pero fue recibida por un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Nara.

-Agh, el emperador nos propuso una recompensa de lo que sea a los dos. Yo me negué, pero esa perra propuso una forma de encontrar el "Amor" o como mierda ella lo dijo-

El quipo presente parpadeó como respuesta principal, hasta que las inconfundibles carcajadas histéricas de Nara fueron lo único que los despertó de su transe.

-¡Nara!- Gis reprendió nuevamente.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, es que me nunca me esperé esta jugada por parte de la general! ¡Ojalá hubiera logrado ver su cara, señor, me hubiera encantado!-

-¡Nara, suficiente con esta falta de respeto!-

-Está bien, yo tampoco me lo esperé y también admito que ver mi cara hubiera sido gracioso-

-¡No la malcríe de esa forma, jefe!-

Straiker solo se rascó nerviosamente la nuca hasta que sintió un jalón en su manga por parte de su nueva miembro.

-No se preocupe Señor Straiker, estoy segura que la general entenderá que es solo un malentendido, después de todo son caballeros de la justicia, y los caballeros siempre trabajan juntos para vencer al mal- Seryuu dijo con una sonrisa enorme mientras Koro daba saltitos a su lado.

-Je, gracias pececillo- Dijo acariciando su cabeza haciendo sonreír a la chica –Por cierto, ¿cómo te va con tus nuevas aletas?- Seryuu no necesitaba ser un genio para entender que se refería a sus nuevos brazos, los cuales flexionó con orgullo.

-¡Genial, el Dr. Stylish fue muy amable en dejarme elegir el diseño!-

-Es bueno escuchar eso pececillo. Y otra cosa, ¿Cómo te has sentido como parte del grupo?-

-¡Fabuloso, el entrenamiento es duro pero si con eso logro derrotar al mal cualquier dolor vale la pena!-

-¿Y ustedes?- Preguntó en dirección hacia el resto -¿Le ven algo interesante?-

-Tiene potencial, para ser una mocosa- Nara dijo con indiferencia, hasta que Taka volvió a hacer señas a su jefe quien se rio un poco.

-Dice que tú también eres una mocosa-

-¡¿A quién le llamas mocosa baka?!- Dijo la furiosa peli naranja a su compañero quien esta vez hizo señas en su dirección -¡Claro que no, yo era una santa cuando llegué!- Taka volvió a hacer señas acompañado de una sonrisa haciendo que el rostro de Nara se volviera un tomate y el resto del equipo, excepto Seryuu riesen -¡TAAKAAAAAA, IDIOTA!- Nara sacó un cuchillo de quien sabe dónde y empezó a perseguir a su compañero quien esquivaba fácilmente sus embates.

-¿Qué dijo, señor Straiker?- Seryuu preguntó claramente confundida viendo como dos de sus compañeros aparentemente peleaban muerte…y con "pelear a muerte" se refiere a una furiosa Nara intentando apuñalar a Taka quien esquivaba con una sonrisa.

-Oh no, eso no pececillo, si quieres saber, debes aprender el lenguaje de señas, en este equipo no difundimos nada de nuestros propios compañeros-

-¡Entiendo señor, me esforzaré al máximo!-

-Eso espero…-Straiker dio un paso al frente lo que llamó la atención de Gis.

-¡De acuerdo, ustedes dos, deténganse ahora!- Tanto Nara como Taka se detuvieron en seco con este sosteniendo la muñeca de la chica.

-Gracias Gis, ahora, por muy divertido que esto sea, tenemos trabajo pendiente- El grupo rápidamente se recuperó mientras se formaban frente a su líder –Pero antes, Gis…-

-¿Si jefe?-

-¿Cómo te sientes después del combate?-

-Sin ningún problema, señor, aún tengo cuentas pendientes con la usuaria de **Leonelle**-

-Oye Gisy, tú y la novata nunca nos contaron cómo fue el combate-

-Primero Nara, no me llames así, segundo, no quería perder mi tiempo y saliva contando sobre mi vida a otros-

-¿Incluso si eso implica quitar las de otros?-

-Exacto-

-No eres divertida, pero estoy segura que la chica nueva si querrá, ¿No es así?-

-¡Claro, estaré más que feliz explicándoles cómo el señor Straiker, Gis y yo vencimos a los villanos!- Seryuu exclamó orgullosa hasta que sonidos molestos sonaron debajo de ella –Y tú también Koro, claro que no te olvido-

-En fin, cuentitos para dormir a su momento, ahora tenemos otro asunto- Straiker dijo llamando la atención nuevamente. Luego procedió a explicar lo ocurrido en la sala del trono, sobre cómo el emperador aceptó su propuesta para la búsqueda de Omega y sobre el nuevo equipo que Esdeath desea formar.

-Ya veo, eso significa que nuestra búsqueda de Omega será más sencillo-

-Ya era hora- Dijo Nara ganándose una dura mirada de Gis pero solo recibió el signo de paz y una lengua fuera de sus labios. Mientras, Taka estando pensativo un rato, le hizo nuevas señas a su jefe.

-Eso es lo divertido, Taka- Dijo con una sonrisa detrás de las vendas, ganándose la curiosidad de su equipo –Ese nuevo equipo será justamente el de Esdeath-

-¿De la general Esdeath, señor?-

-Así es, si ella me va a joder con esto de "el novio ideal" yo la joderé con lo demás. Pero, habrá veces en los que tengamos que colaborar en sus misiones para destruir Night Raid, ese es un grupo ciertamente peligroso con miembros fuertes-

-Como ese villano con capucha ¿Cierto?-

-Que rápido aprendes pececillo, sí. Si de casualidad tienen más gente así, les garantizo que habrá problemas en el futuro-

-Por eso es mejor evitar que crezca un árbol si quitamos la semilla- Dijo Nara.

-Solo que esta semilla ya se convirtió en un árbol. Si vamos a hacer esto como el jefe lo pide, debemos evitar el problema del tronco cortando las raíces-

-Precisamente Gis…y no te preocupes Taka, cuando el hijo bastardo del gordo de mierda regrese, no interferirá en nuestros asuntos esta vez, me encargaré personalmente de eso-

-¿Hijo bastardo?- Preguntó Seryuu.

-Luego te explicamos- Gis respondió.

-Muy bien, ya que saben las bases, esto es lo que haremos, y tú…-Dijo apuntando a Seryuu.

-¿Yo, señor?-

-Claro pececillo, tú vendrás conmigo, tienes un papel importante aquí, tómalo como la primera prueba real dentro del equipo-

No basta decir que los ojos de Seryuu se iluminaron de emoción, el señor Straiker confiaba en ella para realizar una misión importante contra el mal.

-¡No le fallaré, señor, lo juro!-

-Muy bien, ahora, esto es lo que haremos-

* * *

Una pregunta que rondaba en el aire, que se esparcía como el fuego en medio de un bosque en plena temporada seca, que asfixia con el humo y te quema por dentro y por fuera. Dai nunca fue bueno respondiendo preguntas complejas (O cualquier pregunta cuando se trataba del "Dai pacífico"), no era bueno dando consejos o dar palabras de motivación, diablos ni siquiera supo qué decirle a Tatsumi para ayudarlo a superar la muerte de Sheele; lo poco que hablaron fue en gran parte a su conocimiento sobre él a lo largo de los años en el pueblo.

El pueblo… cuatro salieron de ese pueblo…pero ahora solo quedan dos.

Y la condenada pregunta sigue sin tener respuesta para él.

Dai suspiró con cansancio, pero no podía dormir, el pensar en aquella pregunta lo dejó en un estado de insomnio auto inducido pero de forma incondicional…ni siquiera eso tiene sentido… ¿Fue apropósito o no lo fue?

¡¿A quién le importa, maldición?! ¡Incluso en momentos como estos, sigue pensando en estupideces que varían de la realidad! Aunque tal vez alejarse de la realidad sea lo que necesite; la muerte nunca es fácil de superar. Pero Dai tampoco es que se dé por vencido. La respuesta a su pregunta estaba ahí, pero al mismo tiempo no, los puntos de vista fueron variados.

Tatsumi estaba en un barco similar al suyo, así que la verdad, no podía contar como respuesta o punto de vista, ¿Verdad?

Luego estaba Leone, aunque su visión para su respuesta fue…muy erótico. Dai enrojeció al recordar el suceso de la mañana, afortunadamente (o no) no pasó nada entre los dos, Leone fue muy clara en que aún no estaba preparada, pero sus acciones ciertamente contradecían sus argumentos. Pero a pesar de todas las cosas _interesantes _ocurridas en la mañana con ella, la verdad es que lo ayudó mucho a conseguir la respuesta que tanto se hacía. No importa cuanto lo pensara, llorara, se enojara, etc. Nada de lo que haga ahora, podrá traer de regreso a Ieyasu, Sayo…y Sheele…en realidad, debía estar agradecido, ella por fin pudo dejar un mundo tan horrible como este y descansar sin preocupaciones a nada. A pesar de los asesinatos que cometió, Dai estaba seguro que a donde fuera a parar en el más allá, sería en un buen lugar.

No creía mucho en las divinidades, pero si existía un cielo, Sheele de seguro estaría allí. En cambio, si el infierno también existiese, se aseguraría de enviar a esa perra con su animal, teigu o lo que sea con un pase VIP a lo más profundo, aún no supera el saber que la básicamente la asesina de Sheele lo hubiera encontrado antes a él. No debió dudar, debió matarla en el acto, pero eso hubiera roto el protocolo de Night Raid sobre los asesinatos en el día y probablemente su identidad hubiera sido descubierta…pero maldita sea, hubiera salvado a Sheele, tal vez.

Sin embargo, hay uno al que no quería matar todavía, no quería dejarle esa satisfacción solo al diablo…él crearía un infierno propio aquí en la tierra para ese bastardo, y cuando se aburra de él es cuando se lo dejará a su amigo con cuernos en las profundidades…Straiker.

El solo pensar en ese nombre le hacía apretar los dientes hasta el punto de ruptura, ese hijo de puta se lo había jugado en el final…lo tenía, poco a poco pero lo tenía, solo falta otro poco más y…pero al final, logró distraerlo lo suficiente para no hacerle ver la trampa que tendió y que terminó con la muerte de Sheele, ¿Cómo no lo notó? O más importante ¿Cómo demonios Straiker pudo batirse a duelo con él de esa forma? Dai recuerda cómo le costaba entender sus movimientos y contrarrestarlos como lo hizo con Akame en su momento…y ahora que lo pensaba, Dai logró derrotar a Akame en poco tiempo… ¡Pero este bastardo quien encima NO tenía una teigu, logró evadirlo por tanto tiempo! ¡¿Cómo fue posible?!

Lo peor fue que mientras todos estaban de lutos por la muerte de Sheele, descubrió que no solo Straiker, quien era uno de sus objetivos, había regresado a la capital, sino que su segundo objetivo, la general de hielo Esdeath, también lo había hecho. Cuando le informó esto a Najenda esperaba algún castigo, un regaño o por lo menos una mala palabra por falta de progreso en conseguir una debilidad de ellos y darse cuenta de forma tardía la llegada de ambos para alguna operación especial. Pero Najenda, envés de reprenderlo, simplemente lo… ¿Alabo?...nunca entendió por qué, pero Najenda le dijo que la información que le había dado sobre la prematura caída de las tribus del norte bastaban y sobraban para pensar en un plan de contingencia. Pero Dai seguía sin entender hasta que le mencionó que cualquier preparación previa contra Esdeath solamente sería imposible, pues no contaban con los recursos ni el personal para hacerle frente, pero la información dada previamente por Dai los había preparado o algo así, Najenda dijo que no se preocupara, que todo eso ya estaba en discusión en los altos mandos del ejército revolucionario y que estos mandaban sus agradecimientos. Aunque Dai tampoco entendía porque, pero si dice que logró cumplir su tarea, eso aliviaba su alma solo un poco, pues aún debía descubrir alguna debilidad para esos dos.

Con Straiker, Najenda dijo que no había caso, el **All Change **de Straiker le permite cambiar cualquier cosa incluso si está a kilómetros de distancia, eso explicaría cómo es que llegó sin darse cuenta pues al parecer se intercambió él mismo con otra cosa. Pero Najenda también mencionó algo interesante y a la vez algo confundido pero que al mismo tiempo activó sus alarmas internas.

El **All Change **puede intercambiar objetos pero no cuerpos humanos, bueno, si puede hacerlo, pero eso gasta enormemente la vitalidad del usuario debido al complejo sistema de la teigu. Al pareces, intercambiar objetos físicos vivos es muy complicado ya que requiere modificar la ubicación de TODO el cuerpo que desea intercambiar, músculos, riñones, hígado, corazón. Un solo fallo y puede llevar dejar alguna parte de dicho cuerpo, el usuario debe tener un poder mental sobrehumano para lograr tal hazaña. Los objetos inanimados son sencillos porque simplemente no están vivos, no hay de qué preocuparse en si el intercambio entre una hoja o una roca sale mal. **All Change **es poderoso en cuanto a utilidad, pero no es infalible…al menos eso pensó después de ver pelear a Straiker con él.

Dai chasqueó los labios, otra duda aparentemente sin respuestas…pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que pronto, él lo encontrara.

Pero en estos momentos, solo le apetecía beber su agua mientras miraba por las ventanas de la cocina cómo la fina capa de nieve blanca se iba formando en el exterior. Pero dicha imagen, en vez de traerle bonitos recuerdos de su pueblo, le hizo fruncir el ceño en disgusto.

-Piensas en todos esos pobres que sufren por el frío, mientras tú estás aquí en el calor, ¿cierto?-Dai se sobresaltó un poco cuando Akame apareció de repente en la puerta de la cocina –Lo siento, no quise asustarte-

-¿Qué? ¡No, no me asustaste solo!-

-Dai, por favor no finjas algo que no eres-

-Ese es una forma muy profunda de decirlo- Dijo antes de suspirar –Pero tienes razón, creo que solo tenía mi guardia baja, es todo-

Akame asintió mientras se acercaba y sentaba a su lado, la iluminación era pobre pero fue lo suficientemente nítida para que Dai notara el plato en la mano de Akame. Esta al percatarse de su curiosidad, habló primero.

-Esta era la comida favorita de Sheele, es una ofrenda a los muertos- Dijo mostrando mejor el plato con bolitas dulces en ellas.

-¿Una ofrenda?-

-Como trabajamos en las sombras…el nombre de Sheele nunca será registrado en la historia del ejército revolucionario. Así que tengo que recordar más cosas sobre ella que cualquiera. Ella pudo haber muchas cosas tontas, pero era la más amable de todos nosotros-

-Entiendo, sé lo que significa ser un tonto-

-Pero en las batallas eres fuerte e inteligente-

-Al igual que Sheele, creo que ella y yo éramos más parecidos de lo que creí…lamento no haber podido conocerla mejor-

-No fue tu culpa, Dai-

-No digo que lo sea, solo lamento no haber podido pasar más tiempo para poder llamarla amiga de manera apropiada-

Akame asintió y quedó mirando hipnotizada el plato en sus manos, al principio por ser Akame uno creería que es por querer darle un bocado, pero Dai entiende que el caso era completamente diferente, Akame jamás se comería esas bolitas ni aunque se estuviera muriendo de hambre, no porque no sepan bien, es porque esas bolitas…son para Sheele.

El lugar quedó en un frío silencio que iba a juego con el vendaval en el exterior. Dai le daba miradas de reojo de vez en cuando, y pudo notar a qué se refería Tats. Akame parecía tan serena, tan indiferente, tan normal con la muerte de Sheele, como si no le importara…pero Dai sospechaba…y debía preguntar lo siguiente.

-Akame ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor forma para superar la muerte de un querido compañero?-

-…-

-…-

-…yo…yo-

Ella no lo sabía, el por qué se paralizó, por qué sus palabras dejaron de salir de su boca como una fina corriente a un sucio riachuelo estancado, no es que Dai haya preguntado algo inusual, no es como si preguntara porqué la gente muere o porqué hay vida en primer lugar. So pregunta no tenía ningún indicio profundo de filosofía y ella, al ser una asesina experimentada, debería saberlo bien.

Pero no lo sabía, para Akame esta se convirtió en la pregunta más difícil que alguien le haya hecho jamás. Dai se dio cuenta de esto, pero ella no parecía querer compartirlo. Pero las palaras de Leone le hicieron reflexionar desde que regresaron de la misión, supuso que Akame también sabía esto, pero…

Dai se mordió el labio. Si Akame no quería expresarlo abiertamente por su propia cuenta, deberá hacerlo él, después de todo, ya sabe las consecuencias de encerrarse en su propio pozo.

-Perdón por ser tan repentino, pero supuse que lo sabrías, después de todo te mantienes tan serena, supongo que es porque estas acostumbrada a esto-

No justo después, el sonido de la cerámica rompiéndose retumbó en las paredes de la cocina. No necesitaba ser un genio detective para saber la razón y el causante principal.

Akame al escuchar esas palabras, sintió como si el frío vendaval del exterior atravesara su cuerpo en un manto de viento gélido vengativo, ¿"Serena", "acostumbrada"? ¡¿Quién cree Dai que es ella?! ¡¿Cree que es fácil, perderá un compañero y fingir que no te importa?! ¡No! ¡En este trabajo nada es fácil, no puedes simplemente ocultarlo debajo de la cama como una mugrienta bola de polvo! Ella no se iba a dejar insultar de esa manera, tal vez por eso se sintió tan bien cuando tomó el cuello de la ropa de Dai con ira contenida.

-¿Serena…? ¿Acostumbrada…?- Dai gimió un poco por la fuerza de sus manos, pero una sonrisa interna se formó en él –Efectivamente…he visto a muchos de mis aliados morir ante mis ojos…sin embargo… ¡Ha muerto uno de nuestros preciados compañeros! ¡De ninguna manera te acostumbras nunca a ese tipo de dolor!- Por primera vez, Dai pudo escuchar el grito de la persona más inesperada. Akame levantó la vista con el rostro más dolido que jamás haya visto o al menos no en ella -¡Pero estos sentimientos repercuten en nuestra próxima misión! ¡Así que voy por ahí actuando como si estuviera muy bien!- Dai abrió los ojos del horror al no percatarse de ese detalle- ¡Trabajamos en las sombras! ¡¿Qué haría yo si no pudiera desconectar…?! Y tú…dices que estoy serena…yo… ¿Cómo debo sentir la muerte de Sheele…? ¡¿Cómo?!-

Dai se mantuvo inexpresivo, fue más duro de lo que creyó pues las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar ante el menor descuido posible…pero ella necesitaba esto.

Y solo tuvo una cosa que responderle…-

-¡…!- Ninguna palabra, solo un simple abrazo cálido-Dai-

-Lamento no haber podido salvarla-

-No fue…no fue tu culpa Dai-

-Eso me digo siempre…pero aún no puedo sacarme de la cabeza su rostro. Le dije que confiara en mí y ella con una sonrisa aceptó mi palabra, ella confió en mí… y tal vez por eso murió- Dijo mientras las lágrimas finalmente escapaban de sus rostro mientras Akame escuchaba atentamente en su pecho –No puedo disimular, no tengo esa fuerza. Lamento las cosas que dije, creí que era la mejor forma para que dejaras de encerrarte como yo lo hice-

Akame entrecerró los ojos cuando el cansancio combinado con el cálido tacto del cuerpo de Dai la hacía tambalearse, pero hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse despierta, no podía caer en el sueño todavía.

-Te sientes culpable entonces-

-…Si-

Apenas Dai dijo eso, sintió los brazos de Akame enroscar su abdomen y espalda mientras ella levantaba la vista para verlo… ¿Con una sonrisa?

-Creo que decirte que no lo fue no hará que te sientas mejor, ¿Verdad?-

-Je, creo que no-

Ella bajó la mirada un poco.

-Gracias…necesitaba esto-

-De nada…y…sé que no significa mucho pero…-

-¿…?-

-Prometo, que sobreviviré, que sin importar lo terrible que esté todo yo siempre voy a regresar- Ahí está, la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba desde que se conocieron, esa sonrisa tonta que la hacía sonreír…y la hizo sonrojar profundamente.

-¿Qué no significa mucho?...Dai...enserio, no sabes nada-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?-

-Nada importante- Dijo antes de volver a pegar su rostro ahora más sonriente en el pecho de Dai –Oye…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Esta significa que volverás a entrenar conmigo?-

-Claro, debo recuperar el tiempo perdido-

Akame se rio antes de cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco de esta abrumadora noche. El dolor de la pérdida sigue muy metido en ambos, pero ahora…ya no parece tan pesada.

Pero sin que ambos se diera cuenta, detrás de la puerta de la cocina una figura empezaba a alejarse.

**_¿Cuál es la mejor forma para superar la muerte de un querido compañero? _**

Para Dai la respuesta era simple ahora: _Ayuda y déjate ayudar por los que aún están contigo. _

**Fin del capítulo 10 **


End file.
